Orgullo y Tradición - El comienzo
by SiddhartaCreed
Summary: Vegeta se ha propuesto engendrar un descendiente, a la vez que debe entrenar para derrotar a su rival Kakaroto y derrotar a los androides que llegarán en tres años. Bulma ignora que es parte de un experimento por parte del príncipe, pero su propia trampa lo atrapará a él mismo y obtendrá más de lo que deseaba.
1. Orgullo y tradición - El comienzo CAP 01

**_Antes de comenzar la lectura un aviso importante. _**

Esta historia es un spin off de mi fanfiction Orgullo y tradición. Es la historia detrás de los flashbacks de Bulma y Vegeta, es por eso que agregué la palabra el comienzo.

No es necesario haberlo leído para adentrarse en esta historia, pero en caso de que quisieran saber más de esos flashback y disfrutan de los Vegebul entonces espero que lo disfruten.

Confieso que me negaba a escribir otro fanfic abordando los tres misteriosos años, pues hay muchísimos, pero me vi tentada, pues en mi cabeza se fue formando la historia sola y espero no ser repetitiva al existir tantos de esa etapa. Es muy difícil abordar esos años sin caer en algo visto anteriormente y estoy esforzándome por eso. Tal vez sea que lo sentimos muy cantado por el hecho de que las personalidades de Vegeta y Bulma y eventos son lo mismo, pues tenemos como base de la historia el canon y modificarlo no es una opción en la mayoría de casos. Aun así yo he disfrutado de leerlos, aunque tengo mi favorito.

En fin, sin nada más que agregar los dejo por el momento.

... … … … … …

**_Orgullo y tradición - El comienzo. CAP 01_**

El manto nocturno se extendía por encima de la capital del oeste, en el cielo se alcanzaban a apreciar pocas estrellas debido a la enorme iluminación creada por miles de lámparas y anuncios publicitarios que iluminaban la popular ciudad.

Justo en lo alto de la capital, un guerrero levitaba en total silencio, observando el bullicio escandaloso de los despreocupados habitantes del planeta que tanto despreciaba.

De brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido meditaba sobre lo ocurrido justo esa misma tarde. Recién había regresado a la tierra e inmediatamente hizo su aparición la lagartija afeminada de Feezer junto con King Cold y su ejército. Por un momento llegó a pensar que ese sería el último día de su vida, pero en el momento menos inesperado apareció un joven que podía transformarse al igual que Kakaroto, derrotó con suma facilidad a Freezer y compañía, para después advertirles sobre dos amenazas que los eliminaría a todos en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Tsk… maldito Kakaroto- gruñó con frustración.

Después de pensarlo mucho había llegado a la conclusión de que ese misterioso joven debía ser hijo de Kakaroto.

_"No me sorprendería, típico de un tercera clase, dejar bastardos regados con mujerzuelas. Esos no tienen el más mínimo sentido del orgullo saiyajin a la hora de escoger una hembra para dejar descendencia" _

Voló hasta posarse sentado sobre la cúpula de un edificio, desde esa distancia podía observar mejor a los habitantes de la ciudad. Un grupo de jóvenes salían de un bar bromeando y riendo a todo pulmón, ignorando que era observados por un orgulloso y sanguinario príncipe.

_"Tan ajenos a lo que se viene… son solo un puñado de insectos"_ Los miró con desprecio.

_"Ahora recuerdo aquello que dijo Nappa justo antes de venir a la tierra..."_

****FLASHBACK****

-¡¿Vegeta?!

-Mhp…- respondió de mala gana, terminando de masticar la pierna de un animal oriundo del planeta que recién habían tomado.

-Estuve pensando en que… si Kakaroto pudo reproducirse, es probable que las hembras de ese planeta sean compatibles.

-¿Aun sigues con eso Nappa? ¿No te bastó con los pasados resultados fallidos?- respondió de mala gana.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

-Lo más probable es que los patéticos habitantes de esa roca sean eliminados, dudo que sobrevivan.

-Piensa Vegeta, si pudiéramos engendrar habrían más guerreros saiyajines y si resultan fuertes sería como el resurgir de nuestra raza.

-Serían mestizos, probablemente su poder sería una mierda… una vergüenza- escupió al suelo con una mueca de desprecio.

-El mocoso de Kakaroto parece esconder su verdadero poder. ¿Recuerdas lo que escuchamos por el rastreador?

-Tenemos una misión Nappa. Y no pienso mezclar mi valiosa sangre con basura-. Dicho esto acomodó su rastreador y se dirigió a su nave personal sin dirigir la mirada a Nappa.

A través del intercomunicador dio la orden a la nave del guerrero mayor para dirigirse hacia la tierra.

**** FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

-Tal vez… si tan solo tal vez probara. ¿Qué puedo perder a estas alturas?

_"¿Cómo es posible que un clase baja tenga descendencia y el príncipe de los saiyajines sin ningún vástago para heredar su linaje?"_ Una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en el rostro del príncipe.

_"De ser posible tendría un compañero leal para entrenar, sería de gran apoyo para lograr mis objetivos… de salir débil lo eliminaría y después... podría ser posible que lo intente de nuevo con otra hembra"_

Apoyó con pereza su barbilla en una mano. _"Ese es un problema… una hembra digna. Las de ésta insignificante roca se parecen mucho a las de mi raza, prácticamente solo les hace falta una cola, eso en cuestión física, en cuanto al poder al parecer todas son una mierda… Pero con mis genes superiores podría mejorar el producto final. Definitivamente sí... experimentaré un poco, tal vez el imbécil de Nappa no estaba tan errado. En cuanto a lo otro… no desistiré en mi principal objetivo, hacer pagar a Kakaroto por las humillaciones hacia mi persona, eliminar con mis propias manos a esas chatarras terrícolas y demostrar a todos esos gusanos de lo que está hecho el gran príncipe de la raza más poderosa del universo" _

Con un nuevo objetivo en mente bajó hacia una calle y caminó sin prisa por la banqueta entre las personas, si pensaba llevar a cabo mezclar su sangre con una terrícola debía saber más sobre ellas. Era fin de semana y la noche cobraba vida propia, montones de anuncios luminosos con unos caracteres desconocidos para el guerrero lo invitaban a entrar a cualquiera de los bares de la ajetreada calle.

Entró a uno que se veía menos bullicioso que otros, miró de reojo a los ocupantes y recordó las noches en las que junto con Nappa y Raditz solía relajarse en algún bar de la galaxia.

_"No muy diferente"_ Pensó con cierto optimismo.

Se acercó a la barra a observar por un momento y vio como un sujeto pagaba con papel moneda el trago que le habían servido.

_"Dudo que acepten la moneda del imperio, o mejor dicho, no la han de conocer. De cualquier forma ya me queda muy poco"_ Pensó tocando las monedas en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, su única posesión.

_"Al menos esa mujer escandalosa no las metió a lavar junto con mi traje"_

Se disponía a exigirle al cantinero que le sirviera una cerveza con amenazas, ya la había bebido en su estadía pasada en casa de los Briefs y le agradaba su sabor, pero justo antes de hablar, una mujer le tomó del brazo.

-Yo invito guapo- la mujer había visto al guerrero tentar en las bolsas de su pantalón, por lo que dedujo que él no tenía dinero para pagar.

-Mph- la miró de lado con desconfianza.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tiara- se presentó con una gran sonrisa. La mujer de apariencia joven, cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel no le pareció desagradable.

Vegeta la escaneó de arriba hacia abajo sin ocultarlo.

_"La hembra no está mal, huele demasiado a algún implemento para disfrazar el olor natural, pero no es desagradable"_

La extraña pidió dos cervezas y de inmediato se las entregaron.

-¿Y bien hombre misterioso? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le ofreció una botella, la cual Vegeta dudó en tomar por un par de segundos, pero finalmente se decidió a seguirle el juego. El príncipe bebió la mitad de la cerveza de un solo trago sin emitir palabra alguna.

-Ya veo… hombre de pocas palabras- dijo coquetamente. -Así es mejor, los que hablan mucho solo saben adornar las palabras pero…

-Tú también hablas mucho mujer- recriminó con voz áspera, clavándole su negra mirada.

Las piernas de la mujer temblaron al sentir esa mirada, lo que en cierta medida la estimuló, le encantaban los hombres rudos y este extraño parecía ser muy apasionado. -Supongo que vienes sin compañía porque quieres divertirte a tus anchas- se acercó con total confianza acariciando uno de los fuertes brazos del guerrero. -¡Wow! Te has de matar en el gimnasio- exclamó entusiasmada.

Vegeta sin inmutarse solo alzó una ceja mirándola con curiosidad. _"¿Acaso esa hembra busca aparearse conmigo o solo quiere quitarse las ganas de fornicar?"_

En su estadía pasada en la tierra llegó a ver el televisor, y por eso tenía alguna idea de la manera en que interactuaban los terrícolas. Recién se había propuesto experimentar con alguna hembra y de inmediato le caía una sola, sin siquiera haberse propuesto buscarla esa noche.

_"Parece que esto va a ser más fácil de lo que imaginaba" _Una sonrisa mordaz apareció en su rostro al imaginarse la cara que pondría Nappa si se llegara a enterar que pondría en práctica su tan ansiado plan.

La mujer pasó de acariciar sus brazos a su pecho, no ocultó un suspiro de admiración al sentir los duros músculos debajo de esa fea camiseta rosa. Vegeta jaló a la mujer hacia una esquina oscura del bar, no sin antes beber más de esa cerveza que no estaba nada mal, al menos no sabía a orines.

Con movimientos toscos palpó el cuerpo de la hembra, primero la cintura, después las caderas y finalmente el trasero, se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello levantando el cabello para olfatearla.

_"No parece un mal ejemplar, sería la primera vez que lo haría con una tan parecida a mi raza… no pierdo nada con aprovechar la oportunidad. Además hace ya bastante desde la última vez que forniqué"_ Pensó mientras continuaba palpando con cierta brusquedad las suaves curvas.

-Silencioso y directo, justo como me gustan- sonrió ante el cosquilleo que le propició la nariz del guerrero en su cuello.

-¿Puedes procrear mujer?- inquirió estoico, mirándola con impaciencia.

-No te preocupes guapo- sacó de su bolsa un par de condones y se los mostró con orgullo.

Vegeta no entendió a lo que se refería la mujer cuando sacó esos dos pequeños sobres cuadrados, le restó importancia ya que consideraba que los terrícolas en general solían hablar por hablar. Intentó levantar la corta falda de la mujer por los glúteos pero ella lo detuvo con rapidez.

-Aquí no- miró hacia los lados con discreción, -no seas impaciente- protestó divertida entre risas.

El guerrero la soltó sin protestar, pues ella tenía razón, aunque en los bares que él había visitado antes en otros planetas había visto de todo, inclusive en algunos no había ningún problema en que las meretrices brindaran sus servicios ante las miradas de terceros. Pero en esta ocasión en particular no era para bajar la calentura, él esperaba sembrar su semilla con la esperanza de engendrar un heredero, por primera vez en su vida copularía para reproducirse y eso definitivamente no lo haría con terceros como testigos.

La mujer lo tomó de la mano y salió del bar jalándolo. -¿Al menos puedo saber tu nombre?

-Príncipe Vegeta- respondió con en seño más fruncido de lo que acostumbraba, le molestaba que ella lo tocara con tanta familiaridad, nunca antes se había dejado tocar demasiado por nadie, inclusive en la intimidad era arisco al respecto, solo una prostituta a la que recurrió varias veces en el pasado había tenido semejante honor, la misma que lo hizo hombre entrando a su adolescencia.

La soltó visiblemente irritado. -¿A qué demonios juegas mujer?

-Hemos llegado señor… príncipe- supuso que el título lo había dicho de broma, le pareció un juego divertido y sensual, por lo que decidió jugarlo. La mujer señaló una camioneta color negra estacionada casi frente al bar. -Dentro tendremos privacidad, podremos juguetear y… quién sabe- le cerró un ojo coquetamente.

Abrió la puerta trasera y en efecto, era muy espaciosa y con los vidrios polarizados en un negro intenso.

-Mi marido me la regaló para pasear con mi familia.

-¿Ma… marido?- balbuceó pestañeando con confusión.

-Sí... ¿No te lo dije verdad? Soy una mujer casada, pero debido a que mi marido tiene que estar fuera de la ciudad por días o semanas… pues yo suelo tener algunas aventuras de vez en cuando, ya que a diferencia de él, yo si soy muy ardiente- le cerró un ojo con picardía.

-¿A… Aventuras?

La mente de Vegeta divagó en lo aprendido por el torpe aparato rectangular en casa de la vulgar terrícola, donde se había enterado de lo que era el matrimonio, recordó que los terrícolas no tenían palabra, se emparejaban formalmente para después anularlo, les hacía falta honor y orgullo. Recordó haberse mofado del estúpido ritual del matrimonio y de todas las palabras vacías que se decían con facilidad y con esa misma facilidad se rompían al poco tiempo.

Molesto por la repentina facilidad con la que había sido embaucado se limitó a dar un salto hacia atrás, miró con desprecio a la mujer y se elevó con rapidez, la mujer solo sintió una ráfaga de viento que la lanzó dentro de la camioneta dejándola confundida.

_"Debí imaginarlo, fue tan fácil… definitivamente no, no me conviene una hembra con un macho a su lado, no garantizaría que el producto sea solo mío… y de solo pensar que preñada de mí se deje tocar por otro…"_ Hizo una mueca de asco.

Aterrizó en otra zona de la ciudad, se veían casas de buena pinta, al parecer era un barrio tranquilo, un par de hombres pasaron corriendo con ropa deportiva al lado del príncipe.

_"Qué manera tan mediocre de ejercitarse"_

Siguió caminando hasta que se topó con un automóvil llegando a una casa, del auto salió una mujer de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta las caderas, enfundada en un ceñido vestido blanco hasta la rodilla y zapatillas de tacón medio.

La mujer vio a Vegeta caminando por la banqueta y supuso que era un vecino.

-¡Vecino! Buenas noches… ¿Me podría ayudar a bajar una caja?

La curiosidad lo movió hacia la mujer, bajo la potente luz de la lámpara nocturna visualizó que era de facciones finas y delicadas, su color de piel y cabello le recordó a las saiyajines, inclusive tenía ojos marrón oscuro, casi negros.

-Disculpa la molestia, recién me estoy mudando y yo…

-¿Y tu marido?- la interrumpió.

-No tengo, no estoy casada- sonrió con amabilidad, -por eso estoy pidiendo ayuda, yo sola no puedo mover una caja en la cajue…

Sin mediar palabra la sujetó por la cintura y voló con ella hasta un oscuro parque cercano.

Al sentir que no había ninguna energía de algún terrícola cerca sintió que era el lugar apropiado y lanzó al suelo a la confundida mujer, desde una altura de metro y medio.

-Debes sentirte honrada, nunca antes había experimentado procrear y tú eres la elegida- dijo con seriedad.

-No entiendo a qué se refiere. ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

Vegeta se acercó a ella y de un tirón rompió el vestido que la cubría, mostrando la ropa interior que ella vestía.

-¡NO! AYU…

Una rápida mano tapó la boca de la mujer callándola al instante.

-Deberías agradecer que el príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa te toque. Si continuas gritando te rompo el cuello. ¿De acuerdo?

_"Es indigno forzar la situación, pero es por una buena causa. No pienso cortejar como lo hacen aquí, jamás me humillaría, ni por mil descendientes"_

La mujer asintió con la cabeza comenzando a llorar. Vegeta admiró el cuerpo femenino, no estaba mal, aunque le faltaban más curvas según su gusto. Pero de eso a lo que había en el espacio, al menos el color de piel era similar. Con un dedo rompió el sostén sin ningún problema, dejando libres los senos medianos moviéndose debido a la agitación producida por el sollozo que emitía la joven.

-Por favor no me toque… no… por favor…- rogó hincándose frente al guerrero.

-No hagas eso- siseo molesto.

Ella se aferró a una pierna del guerrero suplicando y llorando por piedad en voz baja y sumisa. Vegeta asqueado de tanta falta de orgullo se soltó de su agarre, gruñó y se elevó por los cielos, alejándose de ahí.

-Tsk… ¿Habrá en este patético planeta alguna hembra digna? No puedo permitir que solo Kakaroto tenga descendencia… Lo humillaré en batalla y de igual manera lo humillaré con un mejor linaje, le demostraré que también en eso soy superior-. Se dijo con la mirada perdida en la dirección donde sentía la energía de su rival.

-Me comporté como un verdadero imbécil hace rato, fue tanta mi emoción al tener una nueva meta que cumplir que no pensé bien antes de actuar-, cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente el aire para continuar con su conversación personal. -Definitivamente llevaré mi plan a cabo… pero no sin antes seleccionar bien a la afortunada…- una sonrisa maquiavélica adornó su rostro, -espero que la hembra al menos sobreviva al parto… Las que hoy conocí solo me sirvieron para reafirmar mi postura, pero lo haré con la cabeza fría… ese par de hembras ni siquiera servían para calmar mi libido, son solo basura.

Con una mueca de arrogancia dirigió su vista hacia la Corporación Cápsula.

_"Ha sido un día con muchas sorpresas y necesito tomar un descanso. Le tomaré la palabra a la vulgar mujer y la honraré quedándome en su propiedad… y de pasada me voy enterando de los progresos del imbécil de Kakaroto"_

Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la corporación, donde tenía una cómoda habitación disponible toda para él.

...

Al día siguiente, el príncipe de la raza guerrera le había exigido de mala gana al doctor Briefs elevar la gravedad de la nave en la que había llegado, argumentando que él era el guerrero más poderoso y por lo mismo era capaz de soportar el triple de presión que Kakaroto.

A regañadientes aceptó el padre de Bulma prestarse para semejante locura, como él decía, pero en el fondo le intrigaba cómo funcionaba el cuerpo saiyajin, por lo que confió en que el muchacho lo soportaría y terminaría adaptándose a ese enorme aumento de gravedad.

El príncipe se dedicó a entrenar desde temprana hora en un paraje desolado a unos kilómetros hacia el norte de la capital, en lo que la nave se encontraba en mantenimiento, lo cual duró un par de semanas. Entrenaba hasta que el hambre lo hacía detener, luego comía en una cueva del mismo lugar, los alimentos los cargaba consigo en un gran morral que llenaba diario en la mañana, de la despensa que poseía la gran corporación. Luego descansaba un rato y merodeaba por las cercanías, solo para matar su curiosidad, una vez que había dado suficiente tiempo para la digestión, entrenaba de nuevo hasta entrada la noche y regresaba a cenar solo en la cocina, aprovechando que todos se encontraban descansando, finalmente se dirigía a su habitación para darse una merecida ducha antes de dormir. Esa fue su rutina durante esos tranquilos días.

-¡Hasta que te dejas ver!- exclamó Bulma con las manos en la cintura a mitad del pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones.

Vegeta frenó su caminar, la observó detenidamente frunciendo el ceño y le respondió con un tono de ironía. -Olvidé que no pueden vivir sin mi gratificante presencia.

-Me da gusto que te encuentres de buen humor- le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a seguirle, -ven… te necesito en el jardín.

-Pídele al insecto débil que te ayude con lo que sea que necesites- respondió cortante.

-¿Acaso no quieres derrotar a los androides?

-Es un hecho innegable mi triunfo sobre esas chatarras… y también sobre Kakaroto…- respondió alzando un puño.

La científica se acercó a un par de pasos del príncipe, aun con las manos en las caderas. -Sin el entrenamiento adecuado no lograrás tus objetivos.

-¿Tú qué sabes de entrenar? Lo único que haces es pasearte por todos lados haciendo ruidos molestos con tu boca.

La mujer de cabello azul soltó un resoplido de resignación y se encogió de hombros. -Mi padre acaba de hacerle unos ajustes a la nave… pero en vista de que no estas interesado le diré a Yamcha que me ayude a poner a prueba el sistema de gravedad aumentada- entrecerró los ojos, -es una lástima que no tenga a la mano a alguien más poderoso para probarla… tal vez Goku pue…

Vegeta gruñó y la interrumpió. -¡AHH YA BASTA MUJER! Con tal de que guardes silencio iré ya mismo… Creí que me ibas pedir cualquier otra estupidez.

Bulma se sonrió internamente_. "Parece que dándole en el orgullo se presta para lo que sea… esa información no está de más tenerla"_

-Sígueme…- le dijo secamente caminando en silencio hacia el exterior. Extrañamente el guerrero la siguió sin reclamar nada.

-Se le hicieron algunos ajustes al generador de gravedad, falta más por mejorar, pero para empezar necesitamos que alguien realmente fuerte la pruebe.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y la observó de reojo, entrecerrando la mirada, pues una duda le había nacido de pronto.

_"¿Habrá alguna posibilidad de que quieran deshacerse de mí?"_

-¿Y se puede saber por qué recurriste precisamente a mí para probarla? ¿Esas mejoras se las pedí a tu padre?

-Ya te dije que necesito a alguien fuerte. Y mi padre tiene que ponerse al corriente con sus pendientes, pues se atrasó para cumplir tus caprichos.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no le has ofrecido la nave a Kakaroto?

-Por qué TÚ- lo apuntó con un dedo, -se lo pediste a mi padre.

-¿Y así de fácil le hacen mejoras para mí? ¿O lo hacen por qué me temen? ¿O planean algo?- cuestionó con los brazos cruzados y la mirada entrecerrada.

Bulma azotó enfadada un pie en el piso. -Sé directo Vegeta, ¿algo estás pensando?

-No soy ningún estúpido mujer- hizo una mueca de fastidio, -bien podrías tenderme alguna sucia trampa.

-Hace rato no te pareció mala idea venir- le recriminó.

-Cambié de opinión- levantó la nariz en un gesto de arrogancia.

-¡Allá tú! Ahorita mismo le hablaré a Goku para que venga por la nave y tenga un entrenamiento apropiado.

Intentó retirarse pero Vegeta la tomó del brazo y la hizo retroceder.

-Dime una cosa mujer… ¿por qué me la ofreciste primero?

-Ya te dije que mi padre la mejoró a petición tuya.

_"No me queda de otra que confiar en ella y su padre, tal vez me temen tanto que harían lo que les pidiese… es interesante tener esa información"_

-¡¿Vas a soltarme?!-Se acercó más al guerrero, -o será acaso que buscas algún pretexto para estar cerca de mí, no me sorprendería ya que soy realmente hermosa.

Vegeta la soltó con rapidez. -Lo único que deseo es precisamente todo lo contrario-. Se acercó a la compuerta y entró a la nave para cerrar la puerta detrás de él y huir del parloteo de la mujer.

_"Vamos a ver si el anciano obedeció mis órdenes… por un momento creí que ella y su padre serían capaces de tenderme una trampa. Los pondré a prueba, después de todo es imposible que ese anciano pueda crear algún tipo de trampa para eliminarme, por muy científico que sea, su mediocre tecnología no podría contra mí"_

Programó el generador de gravedad a 150 para comenzar.

_"Mhn… todo bien hasta ahora"_ Pensó una vez que vio la iluminación cambiar a color rojo y sentir la presión sobre su cuerpo.

Comenzó a lanzar patadas y puñetazos a enemigos imaginarios, poco a poco su cuerpo fue adaptándose a la nueva presión, hasta que sus movimientos lograron ser fluidos en poco tiempo.

_"Bien, bastante bien. Vamos a ver si efectivamente esta chatarra puede subir a 300" _Tecleó la nueva cantidad e inmediatamente se duplicó la presión sobre su trabajado cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas y tuvo que apoyar sus manos para no terminar de bruces contra el piso.

_"Soy el príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa… yo puedo más que ese imbécil clase baja"_

Con trabajo logró ponerse de pie, sus hombros inclinados hacia abajo lo jalaban de nuevo, pero con la determinación que lo caracterizaba logró erguirse por completo y comenzar a realizar movimientos variados para que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a los 300 de gravedad aumentada.

Al poco rato se encontraba realizando algunos saltos y golpes al aire, con mucha mayor dificultad que antes de digitalizar su nueva meta, pero poco a poco su cuerpo se acostumbraba a semejante presión.

La pantalla que se encontraba sobre la consola se encendió y apareció la científica con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. -¡Ya vez que lo logramos en muy poco tiempo! Apuesto a que estas impresionado de nuestras habilidades.

Vegeta levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos. -Si conocieras la tecnología del imperio enmudecerías de por vida… lo cual no estaría nada mal.

-Eso lo dices solo para alardear, si conocieran nuestros avances hubieran venido desde hace mucho tiempo a tomar nuestro planeta y beneficiarse con ello.

-Lo conocen mujer. Tienen conocimiento de cada roca en el espacio, si no han llegado hasta aquí es debido a que esta roca no vale nada para el imperio.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas que hayan enviado a Goku a conquistarnos?- lo cuestionó poniendo ambas manos en la cintura con aire autoritario.

-No puedo asegurar que fue enviado para conquistar, el mismo Raditz no encontró una explicación coherente pues al parecer la decisión de enviarlo fue premeditada, pero no sabemos más porque al poco tiempo Freezer destruyó el planeta y sus padres murieron… A todo esto, no le veo el caso que te quejes, de haber sido invadidos ya no existirían.

-No es eso… tú no entiendes nada porque solo piensas en peleas.

-Hablas mucho mujer. Pasaré por alto esta interrupción debido a que el viejo hizo bien su trabajo y me encuentro de buen humor… Pero no toleraré otra y te recomiendo no provocarme-. Finalizó para después presionar el botón que apagaba el monitor.

-Mucho mejor, esa hembra es muy ruidosa.

Continuó con su entrenamiento por un par de horas hasta que su cuerpo agotado le pidió una tregua.

Al salir de la nave se dirigió directo a la casa, durante el camino se quitó su playera y con ella secó el sudor de su frente y pecho. En la cocina se encontraban dispuestas para él unas brochetas que al parecer no tenían mucho de haber sido cocinadas. Las devoró junto con los acompañamientos y refrescos. Recién terminaba de comer los alimentos cuando entró la madre de Bulma.

-Veo que le gustó lo que preparamos en la terraza.

-No estaban tan mal- respondió secamente dispuesto a dirigirse hacia su habitación.

-Si gusta más puede ir a la terraza, también tenemos algunos postrecillos por si gusta- le cerró un ojo.

Vegeta salió de la cocina sin contestar, un tanto contrariado, esa mujer era demasiado cortés con él y no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, no estaba acostumbrado a tratos cordiales a menos que fueran llenos de hipocresía.

Llegó a una salita donde a veces veía televisión para matar el tiempo, antes de sentarse en el sofá fue al gran ventanal, lo abrió y aspiró profundo. El ruido de cuchicheos lo hicieron mirar hacia abajo, en la terraza se encontraban Bulma y Yamcha bebiendo unos tragos, muy juntos platicando y sonriéndose.

-Mhj insectos. No me sorprendería que el debilucho ese no dure ni un minuto contra los dichosos androides, pierde mucho el tiempo holgazaneando.

Después de mirarlos con desprecio, lanzó su playera a un lado y se acomodó en el sillón, encendió el televisor, cambió los canales con desgano, en esa ocasión no encontró nada que fuera digno de ser visto, ni siquiera para burlarse, por lo que apagó el aparato molesto.

_"Tengo que buscar a una hembra para llevar a cabo mi plan. Pero ni siquiera he salido a buscarla… Necesito que se preste de buena gana, eso no está a discusión, o de lo contrario el producto se podría perder antes de saber si es útil."_

En silenció pensó en donde comenzar a buscar y la manera en que las abordaría, una acción tal vez fácil para un terrícola, pero para el príncipe de los saiyajines era casi como una misión peligrosa.

Se levantó pesadamente del sillón vistiendo solo unos shorts ajustados para dirigirse a su habitación y al salir al pasillo una distraída Bulma chocó de frente con él, casi cayó al suelo pero un fuerte brazo la detuvo.

-G..gracias Vegeta- dijo confundida.

Vegeta se le acercó peligrosamente, casi pegó su nariz al cuello de la mujer, provocándole un cálido cosquilleo con su aliento.

Extrañamente ella se quedó quieta.

-No tomaste mucho, hueles poco a esas bebidas… tu débil anatomía no soporta esa baja cantidad de alcohol.

-No acostumbro mucho beber.

-Eso se nota, eres de una raza débil.

-Buenas noches Vegeta- dijo con un tono de indignación, ese comportamiento que tuvo le extrañó, pero no le molestó del todo. Intentó seguir con su trayecto pasando al lado de él.

El paso de la científica fue detenido por una mano del príncipe que la sujetó por un brazo, haciéndola retornar hacia él de golpe, para terminar de nuevo pegada a su fuerte pecho desnudo.

-Hay algo que necesito mujer y tú lo tienes- soltó con voz grave.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo.

Me cuesta tanto escribir a esta pareja en ésta parte de su historia, y es debido a que existen tantos fanfics abordando el inicio de su relación. Como dije al principio, temo en caer en la repetición de algo escrito, estoy tratando de evitar escribir lo que ya he leído, pero la base de la historia, al menos del canon es algo que definitivamente no quiero modificar. Espero sea del agrado de algunas personas y que nos divirtamos juntos con la historia detrás de los flashbacks.

Vegeta se ha propuesto engendrar un descendiente, a la vez que debe entrenar para derrotar a su rival Kakaroto y derrotar a los androides que llegarán en tres años. Bulma ignora que es parte de un experimento por parte del príncipe, pero su propia trampa lo atrapará a él mismo y obtendrá más de lo que deseaba.


	2. Orgullo y tradición - El comienzo CAP 02

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 02**

El príncipe de la raza guerrera terminaba de beber su tercera cerveza, en un bar de la zona dorada en la capital del oeste. Su semblante sereno seguía mostrando su eterno ceño fruncido, razón por la cual las demás personas en el lugar no se atrevían a acercarse a él. Contrario a lo que aparentaba el guerrero, se encontraba de muy buen humor, disfrutando de un merecido descanso después de matarse entrenando todo el día entero.

En la época que fue soldado al servicio de Freezer, solía tener temporadas de descanso junto con sus dos únicos compañeros de batalla, tenían preferencia por un planeta del imperio en particular, donde solían hacer cosas mundanas y cargar las energías para la próxima batalla, ahí se daban el lujo de tener los placeres que se les antojaran y entrenar en las zonas no habitadas, pues los planetas que pertenecían al imperio eran respetados y tenían prohibido causar desastres o bajas civiles, pues los habitantes de dichos planetas servían al emperador Freezer, por lo que prácticamente eran de su propiedad y dañar su propiedad era merecedor de un castigo ejemplar.

Los guerreros solían ir a gastar parte de su pago a bares y prostíbulos, costumbre muy común para cualquier hombre o mujer que viviera con la vida pendiendo de un hilo. Muchos de ellos, por no decir la gran mayoría no llegaba a la vejez, a duras penas a la adultez, los saiyajines eran de los que mayor resistencia habían probado tener, pero no se encontraban exentos de perecer en alguna misión.

El príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa no era tan solo una máquina de matar, era un hombre que había recibido una instrucción propia de un monarca, primero en su planeta natal y después Nappa se hizo cargo de enseñarle lo que le correspondía como príncipe de su raza, pues a pesar de no existir más su planeta, la sangre que fluía en sus venas continuaba haciendo bombear su corazón y mientras siguiera latiendo dentro de su pecho era señal de que legado de su raza continuaba existiendo.

Su comportamiento en situaciones fuera del ambiente de combate era el de un hombre duro, inexpresivo y orgulloso, aun así mantenía una educación refinada, propia de la realeza, que solía utilizar en esos planetas que eran posesión del demonio del frío, pues ahí no podía darse el lujo de matar por matar ni causar destrozos.

En su actual ubicación había decidido llevar ese mismo comportamiento, siempre y cuando no lo vieran sus enemigos, inclusive en la casa donde se hospedaba solía comportarse como un cretino la mayoría del tiempo, pero en un bar, sin nadie que conozca a su némesis dentro del lugar, podía darse el lujo de comportarse civilizadamente como en los tiempos de paz cuando era un guerrero más del enorme ejército del emperador Freezer.

Sonreía para sí mismo mientras disfrutaba del sabor amargo de su cerveza oscura.

_"O son muy ingenuos, o realmente me temen"_ Su vista se perdía entre las personas que departían entre ellos, sin tomar en cuenta al hombre solitario con mal semblante que se había sentado hasta el fondo de la barra.

_"Fue realmente fácil, esa hembra vulgar aceptó sin dudar… ¿será que en versad cree que soy el más poderoso?... de cualquier forma este trato me beneficia más que a ellos, ya que nada garantiza que después de lograr mis objetivos ellos sobrevivan. Sí que son ingenuos, en especial esa mujer"_ Con mirada sombría sonrió de medio lado. Al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado según su percepción.

…

La científica disfrutaba de un postre de fresas con crema, sentada despreocupadamente en el sillón que el príncipe solía utilizar para ver televisión, había aprovechado su ausencia en la casa para disfrutar de una serie de ciencias.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?

Bulma volteó hacia el dueño de la voz que había preguntado divertido.

-¿Cuál?

-Tienes una sonrisa propia de alguien que ha cometido una travesura- se acercó hacia ella y se sentó a un lado.

-Yamcha… hice una travesura- lo miró con picardía. -Parece que tengo controlado al mismísimo príncipe de los saiyajines.

El guerrero de la cicatriz abrió los ojos sorprendido. -Yo te recomiendo que lo evites lo más que puedas Bulma, ese sujeto es extremadamente peligroso. De hecho no debería estar bajo tu mismo techo.

-No exageres, la vez pasada que estuvo aquí no mató ni a una mosca- respondió despreocupadamente.

-Eso crees, no sabemos que llegó a hacer cuando se desaparecía.

-Puedo asegurarlo Yamcha, no es el mono salvaje que ustedes creen, detrás de esa fachada de incivilizado que muestra, hay un hombre con inteligencia, inclusive he notado que puede llegar a mostrar modales de príncipe, pero los oculta debido a lo orgulloso que es.

-Yo creo que estás jugando con fuego Bulma… ¿A qué sebe que crees tenerlo bajo control?- se acercó más a su novia, atrayéndola con un brazo.

La científica se acurrucó a su novio y recargó la cabeza en el hombro masculino, dio un largo suspiro y soltó. -Le estoy dando dinero.

Yamcha se quedó mudo, solo pestañeó confundido, no se imaginaba a Vegeta entrando a una tienda a comprar algo como cualquier persona normal. Bulma lo noto y continuó hablando. -Me dijo que solo tenía dinero del imperio, que se lo cambiara por dinero terrícola para poder hacerse de lo que se le antojara… o según él lo obtendría de todas maneras por las malas- tomó aire para continuar hablando. -Ya había pensado que él sería de mucha utilidad en la batalla contra los androides, por lo que nos conviene tenerlo de nuestro lado… y comprarlo no es tan mala idea.

-Con él no se sabe… ¿Además, él para qué quiere dinero? Aquí come y duerme, le proporcionas todo lo necesario, no me imagino que querrá comprar.

-Tal vez quiere ir a emborracharse por ahí como todos los hombres, después de todo es un guerrero que fue soldado, y ya sabemos en lo que se gastan el dinero los soldados.

-En mujeres y alcohol… ¿Vegeta?

-No lo conocemos, solo una faceta que él nos ha mostrado, pero no olvidemos que es un soldado… y también es un hombre.

-Bulma… ¿estamos hablando de la misma persona?

La mujer volteó la mirada hacia su novio. -¿Lo imaginas comprando ropa o comida? Posiblemente nuestras deducciones sean erróneas, pero yo apostaría a que quiere beber un poco por ahí, dudo mucho que su vida se resuma a peleas y entrenamiento.

-Es tan obstinado que solo vive para querer ser el más fuerte- la abrazó con más fuerza para después sentarla sobre sus piernas.

-Eso no lo discuto, pero también he visto su mirada, y puedo asegurar que tiene sangre en las venas, no estoy diciendo que tiene un comportamiento de alcohólico, ya que cuida mucho su condición, pero como dije fue un soldado, por muy príncipe que sea se vio obligado a ser un soldado… y ya sabemos cómo suelen matar el tiempo.

Yamcha tragó saliva disimuladamente. -Ehh… que bueno que yo soy solo un simple guerrero y no he pescado malas mañas.

Bulma se levantó de golpe y estiró su cuerpo, había visto como se le acercaban las mujeres en los juegos de béisbol, pero al ser una mujer tan vanidosa se negaba a creer que él se atrevería a engañarla, pero a pesar de su negación, muy dentro de ella la semilla de la duda comenzaba a germinar.

El guerrero terrícola se levantó de igual manera y la atrajo hacia sus brazos

-¿Qué te parece si hoy compartimos habitación?- buscó los labios de la mujer con su boca pero ella movió hacia un lado la cabeza.

Bulma se alejó buscando en su mente un pretexto creíble, ya que simplemente le parecía mucho más atractivo tomar un baño y dormir que juguetear con su novio.

-Hoy no Yamcha… estoy indispuesta… ya sabes, cosas de mujeres.

-Ohh… lo entiendo, entonces que tengas buenas noches- se acercó a depositarle un casto beso en los labios.

Bulma se alejó de él después del fugaz beso y se dirigió hacia su habitación con cierto remordimiento por haberle mentido a su novio.

Llenó la tina de su baño y le agregó sales de aromaterapia de lavanda, ese día en particular había estado muy ocupada, recorrió la ciudad desde temprano para investigar en secreto cualquier dato que le ayudara a saber más del doctor Maki Gero, se había dado a la tarea de buscar en todas las bibliotecas públicas, incluso en la perteneciente a la universidad de su ciudad. Su esfuerzo de ese día no había rendido frutos, razón por la cual se sentía frustrada y agotada. Aunado a eso, una reciente confusión personal le rondaba la cabeza, desde que su novio había vuelto a la vida, ya no lo veía de la misma manera que antes, ella lo atribuía al tiempo que estuvieron separados, pero en el fondo sabía que no era eso y le inquietaba.

_"¿Será costumbre?"_ Musitó relajándose bajo el agua tibia.

-Yamcha… Yamcha…- respiró hondo, -nunca antes había mentido para evitarte, ¿qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué mi deseo hacia ti ha disminuido? ¿Por qué ya no añoro lo que teníamos?... lo que creí que teníamos.

Bufó por lo bajo, cerró sus ojos analizando dentro de sus recuerdos, buscando algún indicio que le rebelara el porqué de su desinterés repentino hacia su novio.

En el momento en que Yamcha revivió, a ella le dio mucho gusto verlo de nuevo, el mismo gusto que sintió al volver a ver a Krilin y los demás, el mismo, no un sentimiento diferente, uno más intenso, eso no sucedió, fue el mismo sentimiento que sintió hacia sus amigos. A partir de entonces lo vio seguido, intentaron retomar su relación como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, pero había pasado el tiempo y aunque ambos no lo dijeran en voz alta, ambos sabían que ya no era lo mismo que antes, su relación se había enfriado, marchitado y ella no estaba segura de desear revivirla.

-¿Y si le pido que nos demos un tiempo?

_"Tiene poco de haber revivido, sería una insensible si se lo propongo, no después de haberme dicho lo mucho que me extrañó"_

Levantó una pierna para enjabonarla con una mota color rosa que se encontraba llena de espuma, luego procedió con la otra pierna.

_"Vegeta…"_ Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro.

_"Me gustaría saber para qué necesitaba dinero, pero creo que eso no lo sabré, al menos no de su boca… me intriga todo lo que tenga que ver con él. Mi sexto sentido me dice que no hará nada que nos dañe, pero mi sentido común me incita a conocerlo más. Tengo la intuición de que ya no es un enemigo, pero quisiera saber si al igual que Picoro lo puedo definir como aliado o… ¿amigo?"_

El relajante baño no había servido para disipar sus dudas, al contrario, con esas mismas dudas rondando su cabeza se fue a la cama esperando encontrar respuestas en sus sueños.

…

El príncipe regresó a su habitación un par de horas después de que la científica había tomado su baño con sales. Disfrutando del silencio de la noche se desvistió hasta quedar completamente desnudo, tal como a él le gustaba dormir cuando no se encontraba en ninguna batalla, así se metió bajo las sábanas, se estremeció al sentir el inicial frío de la tela sobre su piel, al poco rato su calor corporal había calentado la cama. Se encontraba relajado y conforme con su situación, los engranes parecían girar a su favor, tenía techo y comida, la mejor que había probado en años, un entrenamiento digno de él y a pesar de tener pocas semanas de haber regresado a la tierra sentía que su progreso se comenzaba a notar. Si continuaba así, en muy poco tiempo estaría saboreando su victoria.

Su cuerpo reaccionó ante una necesidad natural que ya tenía mucho tiempo sin satisfacer, es por eso mismo que últimamente su cuerpo se encontraba reaccionando como si fuese un adolescente, con erecciones matutinas y en algunas ocasiones por las noches.

_"Rayos… no podré dormir si no lo atiendo"_ Gruñó por lo bajo, sabía que tenía que satisfacer su necesidad, de lo contrario tardaría en conciliar el sueño y no rendiría al máximo en su entrenamiento al día siguiente.

Lanzó las sábanas hacia un lado y procedió a llevar su mano derecha hacia su erección, fantaseó con sus recuerdos de aquellas noches donde daba rienda suelta a sus impulsos con alguna hembra de tarifa alta en su burdel predilecto, a pesar de no tener un reino no dejaba de ser un príncipe, por lo que tenía gustos costosos cuando se tratara de saciar su libido, le gustaban de curvas pronunciadas y femeninas, prolijas y de buen olor, complacientes y silenciosas.

Después de lograr su tan ansiada liberación suspiró hondo, observó sus viscosos fluidos tibios resbalando por el costado izquierdo de su tórax, su preciada semilla que le recodaba que tenía otra meta en la que no había logrado ningún avance.

Esa noche había acudido a un par de bares para observar a las terrícolas, solo observar, no se atrevería a cometer las estupideces de la vez pasada, no intentaría interactuar con ninguna a menos de tener la certeza de que pueda servir para su propósito. Aun a pesar de las urgencias de su cuerpo no se había animado a abordar a ninguna para calmar su libido, pues sus metas estaban primero y no gastaría el tiempo en banalidades, ya se encargaría de satisfacer sus necesidades con la indicada, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, fornicar y procrear.

Se levantó con pereza para dirigirse al baño, donde limpió sus fluidos, la prueba inminente de lo que hace unos minutos se encontraba haciendo.

_"Dentro de poco… estoy seguro que dentro de poco lo podré sembrar"_ Pensó al tirar los papeles con los que se había limpiado al bote de basura.

…

Un par de meses transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar sus ojos, tiempo en el que el príncipe había logrado progresos en su entrenamiento, aun no los que deseaba, pero al menos ya podía moverse libremente a la máxima potencia del generador de gravedad de la nave. Sus escapes nocturnos no habían sido tan frecuentes, pues su entrenamiento lo absorbía la mayoría del tiempo, después de todo, derrotar a Kakaroto y a los androides era su principal meta.

-¡Ohh! ¡Apuesto Vegeta! Ya tenía semanas sin verlo- saludó la siempre risueña señora Briefs, entrando a la cocina más temprano que de costumbre.

Vegeta respondió con un gruñido bajo.

-Ya veo que se encuentra de buen humor, le tengo un recado importante de mi esposo.

-¿Por qué el anciano no me lo dice personalmente?- inquirió secamente.

-Porque no regresará en aproximadamente dos semanas- contestó alegremente, -¿quieres uno?- le ofreció un pastelito de nuez.

Vegeta lo tomó sin pensarlo mucho. -¿Cómo es que se atreve a ausentarse? Sabe de sobra que debe estar al pendiente por si le ocurre una descompostura a la nave- dijo antes de engullir su postre.

-Tuvo que asistir a un congreso del que ya tenía la fecha apartada desde hace medio año. En cuando a la nave, eso no es ningún problema. Por eso le dejó un recado- le cerró un ojo mientras mordía otro pastelito.

_"Esta mujer debe estar loca, no logro descifrar su excesiva amabilidad… podría ser miedo o exceso de confianza"_

-¿Y cuál es el dichoso recado?

-En la ausencia de mi marido, mi hija Bulma se encargará del mantenimiento de la nave.

_"Otra loca"_

-¡¿Esa mujer?! Lo único que sabe hacer es holgazanear con el insecto.

La señora Briefs tomó asiento frente al príncipe. -Pero qué cosas dices… mi hija es una científica en toda la extensión de la palabra. Los robots que utilizas para entrenar son diseños de ella, pero debido a que se encuentra haciendo otra investigación, es que no la has visto reparando la nave ni los robots- sonrió con orgullo.

Vegeta no respondió, se limitó a fruncir el ceño y terminar con su postre, luego se levantó en silencio y antes de salir dijo a la mujer rubia mirándola directamente. -Espero que su hija haga su trabajo con el mismo desempeño que su padre, de lo contrario yo mismo iré por el anciano y lo traeré arrastrando.

-No se preocupe joven, mi hija sabe tanto como su padre.

Después de escuchar lo último dicho por la mujer rubia, se dirigió hacia el jardín para esperar una media hora de digestión antes de continuar con su entrenamiento. No muy lejos observó a la científica llegar en un automóvil compacto en color amarillo. Bajó del auto y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, su bajo ki mostraba cierta inflexibilidad.

_"Tal parece que la vulgar se molestó por algo"_ Arrugó la nariz con arrogancia. _"Continúa con ese peinado tan escandaloso como ella"_

Bulma entró a la propiedad y a los pocos minutos llegó Yamcha, descendió de su automóvil con prisa, notó la presencia del príncipe pero hizo como que no lo había visto, continuó su camino hasta que se perdió entrando por la misma puerta por la que había entrado la científica.

El príncipe sonrió de medio lado_. "Ja, ja… tal parece que al insecto le espera una paliza por parte de la vulgar terrícola"_

A los diez minutos salió Yamcha cabizbajo, sin mirar hacia los lados caminó a paso lento hacia su automóvil y se retiró de ahí haciendo de nuevo como que no había notado el potente ki del saiyajin.

…

-Tal parece que Vegeta aún no termina de destruir los robots que mi padre dejó, no me ha buscado para exigir más- dijo Bulma mientras se reclinaba cómodamente en su silla y tomaba jugo de naranja.

-Entonces ya no debe tardar en buscarte- respondió su madre desde la estufa donde meneaba con vigor un guisado que cocinaba.

La señora Briefs miraba de reojo a su hija, a pesar de ser una mujer distraída, en realidad notaba los cambios de humor de la joven científica por mucho que intentara ocultarlos. Era distraída, no ingenua y la ausencia del novio de su hija esa semana y la irritabilidad de la científica no habían pasado desapercibidos de la rubia. -¿Y el apuesto Yamcha? No lo he viso en estos días.

-Me enojé con él…- titubeó en continuar, pero finalmente decidió sincerarse con su madre. -Te confieso que utilicé un absurdo pretexto para librarme de él por unos días.

La señora Briefs dejó la llama de la estufa en bajo y tomó asiento a un lado de su hija.

-¡Hay Bulma! ¿No me digas que ya te aburrió?

La mujer de cabello azul no supo que contestar, ya que ella misma no podía definir sus sentimientos o falta de ellos hacía en beisbolista, por lo que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-He tenido el tiempo ocupado en lo que ya sabes- dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

-Buscar el laboratorio del científico loco…

-Shhh mamá… se supone que es secreto.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el guapo Yamcha?

La científica soltó un resoplido. -Me quita tiempo, acuérdate que solo tú y papá saben de mi investigación. La cuestión es que tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer…

-Se acabó la magia Bulma- dijo interrumpiendo a su hija.

Bulma miró a los ojos de su madre, esa frase que recién le decía, al parecer era la verdad detrás de su falta de interés en su relación. Bajó la mirada hacia el vaso con jugo y torció los labios.

-Hace unos días una mujer se acercó a saludarlo diciendo que lo había reconocido, que extrañaba verlo en los juegos de béisbol… le dio su número de teléfono coqueteándole delate de mí, y aunque Yamcha se limitó a ser amable yo… yo lo utilicé de escusa barata para decirle que no me buscara hasta que se me pasara el coraje… y… no lo extraño. Me siento tan confundida…- suspiró, -hace tan poco que revivió y yo no tengo muchas ganas de verlo, al menos no tan seguido.

-¡Hay Bulma! Mientras no dudes de lo que sientes no deberías preocuparte.

-Supongo que lo amo, pero creo que el tiempo que estuvimos separados de alguna manera afectó nuestra relación, tal vez el amor es como una planta que se debe regar y…

-Pues yo creo que te hace falta tener otras citas. El apuesto Vegeta está muy solo, si no lo invitas tú lo invitaré yo- se levantó a revisar su guisado mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer semejante cosa mamá, ese gruñón podría faltarte al respeto.

-No sé por qué lo dices, será muy callado, pero yo creo que ha de ser tímido… ¿cómo sería una vez que toma confianza? ¿No te gustaría averiguarlo?

-Qué cosas dices- se levantó y estiró su cuerpo -voy a aprovechar que salió temprano para darle mantenimiento a la nave y los robots.

…

Las dos semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dos semanas en las que el príncipe se levantó temprano, entrenaba en la nave y en otras ocasiones entrenaba en despoblado, para no mal acostumbrarse al ambiente cerrado mientras entrenaba. En pocas ocasiones salió de noche para continuar con su investigación sobre las hembras terrícolas, no había vuelto a interactuar con ninguna, ya que ni una sola de todas las que vio tuvo algo que le llamara la atención. Aun así no se desanimaba, confiaba en que tarde o temprano lograría todos sus propósitos.

Por su lado Bulma había continuado con su investigación sobre el doctor Maki Gero, búsqueda que no le rendía ningún fruto, en los días en que Vegeta entrenaba fuera, aprovechó para dejarle robots nuevos y dar mantenimiento a la nave. No es que lo evitara, simplemente aprovechaba que la nave se encontraba sin usar en horas diurnas, no quería que la buscara mientras recolectaba información sobre el científico.

En cuanto a su novio, lo había visto en algunas ocasiones, intentaba hacerse a la idea de que su repentino desinterés por el guerrero de la cicatriz se debía al estrés que le provocaba el posible futuro apocalíptico de su planeta. Su conciencia le reprendía cuando era cortante con él, ya que sentía culpabilidad por no ser la novia cariñosa y ardiente del pasado, esa mujer ilusionada con el lobo del desierto había quedado atrás, ella ya no era esa mujer, no después de lo vivido en Namek y haber pasado por tanto en el espacio y en su propio planeta, ahora se sentía mucho más madura, ya no la encendían los besos del terrícola, ya no sentía su piel arder bajo su toque, ya no deseaba intimar con él, y la culpa la incomodaba.

_"Él no se lo merece. Estuvo muerto, murió luchando por nuestro bien. No merece que yo le pague con la moneda de la indiferencia, pero… ¿y si la mujer de sus sueños no soy yo? ¿Y si Yamcha no es el indicado para mí? ¿Voy a tirar todos estos años juntos a la basura por una confusión?"_

-¡Bulmita! ¿Me escuchas?

La científica se sobresaltó sobre su silla al escuchar a su madre. -Perdón mamá, tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

-¿No me digas que ya conociste a otro joven guapo?- puso ambas manos sobre las mejillas emocionada.

-No madre, no he terminado con Yamcha- fingió mostrar interés en la revista de ciencia que tenía en las manos.

-Pero si ya se terminó la magia… es una pena que tú y el apuesto Vegeta anden tan solos por la casa. Si no lo invitas tú lo invi…

-Ya hablamos sobre eso, recuerda que te dije que ni siquiera se lo propongas- la interrumpió fingiendo molestia.

-Lo recuerdo, pero el muchacho esta tan solo, supongo que hace mucho que no tiene novia.

Bulma hojeó su revista científica. -Dudo mucho que haya tenido aunque sea una sola. Aunque creo que te tomaré la palabra… al menos para saber más de él, hay muchas cosas que me intrigan- dijo observando la nave desde la terraza, se levantó de la silla y se acercó al barandal, inmediatamente se abrió la compuerta y el príncipe salió con una toalla en mano, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y levantó la mirada al sentirse observado.

_"La vulgar será ingenua o se hace… con ese atuendo tan corto se le ve mucho más de lo que se imagina desde este ángulo, no debería pegarse tanto al barandal… en fin, es su problema"_

Le sonrió de medio lado y le dijo con cinismo. -Al menos tuviste la decencia de ponerte bragas.

Bulma entendió la referencia y se alejó de inmediato del barandal cerrando sus piernas.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- gritó al verlo entrar a la casa riendo.

La madre de Bulma sonrió ante lo ocurrido. -Hija, solo tú te atreves a pararte ahí con esa falda tan corta.

…

Vegeta entró a darse una ducha para poder comer sin la molesta sensación de sentirse sudoroso. Llegó a su habitación aun sonriendo, se desvistió y entró a la ducha conservando el buen humor que le había dejado el abochornar a la irritante terrícola.

_"No negaré que fue una buena vista… esa mujer es muy molesta y vulgar, pero admito para mí mismo que tiene una figura nada despreciable, y su cara, sus rasgos… interesantes"_ pensó sin atreverse a admitir que la palabra hermosos era como realmente le parecían esos rasgos.

Salió de la ducha en poco tiempo y una idea le llegó a la mente mientras pasaba la toalla por su piel húmeda.

_"¿Servirá ella?... es audaz, se ve que tiene orgullo, al parecer es más inteligente que las otras que he visto hasta ahora" _torció los labios en una mueca de desagrado._ "Pero está con el insecto débil, definitivamente no… aunque ellos no han pasado por la ridícula ceremonia, lo que significa que se encuentran solo pasando en rato" _deslizó sus boxers por sus piernas y se miró al espejo del baño._ "Ahora que lo pienso, él tiene días que no se para por aquí, al menos no tan seguido desde aquella vez que llegó detrás de la escandalosa y al rato se marchó… es probable que ya se esté hartando de él, de ser así, podría aprovechar la oportunidad" _

Salió rumbo a su cuarto para terminar de vestirse con una pantalonera holgada y una playera ajustada.

_"Mientras tanto la observaré… debo dejar de perder mi valioso tiempo buscando en otros lugares cuando aquí mismo hay una candidata que parece apta"_

Con esa idea en mente se dirigió hacia la cocina para saciar su hambre.

…

-Se ve que te ha gustado la malteada- dijo sonriente Yamcha.

-¿Cómo no? Tiene fresas naturales, muchas gracias por traerme.

-Pensé en ti cuando vi el anuncio de este lugar en la televisión.

Bulma sonreía radiante esa mañana, había decidido darle otra oportunidad a su desabrida relación y olvidarse de sus dudas sobre sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué te parece si en la noche duermes en mi departamento?- preguntó coqueto.

-¿Y Puar?

-No te preocupes, estará con el maestro Roshi- tomó la mano de su novia.

-Te conozco Yamcha, tú lo has de haber enviado para tener el departamento solo para ti.

El guerrero de la cicatriz tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-¿Verdad que tengo razón?- soltó su mano del agarre de su novio fingiendo molestia.

-Entiende Bulma… hace mucho que tú y yo no… ya sabes.

La científica lo pensó por unos segundos y recordó algo.

-¿Qué te parece si la semana que entra? Es que hoy tengo una cita con un colega de mi padre, es respecto a unas investigaciones para desarrollar un nuevo generador de energía para las naves- mintió, en realidad si tenía una cita con un colega del doctor Briefs, pero era para recibir información sobre el doctor Maki Gero.

Más tarde ese mismo día, la científica se ejercitaba en el gimnasio que en raras ocasiones utilizaba en su casa.

-Ahora entiendo por qué eres tan débil, estas máquinas no sirven para nada.

La voz del príncipe sacó a Bulma de su concentración y perdió el equilibrio en la caminadora.

-¡Vegeta! No te esperaba aquí… y no son para ponerme fuerte, son para mantener mi envidiable figura- dijo presumiendo con orgullo, señalándose con un dedo.

La mujer vestía un diminuto short deportivo y una playera de tirantes, sus curvas eran más que evidentes con ese atuendo.

-Solo curioseaba por la propiedad- respondió con altanería.

-Oye… eso es de mala educación- le reclamó subiendo de nuevo a la caminadora.

-La dueña de la casa, tu madre me lo sugirió, según ella para que conozca mejor la propiedad y me sienta como en mi propia casa, ya que viviré aquí por los próximos tres años… Estoy considerando dejarlos con vida después de que todo esto termine- la miró de soslayo.

-Pues qué amable, era lógico que al conocer mi extraordinario talento y belleza…

-A tus padres me refería… terrícola, tus padres. Tú no has hecho méritos, te la pasas con el insecto holgazaneando- eso lo dijo más que nada para poder averiguar sobre la situación de su relación con el que él consideraba un inútil.

-No inventes cosas Vegeta, a Yamcha casi no lo he visto, déjame decirte que me encuentro muy ocupada ya que soy alguien importante en mi planeta.

El guerrero se acercó hacia la mujer que trotaba en la caminadora, aspiró el olor que manaba ejercitándose y entrecerró la mirada. -Hablando del insecto, ¿ya se dio cuenta de que su nivel de fuerza no sirve y dejó el mediocre entrenamiento que llevaba?

-No empieces con tus presunciones, tú dedícate a entrenar para ayudarnos contra los androides... ese era nuestro trato, yo te doy dinero para que nos apoyes… y tú te harás… más… fuerte…- dijo entre jadeos, pues la agitación al trotar le dificultaba hablar fluido.

_"Su olor agitada es bastante agradable, y ese color sangre en sus mejillas… ¿se verá así en otras circunstancias?"_

Vegeta sonrió con cinismo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-No los apoyaré, lucharé por otras razones, en cuanto al dinero, las monedas que te di no son cualquier cosa, tienen alto valor- dio un último vistazo al cuerpo de la mujer y salió de ahí con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, seguiré manteniendo el mismo ritmo que con el otro fanfic, al menos un capítulo por semana, en caso de atrasarme no creo llegar a las tres semanas, pues sé por experiencia que entre más tiempo pase, se pierde el hilo de la historia y después ya no se le entiende.**


	3. Orgullo y tradición - El comienzo CAP 03

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 03**

El sonido de un claxon le avisó a la hija menor de los Briefs que la luz del semáforo había cambiado a color verde, se encontraba tan emocionada por la información recibida del colega de su padre, que no podía esperar hasta llegar a su casa, para revisar el contenido del interior de un sobre color manila que se le había entregado.

-Necesito estacionarme cerca, esto lo tengo que ver ¡ahora mismo!

Encontró un lugar disponible frente a una tienda de licores. Volvió a tomar la hoja que se encontraba viendo cuando el semáforo se encontraba en color rojo. La extendió y analizó cuidadosamente, era un mapa de las bases de la extinguida patrulla roja, ahí estaban los sitios de los laboratorios que se encontraron cuando la organización delictiva cayó. Bulma tenía la corazonada de que ahí podía encontrar pistas o que probablemente algún laboratorio siguiera escondido.

Revisó a conciencia los mapas e información sobre el pasado de Gero, ni una sola pista de algún familiar vivo ni documentación oficial del científico, ni sus diplomas de la universidad, nada, parecía como si no existiera físicamente, solo habían algunos registros a modo de anécdotas por parte de algunos científicos que lo habían conocido solo de manera casual hacía ya muchos años atrás.

-Bien, aún es temprano- se dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera.

_"Tengo tiempo de sobra… le daré una grata sorpresa a Yamcha"_

Bajó del auto para comprar una botella de vino e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el departamento de su novio.

_"Pobre Yamcha… decliné su invitación hoy porque creí que me tardaría más tiempo en mi cita con el doctor Colim, pero afortunadamente fue breve"_ Sonrió con picardía mientras conducía con prisa por la calle.

_"Creo que necesito pasar una noche con él para reavivar la llama… se va a sorprender"_

Finalmente llegó al departamento, se bajó del auto con una expresión de niña traviesa y al acercarse a la puerta del departamento del beisbolista notó que las luces se encontraban apagadas.

_"Qué raro… parece que no está"_ Recordó que tiempo atrás, su novio le había proporcionado las llaves de su puerta para que pudiera entrar cuando ella quisiera, solía llevarlas con descuido en el llavero de su casa. Dudo en entrar, pues no era su estilo ser imprudente, aun y cuando el mismo dueño de la propiedad la había autorizado.

_"Ya me imagino su cara al verme en ropa interior en su cama cuando llegue"_

Con esa idea entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, fue a la cocina por un par de copas y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

Colocó la botella y las copas en un buró, en ese mismo mueble una hoja blanca llamó su atención. Escrito con la letra del guerrero de la cicatriz estaba una dirección, era la misma hoja en la que una mujer extraña le había entregado su número de teléfono hace semanas.

-¿Por qué no la tiró?- tomó la hoja extrañada. La dirección parecía que había sido escrita con prisa.

-Lizz… Ahora que lo recuerdo, así dijo llamarse esa mujer… ¿pero la dirección de dónde será?

_"¿Me quedaré a esperarlo?"_ Mordió sus labios con indecisión, no desconfiaba de su novio pero le intrigaba la situación tan poco común.

_"Yo nunca me quedo con las ganas de saber. Iré a ver qué hay en ese lugar" _

Con prisa salió del departamento con hoja y botella en mano. En veinte minutos ya se encontraba frente al número escrito en la hoja. Decidió estacionar su auto en calle de enfrente, ya que el automóvil del lobo del desierto se encontraba frente a la casa.

Una extraña sensación de inseguridad se apoderó de la científica, algo no estaba bien, no sabía qué, pero su intuición femenina le aconsejó esperar dentro del auto.

Pasaron casi dos horas en las que Bulma esperó paciente, entreteniéndose la mayoría del tiempo con los papeles recién recibidos. Preguntas como ¿por qué tarda tanto? ¿De quién es esa casa? ¿Me bajaré y preguntaré? Rondaron en su cabeza, pero a pesar de sus dudas, le pareció que la mejor opción era quedarse en el automóvil.

Al fin se abrió la puerta y Yamcha salió acompañado de la mujer que le había entregado la dichosa hoja. Bajaron juntos las escaleras del pórtico platicando animadamente, justo en el último escalón, Yamcha se volteó hacia la muchacha y la besó en los labios, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se pegó por completo a él. Al terminar la apasionada despedida, el beisbolista se dirigió hacia su automóvil y justo antes de abrir la puerta levantó la vista y la vio, como en cámara lenta frente a él, dentro de su auto se encontraba Bulma con la boca abierta después de haberlo visto muy cariñoso con su nueva conquista.

El sonido del motor lo sacó de su trance, su reacción fue tardía pues en un segundo ya se había alejado a toda velocidad su eterna novia

_"¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo se enteró?!"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces subió con prisa a su auto y la siguió, a pesar de que la había perdido de vista podía sentir su ki, por lo que supo que se dirigía hacia la corporación.

…

Las gotas de sudor cayeron pesadamente debido a la gravedad aumentada, sus músculos comenzaron a temblar debido al exhaustivo entrenamiento que se había exigido ese día. Respirando pesadamente apagó el sistema de gravedad y limpió su frente con una toalla blanca que siempre tenía a la mano para cuando terminara el entrenamiento.

Decidió tomar una ducha rápida en el baño de la misma nave, en la época que viajaba en su nave personal cuando iba de purga, tenía que aguantar la incómoda sensación de sentirse sucio, aunque jamás llegó a estar tan sudoroso, pues sus víctimas solían tener un nivel de poder bajo y aniquilarlos no le costaba ningún esfuerzo, pero entrenar con la gravedad aumentada lo dejaba literalmente bañado en sudor, lo que le incomodaba en demasía al terminar. Por suerte había llevado una pantalonera ajustada extra en caso de que decidiera asearse en la nave.

Salió vistiendo únicamente la prenda azul marino, sus zapatos deportivos se encontraban sudados, por lo que decidió ponerlos en la ropa sucia y salir descalzo.

El fresco del césped en sus pies no significó una molestia, al contrario, después de su auto encierro por horas, le pareció placentero el fresco de la noche. Se iba a dirigir hacia el interior de la corporación cuando escuchó voces bajas cerca, por un momento dudó en investigar de quién eran, pero al sentir las energías de la terrícola y el insecto le pareció buena idea echar un vistazo, pues había llegado a la conclusión, de que ella era la que hasta ahora, reunía las mejores capacidades para su proyecto, también tenía la intuición de que se estaba fastidiando del terrícola débil y quería comprobarlo.

Avanzó en silencio disminuyendo su ki hasta hacerlo imperceptible para el terrícola, unos arbustos altos fueron su escudo para no ser visto por la pareja que discutía totalmente ajenos de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¡No Yamcha!… ¡Ya dije que no!- exclamó en voz baja, no deseaba crear un alboroto y que todo mundo se enterara que le habían plantado los cuernos, sería por demás humillante y ella tenía su orgullo.

El guerrero de la cicatriz la tomo por los hombros e intentó abrazarla, pero Bulma lo rechazó alejándose de él presionando su pecho con ambas manos, aun así él se negó soltarla.

-Ya te dije que fue un error Bulma, tomamos un poco y al calor del alcohol…

-No me expliques nada Yamcha, para empezar fuiste a esa casa sobrio y no creo que con intenciones de únicamente platicar- logro zafarse y alejarse unos pasos.

-Te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer Bulma…- llenó de aire sus pulmones, era hora de sincerarse, -pero desde que reviví has estado muy… ausente, al principio había mucho bullicio en tu casa con tantas visitas, entendí que tus deberes de anfitriona te agotaban y por eso te negabas a pasar la noche conmigo, luego… cuando al fin parecía que la situación regresaba a la normalidad llegó ese joven misterioso y de nuevo te abstrajiste en no sé qué cosas y a mí me relegaste al final de tus prioridades… Estuve muerto meses Bulma y desde que regresé solo hemos tenido sexo una vez, una sola vez- soltó sintiéndose ligero, pues no se había decidido antes en hacerle algún reproche.

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron al enterarse de algo tan íntimo de la pareja. Se tragó la risa que estuvo a punto de escupir, no debían descubrirlo espiando, sería indigno encontrarlo haciendo semejante acto denigrante para un ser tan orgulloso como él.

-Siento mucho mi comportamiento frío contigo Yamcha, yo… yo misma no encuentro una razón justificable para mi falta de atención hacia ti- suspiró para tomar valor, no era fácil lo que tenía que decir, más de diez años de noviazgo, de un noviazgo estancado desde antes de que muriera el guerrero, al parecer las palabras de su madre eran verdad, se había acabado la magia y la prueba de ello era la falta de interés por parte de ella y la infidelidad de él. -Entiendo que tengas necesidades y si quieres probar otros labios y otros cuerpos por otro lado, hazlo… quedas libre de nuestro noviazgo.

Yamcha se acercó a ella intentando abrazarla pero la científica rechazó su intento de nuevo.

-Yo no quiero ser libre de nuestro noviazgo, no me hagas esto. ¡Te extrañé horrores en el más allá! ¡Cometí un error!

-Lo siento Yamcha… pero no puedo quitarme de la mente la duda, y si esa mujer no es primera con la que… lo siento pero mi respuesta es NO- dio media vuelta con intención de entrar a la corporación. -Buena suerte Yamcha, te seguiré considerando un buen amigo-. Caminó hacia la puerta dejando a Yamcha boquiabierto intentando encontrar una frase que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, conocía de sobra el temperamento de la mujer y si había herido su orgullo no la tendría de vuelta así como así.

La vio perderse detrás de unos árboles del jardín, fue cuando decidió actuar y seguirla, pero una silueta salió de entre los arbustos enfrentándolo.

-¿Qué haces rondando a estas horas gusano? ¿No me digas que vas a espiar a la vulgar mientras duerme?- le preguntó Vegeta haciéndose el desentendido de la situación de la pareja.

-No vengo a eso Vegeta y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones- pasó del lado del saiyajin con cierto temor.

-Puedo percibir tu ki alterado- sonrió con burla, -¿Ya se dio cuenta de que eres una pérdida de tiempo y vienes a humillarte con ella?... ustedes los terrícolas son tan frágiles.

El beisbolista emitió un gruñido como respuesta, no valía la pena entrar en una discusión con ese arrogante extraterrestre, el maldito tenía una notable habilidad en el arte de la retórica y esa noche, el terrícola tenía todas las de perder. Caminó con prisa hacia la puerta que se encontraba cerrada y se quedó de pie pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

_"Lo sabía… Bulma cerró con llave. Si toco el timbre despertaré a los padres y tendré que dar explicaciones"_

Se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, todo alrededor de él era silencio a excepción del sonido que emitían los grillos, no le convenía gritar o armar un escándalo, todos sabrían de su infidelidad y podría ganarse el repudio de los señores Briefs, miró con nerviosismo su dedo cerca del timbre y decidió retirarlo antes de presionarlo por accidente.

-Hazte a un lado insecto- ordenó Vegeta detrás de él. Yamcha se hizo a un lado con ganas reprimidas de reclamarle por llamarlo de esa forma tan altanera.

El príncipe posó su dedo índice derecho sobre una pequeña pantalla que se encontraba al lado de la chapa, inmediatamente se abrió la puerta de metal reforzado, entró con calma y cerró la puerta no sin antes dedicar una sonrisa ladina al terrícola.

-Maldito engreído- murmuró entre dientes. -Al muy bastardo le han dado acceso para que entre y salga a la hora que quiera.

_"Será mejor dejar que se le enfríe el enojo a Bulma. Regresaré en unos días cuando se encuentre más calmada, después de todo dijo que seguíamos siendo amigos" _

Finalmente se retiró pensando en todo lo ocurrido, a pesar de las consecuencias, no podía sentir arrepentimiento por sus acciones, pues él también comenzaba a sentir estancamiento en su relación pero se negaba a admitirlo.

…

Unos días de su rompimiento con el que había sido su único novio, su primer amor, su primera experiencia, su primer todo y a pesar de los recuerdos y las experiencias vividas no sentía tristeza por su ausencia.

Caminaba con torpeza por el pasillo hacia su habitación, iba distraída con una vieja nota periodística donde aparecía una pequeña reseña, sobre los experimentos que se descubrió que hizo la desaparecida patrulla roja. Se encontraba completamente absorta en la información que iba leyendo, tanto que no vio al obstáculo de músculos que se atravesó en su camino hasta que se estampó con él de lleno, estuvo a punto de caer de sentón pero dos brazos firmes la sostuvieron.

-Tú burdo intento por tocarme de nuevo mujer- dijo el príncipe con altanería, con un semblante divertido se acercó a olfatearla como aquella vez que chocó contra él. -Hoy no hueles a alcohol, ¿cuál es tu pretexto esta vez terrícola?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

Pestañeó confundida. -Ahh… Iba distraída- frunció su ceño y se alejó un par de pasos, rompiendo el cálido contacto de sus manos sobre sus brazos. -¡Oye! Si tú me vez que vengo distraída al menos hazte a un lado… tal parece que eres tú el que busca un pretexto para tocarme- entrecerró los ojos.

_"Buen punto, la vez pasada si fue accidental, hoy no me moví a propósito para tener un pretexto para olfatearla"_

-No digas estupideces mujer, soy el príncipe de los saiyajines, eres tú la que se debe hacer hacia un lado.

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales… príncipe?- aquí los príncipes son caballerosos, gallardos y…

-Los príncipes de las historias fantásticas de aquí no existen, estoy al tanto de eso mujer… me he informado acerca de tu precaria cultura- sonrió de lado al ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro femenino.

-Independientemente de eso, supongo que como príncipe de tu raza al menos debes saber utilizar la diplomacia, ¿o acaso eres un mono que solo se rige por sus instintos?- puso ambas manos en la cintura, mirándolo de manera retadora.

Vegeta la miró en silencio disfrutando de esa manera tan imprudente de dirigirse hacia el príncipe de los saiyajines, anteriormente los únicos en tratarlo de esa manera habían sido los favoritos de Freezer, el resto le había temido y por lo tanto se dirigían hacia él con respeto. Pero esa insignificante y débil terrícola ahí estaba retándolo, tratándolo como su igual, en ese momento vio fuego en esa hembra, un fuego que no había visto nunca antes, inclusive con las que llegó a saciar sus instintos más primitivos.

-Créeme mujer… no te conviene que me rija solo por mis instintos- respondió con voz grave, claramente con doble sentido. Bulma se estremeció con semejante respuesta, pero en segundos se reprendió mentalmente por mal pensada, era probable que se refiriera a su instinto de asesino y no a otra cosa, ¿o no? -Y en cuando a la diplomacia… ¿por qué crees que tu planeta sigue girando en una sola pieza? Si no fuera diplomático, ya lo hubiera hecho estallar- soltó sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro y después seguir con su camino pasando del lado de la científica.

_"¿Planeará algo más que derrotar a Goku? Lo que sea lo averiguaré" _pensó decidida cerrando sus puños.

…

-Aquí están las bandejas de arroz hija.

-Gracias mamá, ya solo faltaba eso por traer, parece que no me hace falta nada- escaneó con su vista las mesas en la terraza, conforme con lo que vio se acomodó sus risos alborotados.

-Me retiro hija… que tengas suerte en tu cita con el apuesto Vegeta- canturreó entrando a la propiedad.

-¡No es una cita mamá!- exclamó en vano, pues su madre había desaparecido detrás de la puerta.

La científica esperó sentada por alrededor de diez minutos, revisando en ratos su reloj de pulsera con cierta inquietud, era la primera vez que lo citaba y no sabía si llegaría, o la dejaría plantada.

_"Ya no debe tardar" _Pensó comenzando a aburrirse, en eso lo vio aparecer levitando por el balcón.

-Vaya que es puntual príncipe.

-Di mi palabra, dije que estaría aquí a las ocho, no soy una sabandija que no cumple su palabra.

_"Ya va a empezar con su altanería"_ Pensó Bulma, había invitado a cenar a su huésped a la terraza con el fin de ganar su confianza, y así descubrir si tenía algún plan extra que afectara a la tierra o sus habitantes, a pesar de que ya no lo consideraba un peligro, en el fondo le causaba intriga.

-Ya veo que vienes de buen humor, ¿tienes hambre?- inquirió casual.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? Si más no recuerdo, dijiste que cenaríamos aquí- respondió tomando asiento.

-Grosero… pero podríamos platicar un poco antes de comer.

_"No es mala idea eso de platicar con la mujer y descubrir si vale la pena para el experimento o pierdo mi tiempo, hasta ahora nunca antes había considerado el plan de Nappa para concebir híbridos, las hembras que conocimos antes no eran tan similares a nosotros y con las que él intentó no hubo éxito, no resultaron compatibles genéticamente, pero Kakaroto tiene uno con una terrícola, lo que significa que ellas si lo son, aunque… cabe la posibilidad que con sus genes resulte un híbrido débil… de ser así será mi deber eliminarlo". _

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- preguntó la científica ofreciendo un gran plato de arroz con verduras y carne al guerrero, quien disfrutando del aroma del platillo lo tomó con gusto.

-Buscaba un tema que tocar con un ser inferior, para que puedas seguir la conversación- respondió con la certeza de que la mujer lo tomaría como un reto, pues le había comentado la madre de ella que su Bulma, era la mujer más inteligente del planeta, comentario que viniendo de la madre tendría que ser una exageración y quería averiguarlo.

-Me parece sorprendente que alguien que vive de los golpes tenga una plática interesante, y no, no creo saber mucho o nada de técnicas de pelea y masacres, pero igual dudo que entiendas mis ideas y teorías sobre física, matemáticas e ingeniería- comentó tranquilamente dando un sorbo a su té frío, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos negros del hombre que por alguna extraña razón le fascinaban. _"Jaque mate engreído saiyajin, supera eso"_ Le sonrió ladinamente.

-Así que es verdad… que eres científica o piensas serlo, ¿acaso hay algo inteligente que hayas creado? Y no me vengas con las capsulas, estoy enterado que tu padre es el inventor.

-No sabría por dónde empezar- contestó cruzando la pierna -veamos… son tantas cosas que desde niña he inventado.

-Cualquiera diría eso sin pruebas- entrecerró los ojos.

-Para probarlo te espero mañana a medio día en mi laboratorio, te recomiendo llevar un babero porque se te caerá la baba de la impresión- presumió.

Se recargó en su silla disfrutando de la charla, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de charlar, a excepción de las escasas ocasiones en que le sacaba información a la señora Briefs. -Ya veo, tu principal invención es la vulgaridad mujer- aseveró con un tono de ironía.

-Veo que tienes sentido del humor, busquemos un tema neutral. ¿Te parece?

El príncipe ya había consumido los alimentos de su plato, pero continuaba con hambre, por lo que le extendió el plato para que la mujer le sirviera más, Bulma se levantó para servirle más cantidad que la anterior y así no tener que levantarse a cada rato. -Si fuera tan vulgar, habría hecho que te levantaras a servirte tú mismo, pero como eres mi invitado…

-Si no fueras tan vulgar, no conocería tus muslos ya que con esos atuendos tan cortos es imposible no verlos, ¿parece que andas buscando un macho para dejar descendencia?- Respondió esperando ver su reacción, pues no pensaba soltarle sin más su plan, así que manipularía la situación para lograr su objetivo, así su orgullo quedaría intacto y nadie sabría que deseaba seguir con su linaje aunque fuese con alguien de otra especie que consideraba inferior, estaba casi seguro de que la mujer era la indicada para el experimento.

-No quiero tal cosa por el momento, de lo contrario no me hubiese cuidado tanto con Yamcha ni le hubiera exigido siempre usar protección.

-También alardear de tu promiscuidad es una vulgaridad- esto último solo lo dijo para molestarla, entre más convivía con ella, más le divertía provocarla, lo comenzaba a considerar estimulante.

-No soy promiscua, sólo he tenido un novio, en cambio un mercenario como tú quien sabe con qué tipo de mujeres se habrá relacionado.

-Con las apropiadas para la ocasión, pero cambiando de tema… tengo entendido que no eres una jovencita y que tu especie tiene un límite corto para procrear, ¿a qué se debe que no quieras reproducirte? Tal vez se deba al hecho de que el insecto es un espécimen muy insignificante, ¿será por eso acaso?

_"Vaya que es inteligente, dio en el clavo. A pesar de querer a Yamcha, nunca me sentí convencida de tener un hijo de él, pero no debo darle gusto a este príncipe arrogante" _Pensó Bulma mientras tomaba comida con el tenedor, se hizo un largo silencio entre ambos en lo que se dedicaron a comer, al terminar su último bocado la científica tomó dos cervezas, ofreció una al guerrero y dio un sobo a la de ella.

-No has contestado mi pregunta- reclamó un inquieto Vegeta imitando la acción de Bulma y bebiendo de su botella, mientras la miraba directo a los ojos de manera profunda.

La mujer un tanto nerviosa por la mirada insistente del príncipe no sabía que contestar, estaba consciente de que su reloj biológico le pisaba los talones, pero también su relación con Yamcha recientemente había terminado y lo mejor era no pensar en ello, pues con la futura llegada de los androides no se sabía si sobrevivirían.

-No lo sé Vegeta, he estado muy ocupada y siempre sucede algo, y por alguna extraña razón siempre me veo inmiscuida en los problemas que casualmente afectan a la tierra.

-Olvidaba que eres una metiche-. _"Es verdad, en Namekusei ella se involucró en la recolección de las esferas y aquí mismo la imprudente tuvo la osadía de ir a conocer a Freezer en persona. Me impresiona que siendo tan frágil siga con vida… Podría funcionar, al menos tiene más agallas de las que he visto"_

…

Los amplios e iluminados pasillos de la instalación le resultaban familiares, le recordó a cuando llegaba maltrecho a las salas donde se encontraban los tanques de recuperación en las naves nodrizas de Freezer. Aquellos lugares destinados para sanar las heridas de los soldados, para prepararlos lo antes posible para la próxima misión, donde probablemente perderían la vida. Aquellas salas donde experimentaban con especies nuevas, buscando curas para los virus y bacterias de planetas recién conquistados, de los cuales no se podía tomar posesión completa al no tener resistencia contra aquellos agentes patógenos que mermaban el ejercito del emperador, mucho más que los que morían en combate.

Llegó a la puerta del laboratorio personal de la hija del doctor Briefs, lo supo al percibir el débil ki de la mujer dentro, ella dijo que lo esperaría al medio día y ahí se encontraba, así que entró sin tocar.

-Buenas tardes Vegeta… pensé que llamarías a la puerta como cualquier persona civilizada lo haría.

-Yo no soy cualquiera, soy el príncipe de los saiyajines. Además tú misma me autorizaste a entrar aquí desde el momento en que pediste mi huella digital para permitirme el acceso- espetó acercándose a la mesa de trabajo donde Bulma trazaba unos planos.

_"Con este hombre no se puede razonar, ¿me pregunto si será indomable?" _

Vegeta puso ambas manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó para observar el plano en el que la mujer se encontraba trabajando.

-Dudo mucho que entiendas, si quieres te explico- presumió la científica.

-Te doy la razón mujer, no entiendo tu escritura, no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo aprenderla, después de todo se ve que es muy básica- disfrutó de ver el ceño de la científica fruncirse. -Lo que si entiendo es tu dibujo, parece ser una especie de bóveda…- los ojos del príncipe se iluminaron al percibir en el dibujo el plano de un tablero con unos botones que le resultaron muy familiares.

-Tal parece que lo dedujiste, te felicito Vegeta- le sonrió con sinceridad.

_"Sabía que detrás de tanto músculo había un cerebro"_

-La nave es muy pequeña para un entrenamiento adecuado, además la parte central puede llegar a dañarse si recibe algún ataque, por lo que éste modelo no lo tendrá.

-¿Será más grande?- pensó en voz alta.

-Aproximadamente cuatro o seis veces, todo depende del espacio donde la pondré.

-Supongo que no podrá mover como la nave.

-Supones bien, tendré que utilizar una construcción fija, pero al menos puedo potencializar la gravedad que soporte.

-¿En cuánto tiempo estará listo?- preguntó con notable impaciencia.

-No lo sé… aún tengo que encontrar el espacio, también hay unas fórmulas que no me salen, tal vez un año o dos, me esforzaré por que sea lo antes posible, necesito que te vuelvas mucho más fuerte antes de que lleguen los androides.

Vegeta se irguió de pronto y cruzó los brazos. -¿Por qué mujer? Se supone que eres amiga de Kakaroto y los demás insectos.

Bulma suspiró antes de hablar. -El cabeza dura de Goku tiene su propio ritmo para entrenar y por aquí no se aparece nunca ni a saludar, los demás no creo que quieran venir a entrenar estando tú… y honestamente tú eres quien tiene mayor probabilidad de progresar que ellos.

-¿Así que no confías en el insecto débil?- entrecerró los ojos. -Por cierto, hace días que no lo veo por aquí.

-Yamcha está muy ocupado, además él… él ya no es mi novio… Y volviendo a lo otro, confío en tu fuerza, en caso de que a Goku le afecte la enfermedad del corazón…

Vegeta azotó la mesa con los puños cerrados, si no hubiese medido su fuerza la hubiera partido en dos. -¡Quieres decir acaso, que me tienes como tu maldito plan B!- Exclamó indignado mostrando los caninos. -Déjame aclararte terrícola, que yo no estoy aquí para sustituir a nadie, ni el imbécil de Kakaroto, ni el resto de gusanos sirven para nada. YO derrotaré a esas chatarras, y no lo hago para salvar a las criaturas inferiores que habitan esta roca, lo hago para demostrar mi superioridad- gruñó relajando sus músculos y regresando a su pose de brazos cruzados. -Puede que decida dejarlos con vida si no se entremeten en mis planes… a excepción del clase baja.

Bulma ni se inmutó ante la repentina reacción del príncipe, sabía de sobra que el hombre solía fanfarronear y ser impulsivo, pero a pesar de todo ya no le temía y se lo demostraría. Se aclaró la garganta y habló mostrando la calma. -No eres mi plan B, a Goku lo considero en primer lugar no porque dude de tu poder, lo hago porque sé que él estará ahí para salvar a las inferiores criaturas de esta roca como ya lo ha hecho antes. También sé que no lo haces por nosotros… no te conozco Vegeta, ¿qué me garantiza que te quedarás tres años? Bien podrías fastidiarte y largarte antes, pero Goku no, lo único que lo impediría sería que se enfermara de gravedad.

-¡No soy un cobarde de huye!- reclamó entre dientes.

-Como dije, no te conozco… sé que eres orgulloso, engreído, petulante…

-¿Qué dijiste mujer?- la interrumpió.

-¿Qué nadie antes te había dicho tus verdades?- preguntó levantándose de su silla y golpeando ahora ella la mesa con la palma.

_"Ningún ser inferior se había atrevido a ser insolente conmigo. Esta mujer debe estar loca" _

-Los que se atrevieron están muertos- sonrió con cinismo.

Bulma suspiró. -Pues qué pena por ellos- sonrió enfrentando alegremente su dura mirada.

_"Ni crea que va a asustar, no le demostraré miedo"_

-Bien Vegeta, entonces correré el riesgo en ayudarte en tu entrenamiento y creer en tu palabra sé que permanecerás en la tierra y te enfrentarás contra los androides.

-Dalo por hecho terrícola… cambiando de tema, ¿tú hiciste los planos?- entrecerró la mirada, -¿o los hizo el anciano?

-Por supuesto que yo los hice. También hice esto- sacó de un cajón el radar del dragón y se lo mostró. -Lo hice cuando era una bella jovencita de dieciséis años.

Vegeta recordó el aparato, es el mismo que cargaba Gohan en Namek, aquel que creyó que era un anticuado reloj.

-¿Así que con ese aparato rastrean las esferas del dragón?

-¿Lo sabías?

-Lo vi en Namek, el mocoso de Kakaroto lo cargaba.

Bulma entrecerró los ojos dudando de haberlo mostrado así de pronto, Vegeta notó la duda en la mirada de la mujer y agregó. -Ya no estoy interesado en recolectarlas, tú misma has dicho que soy muy orgulloso, no necesito de eso para demostrar mi superioridad- finalizó con una mirada cargada de arrogancia.

…

El príncipe regresaba a la corporación después de haber entrenado en un desierto donde las tormentas de arena tenían fama de ser violentas y lo había comprobado por sí mismo, al llegar a la capital del oeste la encontró bajo una gruesa capa de nubes grises crujiendo con fuertes relámpagos que retumbaban por kilómetros.

Justo al aterrizar comenzó a caer el agua a borbotones, entró a la propiedad escurriendo agua por todo el piso.

-¡Pero qué te crees Vegeta! Ten respeto, ensucias el piso de una casa ajena- le reclamó Yamcha.

_"¿Qué hace el insecto aquí?"_

-Déjalo en paz Yamcha, ¿qué no escuchas que el cielo se está cayendo?- lo reprendió la científica, sacando una sonrisa ladina al guerrero. -Espera ahí Vegeta voy por una toalla- salió corriendo al baño más cercano.

-Al menos no necesito tocar el timbre para entrar- comentó el saiyajin en un tono neutral.

-Eso porque vives aquí, para que no estés dando molestias en la noche. Yo respeto la casa de mi novia, por eso muestro educación.

_"¿Novia? La mujer dijo que ya no eran eso"_

-Tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano yo también entraré y saldré de la casa sin tener que tocar, cuando Bulma sea mi esposa. Y entonces te mandaré a dormir con las mascotas de mis suegros.

Vegeta se acercó peligrosamente hacia el terrícola, sus pasos eran más sonoros con las botas mojadas azotando el piso, Yamcha tragó saliva arrepintiéndose de haberle hecho frente sabiéndolo mucho más poderoso. El príncipe cerró los puños, elevó su ki con el ceño fruncido mirándolo con ojos furiosos, el guerrero terrícola se mantuvo firme cerrando también los puños, esperando el primer golpe, pero nunca llegó, en lugar de eso Vegeta le sonrió de lado.

-Eres un insecto, derrotarte a golpes no significa ningún mérito-. Ante la respuesta del príncipe Yamcha relajó sus músculos, era evidente que no lo atacaría. Vegeta lo miró de arriba abajo con desprecio y soltó, -te voy a derrotar y humillar, y lo voy a disfrutar tanto, pero para eso te necesito vivo.

-¡Ya voy Vegeta!- dijo Bulma acercándose a ellos con una toalla en manos, completamente ajena a lo recién sucedido en el recibidor de su casa.

El saiyajin tomó la toalla y seco el exceso de agua que le escurría, miró con seriedad a la pareja y avanzó en silencio hacia su habitación, dejando las huellas de agua por el pasillo.

_"Ahora esto es personal insecto. Te humillaré preñando a tu… lo que sea, y no solo eso, no volverás a tocarla, no porque me importe ella, solo lo haré para fastidiarte" _

**_Es todo por hoy. ¿Creyeron que Bulma y Yamcha habían terminado definitivamente?_**

**_La verdad es muy difícil salir de una relación larga y lo digo por experiencia propia, a veces la costumbre pesa más que el sentido común, en lo personal terminamos dos veces y luego volvíamos a una relación que ya era tóxica, pero la tercera fue la vencida. Aunque Bulma tiene más coraje del que yo tenía en aquel entonces y ella no aguantará tantas cosas negativas._**


	4. Orgullo y tradición - El comienzo CAP 04

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 04**

El valle rocoso donde se llevó a cabo la batalla del príncipe contra Kakaroto, se había convertido en un lugar recurrente donde acudía a meditar.

En un risco, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, el príncipe analizaba sus opciones para lograr sus tan ansiadas metas. El día anterior había estado a punto de asesinar al débil insecto, pero se había detenido al considerar que con su muerte no pagaría por su altanería, sin embargo, lo derrotaría en otro terreno donde él mismo no tenía ninguna ventaja, pero al ser tan orgulloso y egocéntrico lo volvía confiado. Aun no se encontraba tan seguro de que la mujer fuera a resultar una elección acertada, pero hasta ese momento le parecía la menos mediocre, según sus conclusiones.

Tendría que analizar sus movimientos, Vegeta estaba seguro de que la relación entre la vulgar mujer y el insecto tenía varias fisuras, lo había percibido desde la noche en que los escuchó discutir, cuando escuchó que la mujer se negaba a fornicar con el terrícola.

-Ja, es un pobre diablo… Ahora que lo recuerdo, la mujer dijo que únicamente con ese sujeto había fornicado- torció los labios en una mueca de burla. -Eso quiere decir que no ha conocido a un macho de verdad, creo que comienzo a compadecerla- se dijo con un tono burlesco.

"_En caso dado de que no me convenza del todo la mujer para procrear, buscaré otra para dicho fin, pero aun así la usaré para humillar al débil terrícola"_

Aspiró profundo y miró hacia el cielo con nostalgia, justo en la dirección donde se encontraba el polvo cósmico en el que se había convertido su planeta natal.

"_De no ser por el malnacido de Freezer no me vería en esta penosa decisión. Tendría a mi lado a una hembra fuerte, orgullosa y con carácter para procrear"_

-Tsk… no le daré gusto a esa lagartija, no se extinguirá mi linaje- se dijo decidido. -Y pensar que al principio a Nappa le parecía una aberración mezclar nuestra sangre, y tan solo unos años después estaba intentándolo en vano.

****FLASHBACK****

El bullicio de seres provenientes de diversos lugares resonaba por todo el restaurante del hotel, para ser tan temprano se encontraba lleno. Un pequeño escuadrón del emperador recién había logrado conquistar un planeta con enormes yacimientos de oro, la raza inteligente que lo habitaba no era muy fuerte, pero había logrado crear un arma biológica con la que lograron defenderse por años. Pero finalmente y después de varias investigaciones, los científicos del imperio habían logrado dar con una vacuna. Así fue que se pudo tomar posesión de tan ansiado botín y los guerreros participantes en dicha misión habían ganado una generosa recompensa y días de licencia para descansar.

Los tres saiyajines habían regresado al planeta Khoor, uno perteneciente al imperio donde solían residir desde hacía ya cinco años, era el primer lugar donde se habían sentido cómodos como para considerarlo lo más cercano a un hogar, con su paga tenía cada uno su propia habitación. La del príncipe era la más cómoda, ahí guardaba sus posesiones, sus trajes y armaduras, dinero y algunas joyas robadas de sus conquistas, las resguardaba celosamente en una caja fuerte empotrada en la pared, el cuarto ya la traía incluida y debido a que al príncipe le gustaba darse uno que otro lujo de vez en cuando, necesitaba tener con qué pagar sus caprichos. Más posesiones no tenía, debido a que nunca sintió apego por ningún lugar en los que estuvo, no se hizo de ninguna propiedad, nunca se sintió en casa a excepción de los pocos años que estuvo en el planeta Vejita.

Ahí se encontraba el saiyajin más joven de los que seguían con vida, al menos eso creían hasta entonces. Torció los labios con fastidio, al parecer varios guerreros habían elegido el planeta Khoor como destino para matar el tiempo, buscó entre los seres presentes a sus compañeros de purga y no tardó en distinguir la cabeza medio calva de Nappa, junto a la espesa mata de cabellos alborotados de Raditz. Se acercó a ellos y tomó asiento, por suerte le habían apartado uno.

-Creí que tomaría el desayuno en su habitación- comentó Nappa, observando con detenimiento cada uno de los movimientos del joven príncipe.

Raditz emitió una risa burlona intercambiando miradas con el saiyajin mayor.

-Evítense el secreteo y suéltenlo ya- Vegeta ordenó gruñendo.

-¿Cómo le fue anoche?- levantó una ceja divertido. -Imagino que bien… después de todo, la hembra no salió de su cuarto en horas.

Vegeta no respondió, se limitó a levantar la mano haciendo señas al mesero.

-Lo dices como si fuera cosa del otro mundo- se animó a decir de manera petulante.

El mesero se acercó con premura, pues los tres sujetos eran conocidos entre los empleados y sabían del mal humor que solía cargarse el más pequeño. Después de recibir la orden corrió a la cocina dejando solos a los guerreros.

-Es una pena que su debut en cuestiones sexuales haya sido con una hembra de otra raza- lamentó el guerrero mayor.

-Tsk… ya te dije que no es nada.

-Al menos dígame si le gustó mi elección… podría recomendarle algunas otras.

-Déjalo que él mismo las pruebe y decida cuál le gusta más, ya no molestes con eso Nappa. Lo bueno que en este planeta hay hembras para todo tipo de gustos- dijo Raditz queriendo parecer más experimentado de lo que era.

-Bien… pero debe tener cuidado de no preñar a ninguna. A la de anoche la escogí porque su raza no es compatible con la nuestra.

Vegeta lo miró de frente, con ojos curiosos propios de su tierna edad.

"_¿Preñar?"_ Nunca antes había pensado en esa posibilidad y nunca antes le había importado, pero ya se encontraba entrando en la adolescencia y su despertar sexual era el comienzo de su fertilidad. De pronto una sensación de opresión en el pecho lo invadió, pero logró disimularlo con éxito.

-Príncipe, su sangre es preciada, no debe mezclarse con cualquier raza inferior… debería de mezclarse con la que sea digna de ese honor.

Vegeta apretó los dientes y asintió con la cabeza. Las hembras de su raza se habían extinguido, eso lo sabía desde que su planeta se convirtió en polvo y escombros, jamás las extrañó ni pensó en ellas en todo ese tiempo, hasta hora en la adolescencia, donde comenzaba a experimentar una agria sensación de soledad. Siempre atesoró su soledad, inclusive él mismo la buscaba apartándose del otro par de saiyajines y demás guerreros, pero ésta sensación de soledad era diferente, un vacío dentro de él que no lograba descifrar.

-No creo que existan hembras compatibles Nappa- respondió secamente.

-De eso no tengo certeza, existen híbridos producto de otras razas, pero nosotros siempre hemos evitado mezclarnos para procrear… en cambio, para fornicar con otras especies nunca tuvimos ningún problema.

-En las misiones largas debían gastar las energías sobrantes- opinó Raditz, de nuevo queriendo parecer experto en el tema.

-Tú eras un crío en ese tiempo Raditz- le llamó la atención el guerrero mayor, -pero tienes razón, en caso de que se necesitara aliviar la tensión, no teníamos ningún problema en tomar a una de cualquier otra raza. Por eso le llevé ayer a esa hembra, puede aliviar su tensión sin tener que caer bajo concibiendo algún engendro.

El mesero llegó con el pedido, colocó las viandas y bebidas con destreza sobre la mesa y emprendió la huida hacia la cocina, ya que no quería importunar a los guerreros, había percibido que tocaban un tema personal.

-¿Entonces puedo repetirlo?- preguntó el joven príncipe con un brillo diferente en sus ojos, el mismo brillo de un adolescente con las hormonas disparadas.

Nappa bebió de su amarga bebida oscura, parecida al café. -Las veces que guste… de existir el planeta Vejita, es probable que ya tuviera una hembra elegida por el rey, la que entrenaría con usted para mejorar sus capacidades y también fornicarían para divertirse de vez en cuando.

-Bah… no tiene importancia. Basta de charla que muero de hambre- fingió desinterés con éxito, sus compañeros en realidad creyeron que no le importaba una vida sin una compañera en el futuro, ni descendencia para heredar su linaje.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

-Tengo mucho que planear al respecto, pero iré un paso a la vez.

El valle se estremeció con la sonora carcajada que el guerrero emitió a todo pulmón.

…

La científica se encontraba concentrada soldando las piezas de uno de los robots de entrenamiento, ya que los tornillos no eran de mucha utilidad contra los ataques y la presión aumentada.

-¿Sigues en eso Bulma?- Inquirió su novio a manera de reproche. -Tu mamá me dijo que estarías comiendo en la cocina.

-Ya comí- respondió señalando un plato vacío sobre la mesa y regresando a lo que tenía toda su atención.

-Ayer trabajaste todo el día en eso, si ese grosero te está presionando para que trabajes como esclava para él solo dilo y…

-¿Y…? Como si no me conocieras Yamcha. Vegeta no me está presionando para nada.

-Entonces deja eso y ven a tomar un descanso- en un movimiento veloz le arrebató el pequeño soplete y lo apagó.

Bulma trató de protestar pero los fuertes brazos del hombre la rodearon por la cintura desde atrás.

-Necesitas despejar tu mente- musitó al oído de la mujer dejando un rastro de besos desde la oreja hasta su clavícula, la acción funcionó de inmediato, Bulma se dejó llevar volteándose para besarlo de frente. El beisbolista se aventuró deslizando una mano hasta un glúteo femenino, lo apretó sacando un leve gemido de los labios de su novia.

-No Yam… aquí no. Podría venir alguien- protestó en voz baja.

-Vamos a una habitación- sugirió entre besos.

Bulma deseaba seguir con su proyecto, lo prefería a estar con su novio, pero debido a que se encontraban en un periodo de reconciliación fue que decidió seguirle el juego.

Días antes, Yamcha se había aparecido en casa de la científica con un gran ramo de flores, la mujer lo recibió más por pena que por ganas. Escuchó sus disculpas y decidió darle una segunda oportunidad, ya no estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos, pero quería averiguarlo y alejada de él no llegaría a una conclusión satisfactoria, así que en realidad era una segunda oportunidad para ella. Si él estaba ahí pidiendo perdón, de seguro era porque había aprendido su lección, probó otros labios pero indudablemente regresó a ella. ¿Y ella? No se había dado a la oportunidad de probar otra boca, ¿debería? La idea no le molestaba, pero no tenía tiempo para salir y conocer hombres, tenía asegurados tres años de vida, pero ella quería vivir más que eso, no perdería el tiempo socializando, cuando el futuro de la humanidad estaba en riesgo.

Su cabeza era un lío, entre sus dudas y sus propósitos no llegaba a un punto medio que la reconfortara. Optar por lo seguro, la costumbre, fue por lo que apostó y esperaba no perder.

El beisbolista le tomó la mano y la jaló hacia el pasillo, durante el camino hacia las escaleras le robaba uno que otro beso, justo habían subido a la segunda planta cuando se toparon de frente con el príncipe, de pie y de brazos cruzados, hasta parecía que los estaba esperando.

-¿Ya están listos los robots que me platicaste hace un par de días?- soltó con aire autoritario.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la mujer, no esperaba que se acordara de lo que había sido un comentario de lo que pretendía hacer con sus robots.

-No es tu esclava Vegeta, tienes que esperar el tiempo que ella considere per...

-Entonces es mentira que eres tan brillante mujer- lo interrumpió ignorándolo. -Tu padre a pesar de ser un anciano ya los hubiera terminado…- entrecerró la mirada, -además él es hombre, no pierde el tiempo en banalidades.

-Ese comentario fue de muy mal gusto, Bulma tiene tantas aptitudes como su padre- respondió de nuevo Yamcha, su novia los veía discutir analizando las palabras del príncipe, él nunca le había exigido que tuviera algo antes del tiempo estipulado a su padre, y esa pose a mitad del pasillo, parecía que los estaba esperando, ¿habrá sabido a qué iba con su novio?

-No estaba perdiendo el tiempo Vegeta, te dije que los tendría en menos de una semana y apenas van dos días. Y respecto a tu comentario misógino, todos dedicamos un tiempo para renovar energías, inclusive tú que eres hombre.

-Pero tú y el insecto dedican más tiempo al ocio…- sonrió ladinamente, -lo que me hace cuestionar su hombría, pierde tanto el tiempo como una hembra… no me sorprendería que fueras más fuerte que él.

-¡Ya basta Vegeta! Si no te gustan nuestros hábitos eres libre de irte- respondió Yamcha comenzando a alterarse.

-¡Basta ya!- exclamó calmada con las manos en alto. -No vamos a discutir por estupideces. Tenemos asuntos más importantes que resolver-. Dirigió la vista hacia el saiyajin. -Tus robos los tendrás mañana mismo antes de mediodía, para que no dudes de mis habilidades, y más te vale mostrarme el respeto que merezco cuando te calle esa bocota con hechos- finalizó dando media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para terminar el robot que había dejado ahí.

El príncipe se limitó a sonreír de lado en silencio, pero por dentro se encontraba carcajeándose.

Minutos antes había sentido la energía del que llamaba insecto llegar a la propiedad y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba la terrícola, al poco rato sintió ambas energías agitarse en intervalos pausados, luego los sintió moverse hacia el ala de las habitaciones principales, por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Salió de la nave y entró a la corporación por la ventana de su habitación para interceptarlos en el pasillo, a medio camino.

Su plan había funcionado mejor de lo esperado, no solo arruinó los planes del débil terrícola, también tendría sus robots antes de lo estimado.

Yamcha se encontraba sorprendido por la improvisada decisión de su novia, se había quedado de pie mirando al saiyajin con una mueca de enfado, pero sabía que ni en un millón de años podría darle un golpe decente, así que hizo caso a su instinto de supervivencia y se retiró hacia donde se dirigía su novia.

-¡Espera Bulma!- la alcanzó a unos pasos de llegar a la cocina. -Vamos a mi departamento, no le hagas caso a ese extraterrestre mandón, no le des el gusto.

La mujer se volteó con una mirada decidida. -Precisamente para no darle el gusto es que terminaré antes esos robots. Le callaré esa bocota insolente… Nadie duda de mis capacidades- acotó con ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

-Pero Bulma… ¿y nosotros? Desde que volvimos apenas hemos tenido tiempo de platicar y de lo otro… nada- dijo lo último en un hilo de voz, no quería que su novia lo interpretara como reproche, pero así fue para los oídos de ella.

-Te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad Yamcha, no hagas que me arrepienta. Recuerda que tienes que hacer méritos, no recibir recompensas- se liberó del agarre de su novio y siguió su camino, entró a la cocina y encendió de nuevo el soplete. -Mañana en la tarde estaré libre de esto y saldremos a festejar mi triunfo sobre ese príncipe engreído, ¿qué te parece?- dijo con un semblante animado. A Yamcha no le quedó otra alternativa que asentir con la cabeza.

Su novia tenía razón, le callaría la boca al saiyajin y después de eso estaría de muy buen humor, entonces él lo aprovecharía a su favor. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que Bulma volviera a confiar ciegamente en él. Salió rumbo a su departamento pensando a dónde llevar a su novia al día siguiente.

…

Vegeta se había despertado temprano ese día, se encontraba ansioso por probar esos nuevos robots mejorados. Ya tenía una hora que había tomado su desayuno, se encontraba esperando sentado en el balcón de su recámara, disfrutando de la mañana nublada y la vista sombría que regalaba la ausencia de los rayos solares pegando de lleno contra su rostro.

"_Espero que no resulten ser un fiasco, aunque lo que han hecho hasta hoy ha sido de utilidad. Y los inventos que me mostró aquella vez en su laboratorio, admito que eran ingeniosos"_ El recuerdo del día anterior lo golpeó de pronto, lo que causó que comenzara a reír con una expresión de burla en su rostro

"_La cara del insecto cuando arruiné sus planes, debo admitir que fue mucho más gratificante que haberlo molido a golpes"_ Se bajó del barandal y entró a su habitación para tumbarse boca arriba en la cama_. "Me pregunto qué cara pondrá al ver a la mujer en mi cama… rendida ante mí, preñada de mí y negándose a fornicar con él de nuevo. Eso es algo que indudablemente veré y lo disfrutaré tanto como la derrota de Kakaroto" _Se irguió sentándose en la cama._ "Después, cuando todo eso pase, si el crío cumple con los requisitos me lo llevaré lejos" _

Dos leves toques a su puerta se escucharon.

-¡Pasa!- dijo desde su lugar.

Bulma entró con un semblante triunfal, se notaba que casi no había dormido, inclusive vestía la misma ropa que el día anterior, aun así su sonrisa lo decía todo, ella había ganado, al menos eso creía desde su perspectiva.

-Aquí tienes, inclusive van cinco más de los que tenía planeado hacer- estiró la mano con una pequeña cápsula ofreciéndosela.

Vegeta la tomó sin prisa, dándose el lujo de pasar sus dedos por la superficie de la palma de la mujer, percibió el leve escalofrío que logró provocar en ella con su roce y se gratificó internamente por ello.

Sonrió de lado mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-No cantes victoria terrícola, aún falta probarlos. Si funcionan como dices, entonces tendrás tiempo para perderlo con el insecto débil, si no funcionan, prepárate para mejorarlos- dijo con calma y voz grave sin romper el contacto visual.

-¿Qué esperas entonces engreído? Deja de holgazanear como mujer- respondió de manera altanera dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, antes de salir de la habitación le cerró un ojo y agregó, -y espera a probar la cámara de gravedad que estoy diseñando, te dejará mudo.

-Esta mujer es una loca vulgar- se dijo divertido una vez que se encontró solo.

De inmediato se dirigió hacia la nave para poner a prueba las chatarras creadas por la mujer que tenía en la mira.

Se dedicó a entrenar el día entero, los robots habían probado tener mayor potencia y agilidad, sin olvidar la resistencia a la gravedad aumentada. Se movían con gracia entre sus ataques y respondían con mayor precisión a su objetivo. Embelesado con sus nuevos juguetes se le hizo noche más rápido que de costumbre.

Al salir de la nave vio a la mujer, sentada sobre el césped con un cigarro en mano y una sonrisa triunfal, por su semblante parecía que lo esperaba impaciente.

"_No podía esperar para restregarme en la cara su supuesto triunfo. Lo que no sabe es que el triunfo lo obtuve yo al fastidiar al insecto y lograr tener a mis robots"_

Al verlo acercarse se levantó con actitud altiva mirándolo a los ojos. -Y bien príncipe. ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?

-¿Estas segura que quieres vivir después de tres años?

-Por supuesto, aun soy muy joven y bella y…

-No por mucho tiempo si continúas consumiendo esa mierda- le respondió arrebatándole el cigarrillo y lanzándolo a un lado de él donde los pisó con desprecio.

La científica iba a protestar pero el saiyajin de nuevo habló. –Te acabo de hacer un favor mujer… por los robots, hasta ahora han funcionado- hizo una seña de despedida con la mano y se elevó hacia el balcón de su habitación para darse una ducha. Al salir de bañarse sintió el ki de Yamcha llegar, frunció el entrecejo mientras gruñía por lo bajo.

"_Ese insecto… no va a arruinar el final de un buen día" _Se vistió con prisa para salir de la habitación.

Enfadado se dirigió hacia donde sentía la molesta y débil presencia del terrícola, tenía que averiguar lo que hacía a esas horas de la noche. Se detuvo en el pasillo, del otro lado de la puerta abierta que daba al recibidor y ahí se quedó a escuchar, bajando su ki hasta desaparecerlo.

-¡Pero Bulma! Habíamos quedado en salir esta noche a festejar tu triunfo sobre el principito engreído- dijo a modo de súplica.

"_Engreído… Principito… ¿Quién se cree esa sabandija"_ Poco le faltó para salir de su escondite y moler a golpes al pedazo de idiota que se atrevía a dirigirse a él de esa manera, pero las ganas de ver su cara después de que su hembra lo cambie por ese engreído principito le ganaron, así que permaneció quieto.

-Lo sé Yamcha, pero ya es muy tarde.

-Pero los robots los terminaste temprano, podrías haber esperado hasta mañana para restregarle tus habilidades, no entiendo por qué esperaste a que saliera de entrenar.

-No podía esperar hasta mañana, ya sabes como soy.

-Lo hubieras interrumpido durante su entrenamiento, no esperar a que se dignara a salir- insistió.

Bulma bostezó y se talló los ojos. -Me desvelé trabajando en eso y durante el día casi no tuve tiempo para descansar. De verdad, ya me quiero ir adormir- intentó no parecer grosera, pero no tenía ánimos de sostener una charla, mucho menos de salir.

-¿Y si duermes en mi casa?

Vegeta iba a salir alegando cualquier excusa para echarlo, pero la científica le ganó.

-¡No Yamcha! Ve tú a pasearte si tantas ganas tienes, ya te dije que muero de sueño y quiero dormir ahora- lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hasta la puerta para sacarlo. -Buenas noches Yamcha- al verlo sorprendido sintió un poco de remordimiento por esa manera tan abrupta al echarlo de su casa. -Mañana si quieres podemos salir a comer- dijo forzando un tono dulce y deposito un mustio beso en los labios masculinos, más por compromiso que por ganas. Cerró la puerta y suspiró de alivio, le había puesto de mal humor la insistencia y falta de comprensión de su novio. Sentía que últimamente no la apoyaba en sus decisiones, aunque ella no ponía mucho de su parte en darle tiempo a su relación, pero el destino del futuro estaba en riesgo, tenía prioridades y no quería perder tanto tiempo en el romance… o más bien en él. Sacudió su cabeza para disipar sus dudas, definitivamente le hacía falta dormir, así que de dirigió hacia su habitación casi arrastrando los pies, sin notar que entre las sombras del pasillo en penumbras se encontraba el príncipe de los saiyajines observándola como quien mira a una presa.

…

El sol se había dignado a salir ese día, los pajarillos cantaban alegremente en el jardín y las hojas de los árboles brillaban en un verde intenso. Bulma se estiró en su cama con energías renovadas.

-Tengo que levantarme ahora mismo antes de que se me olvide.

Con prisa saltó de la cama hacia una mesa donde solía trabajar en algunos proyectos, tomó una libreta y comenzó a dibujar las imágenes que soñó esa noche. El diseño de la cámara de gravedad dentro de las instalaciones de la corporación, aprovecharía que ya cuenta con el cableado necesario para alimentar la demandante fuente de energía que necesitará y que tiene a la mano las herramientas necesarias.

La mañana transcurrió en total calma, Bulma decidió darse un merecido descanso para refrescar su prodigioso cerebro. Sentada en la salita leía revistas de moda y tomaba té frío despreocupadamente.

-Buenos días Bulma- llegó el doctor Briefs y tomó asiento frente a su hija.

-Buenos días papá, ¿te sirvo?- señaló la jarra sobre la mesita central.

-No te preocupes, yo lo hago- después de servirse volvió a su sillón. -¿Qué tal salieron tus robos? Vegeta ya no me ha exigido más.

-Ese lunático… parece que lo mantendremos entretenido por algunos días. Solo espero que no suba la gravedad al máximo, yo creo que debe adaptarse de a poco.

-Pues al parecer continúa ignorando nuestras sugerencias- comentó bebiendo con tranquilidad su bebida. -De todas formas ya casi está lista la nave gemela en caso de que esta colapse. Ese muchacho la está forzando demasiado y no creo que dure un año bajo esas condiciones.

Bulma azotó la revista en el sillón -¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡Creí que te tomaría más tiempo!- exclamó impresionada por las habilidades de su padre, nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

-Le hice unas mejoras a la resistencia para que soporte la presión generada por la gravedad, por lo menos hasta que se encuentre terminada la que estas diseñando.

-Esperemos sobreviva… y también ese loco obsesivo.

-¿Quién te entiende Bulma? Primero lo alientas para que entrene y luego te quejas de su entrenamiento.

Bulma dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa. -No es que haya cambiado de opinión, es solo que su rutina me parece excesiva, no quiero que muera antes de ayudarnos.

-Yo creía que te importaba el bienestar del muchacho- rio jocosamente.

Volteó la mirada hacia la ventana por donde se veía la nave. -Te confesaré que a pesar de ser un egocéntrico engreído, no me cae mal- un débil suspiro salió de su boca.

Esa misma noche, la científica se animó a salir a pasear con su novio, necesitaba festejar su triunfo y fortalecer los lazos con el beisbolista, así que se puso un coqueto vestido corto de tirantes color azul celeste que mostraba discretamente sus curvas.

Cenaron en un restaurante de moda y bebieron unas pocas copas de vino. Las ganas de llevarla a su departamento lo consumían, pero en vista de que su confianza en él se encontraba frágil, decidió no presionarla y comportarse como un caballero, sirve que así lo extrañaba más.

Al regresar a la corporación se besaron frente a la puerta principal planeando salir más seguido.

Bulma entró un poco mareada por el efecto del vino, lanzó sus zapatos altos que ya la estaban torturando, podrían pasar mil años y jamás se acostumbraría a usarlos. Caminó descalza por el pasillo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, pero no era debido a su recién finalizada cita con su novio, la sonrisa la había provocado el recuerdo de la breve plática con el príncipe la noche anterior, la manera en que le arrebató el cigarrillo, casi de una manera en que lo hiciera alguien que se preocupara por ella.

-Sonriendo de esa manera te delatas- resonó la voz grave del saiyajin.

Bulma se sobresaltó de la sorpresa, ese hombre parecía un ninja.

"_¿A qué se habrá referido al decir que me delato?"_ No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que el príncipe también tuviera la habilidad de leer las mentes.

-No sé de qué hablas Vegeta- intentó seguir con su camino.

-Saliste con el insecto, sentí su patético ki- se acercó a la mujer y la rodeó de una manera casi felina. -A juzgar por tu sonrisa, podría apostar a que vienes de fornicar- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Entonces me debes algo porque acabas de perder tu apuesta- respondió con una mueca de triunfo.

Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido, durante la tarde había concentrado toda su atención a su entrenamiento que no sintió cuando la mujer había salido con el insecto, hasta que salió de la nave y no percibió la energía de la científica en la propiedad, se concentró y la sintió cerca del terrícola débil, en dirección hacia la corporación. Se maldijo por su descuido, probablemente fornicaron y tenía que averiguarlo sin parecer interesado en la hembra.

-Para tu información, vengo de festejar que te demostré mi superioridad- presumió levantando el pecho y cruzando los brazos de una manera altanera. -Y no… no hicimos eso que crees, mal pensado- lo empujó hacia un lado y siguió su camino, a pesar de lo pesado que podía llegar a ser el saiyajin, encontrarse con él no le había arruinado la noche, al contrario, comenzaba a encontrar divertido discutir con él.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 04, en esta ocasión tardé dos días más, pero a veces se me dificulta escribir debido a que tengo una niña pequeñita, trabajo de tiempo completo y un marido. **

**Debo agradecer a AkandeDMS por la observación, yo estaba escribiendo mal el nombre de Yamcha, pero ya lo corregí.**

**No se preocupen, no pienso abandonar la historia, soy muy terca y no me gusta dejar nada comenzado.**


	5. Orgullo y tradición - El comienzo CAP 05

_Saludos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios._

_Antes que nada quiero comentar algo: Como ya sabemos, ésta historia se desarrolla en la saga de los androides y Cell, hay muchas partes que aparecen en el anime y manga, por lo que tomé la decisión de que para no hacerlo tan repetitivo, me saltearé los diálogos que considere que no hacen falta escribirlos, pero habrá referencia a esas escenas y ustedes lo sabrán, igualmente cuando llegue Trunks del futuro, no tiene caso escribir los diálogos que todos sabemos, en lugar de eso me enfocaré en otras escenas._

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 05**

Los ocupantes de la corporación más importante del planeta tierra se comenzaban a habituar a una rigurosa rutina diaria que llevaba casi tres meses.

La científica despertaba temprano, pero continuaba en cama por lo menos un par de horas más, disfrutando de la calidez de sus sábanas acariciando su piel, prendía el televisor y escuchaba las noticias mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados. La paranoia de saber lo que ocurrirá en casi tres años la obligaba a revisar a diario los noticieros, en caso de que se les ocurra adelantarse a los androides o en caso de que surja alguna pista sobre su creador. Después de su desayuno se dedicaba a trabajar en la planeación de su nuevo ambicioso proyecto, la cámara de gravedad fija, también continuó con su investigación secreta y al atardecer comía con su novio.

El príncipe de los saiyajines era el primero en despertar de todos los habitantes de la corporación, tenía un estricto calentamiento de rutina y entrenaba hasta la hora del desayuno, tomaba sus alimentos a solas y en paz, la mujer rubia le llevaba los alimentos hasta la nave todas las mañanas sin falta. Cuatro días a la semana los dedicaba a la cámara de gravedad y tres a entrenar en algún lugar con clima extremo. En las tardes se dedicaba a buscar la manera de sabotear los planes del insecto con su novia, aunque para su buena suerte, Bulma era la que parecía buscar algún pretexto para evitar salir, aun así, ella tenía al menos una cita a la semana con Yamcha, donde se habían limitado a comer y pasear por tiendas.

Yamcha por su lado, decidió retomar su entrenamiento en los jardines de la propiedad, inclusive se había inscrito a un gimnasio, ya había descansado suficiente y necesitaba elevar su nivel de poder. Además no le gustaba que el orgulloso saiyajin le recordase a cada rato que era un débil. En cuanto a su novia, la visitaba con regularidad, pero dejó de insistir en llevarla a su departamento, sabía que se encontraba desconfiada y estresada por todo lo que estaba por venir, por lo que tenía pensado ganársela con paciencia y no arruinar su segunda oportunidad presionándola.

Después de un día de mucho trabajo en el laboratorio, padre e hija reposaban la cena con tranquilidad en el jardín de las mascotas.

-No me has dicho que fue lo que encontraste en los laboratorios de la patrulla roja- comentó el doctor Briefs mientras pasaba la mano por la cabeza del gato negro sobre su hombro.

Bulma se recargó en su cómoda silla de jardín y suspiró con fastidio. -Nada papá, no hay nada, ni un maldito rastro, cuando los confiscaron ya se habían llevado todo lo importante, y de lo que quedó lo saquearon hace mucho hasta dejar solamente el cascaron. Los que no se confiscaron fueron destruidos por la misma patrulla roja para borrar la evidencia- respondió con fastidio haciendo una mueca de frustración.

-A estas alturas dudo mucho que logres encontrar algo, Gero siempre fue muy escurridizo.

-Ya no sé a quién más recurrir para sacar información, comienzo a sentirme derrotada y aún no ha pasado ni un año- bufó decepcionada.

El doctor Briefs sonrió al sentir a su minino ronronear. -En caso de encontrar algo… ¿qué piensas hacer? Tengo entendido que Vegeta y Goku se niegan a evitar la realización de los androides.

-Ese par de desconsiderados saiyajines, no me sorprendería que terminen siendo amigos en el futuro- bufó molesta. -Por eso estoy investigando en secreto, no quiero que se enteren.

-¿Pero qué piensas hacer? ¿Le piensas pedir ayuda a Yamcha?- sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su bata y le ofreció uno a su hija.

Bulma estiró la mano para tomarlo, pero le llegó a la mente el recuerdo de la vez que Vegeta le arrebató uno para después tirarlo.

-No gracias papá- declinó el ofrecimiento sonriendo para sí misma.

"_Tal vez es hora de dejarlo, odio reconocerlo pero ese engreído tiene razón… envejeceré más pronto si continúo fumando" _

\- Honestamente no tengo ningún plan al respecto, en caso de dar con alguna pista que me lleve a ese loco científico, pienso improvisar- suspiró mirando al cielo, -a Yamcha no lo pienso involucrar, dudo mucho que pueda ayudarme en eso.

-Se ve bastante fuerte- opinó dando la primera calada a su cigarrillo.

-Para un terrícola común sí, pero comparado con los saiyajines o Picoro, o inclusive Krilin... no tiene posibilidades.

-Debería entrenar con el joven Vegeta- opinó la señora Briefs, uniéndose a la plática.

-Hay mamá… es más probable que ese orgulloso termine siendo amigo de Goku que de Yamcha- rio para sí misma al imaginarse a los rivales entrenando en algún futuro no muy distante.

…

Una tarde, Yamcha se encontraba lanzando puñetazos al aire en uno de los jardines de la corporación, Imaginaba a dos sujetos corpulentos con actitud agresiva, en su mente así les había dado un rostro a los supuestos androides. No los imaginaba tan poderosos, de hecho confiaba en durar unos cuantos minutos en la batalla, pero aun así sería su amigo Goku el que terminaría por hacer el trabajo sucio, como era costumbre.

-Con ese entrenamiento no me sorprendería que la vulgar te logre dar un golpe mortal- se burló Vegeta.

-Solo estoy calentando- respondió sin voltear a mirarlo. -No me pondría a mostrar mis verdaderas habilidades frente a un enemigo- continuó con sus movimientos.

-Ya las vi. Dudo que tengas más de lo que mostraste contra los saibaman- respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

-En aquella ocasión me tomaste desprevenido- lo miró se soslayo, como odiaba esa actitud prepotente en el príncipe, quien lo miraba divertido.

-Yo no te toqué, caíste solo contra una criatura que yo derrotaba desde que tenía cuatro años.

-Para nosotros eran desconocidas esas criaturas, además… me tomó por sorpresa- se defendió mostrando su molestia.

-Continúa con lo que sea que haces, tal vez logres hacerte un poco más fuerte y puedas defenderte de los golpes que te llegue a dar la mujer.

Yamcha había comenzado a dar sus golpes al aire de nuevo, pero se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar al príncipe y tragó saliva. -¿Cuál mujer?- la pregunta salió de su boca en un balbuceo nervioso sin haberlo pensado hacer.

El príncipe levantó una ceja, había algo extraño en la reacción del insecto. -¿Cuál?... ¿acaso hay otra a parte de la vulgar?- inquirió con un tono de ironía.

Yamcha decidió cortar esa peligrosa "conversación" con el príncipe, gruñó y se alejó hacia otro de los jardines de la propiedad para continuar con su entrenamiento. Vegeta lo vio alejarse en silencio, pudo notar algo de nerviosismo en la actitud del guerrero terrícola, pero lo atribuyó al miedo que le tenía, tanto que ni siquiera lo enfrentaba verbalmente.

"_Es un cobarde. Aun así su huida me pareció repentina" _

Retomó su caminar aun extrañado por el comportamiento del beisbolista, percibía que había algo más y no le gustaba quedarse con la sensación de ignorar algo.

"_Bah… no tiene la menor importancia, lo único que debe importarme es humillarlo"_

Mientras tanto, Yamcha continuó con su rutina, con las palabras del príncipe haciendo ruido en su cabeza.

"_Dudo que tengas más de lo que mostraste contra los saibaman"_

-Ese engreído… como él tiene como ventaja ser de esa raza- lanzó una patada hacia un Vegeta imaginario, al cual logró lanzar varios metros en su mente.

-¡Toma eso principito amargado!

El Vegeta imaginario se levantó y saltó hacia el terrícola con el puño en alto, Yamcha lo esquivó y logró asestarle un golpe en las costillas, tan fuerte que le provocó una fisura a su armadura.

-Has de tener ese ceño fruncido siempre, debido a que nunca has estado entre las piernas de una mujer- gruñó a su contrincante invisible.

El Vegeta falso se limpió la sangre con un brazo y torció los labios molesto.

-¡Así que estoy en lo correcto! Eres virgen… Ja, ja, ja… esa es la razón de tu amargura... principito.

El falso príncipe se dejó ir hacia el terrícola lanzándole puñetazos y patadas que fueron hábilmente bloqueados.

-Te informo extraterrestre enano, que yo he estado entre las piernas de más de una mujer… después de haber tenido a una siempre dispuesta para mí- se mintió alardeando, pues en realidad a Bulma le gustaba darse a desear y era una proeza cuando ella aceptaba a la primera, aunque eso había sido en el pasado, ahora que le daba una segunda oportunidad, no había intimado con ella.

Miró con precaución hacia los lados para aseguraste de no ser observado ni escuchado por nadie. -Te informo que una bella mujer me ha buscado, y después de hacerme del rogar he decidido que me tenga por una corta temporada, sirve que dejo descansar un rato a Bulma de mi demandante pasión- se encogió de hombros fanfarroneando.

El Vegeta falso lo miró con confusión.

-Dudo mucho que lo entiendas… virgen- dijo petulante volviendo a su pose de batalla, en ese momento una idea cruzó su mente.

"_Tal vez si tengo el mismo entrenamiento que él lleva. No creo que sea tan complicado adaptarse"_ Pensó apretando un puño y elevándolo.

Esa misma noche, a la hora que todos dormían, se aventuró a entrar en la cámara de gravedad solo para comprobar que con el nivel que poseía le era imposible mantenerse siquiera erguido.

…

Llegó el día en que un esperado paquete arribó a la corporación en forma de una gran caja pesada. La científica recibió con gusto al mensajero y firmó con prisa de recibido. El joven mensajero huyó justo antes de que la mujer le pidiera el favor cargar la caja hacia el interior de la propiedad, justo en ese momento llegó el beisbolista.

-Hola Bulma- saludó Yamcha justo al aterrizar frente a ella.

-¡YAMCHA!- saltó alegremente hacia su novio, envolviendo su cuello en un efusivo abrazo.

-Veo que me extrañaste- dijo buscando la boca de la mujer, pero ella se separó de inmediato sonriendo coquetamente.

-¿Me podrías ayudar a llevar ésta caja mi laboratorio?- preguntó con mirada inocente.

-Sí, por supuesto- aceptó de inmediato.

"_Eso fue muy fácil, por un momento creí que la tendría que cargar yo misma"_

Caminaron hasta el laboratorio platicando amenamente de lo agradable del clima y otras cosas mundanas, al llegar al laboratorio, Yamcha colocó la caja donde se le indicó y de inmediato la científica lo hizo a un lado para abrir el pesado paquete, sacó algunas bolsas con unas pequeñas piedrecillas de color blanco.

-¿Qué es eso Bulma?- preguntó tomando una bolsa y observándola con curiosidad.

-Es un material que se puede moldear, tiene la característica de ser muy resistente- respondió sin mirarlo, más interesada en sacar las bolsas y comenzar a trabajar con el contenido.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con esto?

Bulma caminó hacia un mueble, abrió una puertecita y sacó la armadura magullada del príncipe de los saiyajines.

-Voy a crear mi versión de la armadura de Vegeta- respondió con orgullo.

-¿Ahora también te exigió eso?- inquirió molesto.

-Nadie me ha exigido nada, es un proyecto de iniciativa propia, deberías agradecérmelo- puso la armadura sobre la mesa de trabajo.

-¿Yo por qué?

-Las haré para que ustedes estén más protegidos durante la batalla.

Yamcha soltó la bolsa de regreso a la caja y cruzó los brazos en una actitud infantil. -Ni loco me vestiría como ese asesino.

-Yo creo que debemos dejar atrás nuestras diferencias debido a las circunstancias. Aunque no lo quieras aceptar, Vegeta será de gran ayuda.

-Para los androides- murmuró mirando la pieza sobre la mesa.

La científica notó una sombra en la mirada de su novio, de nuevo discutían por el saiyajin, situación que ya se había vuelto recurrente entre ellos, decidió que debía hacer algo para salvar su relación. Se acercó a Yamcha y se acurrucó en su brazo izquierdo. -Comenzaré a trabajar en eso mañana- lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior. -¿Qué te parece si pasamos un rato a solas en tu departamento?

El beisbolista la miró con desconfianza, tenía mucho que no le sugería algo parecido, y mucho menos desde que volvieron.

"_Ya sabía yo que si dejaba de presionarla me iba a extrañar"_

Tragó saliva, de pronto se sintió como aquel lobo del desierto tímido con las mujeres. -Vamos ahora antes de que aparezca ese cretino pidiendo algo.

…

El manto de la noche se extendía por encima de la ciudad mostrando en el cielo despejado las luces centellantes de las millones de estrellas en el espacio.

El príncipe de la raza guerrera reposaba sobre la cúpula de la gran corporación, acostado boca arriba, mirando en dirección en donde debería brillar su planeta, cada noche, no importaba donde se encontrará solía mirar hacia ese lugar desde que tenía memoria.

"_Ya tardó mucho en venir esa mujer de su paseo con su mascota" _

Se levantó concentrándose para sentir el ki de Bulma y su acompañante. Entrecerró la mirada en cuanto los percibió.

-Qué raro… no se encuentran en la zona donde siempre van a perder el tiempo.

Volvió a sentarse con actitud molesta, espero por alrededor de una hora más, meditando en una nueva técnica y en cada uno de sus puntos débiles en el combate.

De pronto las luces de un automóvil aluzaron la entrada principal de la propiedad, Bulma se bajó de lado del copiloto y Yamcha del lado del piloto, la abrazó por la cintura acompañándola hacia la entrada principal. Al verlos desaparecer por la curvatura de la corporación, decidió bajar de inmediato hacia un balcón para fastidiarla, ya tenía semanas que no la molestaba.

La científica caminó confundida por el pasillo oscuro que conducía a su habitación. Su cabeza era una maraña de dudas, se suponía que su cita era para reavivar la llama, para alimentar su amor, no al contrario. Pensó que al acostarse con su novio volvería a sentir esas cosquillas en su pecho, ese deseo casi salvaje al sentir los labios masculinos paseándose por su blanca piel, esas ganas de entregarle su alma en cada suspiro, cada caricia y gemido. Pero no sucedió, no sintió nada de eso, de hecho, ella misma forzó la situación más como un intento burdo para darle un sentido a su relación que por deseo genuino.

Con su mente inmersa en una maraña de dudas entró a su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió hacia su baño con pereza, guiada por las tenues luces de la ciudad que entraban por el gran ventanal.

Cubierto por la oscuridad, el príncipe la vio pasar a un lado de él, pensó en soltarle alguna pesadez, pero no encontró un pretexto para justificar su presencia en la habitación de ella. La mujer pasó dejando una mezcla de esencias en el aire, esencias que un olfato saiyajin fácilmente podía percibir.

Vegeta frunció aún más su ceño y apretó los puños.

"_Ese insecto"_ Gruñó bajo, lo suficiente para no ser escuchado por la mujer que ya se encontraba en el baño, el sonido de la ducha rompió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación, Vegeta aprovechó para salir de ahí, se dirigió hacia la puerta de vidrió por la que había ingresado y voló hacia su balcón, se encontraba furioso, pero eso le daba más motivos para dejar de lado la paciencia y comenzar a mover sus piezas, no se dejaría derrotar y menos por alguien que consideraba una basura.

…

El día siguiente comenzó como todos los anteriores, sin ninguna novedad, a diferencia de que Bulma se despertó más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, se estiró en su cama antes de ir al baño. Sentada en el retrete le llegaron a la mente escenas de la noche anterior, una sensación extraña se acumuló en su estómago, una sensación que en raras ocasiones experimentaba… remordimiento, pero ¿por qué?

"_Es mi novio… no tiene nada de malo. ¿Por qué siento que no debí de haberlo hecho?"_

Reposando en el piso se encontraba la ropa que vistió el día anterior, impregnada con el aroma del lobo del desierto. Al entrar a su baño se despojó de ellas, por primera vez le incomodó sentir ese aroma pegado a ella, razón por la cual lanzó su vestimenta y se duchó de inmediato, tallando con énfasis en los rincones de su cuerpo que sentía sucios.

"_Yo nunca he sentido remordimiento por mis acciones. Pero… anoche lo hice para forzar mis sentimientos, no porque lo deseara. Tal vez por eso me siento así"_

Bufó resignada, pero al momento cambió su expresión por un semblante más positivo. -Al menos no fue en vano. Sirvió para convencerme de mis sentimientos.

Se vistió y se dirigió a trabajar en su nuevo proyecto con menos marañas confusas en su cabeza. Después de la comida llegó el beisbolista de visita, en cuanto la vio, se abalanzó a saludarla con entusiasmo, demasiado para su gusto.

-Vamos a la estancia a descansar un poco- sugirió Bulma casi en una orden. Se levantó sin darle tiempo de responder a su novio, quien la siguió obedeciendo.

Necesitaba estar a solas con él, necesitaba hablarle, hacerle saber lo que sentía.

Al llegar a la estancia tomaron asiento en el mismo sillón.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó Yamcha sonriendo y levantando una ceja.

-Sí… Yamcha, yo…

-No sabes lo que significó para mí lo de anoche- la interrumpió sentándose a su lado y rodeándola con un brazo, -te necesitaba tanto, volví a sentirme vivo- musitó viéndola directo a los ojos, mientras ella perdía su mirada en una pata de la mesita de centro.

"_No puedo hacerlo. No hoy, necesito prepararlo"_

Bulma se limitó a sonreír sin ganas, por primera vez no tenía nada que saliera de su boca, tenía mil cosas qué decir, pero no deseaba ser la mala de la historia que destrozaba el corazón de un hombre que había muerto para salvarla a ella y a sus amigos. Si hubiera sabido que dentro de él se gestaban las mismas dudas se hubiera ahorrado el mal rato.

-¿Cómo va su entrenamiento joven?- preguntó la madre de la científica al entrar a la estancia.

-Ehh… lento pero ya estoy comenzando a tomar ritmo. Inclusive me inscribí a un gimnasio.

-¿Un gimnasio? Eso es para personas comunes y corrientes, no creo que te sirva- opinó Bulma.

-Hay Bulma, estoy segura que él ha de saber sacarle beneficio. Supongo que las chicas que acuden al gimnasio se deleitarán viéndolo ejercitarse.

-Ehh…- El beisbolista sonrió nervioso.

-Si quieres puedes utilizar la otra nave que mi papá está habilitando para que soporte gravedad aumentada.

Yamcha negó con ambas manos. -¡No Bulma! No hace falta, ya tengo impuesta una rutina que me está ayudando.

-Chicos, los dejo, solo pasaba para ver si Bulma me acompañaba a hacer unas compras, no sabía que tenía visita… Hasta luego- salió agitando la mano jocosamente.

-Tu madre siempre tan alegre, a veces pienso que ignorar las cosas negativas no es tan malo- suspiró colocando las manos detrás de su nuca, acomodándose cómodamente en el sofá.

-Tú sabiéndolo no lo pasas nada mal- opinó mirándolo de reojo, escupiendo las palabras en forma de reproche.

El beisbolista se encogió de hombros. -No dejo que el estrés me invada, aunque no lo creas me estoy preparando para lo que viene.

-Pues yo veo que entrenas muy poco, casi nada- entrecerró los ojos, -creo que estás haciendo confianza al saber que contamos con Vegeta y Goku.

-Con Goku… Vegeta no es de fiar, no dudo que se ponga del lado de los androides si así le conviene- se acercó a la mujer y la rodeó con un brazo de nuevo. -Ayer me sorprendiste Bulma- susurró sugerente.

La mujer agachó la mirada sin decir nada, eran pocas las veces que se quedaba sin habla y esa no era ella. Pero, ¿qué decir después de su reciente descubrimiento? Ella había dado su palabra al darle una segunda oportunidad, no podía retractarse así como así, no después de que él había muerto protegiendo la tierra y a ella, él merecía al menos intentarlo.

-Imagino que debes estar cansada entre tus proyectos y tomarte tiempo para mí- acarició una pierna desnuda desde la rodilla hasta el muslo, Bulma bajó instintivamente lo que pudo de su corta falda.

-Aquí no es el lugar- musitó volteando la vista hacia la puerta.

Yamcha soltó la blanquecina piel y tomó una mano de la mujer para depositarse un suave beso. -Te decía que estoy consciente que necesitas descansar, no vine a ser absorbente contigo. Quiero entrenar en el jardín, pasé aquí solo a saludarte.

El semblante serio de la científica cambió a uno de alivio, al menos tendría la tarde libre.

-Gracias por tu comprensión, puedes hacer uso de los jardines, solo no destruyas nada- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

El beisbolista robó un fugaz beso de los rosáceos labios de la mujer. -Te doy mi palabra- se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta, -me volveré más fuerte y dentro de tres años daré todo para que podamos tener un futuro juntos.

"_Juntos"_ Esa sola palabra retumbó en la cabeza de la científica como si fueran mil terremotos.

…

Ese día el humor del príncipe se encontraba peor que nunca. Se había ido a entrenar muy temprano y se negó a tomar alimentos a la hora del desayuno, cosa extraña para un saiyajin.

El sabor de cualquier derrota siempre le parecía amargo, le costaba mucho manejar la frustración siempre que era vencido en lo que fuese. Su manera de lidiar con eso sin matar a nadie era castigando su cuerpo, exigiéndose de más de lo que podía soportar.

Se encontraba pronunciando maldiciones y destruyendo robots a los que maltrataba como si fuesen sus enemigos. Se imaginaba al insecto burlándose de él la noche anterior, regocijándose con su pequeña victoria, porque era solo eso, una pequeña victoria en una guerra que definitivamente estaba dispuesto a ganar el príncipe.

La enorme presión a la que estaba siendo sometida la nave, aunado a las vibraciones producidas por los golpes y destellos de energía lograron crear las condiciones ideales para un desastre.

La explosión se sintió en varias cuadras a la redonda de la corporación. De inmediato salió Bulma a ver qué había sucedido, la siguió Yamcha al verla salir corriendo.

La nave se encontraba destruida por completo, en su lugar solo había piezas retorcidas del material que la conformaban. Bulma trepó tambaleándose entre los escombros genuinamente preocupada por el saiyajin, levantó algunas piezas aún calientes por la explosión con la esperanza de encontrarlo con vida, no tardó mucho en dar con él, el príncipe salió de entre los escombros tambaleando, se levantó con el orgullo que lo caracterizaba, presumiendo de manera altanera que esa explosión no era nada para el saiyajin más fuerte de todos justo antes de caer inconsciente.

La intrépida científica se lanzó hacia el petulante extraterrestre, revisó su estado y le ordenó a su novio que le ayudarse a cargarlo hacia el área de enfermería, donde limpiaron y cosieron sus heridas, le suministraron medicamentos y oxígeno esperando con eso lograr salvar la vida del príncipe.

Yamcha observó en silencio a su novia correr de un lado a otro, ordenando que le acercaran las gasas, el suero, los analgésicos y demás utensilios, ella misma ayudó a limpiar las heridas, inclusive las que tenían peor aspecto.

"_¿Realmente lo cree tan necesario para la futura batalla? Sí… no le veo otro motivo para preocuparse tanto por la persona que vino a destruirnos"_ Pensó recargado en una pared, justo después de que el médico saliera de la habitación.

Al poco rato entraron los señores Briefs, tanto padres como hija se veían consternados, al grado que hasta pareciese que ese engreído fuera de la familia.

Yamcha carraspeó con la garganta para tener la atención de los presentes. -Ese sujeto sí que tiene suerte, como toda mala hierba- soltó desde su lugar.

-Pero si el joven Vegeta es un encanto- comentó su suegra afligida.

-Casi destruye su casa, ese entrenamiento era una locura- avanzó hacia la puerta, -esperaré en el pasillo, no tiene caso estar aquí- salió de la habitación con el semblante molesto, al poco rato vio a los Briefs salir de la habitación.

-¿Podrías ayudarle a mi padre a recoger los escombros?- preguntó Bulma con un gesto serio, pero tranquilo. -Quiere ver si puede rescatar algunas piezas difíciles de replicar, pero él solo no puede remover entre los escombros.

-Por supuesto Bulma, no es ningún problema para mis músculos- presumió jugueteando, al ver que ella continuaba seria la tomó de ambas manos y clavó su negra mirada en los esquivos ojos de la mujer. -¿Te pasa algo? Desde que llegué te siento… distante- subió las manos hasta los hombros de la científica y la acercó a él para luego musitar, -te quiero mucho, no lo olvides- se acercó a besarla en los labios pero ella giró la cabeza, aun así depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de su novia.

-Voy a quedarme un rato para en caso que despierte.

-No le pasará nada, el maldito es resistente.

Bulma lo miró con el ceño fruncido. -No hables así- habló en voz baja, pues un inconsciente Vegeta se encontraba a pocos metros, -es mi huésped y es mi responsabilidad.

Yamcha vio enojo en los ojos de la mujer, enojo por decir la verdad de ese sujeto. Definitivamente su novia se encontraba demasiado afectada por todos los acontecimientos pasados y los que estaban por pasar.

"_Tal vez deba darle algunos días para despejar su mente, sirve que yo también despejo la mía y aclaro de una vez mis sentimientos… lo de anoche solo me dejó con más dudas"_ Pensó el lobo del desierto.

-Disculpa Bulma- sonrió ocultando sus pensamientos, -voy a ayudar a tu padre- corrió por el pasillo hacia el jardín.

La científica lo vio perderse en la curva del pasillo, suspiró con frustración para después dirigirse hacia la habitación donde se recuperaba su huésped.

"_Debe de haber alguna excusa para romper con esta relación y no quedar como la malvada que le rompió el corazón"_ Frunció sus cejas molesta consigo misma, por fin había aceptado que ese barco estaba más que hundido, pero no deseaba lastimar al que era su primer amor.

Respiró hondo para calmar sus pensamientos, ya habrá otra oportunidad para pensar en eso, ahora tenía otra prioridad, la recuperación de Vegeta.

…

El príncipe abrió los ojos confundido, se encontraba inmerso en una pesadilla demasiado realista para su gusto, pero por suerte logró despertar. Se encontraba adolorido, pero no demasiado, al principio tenía la vista borrosa, pero en poco tiempo logró enfocar y ver con claridad, giró la cabeza hacía un lado y ahí estaba la mujer, dormida sobre una silla.

"_¿Por qué se quedó?"_

Se levantó y notó las vendas en sus heridas, se habían tomado la molestia de atenderlo, era de esperarse, después de todo lo veían como aliado y contaban con su ayuda contra los androides.

"_Bah… ilusos"_

Un ronquido llamó su atención, miró a la científica dormir, se veía cansada, tal vez llevaría horas ahí cuidándolo. De pronto recordó la razón por la que se había enojado, recordó el olor del insecto impregnado en la mujer, se sintió asqueado por tomárselo tan personal, después de todo, el terrícola ignoraba que se encontraba en una competencia.

Bulma se acomodó cambiando de brazo donde apoyaba la cabeza, pero sin despertar, se veía tan tranquila así callada, una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del príncipe, nunca antes se había dado el momento de observar bien sus rasgos.

"_Es la primera vez que no hace ruidos molestos con su boca por más de un minuto"_

Salió de ahí no sin antes volver a mirarla desde el marco de la puerta.

"_Lo de anoche mujer… será la última vez. La próxima será mi victoria sobre esa sabandija"_

Salió rumbo a su habitación por otro juego de calzado deportivo, también necesitaba orinar urgentemente. En el baño se miró al espejo, los vendajes le recordaron a esos métodos anticuados para curar que tenía el equipo médico del imperio cuando los acompañaban en algunas misiones, para que lograran llegar con vida hasta la nave donde se encontraban las cámaras de recuperación.

En el pasado ya le habían limpiado y vendado heridas, pero bajo otras circunstancias, ahora era libre, no tenía que rendir cuentas ni estar disponible para que su poder sea utilizado en beneficio de otro. Con ojos cerrados aspiró hondo frunciendo a profundidad su ceño, su libertad se la debía a Kakaroto, no… a su bastardo misterioso, esa humillación se la haría pagar muy caro.

-Debo dejar de perder el tiempo- hizo caso omiso al rugido de su estómago y se dirigió hacia la nave gemela, de la cual él tenía conocimiento que ya se encontraba terminada.

…

Una sensación húmeda en su antebrazo la despertó del sopor en el que se encontraba, inmediatamente giró la cabeza en dirección hacia la cama de su paciente.

-¡Vegeta!- lo llamó sin tener respuesta. Limpió la mancha de saliva en su barbilla y antebrazo e inmediatamente salió de ahí dando fuertes zancadas, su intuición femenina le decía dónde encontrar al príncipe, de camino hacia el exterior de la corporación se encontró a su padre.

-¡Bulma!- la llamó, -supongo que buscas a Vegeta- dijo con tranquilidad.

-¡¿No me digas que ese demente ya está en la otra nave?!

-No hubo manera de persuadirlo, inclusive no le importó que aún no colocamos el equipo de sonido del estéreo.

Bulma se remangó las mangas con decisión, su ceño denotaba enojo. -Alguien debe decirle sus verdades a ese mal agradecido- caminó rumbo a la nave y encendió la pantalla para comunicarse con él.

Después de discutir con el saiyajin por medio de la pantalla se dirigió hacia su laboratorio para calmar su pésimo humor, no le bastaba con el descubrimiento de su falta de amor hacia su novio, ahora se agregaba a su mente el miedo genuino al creer que el príncipe pudo haber muerto en esa explosión. Ese hombre era un asesino a sangre fría, sanguinario y prepotente, aunque su corazón le decía que ya no era un peligro, su cerebro le decía que eso no lo podía comprobar.

Aceptaba para sí misma que él era su plan B, aunque eso no se lo confesaría, pues correría el riesgo de lograr el resultado contrario de lo que deseaba. ¿En eso radicaba su preocupación hacia él? ¿En el temor de perder a un posible aliado para su supervivencia? ¿O era honesta empatía hacia el hombre detrás del asesino?

Cuando se enteró que él murió a manos de Frezeer no sintió nada de dolor, después de todo él se lo había ganado, a pesar de haberlos ayudado en Namek. Pero ahora, su percepción sobre el príncipe había cambiado, no solo era una ficha importante contra los futuros enemigos, era un ser vivo que pensaba y hasta podía llegar a ser cómodo y divertido entablar una charla con él.

-Demasiadas emociones para un solo día- se dijo una vez que se encontró sola en su laboratorio. Aprovechó el resto del día para trabajar en su nuevo proyecto, necesitaba sacudir sus pensamientos y sumergirse de lleno en la ciencia que siempre la tranquilizaba, era uno de sus mejores métodos anti estrés.

Trabajando en el nuevo traje para los guerreros se le pasaron las horas con rapidez, ya era bien entrada la noche, sus padres se habían ido a dormir hace poco más de un par de horas, lo sabía porque el doctor Briefs le deseó buenas noches justo antes de ir a dormir. Inclusive Yamcha la buscó para despedirse, le dijo que planeaba entrenar en el desierto y que volvería más fuerte dentro de pocas semanas.

"_Extráñame mucho Bulma, yo pensaré el ti todos los días"_ le dijo justo antes de partir.

-Temo que no podré extrañarte- se dijo casi en un susurro mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación.

-Ahora tengo fundamentos para llamarte loca- se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de Bulma.

La científica dio un brinco que le sacó una sonrisa burlona al portador de dicha voz.

-¡Vegeta! Me asustaste- detuvo su paso y lo vio de frente, notó que conservaba la mayoría de sus vendajes, su apariencia no reflejaba el daño que había recibido ese mismo día, un terrícola común y corriente hubiese muerto, uno con el poder de su novio estaría vivo pero en cama recuperándose. -Te vez mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba- le dijo sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, ya te dije que esas heridas no son nada para mí… loca- se acercó a un paso de ella.

Bulma retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que una pared la detuvo-Inclusive sigues siendo el mismo grosero después de casi morir.

Vegeta avanzó junto con ella sonriendo de medio lado al ver como se le terminaba el camino a la científica, posó su mano derecha en la superficie plana de la pared, a la altura de la cabeza de Bulma y la izquierda a la altura de su cintura, acorralándola entre sus músculos y la pared.

-Loca…- musitó clavando su mirada en esos orbes del mismo color que el cielo de ese planeta.

-Soy más cuerda que tú- lo apuntó con el dedo índice, golpeado con éste el pecho desnudo del saiyajin.

-Te acabo de ver hablando sola, como dije… ahora tengo fundamentos para llamarte como lo que eres- aspiró profundo ante la sorpresa de Bulma, -ya no hueles al insecto, hiciste bien en darte un baño, anoche apestabas a sudor de esclavo barato.

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo dicho por el príncipe, en vez de indignarse y preguntarse en qué momento la olió, se sintió avergonzada como si fuese una adolescente que regresa a casa después de juguetear con el novio. Ella ya no era una jovencita que hacía algo prohibido, no le tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie, ya era una mujer adulta.

-¿A quién no vas a extrañar? ¿Te referías a mí? ¿Pensaste que moriría?- Inquirió disfrutando de la confusión en la mujer.

-No creas que todo el mundo gira alrededor de ti… cretino, no me refería a ti- levantó la cabeza con altivez.

Vegeta se quedó viéndola por algunos segundos, hasta que llegó a una conclusión.

-Entonces te referías al insecto… ¿tan mal estuvo anoche?- sonrió de lado, mostrando su colmillo izquierdo.

-No es asunto tuyo- trató de empujarlo para continuar con su camino, pero el hombre no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Ya te aburriste de perder el tiempo con él ¿verdad?

Bulma iba a replicar pero no tuvo argumentos a favor, Vegeta tenía razón, se limitó a sostenerle la mirada, sorprendentemente le sonrió sutilmente.

-Tienes razón Vegeta, muy pronto encontraré un motivo para verme libre de él- se sinceró por primera vez con alguien, y lo estaba haciendo con quien menos se imaginó ni en sus más locos sueños.

Esa confesión sí que fue una sorpresa para el príncipe, la noche anterior tuvo el trago amargo de una derrota imprevista, y en tan solo un día recibía la mejor arma para comenzar con su plan de fastidiar al insecto y obtener un descendiente. Sin saber qué más hacer se quedó quieto, acorralándola como si fuese una presa, sabía que con ella tenía que ser cauteloso y no deseaba arruinarlo desde el principio, ya tenía una meta establecida y como el ser caprichoso que era, debía obtenerla a como dé lugar.

-Te complicas por estupideces- gruñó retorciendo sus labios y alzó una ceja, mostrando una mueca llena de soberbia. -¿Quieres que lo eliminé? Sería tan fácil que no tendría nada de divertido.

-No lo quiero muerto de nuevo y tampoco pretendo botarlo y quedar como la villana ante todos- respondió a modo de reproche, se estaba sintiendo bien al confesarse, aunque fuera con alguien que no entendía de empatía, o al menos hasta ese momento.

Vegeta rio sin dejar de acorralarla, le gustaba el hecho de que ella no mostrara insistencia en salir de su prisión, un punto a su favor en esa guerra contra en insecto. -Así que todo se resume a lo que puedan llegar a pensar de ti, no a estúpidos sentimentalismos… eres perversa… terrícola- mostró su característica sonrisa socarrona.

Bulma se agachó en un movimiento rápido y se alejó a un metro del príncipe, quien la dejó escapar a propósito, ya había obtenido información suficiente y era el momento de dejarla ir, al menos esa noche.

-Al parecer somos más parecidos de lo que parece, tú también te preocupas por la opinión de los demás- sonrió triunfal, ella se había dado cuenta desde hace tiempo que el príncipe siempre se esmeraba en dejar una impresión, pero había más detrás de la máscara.

-¡Ye equivocas mujer!- cruzó los brazos y volteó su rostro con indignación, -no me interesa lo que esas sabandijas que tienes por amigos piensen de mí.

Bulma dio media vuelta ocultando su risa interna y comenzó a caminar inconscientemente de manera coqueta. -Buenas noches Vegeta… no te ensañes con la nueva nave, de arruinarla tendrás que esperar mínimo un año para volver a entrenar con gravedad aumentada- dijo levantando una mano en señal de despedida.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí por hoy, no olviden pasar a comentar.**_

_**Les comunico que me encuentro preparando otro Trupan, muy pronto lo podré publicar.**_


	6. Orgullo y Tradición - El comienzo CAP 06

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 06**

Bulma corría desesperada por los pasillos de la corporación, afligida con una mano en el pecho intentando convencerse a sí misma de que era un error, que él no le haría algo así.

Esa misma mañana en su laboratorio, buscando entre los materiales, notó la ausencia de su preciado radar del dragón en el cajón donde solía guardarlo. Buscó entre sus recuerdos la última vez que lo había visto y recordó aquella ocasión en que se lo mostró con orgullo al príncipe.

"_No pudo haber sido él, no…"_

Con la duda golpeando su cabeza se dirigió de prisa hacia la habitación del saiyajin, esa era la hora en que el soberbio guerrero se encontraba devorando lo que hubiera de comida en la cocina, razón por la que debía aprovechar la oportunidad para buscar entre sus pertenencias. Entró nerviosa a la habitación, podía escuchar su corazón retumbar dentro de su pecho, sabía que si le preguntaba directamente al príncipe lo negaría en caso de tenerlo, en caso de que otra persona lo hubiera tomado, lo más seguro era que el orgulloso saiyajin jamás se lo perdonase y hasta se iría del planeta sin ayudarlos contra los androides. Calmó su respiración en cuanto entró al espacio privado del guerrero, luego comenzó a hurgar debajo del colchón y la almohada, dejándolos tal y como se encontraban, después procedió a hacer lo mismo con el armario y finalmente se dirigió hacia los cajones de ropa interior.

El príncipe saiyajin recién había terminado su merecida merienda, y se dirigía a reposar para tener una mejor digestión antes de retomar su entrenamiento, decidió ir a una pequeña salita que para su fin era perfecta, con cómodos sillones y un aparato de esos que los terrícolas llaman televisor, el cual solía ver en sus ratos de ocio para burlarse de las costumbres de ese planeta, también por ese medio había conocido mejor a la tierra, donde según él estaba solo de pasada. La pequeña y acogedora salita se encontraba al final del mismo pasillo donde estaba su habitación, al pasar frente a su puerta, escuchó algo gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos auditivos, lo que hizo que detuviera su paso de manera abrupta y se pegara a la puerta en silencio. Giró la perilla con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se adentró en la habitación a paso lento, casi flotando graciosamente sobre el piso, levantó ambas cejas al encontrar a la científica muy concentrada removiendo las prendas de un cajón.

-Cada día me sorprendes más terrícola, creí que no podías ser más vulgar pero me equivoqué.

Bulma pegó un brinco estremeciéndose de la sorpresa, no esperaba que el guerrero llegara a su habitación tan pronto.

-I….- tragó saliva con nerviosismo, -iré mañana de compras y… buscaba si había algo que te hiciera falta- mintió dando su peor actuación.

"_Tenía que aparecer en este preciso momento, se supone que a estas horas debería estar asaltando el refrigerador. No dedo decirle los verdaderos motivos por los que vine aquí, pero… ¿y si me equivoqué al sospechar de él?"_

-Debiste haber preguntado antes.

-Si fueras más comunicativo, pero como no sueltas prenda.

-La que no suelta prenda es otra- señaló a la mano derecha de la mujer, que sostenía unos calzoncillos recién sacados del cajón que había estado registrando.

Al ser descubierta de su descuido lo guardó con rapidez de nuevo en el cajón.

-Veo que no te hace falta ropa interior- dijo fingiendo indignación y dirigiéndose hacia la salida con intención de huir de la bochornosa situación en la que se encontraba metida.

-¡Un momento mujer!- la tomó del brazo para girarla hacia él, -dime la verdad, no te creo eso de las estúpidas compras- gruñó entrecerrando la mirada.

Bulma no supo que decir en su defensa, por lo que optó por la coquetería, la que consideraba su mejor arma.

-Lo sabía Vegeta… te gusto y… estas buscando estar a solas conmigo.

El príncipe apretó su agarre por un segundo, pero de inmediato lo aflojó maldiciendo su descuido al ver la mueca de dolor en los labios de la mujer. -No será que es al contrario y por eso buscas mi esencia entre mis prendas íntimas- siseó muy cerca del rostro de la muchacha, quemando la mejilla derecha de ella con su aliento. _"No me desagrada nada la mujer" _Aspiró hondo, permitiendo que la esencia que emanaba la piel de la científica fuera captada por su fino sentido del olfato._ "Su olor es… bastante agradable. Creo que me divertiré intentando preñarla" _Frunció su ceño profundamente analizando la situación y el hecho de que ella extrañamente continuaba sin hablar, de pronto recordó una interacción terrícola._ "Creo que tendré que poner en práctica lo que he visto en ese estúpido aparato rectangular… tal vez podría ser placentero... espero y quede preñada pronto para no perder tanto tiempo con ella, después de todo, solo es un experimento"_. Se relamió los labios tratando de recordar cómo se realizaba esa extraña interacción entre personas que buscan intimar, interacción que en la tierra llaman beso, lo había visto ya varias veces en el televisor, pero no sabía cómo comenzar sin sentirse humillado. Por lo que se limitó a observar con detenimiento los rosáceos y carnosos labios de la mujer, intercambiando su vista hacia sus ojos, congelado sin saber que más hacer. _"Soy el príncipe de mi raza, esta mujer debería agradecer que la he elegido para algo tan importante, pero con lo testaruda que es, no estoy seguro si aceptará… Mhn… Tendré que ocultarle mi verdadera intención"_.

-¿Vas a soltarme o… vas a besarme?- lo desafió creyendo que la soltaría ofendido, pero no fue así, al contrario, la acercó más hasta el punto de rozar con sus labios la oreja de ella para susurrar con voz seductoramente ronca.

-¿Qué es besarme terrícola?- fingió no saber. A lo que Bulma aprovechó para atacar los labios del saiyajin, quien no supo cómo responder y solo se quedó quieto dejando que la mujer lo besara con suavidad por unos segundos.

Bulma pegó sus labios nerviosos con los inexpertos del príncipe, la primera probaba le resultó agradable, al ver que seguía con vida se aventuró a moverlos sobre los del saiyajin, era la segunda boca que probaba y lo hacía para salir de un embrollo pero lo encontró placentero, posó su mano libre sobre uno de los hombros masculinos y lo acercó más a ella, pegando un poco más su cuerpo al de él, continuó acariciando con sus traviesos labios la entreabierta boca del príncipe. En un arrebato de audacia fugaz le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua, mientras tanto, el guerrero no se movió de su sitio en ningún momento, permaneció estoico, con los ojos abiertos observándola hacer, disfrutando de la calidez y sabor de esos labios atrevidos.

Finalmente Bulma se separó del guerrero. -Eso es besar, ahora ya lo sabes-. Aprovechó que Vegeta quedó con la guardia baja para soltarse y salir corriendo de la habitación, sin mirar atrás debido a la vergüenza por su atrevimiento.

"_Genial, ahora el egocéntrico dirá que soy más vulgar y en esta ocasión tendrá razón para burlarse de mí. Odio que me gane en algo, aunque… no fue desagradable" _Sonriendo acarició sus labios con los dedos, aún sin creer lo que había hecho._ "Espero no sospeche por qué lo registraba, y también espero que él no haya tomado mi radar, no… no puede, quiero confiar en él"._

Durante el resto del día buscó en el desorden de su laboratorio sin ningún éxito, ya para el anochecer se encontraba agotada y de mal humor. Derrotada decidió ir a dormir para descansar su mente y poder continuar con su búsqueda al día siguiente, caminó a paso lento hacia su habitación con el temor de encontrarse con el príncipe, aun no se le pasaba el bochorno por su atrevimiento y no deseaba ser blanco de burlas o reproches. Finalmente llegó hacia la puerta de color blanco que daba a su querido espacio personal, giró la perilla y entró dando un suspiro de alivio al no haberlo visto por el camino, inmediatamente se dispuso a darse un relajante baño de burbujas, su favorito.

Bañada y relajada secó su cuerpo con prisa, le urgía dormir y olvidar los pesares del día, desde que descubrió que le faltaba su radar, un sentimiento de opresión en pecho la estuvo molestando constantemente. La angustia de que alguien hubiese podido entrar con facilidad y tomar un objeto de suma importancia la preocupaba, y más aún, le abrumaba la idea de que su huésped, al que le había dado las herramientas para tener acceso a donde quisiera dentro de la corporación, le traicionase y se atreviera a robarla. Sentía temor, no por miedo al saiyajin, por miedo a la decepción, coraje ante la idea de tener que decirle a su novio que siempre tuvo razón, que ella se había equivocado en su juicio.

"_Novio…"_ Palpó sus labios.

-¡Había olvidado que tengo novio!- Exclamó sorprendida.

"_Besé a Vegeta sin recordar que tengo novio"_

Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hacia el cajón donde guardaba su ropa interior, buscó sus pantaletas de algodón color negro, las más cómodas y nada sensuales que tenía, las que usaba cuando sabía que su periodo se aproximaba. Removió entre las prendas buscando hasta que su mano se topó con un objeto entre la ropa íntima. Chilló de gusto al recordar que ella misma había escondido el radar ahí mismo pocos meses atrás, justo después de que se lo había mostrado al príncipe en su laboratorio. Sacó el objeto con forma redonda y lo besó en el centro de la pantalla.

-Sabía que Vegeta no era capaz-. Sonrió tontamente -No me puedo quejar después de todo- mordió su labio inferior pestañeando con picardía, -fue emocionante besar a ese ex mercenario tan peligroso y ponerle los cuernos a mi novio, aunque engañarlo no haya sido mi intención.

"_Una aventura más a mi lista de locuras"_

Con el ánimo renovado saltó hacia su cama feliz de poder descansar esa noche. Ahora estaba segura de que Vegeta era incapaz de robarle, inclusive la nave que se llevó al principio la había devuelto, la tomó prestada sin permiso, pero a fin de cuentas la trajo de regreso. Definitivamente su confianza en él aumentaba con el paso de los días.

…

Una semana había pasado después del improvisado beso por parte de la terrícola, en esos días no la había visto casi nada, al parecer ella evitaba toparse con él. En un intento por avanzar más en su plan de engendrar un descendiente la fue a buscar a su laboratorio, con el burdo pretexto de pedirle más robots aunque en realidad no los necesitaba, pero no encontró otro pretexto creíble para hablarle. Para su infortunio no la encontró sola, en esa ocasión la acompañaba su padre ayudándola con las modificaciones a los planos de la nueva cámara de gravedad mejorada. Vegeta maldijo dentro de sí a su ansiedad por no haber sentido el débil ki del anciano cuando se dirigía hacia el laboratorio, iba tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos ideando una estrategia para lograr su objetivo que no pensó en la posibilidad de que ella se encontrara acompañada. Para su mala suerte el científico se ofreció a reparar los robots dañados y le notificó que ya tenía listos y a su disposición unos cuantos más.

"_¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? ¿Qué caso tiene haberlo hecho para después huir?"_

Con la mente llena de dudas y confusiones no había podido rendir en su entrenamiento como era debido. Así que decidió retomar su actividad de pocos meses atrás, cuando salía en las noches a beber un poco y estudiar las estúpidas conductas terrícolas. Eso era, le faltaba conocimiento sobre esa torpe civilización en vivo y en persona, no a través del televisor donde hasta él notaba que la mayoría eran actuaciones.

Tomó una chaqueta de cuero negra que la mujer rubia le había llevado ese mismo día, diciéndole que cuando la vio en la tienda había pensado que fue hecha para ser portada por un príncipe.

Salió por el balcón dando un salto, aterrizando con gracia sobre la banqueta. Con las manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta caminó con calma, ya sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, hacia un bar en particular que le había parecido de los menos desagradables, música no tan ruidosa, terrícolas más maduros que no gritaban ni se lucían como machos intentando aparearse, iluminación adecuada y el mesero era discreto y poco comunicativo, lo contrario de los otros a quienes le hubiera gustado mandarlos a volar con un rayo de energía, pero lamentablemente debía evitar matar durante su estadía si quería ganar en todos sus propósitos, ya habría tiempo para desquitarse después.

Llegó y pidió una cerveza oscura, como siempre. Disfrutaba de su bebida observando a las personas del otro lado de la barra cuando percibió una presencia bastante conocida cerca de ahí.

"_¿Cómo es eso posible? La mujer del anciano me dijo que el insecto se había ido de la ciudad por al menos un par de meses"_

Meditó sobre las posibilidades de avanzar en su plan con la terrícola, mientras el guerrero de la cicatriz se encontrara rondándola. No estaba dispuesto a perder de nuevo frente a él, ya se había propuesto que la vez pasada sería la última en que el gusano débil tocaría a la mujer. Gruñó bajo y bebió el resto de la cerveza de un solo trago, sacó dinero de la bolsa del pantalón y pagó sin esperar su cambió, inmediatamente después, salió con prisa del lugar bajando al máximo su ki.

Caminó un par de cuadras hasta que se detuvo frente a un bar demasiado ruidoso para su gusto, entró cauteloso de no ser visto por el beisbolista, pero aun así no lo hubiera visto entrar. Yamcha se encontraba de espaldas a él, completamente distraído besando a una mujer de cabello castaño rojo, la rodeaba con sus brazos, pasando sus manos por las caderas y glúteos femeninos con vehemencia desmedida.

Por mucha malicia que el príncipe tenía, no se encontraba preparado para lo que vio, consideraba al beisbolista como demasiado inepto, pero para su sorpresa ahí estaba viéndole la cara a la mujer que se decía la más inteligente de la tierra.

"_¿Qué diría la mujer si lo viera? Ja… tanto que alardea de su inteligencia" _Pensó con una mirada maliciosa.

"_Me gustaría que estuviera aquí, así yo podría burlarme en su cara por su ingenuidad"_ Una sonrisa sombría apareció en su rostro, no era mala idea llevar a la mujer ahí, después de todo, ella misma le había comunicado que deseaba tener un motivo para deshacerse del insecto sin sentir culpabilidad.

"_Esa faceta perversa que posee la hembra es casi saiyajin"_ Se la imaginó furiosa con el insecto, pensar que disfrutaría del espectáculo en primera fila lo alegró.

A paso veloz salió del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia la corporación corrió algunas cuadras antes de emprender el vuelo, para no llamar la atención del beisbolista con su ki. Al llegar frente al gran domo de color amarillo, de inmediato ubicó la energía de la terrícola en su habitación, sin meditarlo mucho subió hasta el balcón levitando, para su buena suerte, la científica reposaba en un cómodo sillón que no recordaba haber visto antes en el balcón de la mujer.

-¡OYE VEGETA! ¡NO PUEDES ENTRAR ASÍ COMO ASÍ A MÍ HABITACIÓN!- Gritó al verlo aterrizar frente a ella.

El príncipe alzó una ceja dirigiéndole una mirada burlesca, en ese momento notó la escasa ropa que la hembra vestía.

-No hagas escándalo mujer, no he entrado a tu maldita habitación- respondió con tranquilidad preguntándose el porqué de esas prendas tan, sugestivas.

Bulma cerró instintivamente la bata de su pijama corta de satín. -Es el balcón de mí habitación, mí espacio privado, no sé cómo son las cosas de dónde vienes, pero aquí no apareces mágicamente en lugares privados.

-¿Mágicamente? Como si no me hubieras visto volar antes- soltó con sarcasmo.

-Argg Vegeta- gruñó conteniendo su furia, su periodo estaba cerca y eso la ponía más irritable que el resto del mes. -Ni se te ocurra pedirme más robots po…

-No vine a eso- la interrumpió acercándose, -tienes que ver algo… vengo por ti- dijo tomándola con ligera brusquedad de un brazo, pero la científica puso resistencia de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!- chilló asustada al ver que la jalaba hacia el balcón.

-Ya te lo dije mujer, tienes que ver algo- la jaló midiendo su fuerza, con el jaloneo se abrió la bata regalando a los ojos del saiyajin la imagen de la fina tela delineando las suaves formas femeninas de la mujer.

-¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?- Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, cerrando de nuevo su bata para el infortunio del guerrero.

Vegeta reflexionó por un segundo, de ese modo no lograría que ella obedeciera, tenía que ser más claro, hacerla desear ir, sembrar la semilla de la curiosidad en la ya curiosa mente de la terrícola.

La soltó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. -Hace rato vi algo que podría interesarte- se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza hacia un lado fingiendo desinterés, -pero si no quieres ver allá tú- sonrió malicioso mirándola de soslayo. -Sigue ignorando cosas que pasan a tus espaldas, continua feliz con tu ignorancia- se dirigió hacia el barandal del balcón fingiendo que se iría pero un par de suaves manos lo detuvieron por un brazo, reacción que esperaba de la mujer.

"_Predecible"_ Se congratuló internamente, en ese momento apostaría que la conocía mejor que el propio insecto, ya que en esencia no eran muy diferentes.

-¡A mí nadie me llama ignorante! ¡Espérame aquí! Voy a vestirme.

-No estas desnuda- dijo con un tono de voz un tanto sugestiva, mientras se divertía con la corta tela en color rojizo moviéndose con el viento, mostrando más de las blancas piernas de la mujer.

-No voy a salir en pijama- corrió hacia la puerta del ventanal. -¡NO TARDO!- gritó desde adentro.

-¡SI NO SALES EN DOS MINUTOS ME VOY Y TE DEJO CON LA DUDA!- Igualmente gritó desde su lugar, mirando disimuladamente a través de las cortinas que se mecían hacia los lados, para su pesar solo pudo apreciar al par de piernas moverse con gracia hasta perderse detrás de la puerta del baño.

En menos de tres minutos ya se encontraba detrás del príncipe, vistiendo la primera pantalonera holgada que vio, haciendo juego con una playera con el logotipo de su empresa impreso orgullosamente en el pecho y un par de tenis deportivos, los cuales abrochó en tiempo record.

-¡Vamos!- Ordenó entusiasmada. -Si es una estupidez atrasaré el proyecto de la cámara mejorada- amenazó con un brillo malicioso en sus orbes azules.

-Ja… ya lo veremos terrícola- sin decir más la atrajo hacia él y se elevó volando a velocidad moderada, tratando de disminuir a lo más que se podía su ki, aterrizó a unas pocas cuadras del bar soltando con sumo cuidado a la mujer.

Bulma tocó tierra impresionada por lo tranquilo del corto viaje, que a su parecer fue demasiado agradable, el calor corporal de un ser supuestamente frío, su abrazo, si así se le podría llamar lo sintió firme pero a la vez suave para no sofocarla. Cuando estuvo libre de esos fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron durante su trayecto, lo miró de frente y notó el ceño del saiyajin profundamente fruncido.

Vegeta se perdió por unos segundos en sus propios pensamientos, la calidez del cuerpo femenino y el aliento haciendo cosquillas en su clavícula durante el viaje lo descontrolaron.

"_Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin desahogarme con una hembra. Sí, tanto tiempo de abstinencia está haciendo mella en mis sentidos"_

Giró la cabeza al sentirse observado por la científica. -Sígueme- ordenó con voz severa comenzando a caminar a paso rápido, aun sentía la presencia de Yamcha justo en el mismo lugar donde lo vio besarse con la hembra desconocida.

En poco tiempo llegó al exterior del bullicioso lugar, retornó su vista hacia la mujer que lo siguió casi corriendo para darle alcance y le hizo una señal moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la entrada del bar.

-¿Para esto me sacaste de mi cómodo sillón recién comprado?

-Calla y sígueme- intentó avanzar pero Bulma lo jaló del brazo.

-Dime por qué tanto secretismo Vegeta- dijo visiblemente molesta. Lo vio sereno, el característico ceño fruncido de hacía un rato había desaparecido, la miraba impávido sin decir nada, de pronto una idea cruzó por su imaginativa mente.

"_Eso ha de ser… pobre hombre tímido"_

-Ya sé lo que pasa… has visto a una muchacha que te gustó y necesitas de mi ayuda para acercarte a ella- aseguró con las manos en la cintura sonriendo con picardía.

-No digas estupideces mujer, ya falta poco para que sepas- sonrió de lado con cinismo, -te aseguro que te sorprenderás- la tomó de un brazo con medida rudeza y la condujo hacia el interior del lugar.

Había humo y luces de colores por todos lados, personas coqueteando y bebiendo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar el día de mañana. En ese momento recordó las fachas que vestía, pero ya estaba ahí y no pensaba regresar a vestirse de nuevo, también estaba claro que el saiyajin no la llevaría a su casa para cambiar su ropa.

-Así que aquí vienes a gastarte el dinero- le dijo burlona en voz alta para ser escuchada entre tanto gritoneo.

Vegeta se acercó a ella en un movimiento rápido, erizándole los bellos de la nuca a la científica con el cálido aliento del hombre en su oído izquierdo. -Te equivocas, sentí una molesta presencia y solo vine a fastidiarlo, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa- finalizó apuntando con los ojos hacia un lugar en particular.

Bulma dirigió la vista de inmediato hacia donde le indicó en príncipe, incrédula ante lo que veía abrió sus ojos a lo máximo que sus parpados le permitían. Una mujer se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de Yamcha, quien le ofrecía un trago de su propio vaso para luego besarla con total descaro, la mano derecha del beisbolista sostenía a la mujer por la cadera hasta un glúteo, y la izquierda acariciaba desde las rodillas de la mujer hasta sus muslos en un movimiento repetitivo y lento.

Vegeta se acercó más hacia Bulma para hablarle. -Dijiste necesitar un pretexto para no quedar como lo que eres… una perversa- dijo lo último relamiéndose los labios, disfrutando de la palabra. Cada día se convencía más de que ella era la indicada para jugar a la genética, su coraje, inteligencia, carácter fuerte y esa pizca de perversión que atrae a los guerreros saiyajines compensaban la falta de fuerza física. Definitivamente su descendiente superaría al de su rival de clase baja, no podría ser de otra manera.

Bulma tomó una gruesa bocanada de aire mezclado con el humo de cigarrillo que reinaba en el lugar, exhaló el aire con tranquilidad cerrando los ojos y se armó de valor para defender su orgullo que estaba siendo pisoteado, pero esa sería la última vez.

Caminó serena hacia la pareja que se devoraba a besos, plantándose frente a ellos quienes ignorando el espectáculo que daban continuaron con lo suyo, hasta que tuvieron que darse una pausa para tomar aire, fue entonces que Yamcha se sintió observado y percibió un débil ki frente a él.

-¡Ya era hora que me notaras!- dijo Bulma con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de arrogancia muy al estilo del príncipe de los saiyajines.

-Bu… Bulma- balbuceó sin nada más que decir.

-Vegeta tiene razón, con ese entrenamiento jamás pasaras de ser una sabandija- sonrió de lado. -Continúa con tu entrenamiento, espero que sobrevivas dentro de tres años- le dijo con tono extrañamente amistoso para después dirigirse hacia la salida con la frente en alto. Al caminar entre la gente, observó al príncipe frente a ella y le sonrió de una manera diferente a las sonrisas que él ya conocía de ella.

El beisbolista se levantó en un rápido impulso y casi tiró a la confundida mujer que se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas, pero logró atraparla con un brazo, sin prestarle más atención a su nueva amiga se dirigió hacia donde caminaba su novia. Al darle alcance la tomó por el hombro haciéndola girar hacia él.

-Bulma… yo… no es…

La científica retiró con sutileza la mano del guerrero de su hombro, le sonrió y esa sonrisa le dijo más al lobo del desierto que mil palabras en una oración.

-Hace tiempo que se acabó Yamcha, lo sabes, de lo contrario no estarías aquí- respondió con tranquilidad acercándose para ser escuchada.

El beisbolista se había agachado para escucharla y es cuando vio al príncipe a tres metros de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona dibujada descaradamente en su cara. Lo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

-¿Por qué lo traes a él?- Preguntó visiblemente molesto por la presencia del despreciable sujeto.

-Eso no te importa- respondió secamente. -Ve con tu nueva novia- le dijo al ver a la mujer acercarse a ellos.

-Ella no es mi…

-Ahora que estas libre de mí puede serlo.

Dio media vuelta y salió seguida por el petulante príncipe, quien antes de salir le clavó su negra mirada de nuevo, disfrutando del giro que tomaban los acontecimientos.

Al salir del bar continuaron caminando sin hablarse, acción que le extrañó de la mujer, pues la catalogaba como una hembra gritona y vulgar. De hecho las cosas no habían salido como él se lo imaginó, con ella reclamándole y golpeándolo con todo lo que su débil cuerpo le permitiese y él rogando y humillándose, pero fue prácticamente lo contrario, ella serena y fría, el insecto confundido pero aceptándolo sin lloriqueos de por medio. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no los conocía tanto como él creyó.

Bulma se detuvo justo en la esquina donde habían aterrizado. Se giró hacia él como si no hubiera pasado nada, inclusive su ki mantenía la misma estabilidad que tenía desde antes de llegar al bar. Era obvio que acababa de quitarse un peso de encima, la hembra estaba disfrutándolo y eso lo encontró retorcidamente sensual.

-¿Me llevas a casa?- preguntó mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo.

Sin decir nada la tomó por sorpresa de la cintura elevándose sin darle tiempo de afianzar su agarre alrededor de su cuello. Voló con calma disfrutando de la proximidad y el olor de la hembra, culpó a la falta se sexo por el disfrute de esa experiencia tan falta de sangre y violencia, eso nunca antes le había pasado, inclusive al copular, solo durante el acto experimentaba placer, la paz y tranquilidad la conseguía una vez que venía el orgasmo, pero nunca sin el acto de por medio.

En silencio llegaron al balcón de la científica, donde la soltó con cierta reticencia involuntaria.

-Supongo que debo agradecértelo Vegeta.

-Me debes una- respondió con la misma tranquilidad pero con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Supongo que querrás a cambio más robots- supuso ingenuamente.

-No… lo sabrás después- dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con intención de elevarse.

-¡Espera!- se acercó a él, posó sus manos en ambos hombros del guerrero y le depositó un beso en la mejilla izquierda para después cerrarle un ojo. -Buenas noches.

-Vulgar- respondió antes de elevarse camuflando su excelente estado de ánimo con un pronunciado ceño fruncido.

…. …. …. …. …. …. ….

Hola lectores, por fin ha terminado el noviazgo con Yamcha. Ahora se viene el jugueteó entre ambos, y para quien me lo preguntó, si habrá lemon.

Algo retrasado este capítulo, tuve un problema con mi servicio de internet y el técnico no llegó el día que se suponía, estuve dos días sin internet ni televisión por cable.

Mientras tanto sigo adelantando el otro fanfic, pero en pocos días subo capítulo.


	7. Orgullo y tradición - El comienzo CAP 07

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 07**

Amanecía y la mañana le sonreía a la científica, la temperatura del ambiente era ideal para tomarse el día libre y disfrutar de la alberca. Tenía dos días sin novio y su humor había estado de lo mejor, inclusive con el beisbolista el día que fue a buscarla, en vez de gritonearle y correrlo, lo recibió con cierta frialdad, pero manteniendo el temple.

****FLASHBACK****

-Si vienes por otra oportunidad pierdes tu tiempo- sentenció apenas lo vio entrar a la estancia.

-No vengo a eso- soltó una bocana de aire, era el momento propicio de quitarse un gran peso de encima. -Bulma…- apretó los parpados por unos segundos antes de continuar hablando. -Tienes razón en lo que dijiste anoche, en todo.

La mujer de cabello azul no pudo evitar esconder una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

-Lo que viste anoche…

-No tienes por qué darme ninguna explicación- lo interrumpió.

-No quiero justificarme, quiero que sepas por qué lo hice- se acercó a su ex novia buscando autorización para proseguir, Bulma asintió con la cabeza y Yamcha continuó con su discurso. -Desde que regresé a la vida lo nuestro no es lo mismo, es como si ya no fuéramos los mismos, tú te encontrabas cada vez más distante… y lo entiendo, pero no lo quería aceptar. Yo quería un futuro a tu lado, casarnos, tener hijos, pero ahora no estoy seguro de lo que en realidad quiero.

Bulma lo miró directamente a los ojos, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraban así de expuestos, ya había olvidado la última vez en que sintió tanto pesar en las palabras del beisbolista.

-Lo sé Yamcha, también me pasa igual- se encogió de hombros, -simplemente se acabó la magia.

El guerrero se sobresaltó ante la respuesta de su ex novia, era como un balde de agua fría, no le había pasado por la cabeza que ella también lo pensara de esa manera. -Antes no me había interesado en salir con otras mujeres. Pero desde que reviví me di cuentan que me había faltado vivir, tener otras… experiencias- tomó aire aliviado de haberlo dicho. -Es por eso que acepté ir con aquella mujer esa noche que me viste afuera de su casa y… la mujer de anoche la conocí en el gimnasio donde me inscribí.

-¿Es tu novia?- preguntó solo por curiosidad.

-No. Solo salimos, en realidad yo me iré a entrenar al desierto, pero antes de irme ella me hizo platica en el gimnasio y pensé, ¿por qué no? Quería averiguar qué demonios pasa en mi cabeza, quería saber qué siento por ti.

-Yo estaba igual, pero ya estoy segura de lo que siento.

-Bulma… mi intención nunca fue lastimarte- la tomó por los hombros, enfrentando el océano que lo miraba tan diferente a como él imaginó que sería, no encontró furia, tristeza, decepción. En su lugar encontró algo parecido a la comprensión, inclusive empatía.

-No voy a negar que me molestó verte devorando a esa mujer- se deslizó hacia atrás para retirar las manos masculinas de sus hombros, camino hasta detenerse frente a la ventana que daba al jardín con la vista perdida en los árboles. -Me molestó, pero... no dolió. Solo fue mi orgullo, heriste mi orgullo- retornó su vista hacia el beisbolista, -no fueron celos lo que sentí en ese momento… ni en el anterior.

Una punzada se clavó en el pecho del guerrero, a pesar de ya no estar seguro de amarla, el saber que ya no despertaba celos en ella le carcomió por dentro, ya que en el fondo albergaba la ilusión de terminar al lado de ella en un futuro.

-Entiendo- musitó bajando la cabeza.

Bulma torció los labios en una mueca indescriptible, dentro de ella se mezclaban varios sentimientos, estaba la tristeza, pues le guardaba cariño al lobo del desierto, orgullo pisoteado, por haberla engañado en más de una ocasión, alegría, al fin sería libre de continuar con una farsa y nostalgia por todas esas bellas experiencias juntos.

-Yamcha- lo nombró acercándose a él, extendiendole su mano. -Quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar con mi amistad.

El guerrero estrechó la mano de la científica sin pensarlo y la apretó con delicadeza.

-Bulma, cuídate- la estrechó en sus brazos por última vez. -Estaré en comunicación contigo… me preocupa Vegeta- se agachó para agregar al oído de la mujer, -tal vez soy la persona menos indicada para aconsejar pero, no te confíes de él.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo controlado- cerró un ojo, -después de todo soy la intrépida Bulma Briefs- presumió en tono de broma para calmar el tenso ambiente, no deseaba terminarlo con lágrimas ni dramas, sino con una franca sonrisa y buenos deseos, después de todo, ya eran adultos.

Yamcha se limitó a sonreír no muy convencido de las habilidades manipuladoras de su ex novia, desconfiaba del saiyajin, pero sabía que no ganaría una discusión verbal con la terca científica y no tenía ánimos para comenzar una discusión por culpa de ese engreído extraterrestre.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Su ruptura le había renovado los ánimos, inclusive cambió su look de nuevo, quería exteriorizar su estado interior, así que corrió hacia su estética favorita donde le cortaron y alaciaron de nuevo su cabello.

Tarareando una canción se dirigió hacia la alberca, nadó por un rato hasta que se cansó del ejercicio. Se untó bloqueador y cerró los ojos en su cómodo camastro para disfrutar de un baño de sol en su pálida piel.

Dentro de la propiedad, el príncipe caminaba gruñendo por los pasillos.

-Joven y apuesto Vegeta, que gusto verlo- saludó Panchy canturreando alegremente, como siempre que lo veía solía hacerlo.

El príncipe respondió solo con un desganado asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Ha visto a la terrícola vulgar?- preguntó con tono de voz áspera.

-Ohh. ¿Te refieres a mi hija?

Vegeta sonrió de lado. _"Ja… Hasta su propia madre la considera vulgar"_

-Exactamente- respondió secamente entrecerrando sus ojos, buscando el débil ki de la mujer.

-Se tomó un…

-Olvídelo-. Pasó del lado de Panchy con prisa.

"_Por culpa de mi enojo pasé por alto buscar a esa hembra por medio de su insípido ki"_

Corrió por los pasillos de la corporación hasta que llegó al jardín trasero, lugar de donde provenía la energía de la mujer.

La visualizó con facilidad, tumbada boca abajo en un camastro tomando el sol en un bikini color negro. Se acercó a un metro de ella, la mirada del guerrero recorrió cada centímetro de la piel de la mujer, maravillado por las similitudes con su raza.

"_Si la vulgar tuviera cola y cabello negro sería tan parecida. Tal vez por esa similitud Kakaroto pudo tener descendencia"_

La sombra proyectada por el príncipe fue percibida por Bulma.

-Ahh hola Vegeta- lo saludó con amabilidad al reconocerlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí?- inquirió levantando una ceja con su pose de brazos cruzados.

Bulma se volteó boca arriba, recargando su peso sobre sus codos, por primera vez el príncipe pudo apreciar el par de atributos que la terrícola poseía, pues con la diminuta prenda no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-¿Qué no vez? Tomando el sol. Hazte a un lado por favor, me lo estas tapando- agitó una manó haciendo una señal para que se retire.

-Mira bien cómo te diriges hacia el príncipe de los saiyajines, insignificante terrícola- siseo, -no estoy al mismo nivel que los insectos con los que sueles tratar- giró su cabeza mirándola de soslayo.

-Bien su majestad- se levantó haciendo una falsa reverencia. -¿A qué debo el honor… acaso piensa unirse a mi día de descanso?

Vegeta frunció más su ceño ante el sarcasmo atrevido de la mujer.

"_Así que tienes más agallas de las que imaginaba. Vamos a ver cómo reaccionas ante esto"_

La mirada fría del guerrero se ensombreció de pronto, la tomó por el cuello con la mano izquierda y procedió a crear una esfera de ki en su mano derecha, la que acercó hacia el pecho de la mujer.

-Algunas últimas palabras terrícola- dijo con la mirada llena de frialdad, relamiendo sus labios, mostrando lo feliz que lo hacía extinguir una vida.

"_Ahora sí, mujer. Ruega y llora como todos lo hacen… humíllate ante mí, quiero ver tus límites"_

-No me das miedo príncipe de nada, te recuerdo que ya no tienes planeta- lo retó golpeando con su rodilla las partes nobles del guerrero.

Gracias a sus reflejos, alcanzó a interceptar la rodilla de la mujer.

"_¿Pero qué le pasa a esta mujer? Sabe que la puedo matar en el momento que desee"_

-¿A qué horas piensas cumplir tu amenaza… principito?- inquirió con la cara roja, pues la presión en su cuello había aumentado levemente.

Confundido por la acción de la mujer, reaccionó de manera contraria a como estaba acostumbrado a actuar. Soltó a Bulma y desapareció la esfera de energía.

Se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y la miró con detenimiento entrecerrando los ojos.

-Agradece que necesito de tu talento en cuestiones técnicas... En vez de perder el tiempo muévete hacia la nave. Acaba de sufrir un desperfecto.

"_Sabía que no me haría nada, es solo un pretencioso"_

-Tendrás que esperar a que termine mi descanso. No es mi culpa que destruyas todo lo que _tocas._

"_De nuevo su insolencia… Esta mujer sí que es dura de domar, al igual que las de mi planeta…. Cada vez me gusta más la idea" _Latomó por la muñeca apretando ligeramente su agarre, atento a cada gesto de la científica quien gimió levemente. _"Al menos tengo la certeza de que nuestros genes son compatibles, no como los intentos fallidos de Nappa, donde las pocas que quedaron preñadas no llegaron a término, inclusive cuatro hembras murieron al no poder con un embrión de una raza tan poderosa"_

-Te equivocas mujer, no destruyo todo lo que toco, de lo contrario ya estarías muerta- giró sobre sus talones para encaminarse hacia la propiedad. -Recuérdalo holgazana, mañana a primera hora quiero esa nave reparada… y lleva un atuendo menos vulgar- entrecerró la mirada y agregó solo para fastidiarla, -a menos que te guste exhibirte- aprovechó que Bulma rodó los ojos con arrogancia, para escanear con rapidez el cuerpo femenino una vez más, guardando en su mente la gratificante imagen, que se quedaría grabada en su memoria a pesar de las décadas.

…

Pocos meses se fueron volando para el príncipe, dedicó todo su empeño en mejorar su velocidad y resistencia, cualquier otra cosa quedaba en segundo término hasta que lograra ver algún resultado favorable, sin el insecto rondando podía darse el lujo de enfocar sus pensamientos y energías en su principal meta, después de todo era la que más le importaba.

Nueve meses habían pasado desde que el misterioso joven del futuro hizo su aparición, Vegeta ya tenía escogida una hembra para su propósito, la mujer se encontraba libre y tenía la edad adecuada. El problema radicaba en, ¿cómo demonios abordarla?

Ella misma era todo un reto, su carácter altivo, su irreverencia y escaso miedo hacia el príncipe la volvían un enigma. Las hembras con las que llegó a fornicar en el pasado no se acercaban ni un milímetro a la personalidad de la científica. Todas y cada una mostró respeto y en cierta medida miedo. A todas les tuvo que pagar, a excepción de una, la cual fue parte del ejercito del lagarto, pero esa experiencia fugaz, en el ardor de la batalla, excitados entre los restos de una ciudad reducida a escombros, no le serviría para lograr su propósito de engendrar con una hembra que se regía más por los pensamientos que el instinto, según sus propias deducciones.

Indagó en sus memorias buscando alguna experiencia que le pudiera servir para seducir a la hembra. Después de haberlo meditado a profundidad llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que ser consensuado, para garantizar que el producto llegue a término.

Bufó enfadado consigo mismo, ¿de cuándo acá sentía inseguridad? No se perdonaría el rechazo, sería demasiado vergonzoso, se imaginaba al insecto débil burlándose de él por haber fallado en su propósito.

No, el humillado debería ser ese ser inferior y débil. Vegeta se levantó del piso donde había estado pensando. Se dirigió hacia la consola para activar la gravedad, después del entrenamiento sus ideas fluían mejor. Estaba decidido a actuar lo antes posible, en parte también porque su cuerpo le pedía liberarse como era debido y ya se estaba cansando del auto satisfacción.

La noche llegó con rapidez para el príncipe, se tiró al suelo después de apagar la gravedad, jadeaba respirando con dificultad, de pronto le pareció que el aire le faltaba, sintió calor, más del común cuando entrenaba. Se encontraba en reposo, debía sentir bajar su temperatura corporal, no al contrario.

Se levantó con desgano y se elevó hacia uno de los orificios por donde salía la refrigeración.

-¡Maldición! La chatarra dejó de funcionar- masculló malhumorado.

Se dirigió hacia la consola para reiniciar el encendido de la refrigeración pero no sirvió de nada, el aire continuaba saliendo caliente. Apagó la máquina de mala gana, pero al instante una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

-Te lo agradezco chatarra- palpó la pared en una fría caricia, -me has dado un pretexto para buscar a la vulgar.

Salió con prisa buscando con sus sentidos la energía de la científica, a pesar de tener un ki bajo, para el príncipe ya le resultaba fácil distinguirlo de entre los demás terrícolas presentes en la propiedad.

-La hembra se encuentra en el primer piso, creo que ya sé dónde-. A paso veloz se dirigió hacia el interior de la corporación.

Tal como pensaba, la científica se encontraba en su laboratorio, la encontró trazando líneas con un compás sobre un gran pliego de papel.

-Pasa Vegeta- dijo con sarcasmo al verlo de reojo entrar sin avisar.

El saiyajin caminó en silencio deteniéndose justo frente a la gran mesa de trabajo. Bulma levantó la vista y lo vio en su inmortal pose de brazos cruzados con la ropa sudada y algunos rasguños provenientes de los rayos que emitían los robots.

-¿Pasó algo?- dado el aspecto del guerrero era de esperarse que la buscara por algo de suma importancia, al menos para él.

-La refrigeración de la nave se averió, me será imposible entrenar con el endemoniado calor que hace afuera.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-¡Averígualo tú! Ahora mismo la nave está disponible para que sacies tu curiosidad- respondió secamente, pero al momento se maldijo por su rudeza, con esa actitud solo conseguiría lo contrario de sus deseos.

"_Maldición, yo soy así. Nunca me he rebajado al abordar a una maldita hembra y no lo haré ahora"_

-Ahora no puedo Vegeta- respondió con tranquilidad, ya se estaba acostumbrado al modo brusco del saiyajin y cuando la encontraba de buen humor sencillamente no le tomaba importancia. -Como vez, me encuentro haciendo unos cambios importantes al diseño de la nueva cámara de gravedad, si lo dejo ahora se me enfriarán las ideas que me acaban de llegar.

El príncipe lo pensó por un par de segundos antes de contestar.

-Entonces mañana a primera hora- sugirió con voz neutral. Le convenía que la mujer avanzara al proyecto de la cámara mejorada, pero también necesitaba la nave mientras la nueva se encontrara terminada.

Bulma trazó una línea con precisión en el papel, soltó el compás y se sobó las sienes.

-Después de la merienda.

Recibió un gruñido como respuesta.

-¡Oye desconsiderado! ¡Para tu información tengo muchas cosas que hacer!- exclamó levantándose de su asiento al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con ambas palmas de las manos.

Vegeta levantó una ceja divertido con el débil azote.

-No me digas terrícola… ¿como por ejemplo exhibirte casi desnuda frente al charco artificial que tienes afuera?

Bulma ladeó la cabeza pensando a qué se refería Vegeta y recordó la escena en la alberca meses atrás.

-No es un charco, se llama alberca y ese día yo merecía un descanso, pues me la vivo trabajando para mejorar tus robots y en la planeación de la cámara- levantó sus delgadas cejas de manera altiva.

El príncipe comenzaba a disfrutar de la "charla" con la mujer, tomó aire y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, inclinando su tórax hacia ella, aspiró el olor de su cercanía y torció los labios en una mueca ladina.

-Mañana puedes tomar tu descanso desnuda en tu alberca, después de reparar la refrigeración- levantó una ceja deleitándose con el hecho de hacerla rabiar.

Sin intimidarse ante la mirada depredadora del guerrero levantó el pecho y negó con la cabeza. -No pienso descansar mañana, tengo cosas qué hacer como ya dije.

-Las puedes hacer después- se acercó aún más, a medio metro del rostro de la mujer, desde esa distancia pudo percibir los diversos tipos de azules en el iris de la terrícola.

El príncipe le parecía un niño caprichoso, acostumbrado a que todo se haga según su deseo y Bulma no estaba dispuesta a alimentar ese gran ego.

-Di… je… que… después de la merienda. O te aguantas hasta que me dé la gana- le cerró un ojo coquetamente, lo que descontroló al saiyajin, quien se irguió inmediatamente cruzando de nuevo los brazos.

-Te esperaré después de la merienda en la nave, para ver que cumplas tu palabra.

-Estaré ahí sin falta- entrecerró los ojos, -si no fueras tan gruñón podría ir algún empleado, pero te huyen- murmuró.

Vegeta sonrió orgulloso. -También tú deberías temerme, terrícola- esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, mostrando su blanquecino colmillo. Dio media vuelta y salió de prisa, le comenzaba a molestar el sudor.

Llegó directamente a su baño, se desnudó con prisa y entró a la ducha dando un suspiro. Era altamente gratificante sentir el líquido fresco resbalar por sus músculos. Pasó el jabón por su cuerpo eliminando cualquier rastro de sudor, cerró sus ojos mientras la espuma caía libremente, y en ese momento recordó la plática con la mujer minutos antes, de pronto su cuerpo respondió por voluntad propia.

-Dentro de poco- murmuró a su miembro viril como si lo escuchara, pero eso no sirvió para relajarlo. Gruñó y lo tomó con la mano derecha dando unas suaves caricias por toda su longitud, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la placentera sensación.

****FLASHBACK****

-Su majestad… tiene mucha energía el día de hoy- la alienígena dijo divertida al saiyajin que estaba detrás de ella.

-Tuvimos una misión peligrosa- terminó de bajar la túnica de la hembra, -tal y como me gustan Yakat. El ejército al que nos enfrentamos tenía un nivel de poder respetable- pasó las manos por las espalda y caderas de la alienígena con fría rapidez, -nos dieron algo de trabajo, pero nada del otro mundo- fanfarroneó de buen humor.

-Es usted muy poderoso a pesar de su juventud- levantó las caderas para dar acceso al ardiente guerrero.

Vegeta sonrió ante la docilidad de la hembra, quien siempre se encontraba dispuesta para él, era probable que fuera por que le pagaba bien, pero aun así alimentaba su vanidad siempre que la hembra alababa su musculatura y su herramienta masculina. En el fondo le gustaba pensar que lo deseaba por su cuerpo y no por la paga que le daba.

-La batalla terminó. Ahora quiero otro tipo de acción- dijo antes de hundirse en el cuerpo de la recurrente meretriz a la que había contratado desde que era un adolescente.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

La figura de Yakat en su cabeza fue sustituida por el cuerpo de Bulma, se imaginó esa misma escena, pero con diferente compañera en su lecho, los cabellos azules moviéndose al compás de sus bruscos empujones, la blanca piel con marcas de sus dedos en las caderas, los gemidos graves de la meretriz desaparecieron para darle lugar a los gemidos suaves de la terrícola.

Unos cuantos movimientos más de su hábil mano y su semilla salió disparada hasta chocar contra las baldosas de la ducha.

Suspiró después de aliviar su libido con la vista perdida en sus fluidos que resbalaban perezosamente hacia el piso, mezclándose con el agua y la espuma.

…

El agua en la botella que sostenía el príncipe de la raza guerrera en su mano ya se había calentado.

-Puaj- escupió el líquido caliente con enfado.

Miró fijamente el reloj de la consola, ya pasaba de la hora y media de la merienda y la terrícola no se aparecía en el horno de metal en el que se había convertido la nave.

-No puedo seguir aquí- gruñó limpiando con un brazo la gruesa gota de sudor que corría por su sien. Lanzó molesto la botella contra la pared y salió rumbo a donde se encontraba la científica.

Bulma se encontraba reparando la tarjeta madre del su laptop, aunque bien podía comprarse otra nueva, el reto de reparar e inclusive mejorar cualquier aparato electrónico le parecía más atractivo.

Era una tarde calurosa y se había vestido con un diminuto y desgastado short de mezclilla haciendo juego con una blusa straple, aprovechando que las chicas aún se encontraban en su lugar y no bajaban la guardia ante la ley de la gravedad, definitivamente tenía que presumir ese detalle mientras durase.

Tomó de su fría limonada y la colocó sobre la mesa con descuido, concentrada ensamblando un diminuto chip.

-¡Así que aquí estabas! Terrícola embustera- La voz grave del saiyajin entrando sin previo aviso a la oficina sobresaltó a la científica, causando que por accidente quemara el delicado el dispositivo.

-ARGHH ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA VEGETA?! ME HICISTE QUEMAR EL CHIP- gritó sobresaltada.

-Eso te pasa por tener la guardia baja- respondió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No soy un guerrero que tenga que estarse cuidando como si estuviera en guerra. ¡Por tu culpa tendré que conseguir otro!

-Ayer dijiste que después de la merienda solucionarías la refrigeración de la cápsula de gravedad- levantó el puño enfadado, -Te estuve esperando en ese endemoniado horno por más de una hora.

-¡Es verdad!… con el problema con mi laptop lo olvidé- dijo llevando las manos hacia su cabeza.

-Entonces que ya lo recordaste, muévete a repararlo- ordenó tronando los dedos.

-¡No voy a permitir que me ordenes! Saiyajin maleducado- Se levantó de la silla y se acercó al guerrero enfrentándolo en un afán de demostrar de nuevo su valentía.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- preguntó con un tono burlón, levantando una ceja.

-Te demuestro que yo también puedo enfrentarte… verbalmente. No me intimidas- señaló tocando el pecho del guerrero con su dedo índice.

A Vegeta le causó gracia que esa criatura tan frágil lo enfrentase con más agallas que muchos guerreros que llegó a conocer.

"¡_Vaya, vaya! La mujer se encuentra mostrando demasiada piel hoy, más de lo habitual…" _Laobservócondisimulo_. "Ya ha pasado tiempo que no tiene ninguna relación con el débil insecto. Dudo mucho que fuera bueno en complacerla, tal vez ya necesita un macho y se viste así para provocar… Aunque no ha salido últimamente y no se ha relacionado con otros machos que trabajan aquí... ¿Será que busca provocarme? Es probable, de lo contrario no me explico porque me besó en aquella ocasión"_

Se le antojó probar de nuevo los labios rosáceos de la mujer al verlos de cerca. -Mujer… ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?... ¿Besarme de nuevo, esa es tu estrategia para huir?

-¡Uhh!... Por cierto Vegeta… ¿en verdad nunca habías besado?- Preguntó intrigada ladeando la cabeza.

"_La reto y en lugar de soltarme reproches me sale con una absurda pregunta… esa hembra es un verdadero enigma"_

-Esas cosas no se acostumbran en donde he estado, ni donde nací.

-Eso quiere decir que… nunca has tenido una novia… no has sentido…

"_¿Pero qué demonios está pensando la vulgar?"_

-Para tu conocimiento, no se utiliza el término tan ridículo de novia para emparejarse. Y cuando exclusivamente se busca desahogar las necesidades físicas, no se intima más de lo necesario.

-Ohh… De lo que te has perdido Vegeta- _"¿De dónde salió mi comentario tan torpe?" _Pensó sintiéndose estúpida.

-Nunca es tarde para conocer nuevos placeres- sin previo aviso la tomó por la cintura con un posesivo brazo y con su otra mano la tomó con suavidad del cuello pegando sus labios con los de él, en parte imitando los movimientos observados en el televisor y en parte llevado por su propio instinto. Bulma por su parte, reaccionó de la manera que cualquier criatura aventurera lo hace, respondiendo de buena gana, abrazándolo por los costados y dejándose llevar por esa exótica experiencia.

"_Al diablo lo correcto, no todos los días se tiene la experiencia de besar un alienígena… uno tan atractivo y peligroso" _Pensó disfrutando de saborear esos labios masculinos tan altaneros.

"_Sí que es agradable esto, una experiencia placentera, extraña pero placentera. Definitivamente voy a sembrar mi semilla en ella, volveré realidad mi propósito. Con la anatomía que tiene me parece que lo voy a disfrutar bastante" _Sus dedos palparon discretamente de donde la sostenía, sintiendo la carne a través de la delgada tela._ "Maldita vulgar, esa vestimenta apenas le cubre los senos"_

Deleitándose con el sabor de esa boca insolente comenzó a descifrar en qué consistía ese extraño ritual, sabía que no era necesario que existieran sentimentalismos de por medio, que bastaba con tener ganas de pasar un buen rato, por lo que no era un acto humillante si únicamente buscaba su egoísta placer.

En poco rato se acostumbró al movimiento de su boca, imitando en gran parte a la terrícola, su lengua traviesa acarició el labio grueso de la mujer que en respuesta lamió el del guerrero, creando una leve sonrisa en él. Cerró los ojos sorprendiéndose que al hacerlo se magnificaba la sensación de placer.

"_Quiero arrancarle ese ridículo atuendo, quiero ver qué hay debajo"_

El olor de la hembra le bloqueó su parte racional y despertó la parte instintiva.

"_¿Y si tiento mi suerte hoy?"_

El príncipe deslizó lentamente la mano que sostenía el cuello de la mujer, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con su toque la tersa piel, hábilmente tomó con su dedo índice el borde de la blusa straple y la bajó de un solo tirón hasta la cintura de la terrícola.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA VEGETA?!- Cortó de golpe el beso subiendo su blusa en un reflejo instantáneo.

-Prácticamente estas desnuda, no veo el problema- soltó cínicamente, -solo quería echar un vistazo- respondió entrecerrando sus ojos.

-No tengo idea si tenían o no pudor tus… amigas, pero yo si lo tengo- dio énfasis en la última frase.

Cruzó sus brazos fingiendo indignación. -¿Con esos atuendos? Conocí a meretrices que vestían completamente tapadas, mostraban su cuerpo cuando las contratabas para copular…creí que aquí también…

-Aquí es diferente- lo interrumpió, -me vestí así porque estamos en verano y…- el ver la sonrisa de lado del guerrero le produjo indignación, ¿cómo se atrevía a compararla con una meretriz? Sintió vergüenza de haberlo disfrutado, a pesar de no estar viéndose en un espejo supo de inmediato que sus mejillas sonrojadas podrían delatarla, por lo que continuar frente a ese sujeto arrogante no era una opción conveniente para ella. -Y debido a que hace calor... me voy a reparar esa refrigeración de una vez- salió con prisa para evitar mirarlo a los ojos, por alguna razón no se encontraba realmente molesta. _"Si quería ver debajo de mi ropa ha de ser por que le gusto. ¿Le habrá gustado lo que vio?" _Sonrió tontamente para sí misma.

"_Vaya par… las mejores que he visto, inclusive que las de aquella hembra del planeta Krolien, cobraba una fortuna por gozarla, pero lo valía. Me pregunto si también la tal Bulma vale el esfuerzo" _Deslizó sus dedos por la superficie de sus labios._ "Parece que sí y lo voy a averiguar'' _Frunció su ceño y cerró los puños decidido.

El príncipe decidió dejar trabajar a la terrícola a solas para no entorpecer su quehacer. Tal vez era ingenuo respecto a sentimientos nobles, pero no era tonto, claro que había notado el sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer, también noto que lo disfrutó, acción que le dio seguridad con ella. Nunca antes tuvo problemas a la hora de abordar a una hembra, inclusive sabiendo que se dejaban de buena gana por el pago recibido, se daba cuenta que les atraía físicamente, tenía conocimiento que su físico atlético y la energía que derrochaba en el acto las enloquecía, a pesar de ser egoísta en el sentido de no acariciarlas más de lo debido, no probarlas con su boca y prohibirles arrumacos innecesarios.

-No debe de ser diferente con ella- se dijo con mentalidad positiva. Con una sonrisa en los labios salió de la corporación, voló hacia despoblado para entrenar al aire libre y calentar un poco en lo que la científica reparara su nave, porque ya la considera de su propiedad, pues era el único que la utilizaba.

Encontró una isla solitaria donde hacía erupción un volcán, el escenario perfecto para entrenar. Las horas se le pasaron entretenido esquivando las rocas ardientes que fueron lanzadas desde el furioso cráter. Al final, la isla quedó reducida a un cuarto de su tamaño debido al poder de la erupción.

Lanzó su playera rota por las quemaduras al mar y voló rumbo a la corporación, al llegar cerró los ojos concentrándose en la energía de la científica, sonrió al ubicarla de inmediato y se dirigió rumbo al laboratorio.

Después de terminar con la refrigeración, Bulma se dio un baño para limpiar el sudor que le produjo trabajar en condiciones tan calurosas, se vistió y recogió su cabello para trabajar cómodamente en su laboratorio, esa tarde terminaría con su primer armadura al estilo del ejército de Freezer pero mejorada, le urgía que el príncipe la pusiera a prueba para cerciorarse de la resistencia de la misma.

Ya se había hecho tarde y quería dormir, se encontraba conforme con el resultado de los meses de investigación que le llevó su trabajo, decidió ir a su habitación y darle descanso a su prodigioso cerebro. El pasillo iluminado a medias se encontraba en silencio, como siempre en las noches, hasta que unos pasos se hicieron escuchar. Bulma tragó saliva con nerviosismo, ya era tarde y los empleados se habían retirado, sus padres se iban a la cama temprano, por lo que no podría ser ninguno de ellos.

"_¿Y si es un ladrón?"_ Caminó con cautela deteniendo su paso en la esquina, se recargó en la pared y tomó aire esperando. Pensaba atacar al ladrón con una patada o tal vez estrellándole lo único que llevaba consigo, su preciada laptop, pero era eso o su vida, así que la utilizaría como arma. De pronto los sonidos cesaron y el misterioso hombre apareció frente a ella.

-¡AHHHH!- gritó mientras se lanzaba contra el hombre con la laptop en alto.

Una fuerte mano sostuvo el dispositivo en el aire.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- preguntó divertido.

Bulma se repuso de inmediato bajando su arma improvisada, la abrazó con ambos brazos avergonzada por su débil ataque.

-Pensé que un ladrón había entrado. ¡Demonios Vegeta me diste un gran susto! No te esperaba.

-Vine para saber si lo pudiste arreglar- dijo acercándose a la mujer, Bulma retrocedió instintivamente hasta topar con la pared.

-Ya está listo desde hace horas, podrás entrenar cómodamente- no pudo evitar mirar los labios del guerrero y recordar el beso de hace horas.

Vegeta observó los ojos de la mujer y hacia donde dirigían su mirada, entonces le pareció buena idea jugar con la cordura de la terrícola. Se acercó más, puso una mano contra la pared acorralándola como la vez pasada, mirándola con ojos serios, acercó más su rostro al de ella ocasionado que Bulma no supiera cómo reaccionar ante ese acto tan fuera de lo común en el guerrero.

-¿A qué le temes mujer? No te voy a comer- dijo con una voz grave, que a los oídos de Bulma sonó muy sugestivo.

-No temo… engreído, no tengo miedo de ti- respondió recobrando la compostura.

-Deberías- clavó sus ojos en los orbes azules que comenzaban a intrigarle.

La situación se estaba volviendo incómoda para Bulma y más después de ese beso tan placentero, debía salir de esa situación o terminaría haciendo el ridículo con ese hombre tan impredecible.

-Buenas noches Vegeta, ya me voy a dormir- intentó separarse de la pared, pero una mano en su abdomen la pegó de nuevo.

El saiyajin deseaba continuar lo que quedó inconcluso esa tarde, pero no quería mostrarse impaciente, por lo que se limitó a observarla de cerca por unos segundos esperando a que ella tomase la iniciativa. Al ver que la mujer no respondía, decidió dejarlo hasta ahí, debía conocerla más para lograr seducirla por completo y si avanzaba en ese momento podría arruinar lo que hasta ahora había conseguido.

-Buenas noches… terrícola- se alejó de ella, dio media vuelta y caminó a paso rápido hacia su habitación, ya podía saborear su victoria.

* * *

**Hola lectores, ha terminado el capítulo 07. Ya se comienzan a ver algunos atisbos de la atracción entre esta bella pareja. Pronto harán al bello Trunks.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios y les mando saludos.**


	8. Orgullo y Tradición - El comienzo CAP 08

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 08**

La música resonaba a todo volumen en el laboratorio de la heredera menor del doctor Briefs, la pegajosa melodía de moda provocaba que las caderas de la científica se movieran a su compás. Con su cabello azul recogido en un alto chongo terminó de cerrar una caja metálica de color blanco de un metro de altura, la encapsuló y orgullosa la observó por unos segundos.

-Muero por ponerlos a prueba.

Con emoción corrió hacia la nave al exterior de su casa dando saltos como si fuese una niña, en el camino se encontró con su padre que regresaba a su oficina con una humeante taza de té verde en manos.

-Te veo muy alegre Bulma.

La científica paró su caminar para saludar a su padre.

-Ya terminé las muestras- presumió mostrando orgullosamente la cápsula en su mano.

El doctor Briefs se acomodó las gafas. -Ohh ya veo. A Vegeta le emocionará mucho ponerlas a prueba, ya vez lo entusiasta que es cuando se trata de destruir algo.

Ambos rieron a expensas del saiyajin.

-Es verdad papá, me sorprende que aún no haya roto nada dentro de la casa- agregó entre risas.

Después de esa breve charla con su progenitor, continuó con su alegre caminar, sus lacios cabellos se mecían de un lado a otro con sus brincos. Cada nuevo proyecto que realizaba la llenaba de dicha y ese en particular la enorgullecía. Había sido todo un reto igualar e incluso mejorar tecnología alienígena más avanzada que la que poseía la tierra, a pesar de no ser un dispositivo tecnológico, le llevó muchas horas de investigación, experimentación y descubrimiento. Ahora tenía en sus manos tres muestras, de las que debía corroborar cuál era la mejor y cuáles eran las deficiencias para crear una pieza final que sea superior a la original.

Llegó frente a la nave que fungía como cámara de gravedad, al ver la figura esférica se le dibujó una sonrisa esperanzadora en el rostro, se imaginó su proyecto de la cámara fija finalizada y ahora esa nave frente a ella le parecía un viejo cacharro que moría por sustituir.

"_Conociendo el genio que se carga ese saiyajin, de seguro saldrá lanzando maldiciones"_

Dudó por unos segundos entre esperar a que terminara con su exhaustivo entrenamiento o interrumpirlo en ese preciso momento, donde podía escuchar que dentro se libraba una emocionante batalla para el guerrero.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo, la ansiedad provocada por la curiosidad de saber los resultados de su trabajo era más fuerte que el respeto por el entrenamiento del príncipe. El estruendo dentro de la nave cesó de pronto, una clara señal de que ese era el momento para llamar. Se encogió de hombros decidida y avanzó hacia la puerta presionando con insistencia el interruptor color rojo al lado de la compuerta.

Dentro de la cápsula, el guerrero logró esquivar con suerte un ataque de energía que él mismo había lanzado, eso no impidió que recibiera parte de la energía impactando uno de sus costados. Jadeando cayó de rodillas apoyando el resto de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos. Respiró pesadamente debido a la gravedad aumentada 400 veces, se irguió después de regular su respiración y dirigió la vista hacia su costado ligeramente dañado. Gruñó al ver el agujero en su camisa, pero no alcanzó a terminar de quejarse, pues el sonido del intercomunicador comenzó a emitir ese molesto sonido que tanto lo irritaba. De mala gana presionó el botón que encendía la pantalla para establecer la comunicación con la persona que llamaba a fuera.

-Lo que sea que quieras tendrá que esperar a que termine mi entrenamiento- se escuchó la voz grave y enfada del saiyajin por medio de la bocina.

Las cejas de Bulma se juntaron mostrando su molestia por la falta de cordialidad del príncipe. -Es importante Vegeta. ¡Abre la puerta!- respondió con el mismo tono molesto, no permitiría que le hablara de forma tan grosera, no mostraría sumisión solo por ser poderoso y una posible solución para la supervivencia de los terrícolas.

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado al ver la actitud desafiante de la mujer. Se mordió el labio inferior pensando en qué le convenía más, mandarla al demonio por lo menos hasta terminar con su entrenamiento, o abrir la puerta y dejarla pasar.

-¡ME ESCUCHAS VEGETA!- Gritó frente al micrófono haciendo que su voz retumbara en las paredes con forma esférica de la nave, provocando que el príncipe se tapara los oídos irritado.

"_Si no la necesitara ya le hubiera arrancado la lengua"_ Pensó apretando la mandíbula.

-¡VEGETA!

La compuerta se abrió de golpe mostrando al guerrero con semblante furioso y los puños apretados.

La mueca malhumorada que Bulma mostró por la pantalla, cambió a una de alegría al momento de ver al saiyajin, acción que percibió el príncipe, sacándolo por completo de su estado furioso.

"_¿Le alegra verme? De ser así podría beneficiarme de eso"_ Pensó malicioso.

La científica caminó hacia Vegeta tomándolo por sorpresa, quien creyó ingenuamente que se dirigía hacia él, pero al estar de frente, le dio un ligero empujón tocándolo por el pecho, para adentrarse hacia la nave dejando detrás de sí a un confundido guerrero. Vegeta recobró la compostura sintiéndose un idiota por su errada suposición.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!- levantó un puño amenazadoramente.

Bulma no contestó de inmediato, le sonrió ignorando su visible enfado y lanzó una cápsula al piso, la cual no tardó en convertirse en una caja de color blanco.

-Necesito un favor- finalmente le habló al príncipe.

-¡¿Y para eso interrumpes mi entrenamiento?!- Se cruzó de brazos mirándola despectivamente. -No estoy para estupideces.

La científica lo ignoro y procedió a abrir la caja y sacar un objeto color blanco que inmediatamente reconoció el guerrero de sangre pura. Justo estaba por gritarle que se largara de _su_ nave, en lugar de eso mordió sus mejillas internas tragándose las ofensas que casi escapan por su boca.

-Yo misma he logrado recrear un material parecido y pienso mejorarlo- habló con presunción.

Se cruzó de brazos y giró la cara altivamente. -Falta lo demás- respondió secamente, restándole crédito a la mujer por su trabajo.

-El resto se encuentra dentro de la caja obviamente… y dos más.

Fingiendo indiferencia, el príncipe se acercó hacia la mujer y observó de reojo hacia el interior de la caja, entonces Bulma notó el gran agujero en la playera del guerrero y la magullada piel expuesta con un rastro de sangre.

-De haber tenido tu armadura, ¿te habrías lastimado así?- señaló hacia el costado derecho del saiyajin.

-No.

-Para eso estoy aquí- le ofreció la réplica en sus manos, - quiero que las pongas a prueba, como vez están marcadas con un número, al igual que el resto.

Vegeta tomó la armadura y la revisó con ojo crítico, el peso era igual a la suya, el material al parecer era similar, inclusive los colores.

-¿Por qué las marcas?- inquirió con voz seria, fingiendo molestia.

-Tu traje y armadura están hechos de un material que no existe aquí, por lo que tuve que hacer combinaciones con otros, el resultado son estos tres modelos- señaló con el dedo índice la caja, -quiero saber cuál es el más resistente y yo no tengo la suficiente fuerza destructora como para tener un resultado confiable.

El príncipe encontró emocionante esa misión pero no se lo demostraría, ella había interrumpido su entrenamiento, y sí, aceptaba muy en el fondo que ese era un motivo realmente importante, entrenar con ropa terrícola no era tan cómodo y en algunas ocasiones terminaba casi desnudo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al imaginarse quedar en esas condiciones en la futura batalla, frente a sus rivales sería por demás humillante. Admitió para sí mismo que la mujer era de gran ayuda a pesar de su vulgaridad y altanería.

-¿Para eso interrumpiste mi entrenamiento?- fingió continuar molesto, pero Bulma no era ingenua, ella notó como relajó la postura severa de sus hombros al revisar la armadura, señal inequívoca de que su mal humor se había esfumado.

-¿Querías acaso que se lo pidiera a Goku?- entrecerró la mirada. -Tal vez él podría ayudarme, después de todo tiene tanto poder como para compro…

-¡Bah! ¡Ya cállate mujer!- depositó la armadura en el piso y procedió a retirar su camisa rota.

Ya sin la tela cubriéndolo, Bulma se impresionó al ver el gran golpe con carne quemada en el cuerpo del guerrero.

-Necesitas que te cure eso Vegeta.

-No es nada, eres una escandalosa.

Bulma se acercó hacia Vegeta. -Déjame ver- sin avisar tomó el brazo del guerrero e intentó levantarlo, él se dejó hacer levantando el brazo y ocultando la risa que le causó el inútil esfuerzo de la hembra por levantar un simple brazo.

La observó fruncir el ceño mientras observaba su herida, las yemas de los dedos femeninos trazaron suaves caricias alrededor de la piel quemada, parecía que ella esperaba como respuesta a sus toques algún indicio de dolor en él, pero para un guerrero consumado, ese tipo de lesiones eran el pan de cada día.

-Ya deja eso mujer- la alejó evitando ser brusco, no deseaba dañar el sujeto de prueba para implantar su semilla en corto plazo. -Ya te dije que no es nada- agregó secamente.

-Bien, si tú lo dices- respondió no muy convencida, pero no tenía caso insistir con ese hombre tan terco y malhumorado. Así que mejor sacó de la caja un traje en mismo color azul que el original. -Prueba primero el número uno- se lo ofreció emocionada, el poner a prueba sus invenciones la estimulaba a tal grado que su diminuto ki vibraba. Para cualquier persona común éste hecho pasaba desapercibido, pero no para el príncipe de los saiyajines.

Las pequeñas fluctuaciones emitidas por la energía de la mujer le recordaron esa emoción que él mismo sentía cada vez que se enfrentaba contra alguien o cuando destruía civilizaciones. No pudo evitar sentir empatía con la mujer y por qué negarlo, atracción. De pronto sintió que debía apurar su plan, debía ver los resultados antes de la llegada de los androides, también debía informarse sobre el tiempo de gestación en los terrícolas y demás datos que pudieran ayudarle.

Como príncipe de su raza, de niño se vio obligado a tener conocimiento general de lo que le rodeaba, no podía darse el lujo de ser un mandatario ignorante, aunque él odiaba los estudios en su tierna edad, en lugar de estudiar prefería matar saibamans y destrozar ciudades. Ahora de adulto, lograba comprender la importancia del conocimiento, nunca se sabía cuándo se podría necesitar aplicar el conocimiento a tu favor, algo en lo que se diferenciaban los guerreros de élite a los de clase baja.

"_¿Podré lograr más variaciones en tu débil energía mujer?"_

Tomó el traje y sonrió con malicia mientras se agachaba para sacar su calzado deportivo, sin pudor se bajó la pantalonera entallada, quedando en esos cortos boxers igualmente ajustados. Se irguió y estiró su cuerpo, tomándose todo el tiempo posible para vestirse, podía sentir la mirada de la científica acariciando su piel, y podía percibir una ligera variación en su diminuto ki, se congratuló internamente por descubrir que podía provocara, él ya no era un jovencito inocente, sabía que su cuerpo provocaba a las hembras dependiendo del parecido con su raza y en la tierra no era diferente, las similitudes entre saiyajines y terrícolas era enorme, gracias a eso es que se había animado de aprovechar dichas similitudes y sembrar un descendiente.

La piel bronceada del guerrero adornada con una que otra cicatriz le daba un aspecto más agresivo, Bulma recordó las cicatrices en el rostro de su ex novio, nunca le incomodaron pero tampoco las encontró atractivas como las que poseía el príncipe.

Aprovechó que Vegeta se estiró cerrando los ojos para escanear brevemente el resto del cuerpo, deteniendo su mirada por primera vez en la entrepierna del guerrero, justo antes de que él abriera los ojos hacia ella.

Bulma carraspeó fingiendo inocencia volteando hacia el techo del domo.

"_Al desgraciado le queda bien lo que se ponga... ¿Tendrá noción de eso?... Qué rayos, al igual que Goku solo tiene cabeza para una cosa"_

-Listo- finalmente habló Vegeta. -Se amolda bien a mi cuerpo- dijo entrecerrando la mirada pero fijándola en ella para no perderse la reacción de la mujer.

-Obvio, supongo que es más cómodo para ti y práctico para la pelea.

Bulma utilizó de pretexto el revisar que su traje calzara a la perfección para escanear con la vista de nuevo al guerrero. Con el dedo índice sobre sus labios buscó alguna falla o costura torcida, de nuevo pasó la vista por el bulto que insistía en hacerse notar entre las fornidas piernas. Vegeta curveo los labios por un par de segundos al sentir la vibración en el ki de Bulma cuando posó fugazmente la mirada en su intimidad.

-Bien… te dejo para que sigas entrenando- carraspeó de nuevo y tragó saliva. -Hoy pondrás a prueba éste, mañana el segundo y el tercero al siguiente día- los orbes azabaches del príncipe insistían en clavarse en los azules de la mujer como queriendo intimidarla, pero ella no le iba a dar el gusto de desviar la mirada como hacía un rato, pero en esa ocasión fue porque la tomó desprevenida y además viendo algo íntimo. Tomó aire y continuó con su discurso. -Quiero que los sometas a toda la presión que serían sometidos durante una pelea. Al final de cada día me buscarás y me lo entregarás para hacer un análisis de cada uno.

-Para al final ver cuál sirve mejor- agregó el guerrero como queriendo dar por finalizadas las instrucciones.

-Sí- afirmó moviendo la cabeza, aun sosteniéndole la mirada. -Y si puedo mejorarlos en base a sus debilidades mejor, estos son de prueba.

-Ya veo- palpó el material azul que le cubría los brazos, la textura era suave pero lo más probable era que fuera resistente. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para terminar de vestirse, le sorprendió descubrir que la mujer creó las botas a su medida, con entusiasmo por la novedad terminó por cubrir sus manos con los guantes blancos.

Bulma sonrió conforme con lo que veía, encapsuló la caja de nuevo y la guardó en el bolsillo de su short.

-Me marcho Vegeta. Te veo en la noche- le cerró un ojo con su clásica pose coqueta, confundiendo al guerrero quien no supo cómo interpretar ese acto tan común en ella, estaba por decirle que era una vulgar pero se tragó sus palabras, si quería apurar su plan debía seguirle el juego, al menos hasta obtener lo deseado.

-Nos vemos en la noche terrícola- dijo con voz sugestiva una vez que la mujer salió de la nave.

El príncipe cerró sus puños comprobando la comodidad en sus nudillos al estirar el material de los guantes, sonrió satisfecho.

-Nada mal- se relamió los labios. -Posiblemente me sea de conveniencia conservar a la hembra después de tener a mi descendiente, eso si el resultado es satisfactorio.

Caminó hacia el panel de control y activó la gravedad aumentada.

"_Después de todo… solo sería para beneficiarme de su mediocre tecnología, eso hasta el momento en que reclame el lugar del imbécil de Freezer. Entonces podré tener científicos más capacitados trabajando para mí… pero eso no lo sabrá ella, hasta el momento en que ya no me sirva más" _

Las horas entrenando se le pasaron volando al guerrero. Volvió a lanzarse diversos ataques de energía, con más ímpetu que antes de ponerse la réplica de su traje, uno logró darle en el pecho y otro en un muslo. Al final del día se encontraba exhausto pero conforme con su desempeño. El traje resistió la mayoría de los ataques provenientes de los nuevos robots modificados, pero las partes que fueron atacadas por sus propios lanzamientos no corrieron con la misma suerte.

Cansado se tumbó en el piso boca arriba, pensó que sería buena idea darse un baño antes de visitar a la mujer, olfateó hacia un lado y confirmó que el olor a sudor era el dominante en su cuerpo.

-Tsk…

Fastidiado se levantó a la pequeña ducha de la cámara, le hubiera gustado provocar a la mujer retirándose el traje frente a ella, pero sabía que a las hembras terrícolas les incomodaba el olor natural de macho, lo había visto mil veces en el estúpido aparato rectangular, se sonrió pensando en otro momento para poder mostrar su majestuosa anatomía, con mejor ánimo se desnudó y procedió a asearse.

"_Sería tan fácil forzarla"_ Pensó imaginando la escena sobre la mesa del laboratorio de la mujer, tomándola del cabello y apoyándola boca abajo, sería tan sencillo desgarrar sus escasas prendas y someterla, su frágil cuerpo no tendría oportunidad contra él, copularía con ella tantas veces como fuera necesario hasta llenarla de su esencia.

Se sorprendió con las imágenes que su mente recreó, tan reales que la parte dormida de su cuerpo despertó, irguiéndose como exigiendo hacer realidad la reciente fantasía. Gruñó ante su impaciente erección, tenía prisa por ir con la mujer y no deseaba perder tiempo masturbándose.

-No, no, no, no…- musitó frustrado. Conocía el temperamento de la hembra, forzarla solo arruinaría el experimento y no solo eso, sería indigno del príncipe, sería deshonroso para alguien tan vanidoso y orgulloso, él nunca antes se vio obligado a semejante acto, las hembras se le ofrecían y él las rechazaba, solo fornicaba con las pocas que sabían cómo tratar a un príncipe, aun a pesar de que les pagaba, sabía que ellas se dejaban porque les atraía su físico y para ellas era un honor, pues él era un príncipe, no un simple soldado de tercera clase. El hecho de haber considerado en forzarla lo hizo sentir furioso, era casi como aceptar que se encontraba desesperado, debía ser al contrario, ella debería ofrecerse. Pero esa hembra no era una meretriz ni guerrera solitaria, era una maldita científica vulgar y agresiva… agresiva como las saiyajines.

Hastiado golpeó la pared, la cual se abolló indudablemente. Respiró hondo tranquilizando su temperamento y comenzó a reír como desquiciado.

-No voy a doblegarme por inseguridades, lograré cada uno de mis propósitos y al final me largaré de éste estúpido planeta… y no lo haré solo, será en compañía de mi descendiente- curveó los labios en una torcida sonrisa perversa, -después lo traeré de vuelta para que juntos lo hagamos volar, tal y como lo hacíamos mi padre y yo.

…

Planear una modificación en una casa siempre era un reto, pero planear mudar dos laboratorios con su sala de juntas era un reto mayor. Bulma y el doctor Briefs habían llegado a la conclusión de que el mejor lugar para su ambicioso proyecto de la cámara para entrenar con gravedad aumentada sería dentro de la misma corporación cápsula, en poco más de dos años llegarían los androides y no podían darse el lujo de comenzar de cero en las afueras de la propiedad. Tanto la científica como su padre concordaban en que una vez que terminara la batalla y Vegeta no tuviera la presión por demostrar su poder, era posible que se marcharía y entonces se quedaría esa cámara ocupando gran parte del primer piso de su casa y empresa, pero si ese era el costo con tal de preservar la vida entonces lo valía.

-Mmm…- con los ojos cerrados imaginaba cómo quedaría el laboratorio de encapsulamiento, el primero que se instaló cuando se fundó la corporación, ahora tendría que moverlo de lugar, pues necesitaba ese preciso espacio para erigir el gran domo de su nuevo proyecto. -Si elimino las habitaciones extra del segundo piso… podría caber- rascó su barbilla analizándolo, -no estaría mal, después de todo solo se utilizaron cuando refugiamos a los namekianos…

-O estás loca, o te hace falta compañía- la voz grave de Vegeta la hizo estremecer, lo que le sacó una leve sonrisa burlona al príncipe que la veía divertido recargado en el marco de la puerta, parecía que ya tenía un rato ahí.

-¡Vegeta! Como siempre entrando sin…

-La puerta estaba abierta- la interrumpió, -de todas maneras hubiera entrado sin tocar, después de todo tú misma dijiste que me esperarías- se acercó hacia ella y depositó el traje sobre la mesa de trabajo. Al ver el mueble le surgieron en su mente las imágenes de la mujer siendo sometida por él en esa misma mesa, tragó saliva y apretó los puños controlando sus impulsos.

"_Ese no es el camino"_ Le susurró su parte racional.

Bulma se levantó emocionada y tomó el traje, de inmediato comenzó a analizarlo detenidamente, con ojo clínico revisó cada magulladura en la armadura y la tela, las botas y guantes tampoco se habían salvado, pero al menos eran raspones superficiales.

-Al parecer no eres tan brillante como presumes- Vegeta escupió con sorna para provocar a la mujer, le divertía retarla, -uno fabricado por el imperio hubiera soportado más presión.

Para su sorpresa, ella no reaccionó con violencia, al contrario, le sonrió altivamente. -Para eso fabriqué tres modelos, son de prueba, genio- tomó la cápsula que reposaba sobre la mesa y la activó. Sacó el traje número 2 y se lo entregó. -Aquí tienes para que lo pruebes mañana.

El príncipe lo jaló con brusquedad, causando que la mujer terminara perdiendo el balance y para no caer se sostuvo de un brazo masculino, Vegeta no desaprovechó la oportunidad y la sujetó por la cintura con el mismo brazo del que Bulma se sujetaba.

Inmediatamente se reincorporó la mujer, separándose un par de pasos, lo que enfadó al confundido guerrero.

-Ya es tarde Vegeta, es hora de ir a dormir- dijo frunciendo su entrecejo, como si estuviese dudando de algo.

"_¿Qué mierda le sucede a la hembra? Unas veces me coquetea, otras me esquiva. ¿Por qué demonios no sostiene una sola postura?"_

-Mañana regreso por el tercero- caminó hacia el marco de la puerta, -espero y no resulte un fracaso como el primero- agregó señalando el traje que cargaba en sus manos.

-Como si fuera tan fácil replicar un material que no existe aquí- Bulma se defendió mostrando enfado por primera vez desde que el saiyajin ingresó en su laboratorio.

Una vez que el príncipe salió gruñendo rumbo a su habitación, Bulma perdió la vista en el traje azul que le había llevado el guerrero. Recordó el breve momento en que se colgó del fornido brazo y en la atrevida escaneada al cuerpo masculino cuando solo vestía su ropa interior, las mejillas de la mujer se tiñeron de rojo al recordar el bulto entre sus piernas, no pudo evitar fijarse en esa zona, como cualquier otra mujer curiosa que ve a un hombre atractivo en ropa entallada, pero ese no era un hombre común y corriente, era un extraterrestre que había llegado en un principio a causar la extinción de los terrícolas, y ahora ella lo consideraba atractivo, demasiado atractivo, y no solo eso, también lo había besado en dos ocasiones y le había gustado la experiencia.

"_¿Cómo será en la cama?"_ Pensó con una sonrisa traviesa, pero luego se mordió la mejilla derecha interna regañándose por semejante pregunta.

"_¿Qué estupidez? No estoy para esas cosas por el momento"_ Sacudió su cabeza negando cualquier deseo hacia el guerrero.

…

Días después, en una tarde lluviosa, la señora Briefs aprovechó el clima para preparar su receta especial de costillas al horno, el olor de la comida atrajo al saiyajin hacia la cocina. Vegeta iba a tomar su enorme porción y luego dirigirse al comedor a tomar sus alimentos solo, sin interrupciones ni las charlas absurdas de las hembras, pero como tenía en mente abordar a la mujer de cabello azul, decidió comer en la cocina para que ella comenzara a acostumbrarse a él y por qué no, para hacer mofa de las estupideces que hablaban entre ellas.

Mascaba con tranquilidad la novena costilla en salsa barbacoa mientras las mujeres charlaban y comían al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces Bulma- dijo Panchy apoyando la barbilla en una mano que reposaba sobre la mesa. -¿Cuándo le digo al joven Lukas que te cite?

-Nunca madre, ni siquiera me acuerdo de él.

-Pero si de niños eran muy amigos- alegó con un puchero.

-Madre, yo tenía tres años, solo tú lo recuerdas- agregó rodando los ojos.

-Pero tienes que verlo ahora, se ha puesto tan guapo.

De pronto Vegeta comenzó a masticar más lento, poniendo suma atención a la plática femenina que se comenzaba a tornar interesante o mejor dicho, peligrosa para sus planes.

-Deberías aceptar salir con él, sería un excelente novio.

Vegeta casi escupe la comida de la sorpresa, pero logró contenerse y fingir indiferencia.

-No mamá, no pienso salir con él ni con ningún otro.

El príncipe frunció el ceño. _"Ni con ningún otro"_ Esa frase le taladró el cerebro.

-Tengo poco de haber terminado con Yamcha, necesito tiempo para disfrutar mi libertad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? Para decirle- respondió su madre.

-A él dile que nunca, jamás, no me interesa.

Vegeta deseó intervenir en la conversación, pero sin exponerse.

-No necesita distracciones, tiene que terminar el nuevo modelo de la cámara de gravedad- dijo mostrándose rudo y estoico.

-No diga eso joven Vegeta, también hay que divertirse un poco.

-Ya habrá tiempo madre. Tal vez en unos meses consideraré salir con alguien… por el momento no- finalizó tajantemente.

Vegeta sonrió de lado disimuladamente.

"_Bien, así podré enfocarme en mi entrenamiento en lo que preparo el terreno y me informo de algunas cosas"_

-Vegeta- Bulma interrumpió los pensamientos del guerrero, él solo se limitó a mirarla mientras masticaba. -Ya tengo el traje final, al terminar de comer pasas a mi laboratorio para que lo pruebes.

Vegeta solo levantó una ceja confirmando el mensaje y continuó con su alimento.

…

Cinco meses pasaron, en ese tiempo el príncipe se dedicó exclusivamente a entrenar, aunque tomó la costumbre de provocar la ira de la hembra de vez en cuando. Ya se encontraba totalmente convencido de que ella era la mejor opción para sembrar su preciada semilla.

Miraba el techo de su habitación como si fuera lo único por ver esa noche. Un ligero suspiro se escapó de sus labios, ya tenía un poco más de un año en arduo entrenamiento, era la primera vez en su vida que se dedicaba exclusivamente a entrenar, antes le era imposible, tenía que trabajar para sobrevivir y en el tiempo libre escasamente entrenaba, Nappa le decía que debía reponer las energías, y en cierta medida tenía razón, pues en cualquier momento solicitarían su servicio de nuevo para ser recompensado con un pago mediocre.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, era probable que Freezer mantuviera ocupados a los soldados que tenían potencial, precisamente para que no subieran su nivel de poder y mantenerlos bajo control. Ya que en algunas ocasiones el mismo emperador les enviaba hembras y alcohol a su ejército en los días que esperaban para alguna misión.

Pero Vegeta siempre los rechazó, él no se mezclaría en esos festejos propios de guerreros de tercera clase. Si quería fornicar lo hacía con alguna hembra a la que no tuvieran acceso las sabandijas con bajo poder, esas que exclusivamente los de élite y la realeza podían gozar. Desafortunadamente su pago no era el equivalente a su desempeño y a pesar de reunir dinero saqueando en las purgas, no tenía para darse esos lujos muy a menudo, pero esas pocas veces valía la pena.

Un grito femenino se escuchó por segunda vez esa noche.

-Esa mujer escandalosa- musitó burlón. Recordó el episodio de esa misma tarde donde la hizo enojar al provocar un corto circuito en el panel de la nave, gracias a un ataque que lanzó desviado.

No podía negar que le había divertido verla tan ofuscada, aun a pesar de los gritos e injurias que le profirió, en ese momento tuvo que hacer gala de su control para no lanzarse y apoyarla contra el dichoso panel para tomarla sin piedad. Esa fantasía que comenzó meses atrás aquella vez que se duchaba, la había recreado en su mente todos esos meses, a veces le asustaba tener deseos propios de un tercera clase, porque un príncipe no sucumbía como bestia ante esos instintos, era deshonroso en ese aspecto, matar y destruir era un orgullo para su raza, pero forzar a una hembra era visto como mendigar placer para los de élite, y él, el príncipe de una raza tan orgullosa se encontraba fantaseando con comportamientos propios de guerreros mediocres, esos que ni siquiera podían conservar la cordura en su transformación de ozaru.

Eran las hormonas, eso debía ser, le decía su parte racional. Por primera vez le nacía la urgente necesidad de aparearse, no solo coito, aparearse en todo el sentido de la palabra, ese deseo se había instalado en su cerebro y probablemente las fantasías se debían a su cuerpo gritándole que lo llevara a cabo de cualquier manera.

De nuevo el grito femenino rompió el silencio.

"_Ya pasaron varios meses" _Bufó frustrado.

De nuevo el grito irrumpió el silencio nocturno.

-De seguir así no podré dormir esta noche- se levantó de golpe decidido en hacer calla a esa hembra escandalosa, con prisa se enfundó en una pantalonera holgada que solía utilizar cuando descansaba en su habitación, pero a la hora de dormir la botaba al suelo a pesar del frío por la temporada de invierno, siempre le había gustado dormir desnudo o en ropa interior cuando no había ninguna amenaza o no se encontraba en misión.

Pensó en ponerse una playera, pero de inmediato lo descartó al recordar el rubor que provocaba en la mujer cuando lo veía con escasas prendas.

Otro grito le advirtió que la hembra se encontraba asustada.

-Es una tonta- sonrió recordando la primera vez que la sorprendió viendo una película de terror hacía tres meses, le sorprendió que una científica gritara como loca ante la imagen de lo que se veía a leguas que era un actor disfrazado.

-Vamos a fastidiar a esa loca- dijo decidido antes de salir rumbo a donde provenían los gritos.

…

Las ganas de orinar la despertaron de golpe, su vejiga se sentía a punto de estallar, se maldijo por haber bebido cerveza tan tarde, de no haber sido así no tendría esa dolorosa urgencia en medio de una noche fría. A pesar de que la temporada de invierno en la capital del oeste no era tan cruda, aun así en las noches se podían sentir gélidas, lo que era una molestia cuando se necesitaba ir al baño de madrugada.

"_Maldito invierno"_ Pensó enojada.

Quiso aguantarlo pero era peor, por lo que de mala gana y con pereza se sentó para salir de la cama, pero un leve ardor entre sus piernas la terminó por despertar. Recordó los eventos sucedidos esa misma noche y fue cuando sintió calor a su lado derecho, el calor que despide un cuerpo. Giró su cabeza con la duda de estar soñando y lo vio, durmiendo de espaldas a ella, respirando pausadamente, totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su lado, levantó un poco la tibia cobija y confirmó su desnudez y la de él.

En ese momento no sabía qué pensar, recordaba a la perfección todo lo sucedido, los besos sabor cerveza, las manos traviesas, la urgencia, los gemidos, el placer. Su mente confundida comenzaba a tener una resaca moral pero luego le vino a la mente aquella frase dicha por el príncipe.

"_Tómalo como algo parecido a una amistad, a lo que ninguna hembra ha sido considerada antes"_

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, la gran Bulma Briefs se había aventurado en terreno peligroso de nuevo, había comprobado que el mismísimo príncipe de la raza guerrera tenía sangre en las venas.

"_Puedo con eso Vegeta"_ le dijo en su mente. _"Y con más"_

…. …. …. …. …. …. ….

**Fin del capítulo. **

**Decidí hacer un salto temporal para pasarnos a la acción, pues este fanfic abarcará hasta poco después de la derrota de Cell y no quiero alargarlo tanto, pues es una historia que se conecta con el fanfic anterior en cuanto a su relación con Trunks y su madre.**

**De hecho en el último capítulo veremos años después, es donde se conectará con Orgullo y tradición.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y paciencia, ya que me encuentro escribiendo **_**Un pedazo de ti**_**, otra historia que me emociona mucho escribir.**


	9. Orgullo y tradición - El comienzo CAP 09

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 09**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzó en penumbras mientras lanzaba despreocupadamente su pantalonera al piso. En cuanto estuvo frente a su cama se dejó caer boca abajo, la colcha le pareció demasiado fría al contacto con su piel, a comparación de la colcha en la cama de la vulgar terrícola.

Aspiró hondo con su nariz pegada en la tela, aún podía sentir la dulce esencia de la hembra impregnada en sus fosas nasales. Con pereza se acomodó bajo las cobijas estremeciéndose ante la frialdad de las sábanas en contraste con su cuerpo caliente.

-Fue… interesante- musitó para sí mismo, recreando las escenas recién vividas. Automáticamente una sonrisa coronó sus rudas facciones, no una socarrona ni llena de cinismo, sino una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Mmm habrá que hacerlo de nuevo- susurró acariciando su tórax con una mano, imitando la placentera sensación que experimentó cuando la terrícola paseó sus hábiles manos por su pecho.

-Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba- suspiró relajado. Cerró los ojos para disponerse a dormir, esperaba tener un excelente descanso después de liberar sus tensiones como es debido.

"_Ahora solo falta esperar a que mi semilla germine dentro de su cuerpo"_ De pronto abrió los ojos y levantó ambas cejas. _"¿Y si llegado el momento se niega a engendrarlo?"_ Frunció el ceño decidido, su plan debía llevarse a cabo. _"Tendré que vigilarla y mantenerla interesada en seguir… jugueteando conmigo para que no se le ocurra darlo por terminado"_

Cerró los ojos de nuevo esperando conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, la experiencia con la científica había sido un descubrimiento en muchos sentidos, pasaría tiempo para que aceptará que a pesar de tener experiencia sexual previa, era un novato en ese terreno. Ese descubrimiento lo tomó completamente desprevenido, lo regresó a la edad de catorce años, en aquella primera experiencia en donde no le dio muchas libertades a la hembra en cuestión, sin embargo con la terrícola se dejó guiar como si fuera un principiante, y lo disfrutó, lo disfrutó demasiado. De haber sido cualquiera de las hembras con las que fornicó en el pasado, probablemente las hubiera callado y volteado boca abajo para someterlas como estaba acostumbrado a fornicar, rudo y directo. Con una grata impresión de esa experiencia, pronto logró quedarse dormido, respirando el aroma de la hembra terrícola en su piel.

Mientras tanto en el baño de Bulma, ella envolvió su desnudez en una toalla. Al no encontrar su ropa a la mano cuando se levantó para ir a orinar, optó por caminar desnuda para no despertar al guerrero a su lado, deseaba postergar el enfrentarlo, no lo conocía en la intimidad y no tenía ni la menor idea de la reacción que él tendría después del sexo.

Aspiró hondo y giró la perilla esperando encontrarse con un par de ojos negros mirándola con rudeza e intensidad, pero en lugar de eso, solo encontró su cama vacía, la silueta del guerrero se podía apreciar marcada en las sábanas. Exhaló con decepción, no supo definir si era mejor eso o encontrarse con su fría mirada, así que sacudió su cabeza procurando ser positiva.

"_Él dijo que seríamos algo así como amigos, él me trajo y él lo disfrutó… no creo que esté arrepentido. Tal vez solo es tímido" _

Se metió entre las cobijas sintiendo aun el calor del hombre en ellas, se tapó y disfrutó de ese masculino olor que la envolvía.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus finas facciones. _"Así que tienes sangre caliente en las venas príncipe orgulloso"_ Rio por lo bajo evitando hacer mucho ruido, el saiyajin podría estar tras la puerta, al menos le reconfortaba imaginar que él anduviera por ahí.

Se estiró disfrutando el cálido abrazo de las sábanas y comenzó a masajear uno de sus senos, recordando ese primer contacto con las manos rudas del saiyajin, le habían quedado adoloridos de tanto ser manipulados por un ser tan brusco y poderoso. Le llegó a la mente la imagen de ella guiando al príncipe en su toque, enseñándole cómo tocarla y disfrutando lo rápido que aprendía el rudo guerrero.

Cerró los ojos deseando conciliar el sueño, pero una duda le revoloteaba sembrándole inseguridad.

"_¿Y si ya no quiere repetirlo? ¿Y si no le gustó? ¿Le habrá molestado cuando le dije que no sabía nada?"_ Meditó lo ocurrido por un par de minutos, luego llegó a la conclusión de que no habría por qué no gustarle, y respecto a su comentario, ella abogaba a la inteligencia del príncipe, no era un tonto como para pensar que lo había dicho con mala intención.

Aspiró con los ánimos renovados esperando descansar, ya tendría tiempo para pensar al día siguiente.

****FLASHBACK****

Se había quedado hasta entrada la noche viendo una película de terror, a pesar considerarse una miedosa consumida de ese género cinematográfico, eso no la desanimó a ver el filme de noche, después de todo, la gran Bulma Briefs se había enfrentado a cosas peores en la vida real y siempre salía victoriosa.

Una mano enguantada acarició el delicado cuello de la mujer sacándole un repentino gemido bajo, ella ladeó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a las caricias que le provocaba el extraterrestre, de pronto, sin previo aviso apretó su agarre y le arrancó la cabeza sin el menor esfuerzo a la joven mujer. Los dientes afilados del extraterrestre lucieron macabros por primera vez al sonreírse mientras lamía el rostro inerte que hacía instantes radiaba de vida.

Bulma gritó por séptima vez mientras la escena ocurría frente a ella, con los ojos entrecerrados continuó viendo la película. Se sintió estúpida asustándose con algo ficticio, pero ella sabía que los monstruos existían, los había visto en la tierra y los había visto en Namek. Además tenía el conocimiento de esos androides muy reales que en dos años aterrorizarían al mundo entero. Después del todo no le pareció tan descabellado gritar por una película, pues las pesadillas eran tangibles y peores que como las pintaban en el cine.

Tan inmersa estaba en la trama, que no sintió una segunda presencia en la puerta observándola divertido. Bulma se sobresaltó de nuevo con la película provocándole una ruidosa carcajada a Vegeta.

-¿Perdiendo el tiempo, terrícola?- se burló mientras avanzaba hacia ella a paso lento, disfrutando del temor que le infundó su repentina carcajada.

Repuesta del susto, le contestó visiblemente abochornada. -Es tarde Vegeta, ya deberías estar durmiendo para continuar temprano con tu entrenamiento suicida-. Le incomodaba mostrar debilidad ante él, entre ellos siempre era una lucha constante de egos y el que la sorprendiera asustada por una película, de nuevo, era un golpe bajo para el orgullo de la mujer.

-Tus gritos no me dejan dormir- tomó asiento a un lado de ella. -Si tanto le temes a esas estupideces, entonces no las veas.

-Es que me gusta la adrenalina- tomó un trago de cerveza queriendo parecer ruda.

El príncipe se recargó cómodamente mientras observaba con detenimiento la botella de cristal en las manos de la mujer, lo que no pasó inadvertido por Bulma.

-Puedes tomar una de la mesa- le indicó un recipiente parecido a un gran bol con hielo y un par de cervezas en su interior.

Vegeta tomó una sin dudarlo y en silencio se reincorporó a un lado de la científica.

-¿Me acompañarás a verla?- inquirió mirándolo de reojo.

-Ya que no podré dormir- se encogió de hombros comenzando a poner atención al televisor.

El extraterrestre bebió de la sangre de su víctima, logrando con ello crecer y fortalecerse. Lanzó lejos sus blancos guantes manchados de rojo, pues ya no los necesitaría más, tampoco el resto de la ropa terrícola que vestía. Ahora podía volver a ser él mismo, en su forma final.

La botella del príncipe se había vaciado en menos tiempo del estimado, miró hacia el bol en el que solo reposaban hielos a medio derretir y con fastidió torció los labios, deseaba continuar bebiendo mientras se burlaba de la ridícula historia que presenciaba.

-¡Oye… ve por la otra al refrigerador!- Protestó Bulma cuando su botella le fue arrebatada mientras bebía un trago.

-Yo quiero ésta- respondió en un tono grave, muy masculino para los oídos de la mujer.

-Es mía- se acercó con la intención de arrebatarla de la mano del guerrero, pero en un movimiento veloz, Vegeta tomó el resto del contenido de un solo trago, la miró con sonrisa de triunfo y notó la expresión de enfado que se comenzaba a dibujar en su rostro, lo cual le pareció que la hacía verse mucho más atractiva de lo que ya la consideraba.

-Pruébala así…-la tomó de la nuca y pegó sus labios a los de ella, arrojó la botella con la mano libre hacia el bol con hielos y acercó a Bulma hacía él de la cintura, probando sus labios y comprobando lo mucho que le comenzaba a gustar esa ridícula tradición terrícola, a la que llamaban besar.

La científica se abrazó al cuello del guerrero disfrutando de su exótico sabor, la rudeza en sus movimientos y al mismo tiempo la sutileza al momento de apretarla contra sí, le pareció una mezcla explosiva. No tardó mucho tiempo para que un leve gemido se escapara de su boca, dejándola completamente avergonzada, era de esperarse que el príncipe lo notaría de inmediato, él no deseaba postergar más el asunto de su descendencia, esa noche se atrevería a hacerlo, o al menos avanzar con la hembra.

La guio con cuidado hacia el sillón y la recostó sin romper el encanto del beso, quedando sobre ella, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, era su presa esa noche y no la dejaría escapar, estaba decidido.

Una de las manos del guerrero palpó por el costado de las caderas de la mujer con delicadeza, debido al miedo que le daba romper el hechizo en el que se encontraba ella. Él había considerado de antemano que el procedimiento para llevarla a la cama tendría que ser diferente que con una meretriz, debía utilizar su labia y paciencia, pues el fin no era solo satisfacer su libido, debía ser cauto y más inteligente que ella para que lograra aceptar, una vez que estuviera dispuesta no tendría por qué preocuparse, solo fornicaría y ya.

"_No debo asustarla, debo ir lento… ¿o será que quiero disfrutar cada segundo?... No, ella es vulgar e insoportable, solo estoy calentándola para que se preste a mi juego de buena gana" _Se engañó a sí mismo, le costaba aceptar que podía disfrutarla más que a cualquier otra. Para él, en esos momentos la científica era una más con la que fornicaría, la diferencia radicaba en que le daría un descendiente, nada más que eso.

Bulma se regocijó por atreverse a llegar hasta ese punto, después de todo ella misma se considerada la mujer más intrépida de la tierra. Enterró sus dedos en los cabellos crespos del saiyajin mientras disfrutaba del demandante beso que la devoraba. De pronto, ya se encontraba acostada con el guerrero sobre ella, todo había pasado tan rápido, que no alcanzó a pensar en ello mientras la situación los llevó hasta esa posición tan comprometedora, con las piernas de ambos entrelazadas y el hombre comenzando a palpar sus caderas con vehemencia.

-Mnm, Vegeta…- rompió reticente el beso, -será mejor que me vaya a dormir- dijo entre jadeos.

-Dudo que tengas sueño- cuestionó con voz ronca sobre sus labios.

-Sí… tengo mucho- mintió maldiciéndose por no parecer convincente.

-No lo pareces- la olfateó con descaro, -hueles a hembra deseosa- susurró dando énfasis en la última palabra, disfrutando del aliento cálido de la mujer en su mejilla.

-Vegeta… no soy una mujer fácil- dudó en continuar hablando, se le había subido un poco el alcohol y el aroma masculino no le ayudaba en absoluto para mantener la cordura. Aunado a ello, el tono de voz que el hombre estaba utilizando y lo delicioso que le resultaba besarlo. -No… no quiero seguir- mintió mordiendo sus mejillas internas, luchando consigo misma, pues un cosquilleo en su vientre apareció al sentir un endurecido intruso contra su cadera.

Vegeta la olfateó de nuevo, estaba seguro que ella se encontraba en esos días fértiles, sus avanzados sentidos no podían engañarlo. Mordió su labio inferior observando el pecho de la hembra subir y bajar inquieto. La notó tragar saliva cuando presionó su pelvis contra ella y sonrió triunfante al verla cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento a pesar de sus falsas palabras. Sin ninguna sutileza se coló entre las piernas de la mujer y restregó su erección contra ella, a pesar de haber ropa de por medio le pareció extremadamente placentero, y más cuando ella se curveó hacia atrás, dejando a su disposición su frágil cuello.

Era la primera vez que tenía un encuentro con una hembra tan similar a él, eso lo estimulaba de sobremanera. Deseaba enterrarse en ella de una maldita vez, la abstinencia y la las similitudes entre ambas razas lo tenían al borde del colapso en ese momento.

Bulma gimió de nuevo, pero en vez de ofrecerle algo más, detuvo abruptamente los movimientos del guerrero con sus manos.

-No.

Vegeta no obedeció y continuó embelesado por la excitación que le produjo el último gemido, sintió enormes ganas de lamer ese blanquecino cuello, saborearlo y deleitarse con el resto de su piel. Nunca antes se había tomado la paciencia para preparar a una hembra, eran ellas las que siempre estaban dispuestas y se dedicaban a provocarlo, después de todo para eso les pagaba. Nunca antes le había nacido la curiosidad por probar su piel, por lamer y mordisquear, tal vez porque tenían colores de piel y rasgos tan diferentes a los de él.

-Mjm… No…- se movió debajo de él, intentando salir de su prisión. -Vegeta… no quiero seguir- protestó entre gemidos sordos como deseando no ser escuchada, pues en realidad su cuerpo no deseaba parar.

-Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario mujer- susurró en su mejilla izquierda, y sin avisar deslizó su mano por debajo de la corta pijama de satín que ella tapaba inútilmente con una diminuta bata. Deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la ropa interior acariciando el aterciopelado monte de Venus, continuó deslizándolo hasta que los dedos medio y el índice se hundieron ligeramente en una estrecha cavidad humedecida por fluidos lubricantes. La sensación del dedo masculino subiendo y bajando lentamente por su intimidad le produjo otro fuerte gemido, inclusive arqueó de nuevo su espalda de manera involuntaria.

El príncipe retiró su dedo del cálido centro femenino y se lo mostró a la científica. -Vez… tu cuerpo lo desea- le acercó los dedos cubiertos de los fluidos femeninos al rostro para comprobar lo dicho.

Bulma dudó por unos segundos entre parar o continuar. -¿Y después de eso qué Vegeta? No quiero que me veas después como a una puta.

-Si te viera como una puta, ya te hubiera preguntado el precio…- se relamió los labios buscando las palabras correctas para persuadirla, para manipularla a su antojo. -Tómalo como algo parecido a lo que ustedes llaman amistad… puedo considerarte como algo cercano a una amiga. A lo que nadie antes se ha acercado a ser considerada antes- olfateó sus dedos esperando encontrar algún olor desagradable, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado cuando las hembras de otras razas comenzaban a lubricar, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, al contrario, le pareció la fragancia más dulce que la hembra producía. Tenía que poseerla ya mismo, ni mil pajas apagarían el fuego que ya lo consumía por dentro. -¿Puedes con eso mujer?- agregó poniendo atención a los gestos de la hembra.

Bulma tragó saliva, le constaba que Vegeta no era sociable, al menos en lo que tenía conociéndolo. El guerrero no había entablado amistad con nadie durante su estadía en la tierra y ella se consideraba la mujer más intrépida de la tierra, el tener el título de amiga de ese mercenario le emocionaba en demasía. Por otro lado estaba la posibilidad de probar ese cuerpo tan apetecible y poderoso. Quería saber qué se sentía estar con otro que no fuera Yamcha, la oportunidad se presentaba y si lo rechazaba tenía el presentimiento de que se arrepentiría más adelante. No se iba a quedar con las ganas, no la gran Bulma Briefs.

-Si puedo con eso- jadeó comenzando a besarlo de nuevo.

-De acuerdo…- respiró aliviado. -Pero esto queda entre nosotros. Si lo comentas con alguien más, juro por mi orgullo que lo sabré y no te gustará mi reacción- amenazó con una dura mirada, que lejos de intimidarla la encontró excitante.

Sin más preámbulos levantó a la científica para cargarla sobre su hombro izquierdo tal cual se carga un costal. Avanzó con prisa hacia su habitación, no deseaba ser descubierto por los padres de la mujer en pleno acto, la privacidad tras la puerta era una mejor opción.

Al acercarse hacia su puerta Bulma habló. -A mi habitación.

Vegeta la ignoró y se dispuso a girar la perilla de su puerta.

-Mi cama es más grande… cabemos mejor- agregó agradeciendo que no la veía a la cara, así no podía ver su sonrojo.

En esta ocasión la obedeció, avanzó de prisa por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la mujer, entró y cerró con seguro la puerta, no se arriesgaría a ser interrumpido por alguno de los padres de la vulgar mujer que deseaba fornicar. De inmediato se adaptó a la penumbra, aunque gracias a las luces provenientes de la ciudad por el gran ventanal, la habitación era iluminada lo suficiente como para no necesitar encender la luz. Sin delicadeza lanzó a Bulma en la cama y le abrió la bata que vestía con urgencia, dejando al descubierto la ligera pijama de satín que vestía en aquella ocasión, en que la llevó a descubrir la infidelidad del insecto débil. La científica sintió el aire fresco en su piel y se maldijo por no haber dejado prendida la calefacción para su regreso, pero dos fuertes y cálidos brazos la rodearon llenándola de calor corporal, se besaron de nuevo por un par de minutos tocándose con desesperación por los costados.

Vegeta decidió que ya era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel, se incorporó y la miró relamiéndose los labios, uno de los tirantes caía dejando a la vista más de su provocativo escote, deseando volver a verlos deslizó el otro y bajó la camisola hasta la cintura. Bulma mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, se sabía hermosa y confiaba en sus atributos, pero con ese hombre tan impredecible nada era seguro.

La boca del saiyajin comenzó a salivar al ver los senos redondos de la hembra frente a él, de nuevo apareció el deseo de lamer y mordisquear. Sacudió su cabeza controlando sus nuevos deseos, enfocándose en lo que debía hacer, así que llevó sus manos hacia los dos montes y los palpó con rudeza, logrando sacar con ello un quejido proveniente de la boca femenina. Consternado dejó de palpar, no deseaba dañar el cuerpo que le serviría para su propósito.

Decidió que ya había sido suficiente de exploración y la giró repentinamente boca abajo, la levantó un poco por las caderas y en un hábil movimiento desgarró las diminutas bragas. Bulma jadeó ante la reacción desesperada del guerrero e instintivamente las elevó aún más, ofreciéndole su intimidad sin ningún pudor.

Vegeta entendió la señal y bajó su pantalonera solo lo necesario para liberar su pulsante miembro masculino, lo acarició por toda su longitud un par de veces antes de posicionarlo en la deseada entrada y de una sola estocada se hundió hasta el fondo de la cavidad femenina, ambos gimieron ruidosamente ante el íntimo contacto de sus cuerpos. Vegeta cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior, ese primer contacto le produjo una oleada de placer que su mano derecha jamás le podría proporcionar. Se quedó quieto unos segundos disfrutando del calor y presión que rodeaba su valioso miembro, luego sujetó las caderas de la hembra con firmeza, tal y como solía hacerlo al fornicar y comenzó a embestirla con la misma brusquedad que solía hacerlo siempre, con movimientos directos y sin tacto alguno, enfocándose en su propio y egoísta placer, acción en lo que era todo un experto.

Bulma no había tenido tiempo de reponerse de la sorpresiva intromisión del guerrero, aunque ella misma se ofreció ansiosa, al menos esperaba un par de caricias con su miembro en su entrada, una penetración menos urgente. Después de sentirlo dentro, hasta el fondo, lo escuchó jadear junto con ella y en menos tiempo del estimado ya se encontraba entrando y saliendo como si fuera un animal en celo, sin caricias, sin besos, sin tacto. A pesar de la lubricación que ayudaba en gran medida, los embistes del saiyajin eran mucho más rudos de lo antes había experimentado con Yamcha, comenzó a sentir ardor en su entrada, molestia en sus muslos por el constante y fuerte golpeteó y presión en el fondo de su cavidad cada vez que el príncipe tocaba fondo.

El placer que sintió en un principio ya no era tan intenso, comenzaba a ser reemplazado por dolor. En ese momento sintió angustia, estaba a merced de un tipo extremadamente poderoso y egoísta, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes de seguirle el juego?

Las duras estocadas la empujaban hacia enfrente, pero gracias al agarre en sus caderas, ella no terminaba cayendo de la cama. Tenía que hacer algo.

Con trabajo llevó una mano hacia atrás intentando empujarlo fuera de ella, pero sus movimientos eran torpes y no lograba nada, solo afianzarse del brazo del guerrero de sangre pura. Intentó gritarle pero su propia agitación se lo impidió, hasta que por fin le salió la voz.

-¡DETENTE! Vege… Vegeta… ¡PARA!

La escuchó claramente, pero el placer que lo invadía hasta la medula lo dominó, haciendo caso omiso a la hembra. Su mano derecha liberó la adolorida cadera y se afianzó del cabello que caía desparramado por sus hombros, tiró de ellos y continuó con el movimiento de caderas contra el frágil cuerpo de la terrícola. Le gustaba eso, siempre le gustó tener a la hembra en cuestión sometida, aunque siempre se sometían por voluntad propia, sabían que el príncipe pagaba bien. Esas hembras de razas resistentes estaban acostumbradas a servir a machos violentos, la rudeza las complacía o no les afectaba, ese tipo de hembras era a las que estaba acostumbrado a fornicar el príncipe de la raza guerrera. No le pasó por la cabeza que para la terrícola eso sería demasiado, había considerado su frágil cuerpo, pero pensó que bastaba con no apretar demasiado su agarre, no contaba con que los tamaños y profundidades de las cavidades femeninas variaba según la raza. Estaba embelesado con el placer que le provocaba esa hembra y lo atribuyó al largo tiempo de abstinencia.

Deseaba prolongar un poco más esa deliciosa sensación, por lo que cesó lentamente sus movimientos dando un par de estocadas profundas antes de detenerse por completo, esperando a que bajara el cosquilleo que le avisaba estar cerca de su liberación. Aspiró profundo grabando en su mente esa esencia recién descubierta en la hembra que poseía.

Ese era el momento que Bulma había estado esperando, aprovechó esa pausa para hacerse escuchar.

-Me lastimas Vegeta- dijo entre quejidos bajos, tratando de liberarse de él.

Entonces fue que el príncipe realmente logró escucharla, conmocionado por esa revelación la soltó. Ella se separó de un solo movimiento cayendo de lleno en la cama, al fin liberada del guerrero, respiró de alivió y se giró enfrentando esa negra mirada que le costaba tanto descifrar.

En vez de encontrarse con el seño fruncido, se encontró con dos ojos que la miraban con duda, se podría decir que inclusive mostraban atisbos de preocupación.

"_Él no sabía que me estaba lastimando"_ Llegó a la conclusión al ver el semblante del guerrero y su enojo cesó.

Tragó saliva antes de hablar. -Eso fue… demasiado intenso Vegeta… yo no soy saiyajin- agregó dándole a entender que no se encontraba molesta, después de todo estaba segura de que no fue intencional. Lo vio clavar su mirada entre sus piernas y avergonzada las cerró.

-No tienes nada que no haya visto antes, terrícola- la voz grave del guerrero hizo eco en los oídos de la mujer.

Lo miró dubitativa. Las luces provenientes del exterior por el gran ventanal, iluminaban la bronceada piel del saiyajin, sus músculos y cicatrices se remarcaban con mayor intensidad creando una imagen agresivamente sensual. Reflexionó en sus posibilidades, embobada por ese tórax que solía admirar cuando no era observada, se perdió admirando cada musculo, delineándolos con la mirada hasta llegar al ombligo del guerrero. Una sombra llamó su atención y llevó la vista hacia ahí, entre las piernas del guerrero, alzándose tan altivo como su portador estaba su miembro endurecido.

El aire se le fue a Bulma. Ese instante que había durado a lo mucho unos cuantos segundos, los sintió como si hubiesen durado una eternidad.

"_¿Qué hago?"_ Dudó. La imagen del cuerpo masculino le produjo de nuevo cosquilleó en su interior, poseer ese cuerpo varonil y salvaje le hinchaba su propio orgullo, pero sabía que había un precio que pagar, ¿estaría dispuesta?

Pestañeó pensando en sus posibilidades pero un gruñido la hizo reaccionar. Vegeta intentó girarla de nuevo para continuar en donde se había quedado, pero Bulma lo detuvo con un golpe en el brazo que no le hizo ni cosquillas al hombre.

"_Lo voy a disfrutar. Pero será bajo mis propios términos"_

-¡Espera!- tomó aire. -Así no- musitó intentando sonar autoritaria.

-¿Entonces por dónde?- respondió burlón, ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Lo tomó de un brazo y lo empujó hacia la cama, pero el príncipe se negó y regresó a la posición que estaba. Bulma frustrada subió sus tirantes y con las manos en la cintura agregó. -Si no me dejas enseñarte como, entonces puedes irte a tu habitación- ladeó la cabeza, -no voy a permitir que me sigas lastimando y tratando como a una ramera.

Vegeta abrió los ojos entre indignado y confundido. -¿Lastimando?

-Sí Vegeta- respondió bajando los brazos, -ya te dije que yo no soy saiyajin-. La mirada cargada de confusión en el hombre le confirmó que el guerrero no sabía tratar con mujeres, que su comportamiento anterior se debió a la falta de experiencia, inclusive cabía la posibilidad de que el guerrero nunca antes hubiera estado entre las piernas de una mujer, esa idea le conmovió.

-Tú no sabes nada- pensó en voz alta, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente después de hablar.

-Ya te demostraré que…

Lo interrumpió utilizando un tono de voz más bajo que el habitual, ya estaba ahí y deseaba intentarlo y salir triunfante. -Déjame guiarte, quiero que sepas lo que puedo soportar… y luego… no sé, si quieres lo haces tú.

El guerrero pensó en callarla, voltearla y embestirla sin piedad de nuevo, como solía hacerlo en sus fantasías en estos últimos meses.

"_Eso lo arruinaría todo"_

Bufó asintiendo desganadamente con la cabeza y se acomodó en la cama como ella había intentado ponerlo, acostado boca arriba.

-¿Qué piensas hacer mujer?

-Ya verás- se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él y sus genitales de nuevo hicieron contacto, solo superficialmente. Bulma meneó sus caderas acariciando su pequeño botón con la erección del hombre, se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo, no tardó mucho para que su líquido lubricante bañara de nuevo el glande del saiyajin. Se levantó un poco y automáticamente el falo por sí mismo se posicionó en su entrada, con movimientos lentos comenzó a engullirlo con su sexo, poco a poco, disfrutándolo en el proceso. El guerrero tenía más urgencia y estaba acostumbrado a tomar sin esperar, por lo que la sujetó por la cintura y la bajó por completo, empalándola para apaciguar su urgencia. Entonces intentó comenzar con el vaivén de arriba hacia abajo pero ella se reincorporó protestando, le retiró las manos de sus caderas y las posicionó sobre sus pechos.

-Quedamos en que te voy a mostrar mis límites- replicó con tono autoritario.

Vegeta iba a reclamar escupiéndole venenosamente que ninguna hembra ha tenido el honor de montarlo y que ella no haría la diferencia, era él quien siempre las montaba y dominaba. Frunció profundamente su ceño mordiendo su lengua, sus prioridades estaban primero que sus costumbres en la intimidad, ya habría tiempo de hacerla pagar por su insolencia, por el momento le haría creer que ella tenía el control y lo disfrutaría mientras durase.

La científica comenzó a moverse con lentitud, demasiada para el gusto del guerrero, con sus manos guiaba las del saiyajin sobre sus senos cubiertos de nuevo por la pijama, Vegeta gruñó al sentir esa estúpida tela y de un tirón la partió en dos, deleitándose por ese par de montes que bailaban sobre él. Sonrió de medio lado, era la primera vez que admiraba los senos de una mujer justo en el momento en que la penetraba, siempre las tocaba con lascivia al principio, luego las giraba para penetrarlas y en las ocasiones en que los senos eran aceptables los manoseaba durante la cópula. Pero en esta ocasión no lo hacía solo para copular, por lo que le daría un trato diferente a esa hembra, todo por un descendiente tan poderoso como él, no tendría por qué ser diferente. Se lo imaginaba macho al igual que él, con cabello negro y crespo, ojos duros e inexpresivos en color azabache y una cola que enrollaría sobre su cintura con orgullo, así sería su descendiente.

Bajó la vista hacia donde sucedía la acción, apenas se podía percibir la unión de sus sexos por la penumbra que reinaba en el lugar. Le agradó la vista frente a él, la hembra comenzaba a moverse con mayor rapidez mientras jadeaba con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar concentrada en algo, se agachó hacia él y levantó el cuello, logrando que su seno izquierdo rozara con los labios del guerrero, esa sola acción le provocó una oleada de placer a la mujer e incrementó su cabalgata sobre el agradecido miembro. El pezón erecto se movía de arriba hacia abajo por le boca del guerrero.

"_Parece gustarle esto a la hembra… ¿y si?"_

Sacó la lengua probando la piel que se le ofrecía sin pudor, lamió unas cuantas veces descubriendo que le agradaba esa otra nueva experiencia, generando gemidos femeninos de una manera que no lo había hecho anteriormente. Se sonrió sobre el monte que se presionaba ligeramente sobre él, la atrajo posicionando sus manos sobre la tersa espalda y comenzó a lamer y succionar con medida fuerza, mágicamente el placer en su falo subió a un punto crítico, al igual que las embestidas y jadeos de la hembra, solo un poco más y Bulma emitió un fuerte gemido seguido por su respiración entrecortada. El miembro del príncipe fue estrujado con violencia con los espasmos generados por la cavidad femenina. Bulma se estremeció y exhaló sonriendo.

-Umm… estuvo delicioso- opinó con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo besó una vez más y se desplomó sobre él, con su ardiente miembro aún dentro.

La respiración de la científica comenzó a pausarse, como si fuera a dormir y eso enfadó al guerrero.

-Mnh… Aún no mujer- gruñó bajándola de él y posicionándose de rodillas frente a ella, entre sus piernas. -Es mi turno- sentenció abriéndolas más para él.

Al ver la cara de duda en la mujer se retiró, pero solo para sacarse por completo la pantalonera que todo el tiempo había estado hasta sus rodillas. Completamente desnudo se volvió a posicionar entre esas piernas blancas que solía observar cuando ella no lo veía. Bulma intentó alejarlo un poco con sus manos sobre esa roca que el guerrero poseía por tórax, pero él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con las ganas, sostuvo las frágiles muñecas de la terrícola y las posicionó a la altura de sus hombros.

Antes de que ella protestara le dijo al oído. -Tú dijiste que me dejarías hacerlo después de ti… Entendí lo que tu débil especie puede soportar- se separó solo un poco para mirarla a los ojos que lo veían con una pizca de temor y duda. -Soy de rápido aprendizaje, ya lo verás mujer- agregó petulante y para no darle lugar a réplica la besó con ardor medido para no asustarla, bajó sus caderas tanteando hasta encontrar la humedecida entrada y empujó dentro frenando sus impulsos salvajes, entrando poco a poco hasta estar completamente sumergido en el cuerpo de la hembra, comenzó a moverse lento en un principio, imitando los movimientos de ella mientras bajaba de sus labios probando ese cuello que lo había tentado minutos antes, siguió explorando con su boca hasta llegar a los valles que se agitaban al compás de sus lentas embestidas. Pequeños gemidos salían de la boca imprudente de la científica cada vez que Vegeta llegaba hasta el tope, fusionando su pelvis con la de él.

Como si hubiese estado sediento de ella, lamió y succionó de ambos montes sin decidirse cuál era su favorito, quiso probar más y mordió uno con vehemencia, sacándole un quejido de dolor a la mujer debajo de él, esa era la señal que le avisaba que no podía pasarse de ahí, por el momento. Se irguió queriendo deleitarse con la vista, liberando a Bulma de su prisión al soltarle las muñecas, la levantó por las caderas quedado él de rodillas con las piernas de la mujer rodeándolo y en esa posición continuó con la misma velocidad que ella le había mostrado. Bulma apretó la colcha con ambas manos disfrutando esa manera tan salvajemente deliciosa en que la tomaba aquel sujeto que aparentaba ser la muerte misma, pero ella se encargaría de ver que había detrás de la máscara, porque su intuición le decía que no era tan duro como quería parecer. Tan ensimismada estaba en el cosquilleó que le avisaba de un segundo orgasmo, que no advirtió cuando el saiyajin aumentó poco a poco el ritmo de sus embestidas. Vegeta se deleitaba con los jadeos y el olor que desprendía la excitación de la hembra, su liberación estaba muy próxima bajo esas estimulaciones y lo que hizo que su cuerpo colapsara de placer, fueros los espasmos apretando de nuevo su masculinidad y a la mujer retorciéndose debajo de él.

Vegeta derramó hasta la última gota de su preciada semilla hasta el fondo de la dulce cavidad. Con ojos cerrados se dedicó a disfrutar de cada estremecimiento de su cuerpo y del femenino, porque estaba muy atento a las reacciones de la terrícola, su propio placer no impidió que advirtiera el disfrute en ella.

Se dejó caer sobre Bulma depositando su peso sobre sus codos, ¿cuándo había dedicado tiempo para el placer de alguna meretriz?, ¿cuándo se había desplomado sobre alguna y aspirar su fragancia con deleite?, ¿Cuándo había dejado que alguna lo montara? Nunca.

"_Nada mal para ser una raza inferior" _

Reticente salió del cuerpo de la mujer y rodó hacia un lado, quedando boca arriba.

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar, ya con la cabeza más fría, Bulma comenzó a experimentar timidez, era el segundo hombre con el que tenía sexo y el primero con el que lo hacía sin sentimientos de por medio. Siempre se había preguntado cómo se sentía hacerlo casual, sin compromiso, solo por placer. Y esa nueva experiencia le gustó demasiado, obtener placer sin el riesgo de que sus sentimientos sean lastimados y Vegeta era perfecto para jugar ese juego. Ahora, estaba el factor saiyajin orgulloso, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionaría después del encuentro, con ese hombre no se podía saber, para su sorpresa, el príncipe rompió el silencio.

-Que te quede claro que esto no significa nada- giró el rostro hacia ella intentando sonar severo, -te lo digo porque sé cómo suelen mezclar los sentimentalismos con algo tan básico como fornicar.

-Lo se Vegeta… créeme que no quiero más. Solo divertirme mientras dure- respondió con un tono igual de áspero y frío.

-Bien, entonces así será- finalizó Vegeta girándose al lado contrario comenzando a quedarse dormido, pero una delicada mano palmeó su espalda con delicadeza. -¿Quieres más?- inquirió deseando que esa fuera la razón por la que lo tocaba.

-Tengo frío Vegeta- se le acercó al oído presionando sus montes contra la espalda del guerrero, -¿podrías moverte un poco para taparnos con la cobija?- utilizó su tono más sensual, pero debido a que no buscaba otro encuentro a Vegeta le pareció molesto. Gruñendo sacó las cobijas debajo de él con brusquedad y las pasó por encima de su cuerpo y el de ella.

Bulma iba a agradecerle pero desistió ante la manera tan altiva en que la trataba después de lo que hicieron.

"_Si no me hubiera gustado lo echaría"_ Pensó indignada.

"_Es un salvaje"_ Luego sonrió con picardía. _"Es probable que yo sea la primera, por eso se comportó al principio como animalito en celo… será interesante enseñarlo a fornicar como dice él"_ Cerró los ojos esperando conciliar el sueño, se encontraba tan cansada que ignoró la humedad entre sus piernas, en especial, una parte del fluido viscoso del príncipe.

A su lado, ajeno a los pensamientos de la terrícola, el príncipe se relajaba comenzando a quedarse dormido, al fin había liberado toda esa tensión sexual que se le acumuló en ese tiempo. Su cuerpo se encontraba agradecido por la liberación y solo deseaba descansar, aunque, en dado caso que ella mostrara interés en seguir él lo aprovecharía, pero después de ese primer encuentro comprendió que la débil raza de la hembra no rendía lo mismo que la de Yakat o cualquiera de las meretrices expertas que gozó en el pasado.

"_Ya habrá tiempo para acostumbrarla a mi ritmo"_ Se sonrió de medio lado. _"Será divertido enseñarla a ser fornicada como se debe"_ Pensó convencido de que la mujer era tan frágil debido a que nunca la había tocado un macho de verdad, era como si nunca la hubiera tocado nadie, ya que el insecto no contaba como hombre para él y su enorme ego.

"_Ella tiene mucho que aprender"_

"_Él tiene mucho que aprender"_

Con esos pensamientos se quedaron dormidos de espaldas el uno con el otro, con el cuerpo sudoroso y cansado, con dudas sobre lo que pensaba el otro, pero conformes con el resultado de esa primera experiencia, ambos en silencio admitieron que fue mejor de lo que pudieron imaginar.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

La luz del sol apareció por el gran ventanal de la amplia habitación de la científica, con pereza se estiró bajo las cobijas deseando permanecer bajo su calor un par de horas más. Somnolienta se irguió para ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera que solía dejar sobre un buró.

-Ya casi es medio día- bufó con resignación, era demasiado tarde como para permanecer en cama.

Sin salir aun del sopor se levantó para dirigirse pesadamente al baño, el dolor en sus caderas y glúteos le rememoró lo sucedido con el saiyajin, no es que lo hubiera olvidado, sería imposible, pero al parecer todo el día su cuerpo resentido se encargaría de traérselo a la mente.

Después de un reparador baño caliente dispuso a vestirse y fue ahí donde las vio mientras subía sus bragas, unas marcas violáceas en sus caderas y algunas rojizas en sus senos y cerca de la clavícula.

-¿Cómo no los vi durante la ducha?- se preguntó impresionada por una realmente grande en el nacimiento de su cuello.

"_Menos mal que no es verano. Tendré que utilizar cuello alto" _Renegó con molestia._ "Ese saiyajin me va a escuchar" _

Luego cayó en cuenta de la realidad, el hombre se había marchado sin despedirse esa noche. El que no significara nada para ambos no lo excusaba de hacerle la grosería.

-Es un maleducado- refunfuñó mientras continuaba vistiéndose. -¿Quién se cree que soy para tratarme así?- se quejó colocándose el pantalón de mezclilla. -Ya verá cuando lo vea al engreído. Le voy a…

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- la interrumpió desde el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa socarrona. -Porque te referías a mí, ¿o no?- agregó acercándose a un par de pasos de ella, luego torció su sonrisa hacia un lado, realmente se encontraba divertido con la situación. -Te queda bien- dijo burlón refiriéndose a la gran marca de succión de la que se había estado quejando la mujer, la que él dejó cegado por el placer que le produjo probar esa piel, tan parecida a la de él.

…. …. …. …. ….

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero haberlo descrito correctamente. Había y sigue habiendo tanto por plasmar referente a lo que cada uno piensa, tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza que espero no se me olvide plasmar a la hora de escribir. Espero que no se me escapen faltas de ortografía.**

**Gracias por dejar comentario.**


	10. Orgullo y tradición - El comienzo CAP 10

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 10**

Conducir a la hora pico en la capital del oeste siempre fue una mala idea, pero no podía esperar hasta mañana para visitar a su ginecólogo de confianza.

-Malditos semáforos- masculló golpeando con su débil puño el volante de su automóvil, modelo diseñado entre su padre y ella.

Su estómago rugió de nuevo, había desayunado algo ligero debido a que se le hizo tarde esa mañana. Tendría una visita muy importante de un general del ejército, se encontraba en pláticas para comprarle a la corporación una flota de casas cápsula que se camuflan. Bulma pensó que ese invento podría ayudar al menos a que no sean eliminados tan fácilmente por los androides, aunque esa información no se la proporcionaría al general.

Sobó su brazo adolorido, una pequeña inyección fue suficiente para evitar un posible accidente por su travesura de la noche anterior, y para asegurar que el resto del mes no tendía que preocuparse por eso. El doctor le recomendó inyectarse cada mes o tomar píldoras cada día, la científica optó por las píldoras a pesar de las posibles reacciones secundarias que pudieran surgir. Ella nunca antes había tomado anticonceptivos debido a que siempre le exigió a Yamcha usar preservativo, pero dudaba que el orgulloso príncipe siquiera lo considerara, por lo que decidió llevar ella misma el control y disfrutar del momento.

-Estúpido saiyajin salvaje- gruñó acalorada, a pesar de ser temporada invernal el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor llenando de calor la capital del oeste y Bulma Briefs vestía un abrigador sweater de cuello alto. -Y todavía tiene el descaro de decirme que me queda bien- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus bellas facciones, -sí… a la próxima tomaré venganza y le dejaré uno igual de enorme y vulgar- de pronto sus facciones cambiaron a una mueca de inseguridad.

"_¿Se repetirá? El arrogante no dijo nada al respecto en la mañana, ni dio señales de mostrar interés, solo se limitó a burlarse y comportarse como el idiota cretino que es"_

El semáforo en verde de avisó que al fin podía continuar conduciendo. La científica frunció a profundidad el ceño, en una actitud decidida.

"_Por supuesto que querrá repetirlo, ¿quién no querría? Soy irresistible… inclusive para ese orgulloso príncipe"_ Una ruidosa carcajada cargada de vanidad reinó en el auto de la científica.

Llegó al gran edificio que conformaba la corporación cápsula y se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina, moría de hambre debido a que al medio día salió directo a ver al ginecólogo, la preocupación de que hubieran consecuencias de su aventura con en saiyajin era su prioridad y había dejado para después el alimentarse, primero debía evitar una tragedia, como ella misma lo nombró en su mente.

-¡Tranquila Bulma! La comida no se irá a ningún lado- Panchy tomó asiento a un lado de su hija menor, observando divertida la manera en que engullía sus alimentos. -¿Acaso entrenaste con el guapo y simpático de Vegeta?

La científica se atragantó con el rollo de verduras que devoraba con gran ímpetu.

"_¿Habrá escuchado algo anoche?... No, es imposible, ya estaba profundamente dormida a esa hora"_

La señora Briefs se levantó para servir agua en un vaso que le ofreció a la científica.

Bulma bebió el agua agradeciendo en silencio el gesto de su madre. -¿De dónde sacas que yo entrenaría con ese lunático?- preguntó fingiendo indiferencia por el guerrero.

-Hoy Vegeta también devoró su desayuno como si se hubiera gastado todas sus energías en una guerra…así como lo haces tú ahora- la señaló con el dedo índice mientras Bulma engullía un trozo de carne.

-Anoche me desvelé viendo una película y por culpa de eso me desperté tarde.

-¿Y a dónde fuiste con tanta prisa hace rato? No alcancé a pedirte que pasaras a la pastelería.

La mujer de cabellos azulados sonrió con la boca llena.

-¡Ohh ya veo!- colocó ambas manos en las mejillas. -Es un secreto.

Bulma se limitó a negar con la cabeza, aliviada por la inocencia de su madre.

-No me digas nada, déjame adivinar hija-entrecerró los ojos. -Te viste con un muchacho. ¿Es igual de guapo que el joven Vegeta?

Bulma rodó los ojos. -No tuve una cita mamá. Salí por unas herramientas que necesito para la cámara que estoy construyendo- mintió felicitándose por tan buena coartada según su percepción. Ni loca le diría que fue con el ginecólogo para evitar un embarazo por haberse acostado con el mismísimo Vegeta la noche anterior, y no porque su madre fuese una mojigata, sino porque la bombardearía con un sinfín de preguntas íntimas, además, el príncipe había dejado muy claro que eso quedaría entre ellos dos y era lo mejor, después de todo solo era una aventura pasajera.

-Pero Bulma, no tenías por qué molestarte en ir por eso, se supone que aquí tenemos de todo tipo de herramientas, lo ha dicho tu padre- se dirigió hacia la puerta, -si quieres mantenerlo como un secreto solo dilo… ¡qué emoción! Un romance prohibido- salió emocionada hablando consigo misma.

La científica suspiró resignada. -¿Un romance prohibido? De romance no tiene nada.

…

El príncipe caminaba con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba por los pasillos de la corporación, los empleados se hacían a un lado y evitaban tener contacto visual con el guerrero, el doctor Briefs les había instruido en evitar cualquier confortamiento con su voluble huésped, les había dicho que era un príncipe de un país muy lejano y desconocido, que estaría viviendo en la corporación por tiempo indefinido y que en su cultura no eran personas sociables. No quiso dar más detalles debido a que tendría que mentir y era una ciencia que el científico no dominaba.

Llegó hacia el gran domo que se erigía en la parte central de la construcción y lo contempló con genuino asombro por unos segundos, para luego cambiar su mirada a una de desprecio al ver que el padre de la mujer se acercaba hacia él.

-Van muy atrasados- opinó petulante, sin dejar de observar el gran espacio abovedado.

-Al contrario muchacho, hemos avanzado más rápido de lo que supusimos en un principio.

-¿Y por qué no está trabajando la holgazana de tu hija?- inquirió más interesado en querer saber si ella querría repetirlo que en verla trabajando en su proyecto.

-Bulma salió hace unas horas…- en eso vio llegar a su hija, quien distraídamente revisaba unas hojas. -pero ya regresó. ¡Bulma, que bueno que llegaste! ¡Vegeta vino a visitarte!

El príncipe se estremeció ante lo dicho por el anciano, giró la cabeza y la vio sorprendida de verlo ahí, ya que nunca se aparecía por la construcción.

-¡NO ESTOY AQUÍ BUSCANDO A ESA MUJER VULGAR!- le gritó indignado, lo que menos deseaba era que se hiciera pública su vida íntima. De todas maneras lo tendrían que saber cuando nazca su descendiente, pero para ese entonces no importará porque pensaba largarse con él. -Vine para saber si es verdad que le están dando prioridad a la cámara de gravedad- aclaró con los brazos cruzados y la nariz altivamente levantada.

Bulma no era tonta, intuía que había algo más, era muy probable que el hombre buscara cualquier absurdo pretexto para un segundo encuentro, y probablemente un tercero y un cuarto y quinto. Se le erizó la piel al imaginarse repetirlo, le había encantado domar esa bestia, allanar en territorio inexplorado para cualquier otra terrícola, le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo tener esa retorcida aventura con un guerrero tan poderoso y temido, y el detalle de tratarse de un príncipe extranjero le agregaba ese toque exótico que ahora comprendía que le excitaba en sobremanera.

-¿Impresionado?- decidió hacerle como que creía la escueta escusa del príncipe. -Fue realmente difícil mudar los laboratorios que tenían años aquí, pero aun así fue más fácil que comenzarla de cero en uno de los terrenos aledaños. En este espacio podrás moverte con mayor libertad e inclusive podremos triplicar la potencia del generador de gravedad- finalizó orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Hablas mucho terrícola- la miró de frente y notó el caluroso sweater de cuello alto que vestía, lo que le renovó el buen humor con el que había amanecido. Por mucho que se tapase él sabía lo que había debajo, lo que ella escondía de los demás.

"_Ya quiero ver la cara del insecto cuando sepa por mi boca que forniqué a la que fue su hembra"_ Se dijo en su maliciosa mente, sin evitar mostrar una mueca de burla.

-Eres un malagradecido, tengo que explicártelo hablando…

-Explícalo con hechos- la interrumpió solo para fastidiarla, ya se encargaría de domar esa actitud altiva.

Bulma se acercó al príncipe, levantó el pecho y le sonrió con presunción. -No me rete su majestad- al guerrero se le erizaron los vellos al escucharla llamarlo así, -si me reta puede resultar herido y no sabrá qué lo golpeó.

Vegeta se acercó un poco más a la mujer y clavó su mirada en la tela gruesa que la cubría hasta la barbilla, sus mejillas estaban más sonrosadas de lo habitual, eso era definitivamente debido a que se encontraba acalorada. Luego se alejó de regreso y levantó una ceja divertido para decirle en voz alta. -Hace calor aquí adentro, deberías de cambiar tu atuendo- dirigió su mano hacia el cuello de estambre, -te puedo hacer un favor desapareciendo esa parte molesta, se ve que te incomoda… para que no digas que soy un mal agradecido.

-Es verdad hija, aquí la calefacción mantiene el clima agradable- opinó el doctor Briefs entre risas jocosas notar el atuendo exagerado para usar en interior.

-No me costaría nada librarte de esa molesta tela extra- insistió Vegeta acercando demasiado sus dedos al borde de su cuello de tortuga. El guerrero lo estaba disfrutando, provocar a la mujer, abochornarla frente a terceros mientras veía como se teñía su cara de color rojo.

-No harás nada de eso Vegeta- alejó la mano del guerrero con un brusco manotazo, esa agresiva acción le sacó una sonrisa apenas perceptible al príncipe. -Si no vas a ayudar mejor no estorbes- agregó lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

-Como sea- caminó hacia la puerta a paso lento, recreando en su mente como se vería ya terminada su nueva y mejorada cámara. Antes de salir retornó la vista hacia la mujer, solo para comprobar que no dejó de verlo mientras se marchaba, finalmente salió del lugar para tomar su merienda de la tarde.

-Es un cretino- pensó en voz alta.

-Tu madre piensa que es encantador- agregó su padre. -Yo pienso que le gusta para yerno.

Bulma resopló fingiendo indignación.

-Mi madre me odia- musitó para sí misma.

…

Conforme pasaron las horas la ansiedad fue creciendo en el vientre de la científica, en realidad no había acordado nada con él, en la mañana el príncipe se había limitado en molestarla burlándose de las marcas que dejó en su cuerpo y después de hacerla rabiar se había marchado sin decir más.

No tenía la certeza de que la buscaría, no le había lanzado ninguna señal de que deseaba repetirlo, le había dicho que sería algo parecido a una amiga para él, pero eso era muy ambiguo. Por primera vez en todo el día dudó de lo que tendría con el orgulloso guerrero. Inclusive en la mañana, después de la rabieta que le provocó, aun así decidió buscar un método anticonceptivo para poder disfrutar de su sexualidad sin preocupaciones ni accidentes. Pero ahora que ya se había metido el sol se preguntaba si hizo bien en haber comprado las píldoras con tanta anticipación, pues el médico le indicó que debería comenzar a tomarlas el primer día que comenzara su próximo periodo.

"_Ni loca voy a buscarlo para aclarar las cosas" _

Se levantó del sillón de la sala de estar, donde se encontraba matando el tiempo, o más bien esperando a que el príncipe pasara por ahí, ya que estaba de pasada hacia las habitaciones.

"_Ni hablar, me quedaré con la duda"_

Caminó hacia su habitación sin mirar atrás, sin observar en las penumbras del pasillo, donde un indeciso guerrero se encontraba atento a sus movimientos, igual de orgulloso que ella, esperando a que ella lo buscara, dudando igual que ella, deseando repetirlo igual que ella.

Bulma avanzó hacia su habitación pasando de largo por la del guerrero, para el mal infortunio de Vegeta.

En la oscuridad suspiró resignado y se dirigió a dormir, no se rebajaría a buscarla, ella no había dado indicios ni indirectas de querer fornicar de nuevo. Una cosa era segura, debía repetirse, más que nada para asegurar preñarla, ya que esa era su meta inicial. Ya pensaría en la forma de abordarla de nuevo otro día, tal vez la noche siguiente.

Se recostó vistiendo sus calzoncillos ceñidos, como prefería vestir después de toda una vida utilizando vestimentas que se ajustaban a sus músculos, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a ropa suelta cuando llegaba a ponerse alguna pantalonera, los calzoncillos sueltos no los toleraba, los que le había comprado la científica no duraron ni cinco minutos, apenas descubrió que sus queridas partes brincaban con cada paso que daba a pesar de vestir una cómoda pantalonera holgada y decidió quemar todo el paquete de esa molesta prenda. De hecho, desde que volvió a utilizar traje de guerrero fue que dejó de lado la ropa interior, solo la utilizaba para dormir en escasas ocasiones y cuando utilizaba prendas terrícolas, principalmente las sueltas, que era cuando se limitaba a merodear por las instalaciones o se dedicaba a reposar burlándose de algún estúpido programa de televisión.

Se tapó con la cobija que en segundos se calentó con el calor corporal que despedía el hombre. No pudo evitar traer a su mente las escenas de la noche anterior, al parecer no había sido suficiente para su cuerpo y quería más, lo que le extrañó, ya que en el pasado solía llegar deseoso de liberar su libido cuando buscaba a una hembra para dicho fin, una vez que daba rienda suelta a sus impulsos sexuales y lograba su satisfacción, se largaba del lugar y se dirigía a tener una reparadora siesta para despertar con más hambre de la común al día siguiente, luego pasaban semanas o meses para otro encuentro. Evitaba a lo máximo intimar más de lo debido con cualquier hembra, inclusive con la más recurrente, prefería gastar sus energías combatiendo o entrenando en algún paraje solitario para lograr incrementar sus poderes y así poder eliminar a Freezer, hacerse de su imperio y gobernar con mano de hierro, convirtiéndose en el ser más temido y poderoso del universo.

Pero ahora ya no estaba Freezer, había sido eliminado por un bastardo mestizo, concebido de un vulgar apareamiento entre una terrícola y un guerrero de clase baja. El gran imperio se encontraba disuelto en pequeñas rebeliones ahora que ya no existía esa lagartija ridícula, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que él apaciguara dichas rebeliones y tomara el control de todo, y con un heredero para entrenar tendría a un poderoso aliado que continuaría con su legado. Y ya no estaría solo, aunque esa parte la excluía de sus pensamientos, se suponía que no debería importarle la soledad, nunca le importó, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora que al fin era libre?

"_Ha de ser porque tenía mucho tiempo sin fornicar… sí, eso ha de ser"_ Justificó el ardor que se acumulaba en su vientre, su cuerpo exigiendo más de ese tibio y suave cuerpo del que gozó la noche anterior. _"Ha de ser por la similitud física con mi raza"_ Buscó otro pretexto, no quería admitir que la experiencia con la terrícola era la mejor que había tenido en su vida sexual, ni Yakat, ni aquella meretriz costosa a la que tuvo el lujo de gozar en dos ocasiones lograron darle ese nivel de placer. Definitivamente la similitud de razas jugó un papel muy importante, el príncipe de la raza guerrera había poseído a hembras con diferentes tonalidades de piel, azul claro, rojizo, grisáceo, verde pálido y rosa con lunares blancos. La científica era la primera con un tono de piel muy similar al de él, sin olvidar el resto de rasgos físicos, ella no tenía ojos enormes, orejas puntiagudas, seis dedos, nariz casi inexistente, tres senos, textura extraña en su piel y lo más importante, el olor, ese aroma que despedía la hembra terrícola no era para nada desagradable.

"_¿Cómo habrá sido la esencia de las hembras de mi raza?" _Se preguntó por primera vez en su vida.

-Ojalá que ese hijo de puta de Freezer se esté retorciendo de dolor en el otro mundo- abrió los ojos perdiendo su vista en el techo iluminado por la luz de la ciudad que se colaba por el ventanal. -Te tengo noticias patética lagartija- sonrió de lado, -no te daré gusto de exterminar mi linaje. Ya no me importa si es un mestizo, tendrá mi sangre y con eso basta para que sea saiyajin.

Ignoró su libido y se quedó dormido en poco tiempo, a pesar de no haber logrado nada esa noche se encontraba esperanzado, por primera vez en su vida, podía vislumbrar un futuro y éste se mostraba favorecedor.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la científica el ambiente no era muy diferente. Acostada en su cama, vistiendo sus bragas de encaje negro y una diminuta camisola del mismo color y material, la mujer se giró por quinta vez, no lograba conciliar el sueño o mejor dicho, esperaba tener una inoportuna visita que nunca llegó. Bufó inquieta. Era ridículo, ella era una mujer bella e inteligente, si lo que deseaba era tener una aventura carnal, bastaba con tronar los dedos para que filas de hombres llegaran hacia ella adulándola con dulces palabras, dulces y falsas palabras, flores y sonrisas corteses para disfrazar su falta de interés en ella como persona. Al menos el príncipe era sincero desde un principio, él había dicho que no significaba nada, sus crudas palabras al menos eran sinceras, él no ganaba nada con mentir, ¿qué otra razón tendría que no fuera revolcarse por placer?

"_Ni hablar, parece que esta noche me quedaré con las ganas"_ Bostezó largamente siendo vencida por el sueño. _"Pero esto no se quedará así. Quiero hacerlo de nuevo... la gran Bulma Briefs siempre obtiene lo que quiere y yo quiero jugar con ese sexy salvaje guerrero"_

Finalmente se quedó dormida con la certeza de que tomaría todo lo que se le antojaría de ese hombre durante los dos años que le quedaban seguros de vida.

…

La mañana siguiente transcurrió con regularidad, los miembros de la gran casa y su huésped continuaron con sus rutinas sin mayores inconvenientes. Bulma conectaba cables con maestría detrás de lo que se convertiría el panel de control de la nueva cámara de gravedad. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien, el espacio donde trabajaba era reducido y aunque en esta ocasión vestía una camiseta más ligera, no pudo evitar colocarse una mascada para tapar el recuerdo que el saiyajin había dejado en el nacimiento de su delicado cuello. Bajo esa situación en la que se encontraba le comenzó a molestar la prenda la rededor de su cuello, pero no podía quitarla, al menos en unos días más tendría que ingeniársela para ocultarla de la vista curiosa de las demás personas, principalmente de sus padres, sabían que la relación con Yamcha se había terminado y no deseaba contestar quién era su nueva conquista, no porque Vegeta la hubiera amenazado, era ella la que no deseaba ser juzgada por acostarse con el culpable de que sus amigos murieran y además estaba el detalle de los androides. Si todo marchaba bien él los ayudaría y probablemente se quedaría en la tierra, después de todo pudieron integrar a Picoro, con el orgulloso príncipe no tendría por qué ser tan diferente.

Limpió el sudor con su brazo justo al terminar de conectar el intrincado sistema eléctrico que conformaría la avanzada consola de la nueva cámara de gravedad.

"_Terminé a tiempo. Era de esperarse, definitivamente soy brillante"_

Salió con prisa del claustrofóbico espacio destinado para las conexiones de su nuevo gran proyecto, se despidió de los obreros que resanaban las paredes con un material creado por el mismo doctor Briefs para soportar la tremenda presión a la que sería sometido el espacio una vez que terminaran con el trabajo.

Por alguna razón que desconocía se encontraba de muy buen humor. Alegremente avanzó hacia su laboratorio dando pequeños brincos como si fuera una niña planeando una travesura, y de hecho así era, tenía planeado un pretexto perfecto para buscar al príncipe, aprovecharía la ocasión para sacarle información sobre la _amistad_ que ahora llevaban y los beneficios que obtendría de eso.

Entró a su lugar favorito en el mundo y se dispuso a trabajar en el pequeño robot que tenía semanas relegado, debido a que su prioridad estaba enfocada en el proyecto de la cámara. Se remangó las mangas y tomó el artefacto en sus manos decidida a terminar antes del anochecer, justo para tener tiempo de prepararse para la guerra, como lo definió ella.

…

El rendimiento en el entrenamiento de ese día no había sido de su conformidad, tuvo algunas distracciones mentales que lo dominaron por casi medio día. Toda la mañana para ser exactos. Diversas maneras de abordar a la hembra le dieron vuelta a la cabeza y ninguna de ellas le pareció convincente. Por otra parte estaban los recuerdos de aquella noche en la cama de la terrícola, recreándose una y otra vez, inclusive había fantaseado con lo que haría la próxima vez que la tuviera debajo de él, tenía decidido probar más de su piel ya que el olor que despidió la mujer lo tomó por sorpresa, una agradable sorpresa, en especial la dulce esencia que desprendían sus fluidos. Se le hizo agua la boca al recordarlo, tenía que probarlos aunque sonara descabellado.

Se rio por lo bajo ante su situación, el príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa deseando meter algo tan íntimo como su lengua en un lugar destinado para meter su miembro viril, algo que debería ser repugnante para un príncipe tan orgulloso. Contrario si fuera al revés, de ser ella la que pusiera su boca entre las piernas del príncipe, ella sería la afortunada de tener el honor de darle placer y probar la esencia de un ser tan poderoso. Palabras dichas por la meretriz Yakat la primera vez que ella le hizo un oral al príncipe, cuando él tenía tan solo quince años. Para esa meretriz fue un honor y para otras dos a las que las dejó hacerlo también lo fue. Pero él nunca se rebajó, a pesar de que Nappa llegó a comentarle en una ocasión en que se encontraba ebrio, que a una de las hembras que intentaba preñar la había probado con su boca y que al menos con ella le gustaba hacerlo, poco le duró el gusto pues la hembra murió al no poder con el embarazo de una raza tan poderosa.

"_No me quedaré con las ganas. Después de todo nadie más lo sabrá"_ Se relamió los labios con impaciencia, pero tenía que esperar. Ya lo tenía decidido, sería esa misma noche, no dejaría escapar de nuevo a la hembra.

"_Tenía mucho sin ese tipo de acción, es normal que mi cuerpo reaccione como si fuera un estúpido chiquillo que recién acaba de conocer para que sirve su miembro"_ Se repitió mentalmente lo que para él era una razón lógica a sus deseos y en gran parte tenía razón.

…

El silencio reinaba en la gran corporación como todas las noches, Vegeta ya se había acostumbrado a eso, a la rutina que le imponía vivir en ese patético planeta. Se duchó y vistió con una pantalonera entallada que hacía juego con una playera que le quedaba como guante. Si su propósito era seducir a la hembra tenía que lucir sus músculos, ya que tenía conocimiento gracias a su experiencia personal en la galaxia y a un comentario proveniente de la loca mujer rubia, de que a las hembras les enloquecían los músculos en los hombres y el notorio bulto remarcando su masculinidad, aunque ese último comentario le pareció por demás vulgar en su momento, ahora le parecía sumamente útil saberlo y con ese ajustado atuendo y la escases de ropa interior, vaya que se hacía notar.

-Hoy no vas a escapar mujer esquiva. Lo repetiré hasta saciarme.

Salió de la habitación dando grandes zancadas, no podía evitar sentirse ansioso, el incómodo nudo en el estómago era algo que no podía evitar y él sabía a qué se debía, al hecho de que él mismo tendría que buscarla con el temor de que ella se negara debido a lo testaruda que era. Y a diferencia de las pasadas hembras que fornicó, a ella no podría comprarla con dinero. Le afectaba tener que rebajarse y que la hembra malinterpretara su repentino interés, pero ya estaba decidido y él no renunciaba a sus propósitos, principalmente cuando su linaje se encontraba en juego por primera vez en su vida.

"_Es un riesgo que vale la pena correr"_ Se convenció mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo que corría hacia el ala de las habitaciones de la familia Briefs

Justo al dar la vuelta en una curva se topó con algo con lo que no contaba, la terrícola.

Igualmente que él, perdida en sus propios pensamientos caminaba en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la habitación del príncipe. Se detuvo abruptamente al levantar la vista y verlo.

-Hola Vegeta- saludó con el tono más casual que encontró.

-¿Qué haces aquí mujer?- preguntó con tono áspero, pero en realidad esa pregunta fue un pensamiento que se le escapó de la boca, en consecuencia de que él esperaba encontrarla en su habitación.

"_Maldito ki insignificante, eso me pasa por no concentrarme en sentirlo primero"_

-¡Oye cretino! Por si no lo sabías te comunico que ésta es mi casa y puedo andar por donde quiera a la hora que yo quiera- espetó, dio media vuelta y se regresó hacia su habitación, antes de alejarse agregó. -Me dirigía a buscarte, pero en vista que estas insufrible mejor me alejo de ti- comenzó a caminar con ambas manos cerradas en puños hacia los lados.

Vegeta levantó una ceja de manera altanera.

"_Así que ella iba a buscarme. Eso me facilita mucho las cosas"_

Avanzó hasta alcanzarla y jalarla de un brazo hacia él.

-Precisamente yo también te buscaba, hembra odiosa- dijo con voz grave.

El tono utilizado por el saiyajin le produjo un ligero rubor y una variación en su diminuto ki pero aun así perceptible para el guerrero.

Sonrió de lado complacido, ya no tenía caso utilizar el pretexto que tenía planeado para abordarla, ya no hacían falta las palabras, la cargaría y entraría de nuevo a su habitación para poseerla en su amplia cama hasta caer rendido. Estaba decidido en descargar su preciada semilla al menos unas tres veces en el interior de la hembra. Pensar en eso lo desgastaba, le robaba tiempo sagrado para su entrenamiento, debía finiquitar lo antes posible el asunto de su descendiente y de paso enfriar su libido lo suficiente como para olvidarse de fornicar hasta que terminen las batallas que tanto ansiaba pelear y vencer. Ya después, cuando reclamara el imperio que perteneció a Freezer, ya entonces se dará el lujo de aliviar la tensión sexual acumulada consiguiendo para su servicio personal las mejores meretrices de la galaxia.

Se acercó hacia ella con la intención de cargarla sobre su hombro izquierdo pero antes de siquiera pestañear ella levantó una mano mostrando un objeto pequeño en la palma.

-Iba a entregarte el nuevo modelo de robot en el que estuve trabajando hoy, ¿quieres que te muestre de lo que es capaz de hacer?- levanto una ceja orgullosa de sus logros, pero al ver que el príncipe ladeaba la cabeza confundido le entró la duda.

"_Vegeta me buscaba. ¿Para qué? ¿Para fastidiarme o para…?"_

"_Así que me buscaba para mostrarme un estúpido robot. Estuve a punto de rebelarle que la buscaba a ella y no precisamente por su estúpida tecnología. En fin, aprovecharé la ocasión y la manipularé a mi conveniencia"_

La soltó y se alejó un par se pasos. -Muéstrame lo qué hace- ordenó con la mirada profundamente clavada en ella.

-Vamos a un lugar con más iluminación- señaló las luces del pasillo apagadas, solo la luz proveniente de las ventanas aluzaba el pasillo. -Tal vez la sala de estar- sugirió.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza. -A tu habitación, es lo más cercano- opinó estoico.

Bulma titubeó ante la repentina proposición del príncipe, en parte era lo que deseaba, pero no sin antes aclarar ciertos puntos. El saiyajin notó ese titubeó, mostró una sonrisa de lado y habló inclinándose hacia una sonrojada mejilla.

-¿Tienes miedo estar a solas conmigo?- aspiró frunciendo la nariz ante el suave perfume que la mujer se había rociado justo antes de salir de su habitación.

-No le temo a un engreído- le hizo una señal con la mano, -sígueme.

Entraron a la cálida habitación, al contrario de la vez pasada ahora si se encontraba prendida la calefacción.

-Apaga ese maldito aparato, hace mucho calor- se quejó.

-Estamos en temporada de invierno- espetó levantando la voz.

-Eres una debilucha que no aguanta una ligera baja de temperatura. He estado en el norte de tu planeta y allá si te congelarías- ubicó de inmediato el panel que regulaba la temperatura, era igual al que él tenía en su habitación, se acercó y lo apagó sin darse cuenta de que ella lo devoró con la vista cuando le dio la espalda.

"_Debo felicitarme por haberle escogido esa playera"_

-¡Oye!- quiso alegar pero antes de continuar él le arrebató la cápsula y la activó, de inmediato apareció en nuevo modelo del robot.

-Es más pequeño- cruzó los brazos observando el dispositivo.

-Y más veloz- se agachó hacia el robot y comenzó a señalar los orificios por donde saldrían potentes rayos laser que atacarían al guerrero sincronizándose entre ellos y escaneando la posición de su oponente con mayor precisión, durante su explicación se distrajo un par de veces al levantar la vista y toparse con ese par de piernas fornidas enfundadas con una tela que dejaba admirar cada maldito músculo y ese bulto que gritaba que lo volteara a ver, le costó mucho trabajo limitarse a verlo hacia los ojos.

-Esto es letal para un terrícola común, inclusive uno que practique artes marciales, inclusive para ti si tienes un descuido- finalizó no muy convencida a última hora de haber hecho un arma tan poderosa que pusiera en peligro su plan B, pero estaba consciente de que el guerrero necesitaba de peligro real para perfeccionar sus reflejos y velocidad.

Vegeta hizo una leve mueca de aprobación, cada vez se impresionaba más de las capacidades de la hembra, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta.

"_Espero que mi descendiente herede su inteligencia, al menos hay probabilidades"_

-Bien mujer, mañana lo pondré a prueba- entrecerró los ojos burlonamente, -espero y no sea un fiasco, ya que para ti cualquier cosa es más fuerte, eres demasiado débil.

-No soy tan débil, comparada contigo que eres un fenómeno sí, pero si me comparas con otras mujeres te sorprenderías.

-He conocido hembras mucho más fuertes- se acercó rodeándola hasta estar detrás de ella, -no lloriqueaban cuando las poseía, ni me pedían que bajara la intensidad de mis… movimientos- se inclinó hacia el oído derecho de la mujer. -Te hace falta práctica- se alejó sin despegar los ojos de ella.

Bulma se giró con la boca abierta hacia el príncipe, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Él ya se había acostado antes con algunas mujeres?

-¿Entonces ya habías tenido sexo antes?

Vegeta frunció el ceño ofendido. -¿Qué se supone que soy? ¿Un chiquillo?

-No Vegeta, es solo que siempre piensas en pelear que no te imaginaba… ya sabes. Además tu forma tan brusca y primitiva de…

-¿Primitiva?- inquirió con el ojo izquierdo crispándose, visiblemente molesto acercándose hacia ella de manera amenazadora.

Bulma caminó hacia atrás alejándose disimuladamente. -Entonces estás acostumbrado a mujeres poderosas y musculosas, yo…- la mirada agresiva del guerrero denotaba indignación.

"_¿Lo habré ofendido al suponer que no tenía experiencia?"_

La cama detuvo su huida ocasionando que cayera en ella boca arriba, el saiyajin aprovechó para agacharse aprisionándola con sus dos brazos que en esos momentos le parecieron murallas a la mujer.

-¿De dónde rayos sacas que eran musculosas?- inquirió divirtiéndose, podía percibir el miedo y las dudas en ella y eso había enfriado su enojo.

-Dijiste que eran fuertes.

-Lo que pasa es que tu raza es patéticamente débil- se inclinó aún más apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos. -Eres tan débil que no soportas una revolcada con un guerrero- le dijo a pocos centímetros de su cara, con sus negros orbes clavados en el océano azul que lo miraba desafiante.

-Para tu información, Yamcha también es un guerrero.

Vegeta se irguió emitiendo una ruidosa carcajada.

-El insecto no cuenta, me cuesta trabajo creer que supiera dónde meterlo- se relamió los labios acorralándola de nuevo, -¿acaso me dijiste dónde ponerlo?

Bulma no respondió a las burlas del príncipe, recordó que en su primera vez con Yamcha, su exnovio se encontraba igual de nervioso que ella, pues también era la primera vez que lo hacía él ya que antes de conocerla le temía al sexo femenino y de hecho debido al nerviosismo que tenía le pidió con timidez a Bulma que lo guiara por dónde era que lo debía introducir. Muy al contrario del príncipe, quien la tomó de sorpresa introduciéndose hasta el fondo con maestría.

"_Es verdad, que ingenua fui al creer que no lo había hecho… A decir verdad, ¿qué no habrá hecho?"_

-Vegeta- le dedicó una mirada coqueta, -tú dijiste que yo sería algo parecido a una amiga- el guerrero asintió con la cabeza. -¿Seremos amigos con derechos?- finalmente lo preguntó quitándose un gran peso de encima.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso mujer?- se acercó hasta estar a escasos cinco centímetros de la científica. A pesar de haberlo preguntado, intuía a lo que se refería Bulma.

-Es verdad- dijo rodeando el cuello del saiyajin con sus brazos, acercándose más hasta casi rozar sus labios, -no estás muy relacionado con las terminologías de mi planeta- mordió su labio inferior. -Amigos con derechos significa que podemos divertirnos sin compromisos de por medio.

-¿Sin sentimentalismos estúpidos?

-Exacto príncipe… ¿eso seremos?- pasó sus dedos por el cuero cabelludo del hombre, encontrando maravillosa la sensación de sus cabellos crespos.

-¿Aguantarás? Hembra débil-. Sabía que ella era igual de orgullosa que él, por lo que aceptaría el reto. Era lo que él esperaba y no se equivocó, ambos juntaron sus labios al mismo tiempo sellando el trato

La placentera batalla entre sus bocas no se prolongó por mucho tiempo ya que un impaciente saiyajin descendió al níveo cuello para lamer y mordisquear.

-¡Sin marcas en lugares visibles!- Bulma exclamó interrumpiéndolo en cuanto comenzó a sentir una ligera succión.

Vegeta gruño pero obedeció, bajando hacia uno de los hombros.

"_No sé por qué nunca antes me nació hacer esto"_ El olor de la vez pasada comenzó a emerger golpeándolo de lleno. _"Ahí está mi respuesta. Ese maldito olor"_

La levantó recostándola por completo sobre la cama, quedando él arriba. Se volvieron a besar y acariciar con vehemencia, de pronto un crujido se hizo presente y antes de que la mujer reclamara porque su vestimenta estaba siendo desgarrada, sintió una cálida y ansiosa mano masculina acariciando entre sus piernas, subiendo y bajando sus dedos con más delicadeza que la vez pasada.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar al tiempo que el pecho femenino subía y bajaba invitándolo a devorarlo, el príncipe aceptó gustoso la invitación y procedió a devorar ambos senos, sin decidirse cuál le gustaba más. La excitación en la mujer creció de pronto hasta el punto de que ella misma comenzó a mover las caderas contra el guerrero, a frotar su intimidad contra la de él, aun aprisionados debajo de las telas que los cubrían, ella con sus bragas y él con su pantalonera.

Otro crujido se escuchó, ahora fue el turno de la ropa interior de la científica. Embelesado por el dulce aroma que lo invitaba a copular, decidió probarlo antes de entrar en ella, bajó sin previo aviso y abrió las piernas femeninas de golpe, sacando un jadeó cargado de temor a la mujer, pero para su alivio fue la lengua del guerrero lo que la atacó sin tregua.

Después de la primera probada quiso más, acarició con su lengua cada superficie externa e interna hasta donde alcanzaba su lengua, mordió y succionó en un par de ocasiones ocasionando ligeras molestias a la mujer, pero nada comparado con el placer que se encontraba experimentando de la boca de ese grosero y altanero hombre.

Teniendo demasiado de eso lo dejó y limpió su boca con un brazo, sacó su playera y el resto de la ropa sin dejar de mirarla con profundidad, con furia cargada de deseo. Completamente desnudo se dejó admirar por unos cuantos segundos, su sonrisa de lado demostraba lo orgulloso que se sentía de su cuerpo, inclusive eso era todo un orgullo para él. Tomó con cuidado las rodillas de la mujer abriéndolas y admirando los pliegues rosáceos que se abría recibiéndolo.

Esa noche lo repitieron tres veces más, en cada ocasión el príncipe midió su fuerza, probó los límites de la mujer de a poco y aprendió con rapidez sin necesidad de recibir ninguna instrucción de ella. Después de todo él era el de mayor experiencia y no iba a permitir que lo creyera un principiante.

La temperatura en la habitación bajó gracias a la calefacción apagada, pero en la cama la pareja sudaba y ardía en pasión. El guerrero orgulloso se dejó acariciar, tocar mucho más de lo que nunca antes le había permitido a una hembra, se dejó morder y que Bulma le tocara el cabello, algo que nunca dejaba que le tocaran, sin darse cuenta le daba acceso a esa insignificante terrícola a su intimidad en todo el sentido de la palabra, era únicamente por placer, ¿qué tendría de malo si nadie más se enteraba?

Darle un poco de libertades a la mujer aseguraba que tomaría de buena gana la noticia cuando supiera que está preñada y aseguraría la supervivencia del crío. Definitivamente no era mala idea y ¿porque no? Lo estaba disfrutando.

Agotados cayeron rendidos, cada uno de espaldas al otro, eso de dormir abrazados era para novios, no para amigos. Bulma suspiró antes de meditar sobre lo sucedido.

"_Menos mal que me estoy cuidando. Vegeta siempre termina dentro" _Frunció los labios dudando en hacer algún comentario al respecto. _"No. No me conviene mencionarlo. Si toma en cuenta que me podría embarazar quizá se aleje y ya no quiera… jugar. Mejor no lo comento"_

Mientras tanto, el príncipe de la raza guerrera también se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos y a punto de quedarse dormido.

"_La ingenua no ha tomado en cuenta que mi valiosa semilla ya se encuentra haciendo su trabajo dentro de ella. La sorpresa que se llevará"_ Sonrió satisfecho para después dormir sin importarle que la mujer se encontraba durmiendo a su lado.

* * *

**He terminado el capítulo. Quería abordar una situación más, pero tardaría unos días más en publicarlo, así que lo demás lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¿Cómo lo tomará Vegeta una vez que sepa que Bulma se ha cuidado?**

**Agradezco de nuevo a todos aquellos que dejan su comentario, me animan a apurarme a escribir al saber que hay gente queriendo saber que va a suceder. Aunque ya todos sabemos el desenlace final de la historia.**


	11. Orgullo y Tradición - El comienzo CAP 11

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 11**

La anatomía saiyajin era una maravilla de la biología, él estaba consciente de ello y lo enorgullecía profundamente. Sabía que pertenecía a una de las razas mejor dotadas para sobrevivir, adaptarse y reproducirse en condiciones inhóspitas para la mayoría de especies que habitaban el universo. Todo en él era perfección, esa era la visión que tenía de sí mismo desde pequeño, pues se lo habían inculcado desde el primer día en que dejó la incubadora en la que pasó sus primeros frágiles años de vida.

La biología lo beneficiaba, así que definitivamente su descendiente tendría un gran potencial, no podría ser de otra manera.

Sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas flexiones llevaba haciendo con la gravedad aumentada a 350. Una gota de sudor cayó al piso, extendiéndose hasta quedar completamente plana debido a la presión ejercida dentro de la nave.

"_Creo que ya son suficientes"_ Se levantó, realizó unas cuantas patadas al aire para después apagar la gravedad.

Cerró y abrió sus puños sintiéndose conforme con el entrenamiento de ese día. En realidad tenía una semana rindiendo al máximo en sus entrenamientos, su energía renovada y buen humor se reflejaban en su desempeño diario.

-Es todo por hoy- se dijo mientras apagaba la energía general de la nave.

Salió y dirigió su vista hacia el piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones, la habitación de ella. Su cuerpo deseó volar hacia el balcón e irrumpir antes de la hora en que solía visitarla.

En esa semana había estado ahí en cuatro ocasiones, en las cuales solo la primera vez se quedó hasta el amanecer. Su cuerpo plenamente relajado y satisfecho se dio el lujo de reposar y cargar energías en la cama de la mujer, pero eso no de repetiría de nuevo.

El dormir junto a la hembra con la que se copulaba era algo completamente íntimo, durmiendo se mostraban vulnerables y en una raza guerrera eso era inamisible. Entre compañeros de misión, siempre había alguien que vigilaba el descanso de los demás y solían turnarse para poder descansar todos, aun así no dormían completamente, pues siempre debían estar en vigilia. Cuando se dormía con aquella persona con quien se copulaba, era porque esa hembra en cuestión era la compañera elegida para tener a su descendencia, a ambos les convenía la supervivencia del otro, por lo que se podían tomar el descanso sin el temor de ser apuñalados mientras dormían.

A pesar de que Bulma era la que él había elegido para tener a su descendiente, eso no era definitivo, por el momento era solo un experimento y lo más importante era que ella no portaba el brazalete que la identificaba como su compañera, ninguna hembra en todo el universo lo llevaría, esa era una tradición que solo se llevaba a cabo entre dos saiyajines de raza pura, pues mezclar la sangre era algo que ni siquiera se pensaba al pertenecer a una raza tan orgullosa. Cuidaban celosamente la pureza de su sangre, se sabía que inclusive se unían entre primos o en algunos casos entre hermanos, siempre y cuando el nivel de poder del otro fuera el factor definitivo para mejorar la raza, todo se resumía al poder.

Pero ya no existían las hembras de su raza como para unirse definitivamente a alguna, al menos le quedaba la posibilidad de continuar con su legado y con una hembra que poseía enormes similitudes físicas a las de él

Lo golpeó el recuerdo de aquel brazalete dorado que llevó la hembra saiyajin con mayor nivel de poder que llegó a conocer. El orgullo con el que lo portaba al caminar por los pasillos del palacio mientras los demás soldados la reverenciaban con respeto. Eran tan escasos esos recuerdos, pero tan claros que parecía que se le habían tatuado en su cerebro.

****FLASHBACK****

Sus pequeños pies daban pasos firmes y sonoros por el largo pasillo. A pesar de su corta edad, el príncipe Vegeta sobresalía de los demás, no solo por su capa color escarlata, ni el sello de la familia real en su atuendo, sino por su porte arrogante y su vocecita autoritaria. A pesar de su corta edad, ya había estado en cuatro misiones importantes, inclusive tenía el record de haber purgado una ciudad capital en muy poco tiempo sin recibir ni un solo rasguño por parte de sus oponentes, quienes a pesar de no tener mucha fuerza poseían armas de tecnología medianamente respetable, que para un crío significaban un reto serio.

-¡¿Para qué me llamaste?!- Entró preguntando con su típico tono autoritario a la sala que su padre solía utilizar para planear las próximas invasiones.

El rey le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación, después asintió con la cabeza hacia los guardias para que se retiraran del lugar y permanecieran afuera haciendo guardia, como siempre lo hacían cuando se llevaban pláticas de carácter personal a puerta cerrada.

-¡Cuida tu tono hacia el rey!- Espetó la reina visiblemente molesta.

El pequeño Vegeta arrugó su ceño en una profunda mueca de irreverencia. -No le voy a hablar a mi padre como lo haría un guerrero de clase baja. Yo soy el príncipe- cruzó los brazos y levantó su nariz mostrándose firme.

El rey se llevó los dedos medios de su mano izquierda al puente de la nariz. -No sé qué voy a hacer contigo cuando llegues a pubertad.

-Para ese entonces ya tendremos a la hembra indicada y simplemente dejaremos que ambos liberen sus tensiones... claro, bajo el cuidado necesario para no procrear, al menos hasta que sea conveniente- comentó la reina desde la cómoda silla donde acompañaba a su rey.

-¿Una hembra para entrenar?- Preguntó ingenuamente el príncipe, comentario que arrancó risas de las facciones duras de sus padres.

-Sí… entrenar- respondió el monarca sonriéndole de lado a su reina.

-¿Y dónde está? ¿Ya quiero ver si es fuerte?- Exigió.

La risa socarrona del rey retumbó en la sala. -Será fuerte, eso sin duda- sonrió de lado, -pero lo último que querrás con ella es luchar- le dedicó una mirada cómplice a su mujer.

El niño los observó detenidamente sin entender ni encontrarle lógica, su joven e inexperta mente solo alcanzaba a comprender lo básico para la supervivencia, lo demás eran estupideces.

Frunció sus labios en una mueca de desprecio. -Ustedes son muy raros- se giró sobre sus talones con la intención de salir a matar más saibaman.

-¡Príncipe! No hemos terminado. No olvides que te mandé llamar- el rey lo detuvo con voz grave, tenía la costumbre de hablarle como si fuera un adulto más, de hecho esa era una costumbre en su raza, a los infantes se les trataba como adultos, sin mimos, sin abrazos ni palabras melosas y mucho menos cariñosas. No tenían juguetes ni les contaban cuentos antes de dormir, no se les alimentaba del pecho de su madre al nacer, la leche la extraían con un aparato para dicho fin y se les suministraba a los bebés por medio de una sonda mientras se encontraban en una incubadora, eso ocurría en los primeros tres meses para que tomaran los anticuerpos que proveía la leche materna, después de eso, se les suministraba un jugo creado con los nutrientes necesarios para su crecimiento y desarrollo cerebral.

Ese mismo sistema había sido utilizado para el príncipe, así se aseguraban de que creciera con más independencia y sin el molesto apego maternal que los volvía débiles.

-Quiero comer entonces- exigió resignándose a quedarse con sus padres, pero al menos tendría algo a cambio y eso sería comida.

-Eso lo harás en un momento, antes que nada, debes saber algo- le dijo la reina.

-¡Yo quiero comer!- exclamó con sus mejillas infladas.

El rey se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente a su primogénito, lo miró desde arriba imponiéndose.

-Tendrás que esperar, príncipe-. Definitivamente tendría que trabajar en ese mal hábito de la impaciencia que el niño se cargaba.

La reina se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar a un lado del rey. -Príncipe, tenemos algo de suma importancia que informarte.

El pequeño Vegeta levantó ambas cejas y los miró expectante. -Espero que sea importante.

-Lo es… tendrás un hermano menor- soltó el rey con orgullo.

-¿Y dónde está? Ya quiero probar su fuerza- miró hacia los lados esperando ver otro pequeño saiyajin.

La reina señaló su vientre. -Aquí está.

-¿Ahí?- señaló dudando. Definitivamente los adultos eran muy raros para su parecer.

-Sí príncipe. Los saiyajines salen de las hembras- le dijo su padre, sabiendo que vendrían más preguntas cuyas respuestas no serían de la comprensión total del infante, ya que su pequeño cuerpo estaba muy lejos de sentir la necesidad de reproducirse. Aun así decidió continuar hablando, de cualquier modo, el príncipe preguntaría. -El macho es quien se encarga de sembrar su semilla dentro de la hembra- tomó una bocana de aire antes de continuar, no sin antes echar un vistazo a su mujer, quien lo alentó a seguir con la mirada fría que la caracterizaba. -El proceso no lo entenderías debido a tu corta edad.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad disfrazada de antipatía.

-Porque tu cuerpo aun no te lo exige, y es mejor así por el momento. Tu deber por el momento es subir tu nivel de pelea y aprender todo lo referente a reinar, debes enfocarte solamente en eso- respondió dando por finalizada la explicación. Luego se giró hacia su mujer y le dijo en voz baja. -Lo que menos quiero es que despierte su sexualidad antes y termine jalándoselo por los pasillos como guerrero de clase baja.

La reina rio discretamente ante el comentario del monarca.

-Ya sabes entonces lo que teníamos que decir, te puedes retirar príncipe- dijo la mujer caminando hacia el gran ventanal, desde donde se podía apreciar gran parte de las construcciones saiyajines que se erigían bajo el risco que contenía el grandioso palacio del rey.

El pequeño príncipe frunció su naricita y torció los labios sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Sucede algo príncipe?- le preguntó el monarca.

-¿Qué me voy a jalar como guerrero de clase baja?- Inquirió para sorpresa de sus progenitores.

-Cuando tengas más edad y tu cuerpo comience a cambiar lo entenderás. Ahora lo importante es volverte el más fuerte del universo, convertirte en el súper saiyajin que estas destinado a ser- respondió el rey esperando haber sido claro pero el obstinado príncipe continuaba donde mismo, pero ahora miraba con atención el vientre de su madre.

-¿Cuándo saldrá mi hermano?- apretó los puños a los lados. -Espero que sea fuerte, no como esos debiluchos de los saibaman.

La reina palmeo su vientre. -Lo será, de lo contrario tendrá que hacerse hombre lejos de aquí, para demostrar ser digno de ostentar el título de príncipe- lo miró orgullosa, ese pequeño engreído era su más grande orgullo. A pesar de su corta edad había demostrado la madurez de un niño mayor, su inteligencia y fuerza superaba a todos los demás infantes de elite, ella tenía la seguridad de que se convertiría en un temido monarca, temido y respetado.

-¿Pero cuándo saldrá de ahí?

-En unos meses. Ya no preguntes más- respondió comenzando a fastidiarse.

-Entonces al menos quiero ver a la hembra. Ya me aburrí de pelear contra esos insectos verdes que se derrotan con facilidad.

La reina resopló negando con la cabeza, se acercó al príncipe y se agachó para verlo directamente a los ojos. -Con tu hermano podrás entrenar y… posiblemente con la elegida también, pero la principal función de tu princesa será darte hijos fuertes- se levantó de nuevo. -Ahora que ya entendiste ve a comer o destripar saibaman.

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencido del todo pero sabía que no le dirían más, al menos por el momento. De pronto llamó su atención el brillo de la pulsera que portaba su madre y recordó algo.

-Sé para qué sirve eso- apuntó hacia el objeto.

Lo que llamó la atención de los dos adultos presentes, los cuales no le habían hablado nada de eso al considerar que estaba muy joven para entenderlo.

-¡¿Ahh sí?! Los reyes podemos usar joyas- dijo su padre engañosamente, esperando a que el príncipe recordara una plática de hacía meses atrás, le intrigaba saber si la memoria de su heredero era tan prodigiosa como su habilidad en el campo de batalla.

-Eso no es verdad. Una vez me dijiste que las joyas las utilizan los débiles. Las que portan los guerreros de elite son porque tienen alguna importancia, como el collar que usas.

El rey sonrió de lado complacido con la buena memoria de su crío. -¿Y cuál es la función del brazalete en la muñeca de la reina?

El pequeño príncipe rascó su barbilla, rememorando aquella vez en que su maestro lo instruyó sobre el lugar que cada miembro de la sociedad saiyajin ocupaba, ocasión en la que el pequeño se encontraba más interesado en el insecto de diez patas que caminaba tranquilamente por la pared, que en los relatos del adulto. Aun así captó gran parte de lo que se le instruyó, aunque en ese momento no le tomó interés, le pareció un montón de boberías sin sentido.

-Ese brazalete significa que ella escogió un macho y que no estará disponible para otro- rascó su cabeza sin entender lo recién recitado, ya que lo había captado tal y como se lo habían dicho. -Y eso es para asegurar que el linaje que ambos procreen sea del macho que ella escogió y no de otro- dijo esto último torciendo los labios, pues no entendía absolutamente nada, pero aun así lo tenía grabado en su mente. -¡Bahh! Son solo tonterías- agregó cruzando los brazos.

-Eres solo un crío- la reina dijo mirando con complicidad al rey. -En unos años más estarás ofreciéndole la prenda a la indicada.

El rey rio por lo bajo y luego aclaró su garganta. -Sin duda tus descendientes serán fuertes… No, fuertes no… serán poderosos.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

La luz prendida en la habitación de Bulma lo tentaba a ir, parecía invitarlo, pero la noche anterior había estado ahí unas horas, ir también ese día podría darle un mensaje erróneo a la mujer, podría hacerle creer que la deseaba más de lo necesario y eso no era verdad, ¿o sí?

-Lo mejor será darme un baño de agua fría.

Voló hacia su ventana y entró directamente hacia el baño, se duchó sin prender el grifo del agua caliente y salió molesto por tener que sacrificarse con agua helada en una noche fría.

Deslizó los calzoncillos hasta sus caderas y después titubeo de pie, sin decidirse por visitarla o no. A pesar de haberse saciado la noche anterior, y las tres anteriores que la visitó, sentía que su cuerpo le pedía más. Ya había liberado los años de tensión acumulada y la había llenado de su esencia en cada descarga que tuvo, pero su traicionero cuerpo rogaba por más.

Caminó hacia la puerta y tomó la perilla con decisión.

"_No"_ Se detuvo en seco. Esa noche se quedaría con las ganas. Además, se suponía que solo iba a saciarse y preñarla, no a perder su valioso tiempo.

Cerró los ojos concentrado en su pausada respiración, su cerebro intentaba darle escusas para saltar sobre ella.

"_Mi rendimiento en el entrenamiento ha sido excelente desde que conseguí lo que deseaba" _Luego arrugó su nariz dudando sobre esa última palabra_. "Deseaba… en realidad no la deseaba a ella. Deseo un descendiente"_

Soltó la perilla como si quemara y se lanzó a su cama, esa mujer lo estaba distrayendo más de lo debido y estaba seguro de que era por el gran parecido entre ambas razas, y ese maldito olor que lo engatusaba a tal grado, que se dejaba tocar más de lo que cualquier hembra se hubiese atrevido. Al principio se dejó llevar para disfrutar del momento, después de todo solo era la novedad, una vez que saciara su libido se le pasaría, pero ya la había tomado en más de una vez en esas noches y seguía deseando más.

"_Yo creo, que ha sido suficiente con lo que he descargado dentro de ella"_ Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. _"Estoy seguro que eran sus días fértiles, mi sentido del olfato no me puede mentir. Esas feromonas que tiene despidiendo cada mes desde que comencé a olfatear sus ciclos, no pude haberme equivocado"_

"_Ahora que lo recuerdo, en el dispositivo rectangular que me dio el anciano, decía que con una sola descarga del macho era más que suficiente durante los días fértiles de la hembra"_

Se reincorporó para sacar la tablet del cajón en el buró al lado de su cama. El dispositivo se lo había proporcionado el padre de Bulma para que conociera todo lo referente a su planeta, desde escritura, ciencia, naturaleza, cultura y música. En los meses anteriores estuvo aprendiendo principalmente sobre escritura, para por fin poder leer los símbolos que le irritaba tanto no poder descifrar, ahora ya era capaz de leerlos e inclusive escribirlos. La tablet contenía una enciclopedia virtual a la que podía tener acceso por medio de la voz y escuchar los audios como también ver videos, lo que le fue de gran ayuda mientras aprendía a leer los símbolos terrícolas. Debido a su gran capacidad de aprendizaje fue que pudo absorber una gran cantidad de información en muy poco tiempo.

Para su buena suerte, la enciclopedia contaba con el tema de reproducción en mujeres humanas, ya que esa era la palabra con que se diferenciaban del resto de especies animales terrícolas. Así supo de la duración de cada ciclo y del sangrado que ocurre en ciertos días, le sorprendió saber eso, pues Nappa le había contado que las hembras saiyajines tenían un sangrado cada ciertos días, muy parecido al de las terrícolas, solo que el de las guerreras de su planeta ocurría cada dos ciclos del de una terrícola. También sabía que otras especies los tenían, junto con los días de ovulación que variaban según la especie. Fue entonces que decidió comenzar a olfatearla disimuladamente desde hacía tres meses y de inmediato percibió los estados del ciclo a través de su desarrollado sentido del olfato.

-Buscar gestación de embrión en hembra humana- dio la orden a la tablet, y de inmediato apareció un video informativo en el que puso toda su atención, dejando de lado su necesidad de obtener placer carnal para enfocarse en lo que le faltaba por aprender.

…

El café tenía el sabor más delicioso del universo en esa fría y nublada mañana. Bulma dio un sorbo más antes de reclinarse en la cómoda silla de la oficina de su padre, hojeó con pereza las hojas de un folder que el contador le había llevado el día anterior. Odiaba hacer el papeleo administrativo, pero ya no era una chiquilla y deseaba seguir engrandeciendo la empresa que su padre fundó con tanto esfuerzo, para eso tenía que saber administrar además de inventar artilugios, a pesar de contar con un administrador que les aconsejaba y hacía su trabajo con suma eficacia, ella insistía en revisar el odioso papeleo y cerciorarse de que todo marche a la perfección. Su hermana mayor había renunciado a la herencia del legado de la compañía años atrás, alegando que no tenía las aptitudes ni las ganas para llevar las riendas de semejante monstruo en el que se había convertido la corporación cápsula, fue Tights misma quien señaló a su hermana menor como la más capacitada para ese gran reto. Y aunque Bulma comenzaba a sentir una enorme presión, estaba dispuesta a no defraudar la confianza que habían depositado en ella.

-Si llego a tener un hijo, espero que le guste la administración- bufó entendiendo la mitad de lo que se encontraba escrito en los balances.

-¿Cómo es posible que se me compliquen simples sumas y restas?- gruñó rascando su cabeza con frustración.

Respiró hondo tranquilizándose, tomó otro trago de café y volvió a repasar las hojas desde el principio. Ella era la gran Bulma Briefs, la que podía solucionar con una mano en la cintura complicadas fórmulas de física, la que entendía términos que solo un puñado de científicos de su planeta dominaban, la que no temía estar en medio de una batalla saciando su curiosidad por ver el evento. A ella no la iban a vencer unas burdas sumas y restas, que lo único malo que tenían era que no representaban ningún reto, que solo eran movimientos de dinero y no algún divertido aparato que diseñar.

Decidida volvió a su calculadora y llegó a la conclusión de que el resultado que mostraba el contador estaba correcto, eso la tranquilizó, el empleado hacía bien su trabajo al igual que lo venía haciendo desde hacía años a pesar de su avanzada edad.

-¿Qué iré a hacer cuando el licenciado Grifs ya no esté?- recargó su barbilla sobre su mano.

"_Espero que mis hijos salgan igual de inteligentes que yo para me ayuden con la empresa cuando ya esté vieja"_

Sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Hijos?- comenzó a reírse ruidosamente de su pensamiento.

-No sería mala idea, pero para eso necesito primero un hombre- la imagen del príncipe llegó a su cabeza de inmediato. -¡Bah! No me lo imagino de padre… No, ese hombre solo es bueno para…- le brillaron los ojos al recordar esas pocas noches en las que se habían divertido sobre su cama.

-Ni loca tendría un hijo de él.

Continuó con su trabajo desechando la idea de una familia propia por el momento, su prioridad era sobrevivir a los androides y después ya tomaría cartas en el asunto con algún hombre responsable, fiel y guapo.

Terminó antes de lo estimado, juntó los folders y los acomodó en el cajón de archivos revisados. Estiró sus brazos y espalda poniéndose de pie, era hora de hacer lo que le gustaba, construir cosas. Se dirigió de inmediato hacia su proyecto primordial, pero fue interceptada por el saiyajin, justo antes de llegar a la gran cúpula que se erigía dentro de su propiedad para servir como cámara de gravedad.

Tragó saliva pesadamente al verlo con esa mirada intensa, era curioso como lograba inquietarla cada vez más, aun a pesar del trato íntimo que llevaba con el hombre. La noche pasada no la había visitado y eso no le extrañó, pues en los días anteriores se vieron cada tercer día, aun así, ella sintió deseos de verlo entrar por la puerta cerrándola con seguro detrás de él, para luego dejarse ir hacia ella y lanzarla con algo de rudeza hacia la cama, donde comenzaría una batalla de besos y ver quién desvestía primero a quién, batalla que hasta ahora siempre ganaba él. Durante esos escasos encuentros sobraron las palabras, ambos tenían miedo de arruinar el momento, ya tenían un acuerdo y con eso bastaba. Pero la noche anterior Bulma había meditado al respecto, y llegó a la conclusión de que ser su "casi amiga" incluía también el derecho a sacarle plática, quería saber más de él, no solo por curiosidad, también por seguridad, pues no tenía claras las intenciones del guerrero. El hombre no dejaba de intrigarla, tan frío e inexpresivo de día, pero cuando llegaba la noche y se despojaba de la ropa, también se despojaba de la máscara y mostraba su naturaleza apasionada, igualmente callado pero al menos mostraba expresiones que antes desconocía de su rostro, como cierto brillo en sus ojos, el placer reflejado cuando relajaba su ceño y entreabría la boca jadeando, cuando mordía sus labios en las ocasiones que ella lo tocaba y dominaba, momentos que duraban poco, ya que el orgulloso hombre terminaba por conseguir de nuevo el control de la situación.

Sí, era sin duda una experiencia de la que no se arrepentía y la que recordaría con orgullo en el futuro.

De pronto, no supo cómo tratarlo ahora que lo tenía frente a ella en el pasillo, de día y con la posibilidad de que alguien se le ocurriera pasar por ahí. Desde que comenzaron a tener sexo ya no pudo verlo de igual manera, ¿cómo podría? Muy a su pesar él no era solo una aventura más, era el primer hombre después de su primer amor, era el segundo en tocarla. Ella nunca se dio el tiempo para tener una aventura en el pasado, todo lo que conocía era el amor romántico que tuvo por su ex novio, amor de chiquilla, un amor inmaduro que nunca llego a florecer y se quedó congelado en un eterno botón, en ilusiones infantiles que nunca llegaron a la pubertad.

Se sintió de nuevo como una tonta jovencita que no sabía cómo actuar ante el chico que le gustaba. Parpadeó un par de veces y decidió actuar con rudeza en vez de lanzarse a su cuello y besarlo, como realmente se le antojaba saludarlo.

Tomó aire con disimulo antes de hablar. -¿Pasa algo Vegeta?- preguntó inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, algo en las facciones del príncipe le decía que no iba a buscarla para fastidiarla o para exigirte algún robot.

-Necesito que le des mantenimiento a la nave- soltó secamente.

-¿Y ahora qué descompusiste?- preguntó con el mismo tono que se utiliza para regañar a un niño. -Si continuas dándome más trabajo, terminaré la otra cámara de gravedad el día que vengan los dichosos androides- caminó continuando con su camino, pasando del lado del guerrero. -Tendrás que esperar hasta que termine los pendientes de hoy.

La mano veloz del saiyajin la detuvo sujetándola por un brazo.

-Quiero partir del planeta mañana a primera hora. Si la nave necesita mantenimiento tendrás que trabajar durante la noche- la soltó. -Tú elijes… terrícola- mostró sus caninos amenazadoramente.

Las rodillas de la mujer flaquearon por un par de segundos, pero su entereza la mantuvo en su lugar.

"_¿Se va?"_ Un sentimiento de decepción la asaltó de golpe.

-Necesito sacar todo mi poder, para poner a prueba lo que he avanzado. Aquí solo conseguiría destruir ésta ridícula roca antes de la llegada de esas chatarras- dijo sintiendo la necesidad de informarle, luego se regañó mentalmente, ella no merecía explicaciones.

-Ahh- sintió alivio. -¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?- Preguntó fingiendo en vano que no le afectaba. Él ya conocía los timbres de su voz y pudo percibir la variación en su voz, lo que le produjo cierta dicha. Por primera vez en su vida sintió que a alguien le afectaría no volver a verlo, luego regresó a la realidad, eso debió haber sido solo producto de su estúpida mente y de las feromonas de la hembra.

-¿Por qué el interés mujer?- sonrió burlesco.

Bulma se sintió estúpida al creer que estaba mostrando demasiado interés en el hombre, lo que menos necesitaba eran sus burlas.

-Te pregunté para saber si no estás huyendo de la pelea- le sacó la lengua de un modo infantil para salir de la situación en que se había metido.

Vegeta la volvió a jalar del brazo, esta vez con brusquedad. -Escúchame bien terrícola- se acercó a ella con los músculos de la mandíbula tensos. -Yo nunca huyo de ninguna pelea- tomó aire y la esencia de ella se coló en sus fosas nasales, despertando las ganas de tenerla sometida a sus caprichos, pero él no era un guerrero de clase baja, por eso mismo se marchaba por unas cuantas semanas, para alejarse de ella y volver a enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba, al fin que ya había sembrado su semilla, sería cuestión de tiempo para ver los resultados. También le hacía falta estirar debidamente los músculos, explotar cosas y matar. Y eso era algo que no podía hacer en la tierra, al menos no por el momento. -Además tengo otros asuntos pendientes aquí- agregó clavándole su negra mirada.

Bulma se soltó de nuevo dando un quejido por lo adolorido que le había dejado el brazo. -Está bien- le apuntó con el dedo mirándolo de manera amenazante. -Si intentas huir, puedes estar seguro que te encontraré para hacerte pagar por no regresar aquí.

Vegeta encontró divertida la manera en que la débil hembra insistía en amenazarlo. Curveo los labios y soltó con sorna. -Para hacerme pagar por, ¿no regresar a metértelo en las noches? ¿O por no regresar a derrotar a esas chatarras de mierda?

La cara de Bulma se tiñó de rojo debido a la vergüenza e indignación. Se remangó su camisa mientras exhalaba ruidosamente. -Pensándolo mejor, iré a la nave para revisar su funcionamiento- caminó hacia afuera de la propiedad. -Entré más rápido termine más rápido podrás largarte, y así podré descansar de tu cara de idiota- continuó hablando entre gruñidos, seguida por el príncipe que en silencio disfrutaba de ser el que provocaba hacerla rabiar. Estaba seguro que ella lo seguía deseando, podía leerlo en sus orbes color cielo terrícola.

Al llegar a la nave, Bulma comenzó a trabajar sin prestarle atención a la insistente mirada del saiyajin, a pesar de que su presencia comenzaba a distraerla no se lo demostraría.

"_Es solo una aventura"_ Se repetía en su mente._ "Es solo un hombre con el cual me divierto. Un egocéntrico, atractivo y sexy hombre que solo utilizo" _Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, por suerte para ella y para su orgullo, él guerrero se encontraba a unos metros, revisando los planos espaciales que se guardaban en un compartimiento de la consola de navegación.

-Vegeta...- le habló desde donde revisaba los dados de la computadora.

-Mph…- Se limitó a girar la cabeza hacia ella, pero sin dejar de analizar el mapa.

Bulma tecleó unos cuantos códigos más y se levantó convencida de que todo se encontraba en orden. Caminó hacia la pequeña portezuela empotrada en el piso que daba un fácil acceso a los motores.

-Mientras yo me encargo de revisar el funcionamiento correcto de los motores, tú deberías pedirle el favor a mi madre de que te prepare los alimentos que necesitarás en tu viaje- antes de entrar al estrecho lugar se regresó y le sonrió mostrando sus dientes. -Y le dices a papá que me envíe combustible y aceites para la nave.

-¡¿Acaso crees que soy tu mandadero?!

Bulma salió del compartimiento dando grandes zancadas, con las manos en las caderas y los ojos furiosos. -¡Óyeme Vegeta! Si quieres largarte a primera hora mañana al menos ayuda en algo.

-Mph- El guerrero no contestó en ésta ocasión, simplemente rodó los ojos y salió con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalonera, le gustaba hacerla rabiar, pero sus gritos en exceso le irritaban y no deseaba arruinar el hecho de que ella le estuviera dando prioridad al mantenimiento de la nave. Por su salud mental lo mejor era alejarse de esa loca hembra por unas cuantas semanas.

…

El sonido de los grillos reinaba en el jardín principal, en ésta ocasión era Bulma la que había decidido permanecer un rato afuera, disfrutando de que al fin se habían largado las nubes y podían vislumbrarle las estrellas en el cielo. Hacía frío pero la noche era hermosa, y valía la pena permanecer un rato sentada a espaldas de la nave en la que estuvo trabajando durante casi todo el día.

Le dio una honda calada a su cigarrillo, pensaba en los giros que había dado su vida desde que regresó de Namek, tantas experiencias, tantos peligros y aún continuaba con vida, aún podía darse el lujo de ver las estrellas, de inventar, de seguir cautivando con su belleza a los hombres, inclusive al más testarudo del universo.

Una risa traviesa adornó sus facciones, ignoraba que era observada desde hacía unos cinco minutos, hasta que su acechante decidió hacer acto de presencia

El sonido de unos pasos la alertaron, giró la cabeza hacia dónde provenía el sonido mientras se ponía de pie y de inmediato reconoció la silueta que se acercaba hacia ella entre las sombras.

-Me pegaste un susto Vegeta- le reprochó tomando asiento de nuevo, con una mano sobre su pecho.

-No entiendo cómo es que no tienes a tu alrededor escoltas, tal como lo hacen otros cobardes terrícolas- caminó hacia ella y tomó asiento en la misma banca, a una distancia prudente.

-Es porque yo no soy una cobarde- respondió antes de dar otra calada a su cigarrillo.

El príncipe torció los labios en una sonrisa de lado. _"Es verdad, es la razón principal por lo que la elegí"_

Se acercó a la mujer para arrebatarle su cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios imitándola. Bulma se iba a quejar pero al verlo inhalar el humo decidió compartirlo con él.

Después de un par de caladas lo lanzó al estanque.

-Sabe a mierda. ¿No entiendo cómo puede gustarte?- Soltó despectivo para luego escupir hacia el suelo con asco.

-No tenías derecho a lanzarlo- sacó la cajetilla de su bata. -Ya no me quedan más- agregó con un puchero.

-Mejor así. Algo que huele y sabe a mierda no debe servir para nada… ahora entiendo porque tienes un pobre desempeño cuando fornicamos- dijo dedicándole una mirada que ella no supo cómo descifrar.

-Mi desempeño no es malo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas energía infinita.

Después del reproche de Bulma, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, a pesar de tener más leña para continuar con el fuego de la discusión, encontraron agradable el silencio que reinó mientras desviaban su vista hacia el cielo, hasta que la inquieta mujer rompió con esa paz.

-¿Nunca antes habías fumado?- ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado ocasionando que unos mechones de su lacio cabello cayeran debajo de su hombro.

El príncipe parpadeó girando el rostro hacia ella. La tenue luz del foco que aluzaba discretamente el estanque le daba de lado, marcando sombras pronunciadas de sus rasgos femeninos, rasgos que inclusive entre las penumbras, lograban cautivarlo muy a su pesar.

-En el ejército de Freezer- comenzó a hablar extrañamente, pues a pesar de su nueva relación de "amigos", el guerrero no se había prestado para entablar alguna plática en particular, a excepción de que estuviera relacionado con la cámara de gravedad, robots o comida. -Algunos soldados solían fumar y yo lo hize en algunas ocasiones, solo por curiosidad, pues eso de estar atado a un vicio es propio de un guerrero de clase baja, además de que afecta en el rendimiento en el campo de batalla- la miró levantando una ceja, -y también en el rendimiento al fornicar- tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló ruidosamente, -las hiervas que se consiguen para dicho fin en la galaxia son muy superiores a eso- señaló la cajetilla en las manos de la mujer, -tienen un sabor hasta cierto punto agradable y no apestan.

-Eres un delicado, un príncipe delicado- dijo burlesca, disfrutando se la disposición del hombre para hablar.

-Ja, ja, ja… Al menos no me acabaré en pocos años- entrecerró los ojos. -En el aparato rectangular dicen que acelera el envejecimiento- se acercó hacia ella y le tomó la barbilla con una mano. Bulma creyó que la besaría y se dejó hacer, expectante mientras en príncipe acercaba su rostro, pasando la mirada de los ojos hacia los labios.

La observó con los labios entreabiertos sin decidirse entre besarla o lanzarle una pesadez, la segunda opción le pareció más atractiva dadas las circunstancias del momento.

-El aparato estúpido tiene razón… ya te salieron arrugas- dijo con burla separándose de la mujer.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Sigo siendo tan bella como hace diez años- respondió alzando la nariz. -De lo contrario…

-Y tus senos ya están caídos- la interrumpió sonriendo socarronamente.

-¿Entonces por qué insistes en tocarlos y… besarlos?- se puso de pie enfrentándolo, con las manos en la cintura.

-Digamos que en este planeta no hay opciones respetables- respondió con altanería.

-Como si un hombre del que no quedan mujeres de su raza estuviera para escoger- soltó con sorna para luego arrepentirse de sus palabras. Por primera vez desde que tuvo conocimiento de la raza saiyajin, cayó en cuenta de lo doloroso que sería para un príncipe tan orgulloso el saber que nunca podrá formar una familia, reproducirse y envejecer al lado de alguien. Sintió empatía por el guerrero sanguinario, no lástima, sino empatía.

La sombra proyectada en la mirada del hombre le advirtió que de alguna manera había tocado un botón sensible. Vegeta se puso de pie en silencio, evidentemente dando por terminada la charla, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, Bulma se arrojó hacia él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo con un beso cargado de pasión.

El príncipe quiso hacerse hacia atrás en un principio, pero terminó rindiéndose al golpearlo ese olor femenino. Correspondió el beso con reticencia en un principio, pero la cordura no duró mucho una vez que la entrometida lengua de la científica le acarició el labio inferior. La pegó a su cuerpo abrazándola con posesividad inconsciente y su cuerpo reaccionó de nuevo como si tuviera meses sin tener intimidad.

-Vamos a la nave- sugirió Bulma, -ya verás lo que es capaz de hacer ésta mujer con arrugas- susurró sobre sus labios.

-Y con senos caídos, no lo olvides mujer- agregó también sobre los labios de ella.

Por supuesto que no le creía, lo había sorprendido observándolos embelesado antes y durante el acto, la forma en que los tocaba y lamía no demostraba desagrado, todo lo contrario. Conocía de sobra el carácter agrio y petulante del príncipe, era por eso que ya no se tomaba a nivel personal todas las pesadeces de él, dependiendo en el contexto que se encontraban.

"_No regresaré hasta un par de meses… ¿por qué no?"_

La jaló de la mano conduciéndola con prisa hacia la nave. Durante el trayecto Bulma reía como niña, le divertía esa manera esporádica en que iba a tener sexo con él, quería que se fuera con un recuerdo positivo de ella, le demostraría que podía hacerse extrañar. Con las infidelidades de Yamcha había bajado un poco su autoestima, y ahora que la había recuperado no pensaba volver a perderla. Aunque el saiyajin no le interesaba como pareja, estaba determinada en dejar huella en él, solo por el gusto de hacerlo.

Entraron y avanzaron entre la oscuridad hasta la base central, Vegeta la recargó contra la base cilíndrica que estorbosamente se erguía en medio de la nave.

-Aquí no Vegeta- jadeo cuando su trasero se elevó sobre una de las consolas apagadas.

-Tú dijiste que querías venir aquí- gruñó.

-Acabo de darle mantenimiento… vamos al área de la habitación. Hay algo que te hace falta para el viaje y tengo que dártelo allá- le cerró un ojo coquetamente y el príncipe la liberó de su agarre.

Ahora fue ella la que lo guio jalándolo de la mano entre la oscuridad, iluminada por las luces que entraban por las ventanas redondas, sus ojos se adaptaron de inmediato a la penumbra, lo que le facilitó llegar sin tropezones al área del dormitorio.

Lo intentó arrojar a la cama, pero el hombre se quedó de pie dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona.

-Te falta fuerza para lograrlo, terrícola… Mucha, mucha fuerza.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior y lanzó su bata al piso. -¿Ahh sí? Para lo que quiero hacerte no necesito ni un gramo de fuerza.

La mirada penetrante de la mujer en esa noche en particular, rebasó por mucho las que le dedicó las noches pasadas. Al parecer, la científica planeaba impresionarlo con algo.

"_Voy a dejarla hacer"_ Levantó una ceja cuando ella comenzó a subir su prenda superior, quedando en un entallado leggin en color negro y un sostén en color rosa brillante.

Se acercó al guerrero fingiendo que no le intimidaba la manera en que estudiaba sus movimientos, lo encontró expectante a sus intenciones, definitivamente se llevaría una sorpresa.

"_Desde la vez pasada se me antojó tanto probarlo"_ Se relamió los labios dirigiendo sus manos hacia el elástico de la holgada pantalonera color azul oscuro que portaba el príncipe. Grata fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la ropa interior hacía gala de su ausencia. Bajó solo un poco la prenda, lo suficiente como para liberar el miembro varonil del saiyajin que comenzaba a levantarse altivamente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo acarició maravillada con lo idéntico que era al de los hombres terrícolas, si no fuera porque le constara, le costaría creer que era un ser de un planeta muy lejano.

Vegeta la observó sin hablar, sin mover un solo músculo, se preguntó si la mujer pretendía introducirlo a su boca, de ser así, ¿sería tan intenso como cuando la tomaba?

Su respuesta no tardó mucho en hacerse esperar. En un movimiento repentino y aprovechando que el falo se había levantado por completo de golpe, Bulma lamió sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó por la punta, resultándole fascinante la experiencia, ya no había marcha atrás para ella. Lamió de nuevo desde la base hasta recorrerlo por completo, así lo hizo unas cuantas veces más hasta que lo engulló hambrienta, con sus manos acarició la base y la bolsa que colgaba de entre sus piernas.

El príncipe cerró los ojos y jadeó ante la oleada de placer que comenzaba a experimentar, después de un breve instante decidió abrir los ojos y enfocar toda su atención a la mujer, se veía que ella también lo estaba disfrutando, y lo estaba haciendo por gusto, no por ganarse dinero extra. Eso lo desconcertó en cierta manera, tan acostumbrado estaba a recibir a cambio de algo, las acciones genuinas y sin interés eran inexistentes para él, pero ahí estaba recibiendo placer, un delicioso placer sin haber llegado a un acuerdo del precio antes.

"_¿Me irá a pedir algo?"_ Frunció a profundidad su ceño_. "No. No lo ha hecho en estos días… Al parecer le gusta que la tome"_, relajó su ceño. _"Mejor para mí y mi propósito final"_

Inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus caderas, la tomó de la cabeza y se dejó llevar por el deseo de profanar su vulgar boca. Bulma le siguió el juego disfrutando del sabor y olor tan íntimo del guerrero, de ese nuevo descubrimiento, inclusive en eso él tenía que llevar la batuta. Las embestidas a su boca comenzaron a subir a un ritmo que ella no podía seguir, por lo que se separó con dificultad, debido a que las manos masculinas ya la tenían aprisionada por sus cabellos.

Respiró hondo en cuanto se liberó y limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano.

-Eso fue… intenso- se levantó tragando saliva. -Eres muy intenso.

"_Y delicioso"_

El príncipe entendió que se había excedido con sus embestidas, se había engolosinado de la enorme satisfacción que le produjo no solo el placer físico, eran las circunstancias en las que se daba, una hembra tan similar a él dispuesta a complacerlo solo por el gusto de hacerlo, no por dinero, no por temor, por él.

-Mi boca está cansada, pero mi cuerpo quiere continuar con en juego- dijo despojándose del sostén, liberando sus montes que se erguían tanto como el miembro del guerrero.

"_¿Así que caídos?"_ Pensó triunfante al ver como se relamía los labios el guerrero.

Sin más preámbulos se lanzó sobre la científica arrancándole el resto de prendas que la cubrían, lamió, besó y mordisqueo cada rincón que se le antojó del cuerpo femenino.

A patadas y manotazos se despojó de su propia ropa para luego dejarse caer sin delicadeza sobre la mujer. Bulma lo esperó ansiosa, ya comenzando a acostumbrarse a esa manera tan ruda y demandante que el saiyajin tenía para el sexo.

Esa noche poco durmieron, se dedicaron a disfrutarse mutuamente en diferentes posiciones, algo nuevo para el príncipe, que a pesar de haber fornicado con un puñado de mujeres en diversas ocasiones, tenía muy limitado su repertorio de experiencias, en las que solía repetir religiosamente la misma rutina.

La noche se esfumó y salió el sol, sorprendiendo al guerrero y la científica en la misma cama.

-Tsk…- gruño bajo al cerciorarse que había sucumbido al dormir con ella.

"_Será la última vez"_ Pensó no muy convencido.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

_**Creo que me quedó un poco largo, pero considero que es mejor así, ya que los capítulos cortos son como un pequeño bocadillo cuando se tiene hambre.**_

_**En el próximo habrán reflexiones en cada uno al estar separados por unas semanas. Ya falta muy poco para que Vegeta descubra lo de los anticonceptivos.**_


	12. Orgullo y tradición - El comienzo CAP 12

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 12**

La nave se perdió entre las nubes. De nuevo había amanecido nublado y no parecía que saldría el sol por el resto del día.

Bulma suspiró acongojada. No quería admitirlo pero lo extrañaría, y mucho.

-Ni hablar, a trabajar-. Se dirigió primero a tomar un baño.

Después de haber sido despertada por un impaciente príncipe, tuvo que verse obligada a salir de la cama muy temprano para su pesar, con todos sus músculos adoloridos. Para reponerse necesitaría un baño de burbujas con masaje.

-¡Estúpido Vegeta!- exclamó cuando vio las marcas violáceas en sus caderas y brazos. Entró al agua caliente y sintió su intimidad arder al contacto con el agua enjabonada.

-¡Ahh! Ese testarudo, estúpido, necio, delicioso…

Avergonzada consigo misma por sus pensamientos se hundió en el agua hasta la nariz.

"_Ojala que también le arda su…" _

No pudo evitar sonreír entrecerrando los ojos. La noche anterior había estado más apasionado que las ocasiones pasadas, de nuevo demandante y dueño de la situación, pero también más accesible a ser acariciado y besado, se dejó recorrer el cuerpo por las manos de Bulma, ser explorado por su lengua, mordisquear hasta el punto de arrancarle dolorosos gemidos ahogados que intentó en vano reprimir.

No la detuvo durante su exploración como en otras ocasiones, donde la sostenía por las manos después de unas cuantas caricias en su bronceada piel, para luego proceder a entrar en ella, ansioso por consumar el acto como si fuera un niño desesperado por comerse una golosina.

Era durante el acto, cuando ella aprovechaba que él se encontraba concentrado en lo suyo para continuar tocándolo, si es que no capturaba sus muñecas para detenerlas a cada lado de ella, y aunque le fascinaba la manera en que la aprisionaba mientras devoraba sus montes durante sus embestidas, siempre se quedaba con ganas de hacer más, ella deseaba participar, quería ser más que un espectador pasivo en ese divertido y placentero juego.

-Parece que voy por buen camino- sacó una pierna de entre las burbujas. -Me preguntó hasta dónde podré llegar… ¿Qué tanto podré domar a ese orgulloso saiyajin?

Con los brazos recargados en el borde de su tina y la cabeza recargada hacia atrás, se dejó relajar por el sonido del hidromasaje y el aroma a flores de las burbujas que la rodeaban.

"_Lo extrañaré cuando todo esto termine. Porque tiene que terminar en algún momento y yo debo ser feliz con un hombre responsable, guapo… y bueno en la cama"_ Suspiró sin retirar el gesto de picardía en su rostro. _"Aunque Vegeta cumple esos tres requisitos, especialmente el tercero, lo malo es que la responsabilidad solo la enfoca en su rutina de entrenamiento"_

-Ni hablar. Si no fuera tan terco-. Perdió la vista en los ornamentos florales que avivaban las baldosas de las paredes de su baño. -Tal vez el hecho de que esté impuesto a la soledad es lo que ha formado su carácter tan huraño.

Bufó pensativa. -¡ESO ES!- se reincorporó quedando sentada. -Él está acostumbrado a la soledad, es posible que inclusive le cause molestia la compañía de otros, al menos otros que no sean aquellos dos saiyajines con los que convivió toda su vida. Solo dos de su propia especie… solo dos... que triste- murmuró la última frase con pesar en sus palabras.

Recargó su espalda justo donde salía el chorro masajeador de agua caliente y exhaló mientras su adolorida anatomía recibía alivio. El sentimiento de empatía que ya existía por el guerrero se incrementó al doble, se preguntó en lo que hubiera hecho ella en su lugar, en las decisiones que hubiera tomado, en lo que hubiese tenido que hacer para sobrevivir, y el hecho de ser una simple mujer sin fuerza la dejaba con pocas opciones positivas para ella, por muy brillante que fuese, eso no evitaría que siguiera estando a la merced de los más poderosos físicamente. Se estremeció al pensar en el príncipe siendo corrompido a una edad en la que debería tener la protección de sus padres. Las cosas horribles que debió ver a una tierna edad, las cosas horribles que debió hacer para preservar la vida y el orgullo.

Entonces lo vio de otra manera.

"_Quiero conocerlo más, que confíe en mí, que se sienta acompañado, que realmente me considere una amiga" _

Continuó con su baño relajándose mientras recreaba en su mente lo vivido con el príncipe la noche anterior.

…

La nave aterrizo sin problemas en la base rocosa en medio del pantano. El escenario era el mismo que recordaba, al parecer nada había cambiado, al menos en esa zona y no era para menos, temibles criaturas ahechaban entre las cientos de cuevas que se encontraban dispersas en kilómetros a la redonda.

El lugar era perfecto para aterrizar e inclusive dejar la nave despreocupadamente, ningún ser inteligente pisaba el pantano tenebroso de ese planeta, y las peligrosas criaturas no significaban el menor riesgo para el guerrero saiyajin.

Comenzó a levitar percibiendo las energías a su alrededor, efectivamente la ciudad continuaba llena de vida, proveniente de diversas razas de los rincones más recónditos de la galaxia.

El planeta Usilium servía como punto intermedio entre los viajeros. En la época del emperador Freezer, ese planeta era unos de los tantos que le pertenecían, por lo que estaba prohibido que los soldados causaran destrozos ahí, aunque sí podían eliminar a los civiles revoltosos que se opusieran al régimen que los gobernaba. Ese era uno de esos pocos planetas en los que la conquista se llevó sin erradicar completamente a los habitantes, ya que desde un principio se tenía planeada la función que tendrían y para eso requerían a los pobladores vivos, una raza dócil y servicial que se arrodilló casi de inmediato, causando solo la muerte de casi la mitad de ellos. Los sobrevivientes pasaron a ser propiedad del emperador y a servirle a su ejército. Se construyeron talleres para dar mantenimiento a las naves, también proliferaron los hostales, bares y burdeles para el descanso del imponente ejército, ya que generalmente partían de ahí rumbo a alguna cruenta batalla, mientras mejor ánimo tuvieran los soldados, se elevaban las probabilidades a favor del imperio y las ganancias del emperador se incrementaban.

El príncipe de los saiyajines sobrevoló el pantano sin ningún problema, en el trayecto eliminó con suma facilidad al par de furiosos depredadores que intentaron darle caza, el resto de soldados les temían, por eso los pantanos eran el mejor lugar para dejar la nave, resguardada por la peligrosa variedad se fauna silvestre, la cual llegó a ser transportada a otros planetas solo para utilizarla en primitivas competencias en donde abundaba la sangre y la crueldad. Un poco de diversión para aquellas civilizaciones amantes de la violencia, como alguna vez lo fue el imperio saiyajin.

"_Parece que no ha cambiado mucho"_

La ciudad principal seguía conservando ese aspecto ecléctico que la distinguía. Las luces incandescentes en las agitadas noches continuaban tal y como las recordaba. Caminó entre la muchedumbre sin ser reconocido, había decidido no utilizar uno de los trajes hechos por Bulma, en su lugar vestía un cómodo pantalón ajustado en color negro, playera simple en color gris, botas negras y una chamarra de cuero igualmente color azabache. Utilizar esos colores de noche le parecía mejor, quería tantear cómo estaba el terreno en los planetas que antes pertenecieron al imperio.

Esa era una de las razones por las que había salido de la tierra, debía estar al tanto de cómo marchaban las cosas, de qué había sido del resto de los soldados, que aunque el nivel de poder de ellos era un chiste, aun así podrían ocasionar destrozos en los planetas que él pensaba reclamar como suyos y los necesitaba en buen estado, también necesitaría formar su propio ejército para servirle y esos sujetos que habían estado bajo el mando de Freezer ahora podrían serle de utilidad.

La razón principal por la que había salido del planeta tierra, era para no perder más el tiempo entre las piernas de esa tentadora hembra. No podía negar que en su cama había disfrutado del sexo con mayor intensidad de lo que llegó a disfrutar en el burdel más costoso. Eso lo atribuía a la enorme similitud entre razas, al olor de ella, a su color de piel, a lo bien que sabía, a su carácter agresivo, a su inteligencia, y la lista podía seguir y seguir si le escarbaba más al asunto.

Su misión principal era derrotar a Kakaroto, y para eso debía convertirse en súper saiyajin, pero con esa mujer metiéndose entre sus piernas tardaría más en conseguirlo. Aunque su cuerpo se sentía relajado y agradecido por la actividad de la noche anterior, no podía darse el lujo de holgazanear tanto.

Suspiró sintiendo el aroma de la mujer en su piel, aun a pesar de que ya habían pasado algunas semanas de haber dejado la tierra, continuaba con ese olor en su piel debido a que la cama y las sábanas quedaron impregnados de ella.

Exhaló frunciendo el ceño a profundidad.

"_Tomaré algo mientras investigo si han habido revueltas en los demás planetas. Además necesito decidir cuál planeta será mi base y prepararlo todo cuando llegue con mi descendiente. Tal vez algunas hembras con experiencia en el cuidado de críos, yo me limitaré a entrenarlo… ni loco pienso limpiarle el culo o alimentarlo con mis propias manos, mis padres no lo hicieron y yo pienso continuar con esa tradición"_ Una sonrisa burlona dibujó su rostro.

Entre las luces y el ajetreo común de la ciudad reconoció el llamativo letrero de un bar que solía frecuentar en el pasado. Entró y tomó asiento en la barra.

Un mesero se acercó y al ver al sujeto con cabello de flama no pudo evitar reconocerlo.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡El príncipe Vegeta se ha dignado a visitar esta bola de lodo!

El saiyajin lo observó con altives.

-¿Te conozco?- Fingió no reconocerlo, cómo no ubicarlo después de todas las ocasiones en que lo atendió, de no haber estado en un planeta de Freezer lo hubiera pulverizado por hablar tanto en el pasado.

-Le llegué a servir decenas de tragos en el pasado, inclusive les recomendé a usted y a sus dos compañeros visitar el burdel de Misani- giró los enormes ojos rojos recordando, -eso fue hace tiempo ya, usted era más bajo… lo recuerdo bien.

El ojo derecho de Vegeta se crispó.

-No suelo recordar a sabandijas- respondió petulante. Sus ojos vagaron detrás del mesero, la variedad de alcohol que ofrecían era mucho menor a lo que recordaba.

-¿Tienes vino de Krutur?

-Siento decirle que no. Como verá- señaló detrás de él con uno de sus cuatro brazos, mientras que con dos preparaba un trago y con el cuarto se rascaba el trasero. -Pero tenemos esto- le ofreció el trago recién preparado. -Mezclando dos tipos de vinos podemos recrear casi a la perfección el sabor del vino de Krutur.

Vegeta lo olfateó desconfiado y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue a Nappa a un lado de él, diciendo que al menos no olía a orines, para luego engullirlo de un solo trago.

Hizo una ligera mueca de nostalgia antes de beber un trago.

-Pasable- dijo evitando adular la labor del mesero, en realidad sabía mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, pero eso no lo diría en voz alta.

-Desde que cayó el imperio del señor Freezer dejamos de recibir muchos embarques de todo tipo, y el alcohol no es la excepción.

-¿Y cómo sobrevive ésta asquerosa bola de lodo sin el patrocinio del imperio?- preguntó bebiendo otro trago.

-Todos necesitan un lugar donde comer, beber y retozar, aun en tiempos de revueltas- se encogió de hombros mientras servía con destreza una copa a otro cliente.

-Así que ahora se han convertido en la cantina del circuito- opinó con sorna.

-Uno hace lo que puede para sobrevivir. Al menos las revueltas aquí han sido menores. ¿Dónde ha estado dodo este tiempo? ¿Y los otros dos saiyajines?

Al parecer la noche iba a ser larga, pero al menos llevaba monedas de oro consigo, la cuales logró cambiar por dinero que Bulma le había proporcionado, cuando recién se encontraba buscando una hembra para su plan de concebir un mestizo.

Había sido fácil, ubicó una joyería con facilidad gracias a su habilidad para interpretar los símbolos terrícolas y con solo haber puesto los billetes en el mostrador lo atendieron como lo que era, un príncipe, eso no impidió que les soltara unos cuantos comentarios despectivos y decirles que deberían estar agradecidos de su buen humor, de lo contrario ya estarían muertos. No podía viajar por la galaxia sin algo de valor para intercambiar, a pesar de poder conseguir lo que quisiera amenazando, prefirió mantener un perfil bajo mientras recababa información.

…

Se giró de nuevo en su cama, le costaba conciliar el sueño, haber visitado ese planeta le había traído recuerdos a su mente, recuerdos de cuando eran tres saiyajines, cuando tenían que agachar la cabeza ante los comandantes de elite del ejército de Freezer, cuando daba por hecho que su linaje moriría con él.

****FLASHBACK****

Engullía un gran trozo de jamón con el hambre propia de alguien de su especie. Entre masticadas observaba a Nappa sentado frente a él, se le veía menos animado que de costumbre, aunque lo intentaba ocultar en vano.

-Si no te comes eso lo tomaré yo- dijo apuntando a uno de los platos que se le habían servido al saiyajin calvo.

En ese momento llegó Raditz a tomar asiento al lado de sus compañeros.

-Menos mal que tuvimos éxito en la misión, de lo contrario estaríamos comiendo gusanos en este momento- rio jocosamente.

Vegeta hizo una mueca de asco, iba a decir algo pero se le adelantó un soldado que se acercó hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa burlona.

-Mis sinceras condolencias Nappa- habló el soldado con aspecto de reptil sin retirar la mueca burlona de su rostro. -Tal parece que continuarán siendo únicamente ustedes tres.

Vegeta y Raditz observaron a su compañero calvo, quien en silencio intentaba seguir en lo que estaba.

-A la puta la incineraron, como a todos los que fallecen, pero te trajimos un recuerdo en caso de que quieras conservarlo.

Sacó un pequeño bulto de entre una tela en color rojo que cargaba en una mano y lo lanzó al centro de la mesa.

Los saiyajines menores se levantaron de un salto al ver el feto de aproximadamente veinticuatro semanas de gestación, inerte sobre la mesa.

-Debo admitir que fue lo mejor… es igual de feo que su padre y ya tenemos suficiente contigo- soltó una estruendosa carcajada que llamó la atención de los demás que se encontraban en el comedor.

Nappa se puso de pie mirándolo con furia. A pesar de ser un saiyajin de elite que era humillado, debía callar y aguantar. En ese planeta tenían prohibido causar destrozos o bajas, pues era parte del imperio y todo ahí era propiedad del emperador, incluyendo los soldados, solo Freezer tenía derecho para decidir sobre el destino de sus subordinados. Romper las reglas era penado duramente, inclusive se arriesgaba a perder su preciada cola u otro miembro.

Con frustración se limitó a gruñir, ya buscaría el momento oportuno para cobrarse el insulto, sin testigos a los alrededores.

-No te enojes Nappa, es mejor así- se encogió de hombros. -Yo tengo cinco críos y son un fastidio, aunque con tantas hembras de mi raza disponibles, es muy fácil tener los que quiera.

-Lo único que me molesta es que interrumpas mi comida para escucharte decir estupideces- escupió hacia un lado con arrogancia. -Llévate esa mierda y déjame comer.

El soldado dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, él sabía que no podía contra los tres saiyajines, tal vez contra Raditz o incluso Nappa por separado, pero contra el príncipe nunca.

-Es tuyo, te lo dejo para que te despidas de él a solas- se alejó confiado en que esa ofensa quedaría ahí, no podía estar más equivocado.

Vegeta observó el cuerpo sin vida del mestizo sobre la mesa, le causó repulsión el color anaranjado de su piel, herencia de la hembra de otra especie, los ojos eran del doble de tamaño del que deberían ser y no poseía una cola, ¿Cómo podría ser considerado un guerrero saiyajin? Era un sucio mestizo que tuvo suerte al no terminar su formación.

Lo apuntó con su dedo y en unos segundos lo redujo a cenizas.

-Te dije que era una pésima idea Nappa- espetó dedicándole una mirada de desaprobación.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Raditz al saiyajin calvo. -Todo iba bien, se supone que ya faltaban pocas semanas.

El guerrero más alto resopló mientras retomaba asiento.

-Al parecer el crío le absorbía mucha energía a la hembra. El corazón de ella colapsó, se había esforzado demasiado todas estas semanas hasta que ya no pudo resistirlo-. Tomó una pierna asada de algún tipo de animal oriundo de ese planeta y siguió comiendo.

-Bahh… no existe ninguna hembra apropiada para eso. Resígnate- le aconsejó Vegeta. Tomó un gran plato que llenó de diversos alimentos. -No pienso comer cerca de eso- dijo antes de sentarse a dos mesas de donde estaba Nappa, Raditz decidió seguirlo, tenía desde niño la manía que imitar las acciones de su príncipe.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

"_En ese entonces no sabíamos del hijo de Kakaroto. Pero después… y pensar que yo mismo estuve en desacuerdo con la idea de Nappa cuando se enteró de la existencia de ese mestizo llorón"_

Una risa melancólica se hizo escuchar.

-Menos mal que ya no está aquí, así no tengo que ver su cara de idiota al reconocerle que no es tan mala idea intentarlo con una terrícola… Mhn... Aunque él lo hubiera hecho con varias terrícolas sin importarle que la hembra fuera merecedora para dicho fin.

Fastidiado salió de la cama, el olor de la mujer en las sábanas se burlaba de él, de su cordura y de su orgullo.

"_Tal vez la conserve cuando me apodere del imperio… solo para divertirme de vez en cuando"_

No quería aceptar que la científica se estaba convirtiendo en algo de lo que no deseaba prescindir en el futuro, y no precisamente por el placer que le proporcionaba. Había más en ella que solo placer, era esa emoción que fluía por sus venas cuando discutían, era ese fuego en sus ojos cuando lo enfrentaba, algo que ninguna otra mujer que conoció poseía, siempre fueron obedientes, solícitas y le mostraron respeto, el respeto que se gana con el miedo, a pesar de saber que no eran el enemigo del príncipe, que no representaban ninguna amenaza para el saiyajin. Inclusive algunas encontraban placentero complacerlo, pero eso no impedía que se sintieran intimidadas con la presencia del guerrero.

Ninguna de ellas se hubiese atrevido a levantarle la voz como lo había hecho la terrícola, mucho menos decirle que no le tenían miedo. Lo hacían sentir como el príncipe que era, adulándolo y retirándose de la habitación una vez que el príncipe ya no requería de sus servicios, una vez que había descargado su libido sobre la espalda de ellas, porque no se iba a arriesgar a procrear una aberración, había adquirido la costumbre de descargarse afuera, por lo menos una vez que descubrió que de esa manera bajaban los riesgos de embarazarlas.

Esa débil mujer tiene más agallas que muchos soldados que llegó a conocer, y lo más sorprendente era que a pesar de su altanería, él no se sentía realmente ofendido, al principio eso lo desconcertaba, pero después comprendió que ella no tenía la costumbre de ofender por diversión, simplemente era molesta porque esa era su naturaleza, pero aun así no le era desagradable aunque demostrara lo contrario.

-¿Así habrá sido el carácter de las hembras saiyajines?- Se preguntó acercándose a la ventana. A lo lejos se podía observar el planeta hacia el que se dirigía, apenas vislumbrado como una diminuta esfera.

-Unas once horas y estaré aterrizando- murmuró con la vista perdida en la esfera brillando delante de él.

Suspiró fastidiado, deseaba llegar descansado pues su plan era entrenar en ese lugar, aprovechar su clima agreste y enfrentarse a cuantos aldeanos agresivos se le interpusieran.

El planeta OM7891 era de esos planetas que jamás le interesaron al imperio, sus eternas tormentas eléctricas y tolvaneras lo hacía un lugar desagradable para vivir, aunado a eso estaba el gran detalle de que no poseía minerales de valor. Lo único de valor para el imperio, y realmente bajo valor eran sus habitantes, una raza inteligente que había evolucionado para vivir bajo esas condiciones tan extremas, no requerían de mucha comida ni agua, eran tan resistentes que no cualquier soldado podía sostener una pelea con uno de ellos.

La razón por la que no destruyeron el planeta era porque utilizaban a los aldeanos para entrenar a los soldados y para enfrentarse a ellos en competencias que servían para entretener al emperador y sus más cercanos allegados. Aunque Vegeta había escuchado que en la última exploración al planeta, ya no encontraron seres de esa especie, por lo que corrió el rumor de que se habían extinto. Pero podría ser que solo se ocultaran para no ser sometidos por Freezer.

"_Es lo que me hace falta. Enfrentarme a seres que representen un desafío, luchar para sobrevivir, olor a sangre, otro olor en mi cuerpo para sacar el que dejó esa vulgar terrícola"_

Aspiró hondo y se recostó en un sofá, le colgaban los pies pero al menos podía descansar unas horas sin esa molesta esencia acosándolo.

"_No puedo recordar el olor de las hembras saiyajin. Nappa solía decir que a la mayoría de soldados de clase baja les costaba trabajo resistirse ante el olor de una hembra en época reproductiva, y por eso habían constantes disputas, principalmente si la hembra poseía un poder de pelea respetable"_

-De no haber sido por el bastardo de Cui- dijo con amargura, tensando los músculos de su mandíbula.

Habían pasado varios años desde aquel incidente, pero aún le ardía hasta la médula aquella humillación. Al menos le consolaba saber que fueron sus manos las que le arrebataron la vida a ese miserable lame botas.

****FLASHBACK****

El joven príncipe caminaba por los pasillos de la nave nodriza perteneciente al imperio, en el camino se topó con un par de soldados que al verlo intercambiaron miradas compartiendo risas burlonas, nada nuevo para el príncipe, a sus casi catorce años ya se había acostumbrado a la hipocresía de los lambiscones que poseía la lagartija rosada a la que llamaban emperador.

Entró a la cabina principal, donde había sido requerido por el mismísimo Freezer.

Al entrar escuchó las risas bajas, no les prestó atención y se limitó a pararse detrás de la silla flotante del emperador, sin agachar la cabeza como lo hacían la mayoría de soldados, manteniendo el porte altivo de príncipe.

-Hola Vegeta- Freezer lo saludó con su típico acento falso, girando la silla flotante hacia el saiyajin. -Veo con agrado que sobreviviste de pie a la última misión- entrecerró la mirada, -¿en dónde está tu honorable séquito?- sonrió sutilmente.

-Recuperándose, en los tanques regenerativos- respondió secamente.

-No tienes por qué ser tan rudo Vegeta- le reprochó con un falso puchero. -esos modales no son dignos de un príncipe de tu estirpe. Y pensar que te tenemos un regalo.

Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero a la vez intrigado. Sabía que Freezer no era de regalar nada a cambio de nada, todo tenía un precio para él, absolutamente todo, inclusive para sus favoritos.

-Hace una semana envié a Cui a un planeta medianamente cercano para explorarlo, era de esos planetas que estábamos reservando invadir para cuando fuera necesario. Y grata fue su sorpresa al descubrir que algunos meses antes de que tu planeta se convirtiera en polvo estelar, una nave saiyajin fue enviada hacia allá con una cría para prepararnos el planeta- sonrió de lado, -acción que debo agradecer a tu padre, pero en vista que no se encuentra vivo….

-Eso no tiene la menor importancia- el adolescente espetó comenzando a impacientarse. -¿Entonces hay otro saiyajin con vida?- cambió el tema a lo que realmente le interesaba.

-Otra…- Respondió Freezer disfrutando de la reacción en las facciones del joven. Lo pudo ver tragando saliva mientras parpadeaba olvidando mantener su preciada cola sujeta a su cintura.

-Otra- balbuceó el saiyajin sin dar crédito, debía ser una broma. Se supone que todas estaban muertas, inclusive había escuchado de un par se soldados que existía la orden de eliminar a cualquiera que fuera vista, orden proveniente de Freezer, pero él creyó que eran meras invenciones, ya que los saiyajin eran de gran utilidad para el imperio, sería una estupidez terminar con guerreros tan poderosos a su servicio. A pesar de vivir en un mundo podrido, aún mantenía cierto grado de inocencia, Freezer lo sabía y se divertía con eso.

-Sí…- sonrió al percibir la confusión en el inmaduro rostro del guerrero de raza pura. Tomó aire para comenzar a hablar con su típico estilo pausado y burlesco. -A llegar al planeta, Cui se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya no había habitantes oriundos vivos, a excepción de los animales salvajes de los cuales ella se alimentó estos años- carraspeó haciendo una tensa pausa de unos cuantos segundos, que al impaciente príncipe le pareció que duró horas. -Dinos qué encontraste Cui.

El soldado de color morado asintió con la cabeza, obedientemente como siempre ante el emperador.

-Verás Vegeta…- apretó ligeramente con ambas manos la pequeña caja de metal que sostenía con sus manos. -Al llegar a esa insignificante roca noté de inmediato que los locales ya…

-¡Eso ya lo dijo Freezer!- Espetó comenzando a perder la compostura.

Cui y Freezer intercambiaron miradas en silencio, el más poderoso le indicó continuar.

-Descubrí que habían sido asesinados hace tiempo por una hembra saiyajin que fue enviada años atrás. Nunca supimos de ella porque destruyó su nave al transformarse en un estúpido simio gigante, así que no se pudo rastrear ni comunicar como lo hacían todos los que sobrevivían al aterrizaje e invasión.

-En pocas palabras, fue invisible todos estos años- agregó Freezer.

El príncipe se relamió los labios intentando procesar la información, eso significaba que tendría una compañera, que podría heredar su linaje, que su raza resurgiría. Eso significaba que intercambiaría esas noches a solas explorando su cuerpo invadido por hormonas, a noches explorando el de ella, saciándose como lo estaría haciendo de existir su planeta.

-Lo fue- dijo Cui mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa macabra. -hasta que se topó conmigo… la muy perra me atacó, pero al ser una mocosa de tu edad no tenía oportunidad contra mí. Así que le di una lección por insubordinación a un superior- volteó a ver hacia el emperador esperando su aprobación y Freezer le siguió el juego.

-Todo insubordinado debe pagar con una paliza, eso lo sabes de sobra Vegeta- recordó al príncipe.

La boca del saiyajin se había secado, relamió sus labios de nuevo conteniendo sus impulsos, no le convenía cometer el mismo error que su hembra, porque sería suya.

-Ella no te conocía Cui, yo me encargaré de educarla una vez que salga del tanque de recuperación- dijo con nerviosismo mal oculto.

El extraterrestre morado fingió congoja. -Eso no se va poder Vegeta, ya me encargué de que me conociera, y vaya que me conoció- torció los labios, -¿cuántas veces le di?- preguntó hacia Dodoria.

-Creo que perdí la cuenta- respondió entre risas. -Entre tú y el escuadrón le dieron hasta por los dientes a la fierecilla. Debo agregar que defendió su pureza como una guerrera.

El soldado morado clavó su fría mirada en el adolescente. -Entenderás que después de viajes y misiones… ya sabes… el cuerpo pide un poco de diversión y ella estaba mostrando mucha piel y… recién desarrollada.

El piso comenzó a vibrar con la ira que se estaba acumulando en el cuerpo del príncipe. Estaba seguro de que eso había sido solo para divertirse a sus costillas, así que cerró los ojos y respiró con calma regularizando su ki.

-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Me retiro-. Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida fingiendo indiferencia, pero por dentro lo consumía la ira.

¿Quiénes se creían para hacer mofa del príncipe de la raza guerrera que más aportaciones dio a esa ridícula lagartija rosada? A diferencia de ellos, él no era estúpido. Ya llegaría el momento en que estaría listo para tomar venganza.

-¡¿Quién te ha autorizado para poder retirarte?!- Lo detuvo Freezer. -¿Acaso no quieres saber el resto?- inquirió con sorna.

-No me interesan las mentiras de esa rana morada- siseó apretando los puños y la mandíbula.

-Ja, ja, ja… te dijo rana Cui-. Las carcajadas del emperador retumbaron en las paredes, haciendo que los demás soldados falderos comenzaran a reír también. -Solo por eso no te castigaré por tu insolencia, Vegeta.

-Ésta rana morada- se señaló con el dedo índice, -fue quien hizo mujer a esa simia agresiva y no el príncipe de su raza- dijo levantando la voz.

Vegeta cruzó los brazos y levantó ambas cejas, no les daría el gusto de creer en sus patrañas. Las hembras de su especie estaban extintas desde hace años, se sintió un imbécil por haber caído en un principio. Pero ya no, él no les creería ni una palabra más.

-Una hembra saiyajin sería difícil de someter, inclusive para varios soldados- dijo Vegeta con voz grave y firme, con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

-Pero tienen un punto débil, la cola- dijo Dodoria.

Cui torció su sonrisa. -No sabes lo placentero que fue someterla jalándole la cola mientras le bajaba las ínfulas. Profanando cada orificio y comprobando que en realidad estaba intacta.

-Estaba…- Dodoría clavó la mirada a Vegeta mientras le mostraba los colmillos.

-Aunque creo que ya no podrá producir cachorros, dos de mis soldados son de la raza kramish, y ya sabes que ellos no solo son más altos y corpulentos, también tienen miembros del tamaño de un brazo tuyo.

-Tal vez por eso comenzó a sangrar tanto- opinó Dodoria pensativo, pero el príncipe no mostraba ninguna señal de rabia, el rastreador no mostraba cambio alguno como hacía unos instantes.

-Les dije que solo por el culo, pero se engolosinaron y también quisieron tomarlo todo al igual que yo- se encogió de hombros, -son soldados fieles que siempre hacen su trabajo impecablemente, no les iba a negar un gusto.

Freezer frotó su frente fingiendo desagrado. -No puede ser, estoy rodeado de vulgares.

-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó el príncipe al alienígena morado, mostrando indiferencia.

El soldado exhaló un largo suspiro y abrió la caja de metal que seguía en sus manos. -Tengo un regalo para ti. Ya que dentro de poco necesitarás meter tu gusanito en una hembra- sacó un objeto y lo lanzó a los pies del saiyajin.

Los ojos de Vegeta se agrandaron al reconocer la peluda extremidad. -¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?

-Un recuerdo de la hembra para que te lo jales oliéndola. Sé lo sensible que es tu sentido del olfato, tal vez querrás saber a qué huele una hembra de tu especie.

El soldado rosado rio de buena gana. -Tal vez se te despierte ese pequeño gusanito que tienes entre las piernas.

Ahora comenzaron a reír el resto de soldados a excepción de Freezer, quien mostraba cara de desagrado, pero por dentro se divertía terminando de quebrar a una de sus mascotas favoritas. Tenía un peculiar odio hacia los saiyajines, a pesar de no tener motivos reales como para provocar su extinción completamente, ni siquiera la orden del señor Bills era suficiente, pues el dios solo le había ordenado destruir el planeta para bajar las ínfulas de la raza guerrera, no exterminarlos del universo.

El príncipe se acercó a la extremidad y la observó fingiendo poco interés.

-Hay muchas especies en la galaxia con cola- escupió hacia el piso para luego mostrar una altanera sonrisa.

-Si quieres ver el resto te aconsejo ir vertedero de basura de la nave, no la trajimos hasta aquí por respeto a nuestro emperador.

El rostro del príncipe seguía sin mostrar ningún rastro de sufrimiento, o era buen actor, o en verdad no creía absolutamente nada.

-Deberías darte prisa. Príncipe- dijo Dodoria entrecerrando los ojos. -Aún tenía pulso cuando la lanzaron al vertedero y… debido a que ya aterrizamos, no tardaran en incinerar la basura.

-¡Pero que desconsiderados!- Habló el emperador fingiendo indignación. -Debieron llevarla a un tanque de recuperación.

-Me disculpo- Cui agachó la cabeza mientras le sonreía al saiyajin. -Es que como son exclusivamente para soldados no lo creí pertinente, pero si gusta yo mismo voy por ella- mostró los dientes sonriendo. -Después de todo viva puede servirnos de nuevo.

-¡No, no, no! Estoy rodeado de salvajes incivilizados. Debieron dejarle algo al príncipe.

El alienígena morado apuntó a la cola inerte en el piso. -Le trajimos ese recuerdo, no es nuestra culpa que se le arrancara a la tercera ronda…

-¡BASTA YA DE TODO ESTE CIRCO!- Gritó Vegeta fastidiado. -Me largo.

Justo antes de salir lo detuvo la voz del más poderoso.

-¡Llévate esa cosa repugnante de aquí, no la quiero apestando mí espacio!

El príncipe se tensó por un instante, pero logró controlar sus impulsos y respiró pausadamente, eso siempre le funcionaba. Hizo caso omiso y se dispuso a abrir la puerta metálica.

-¡Si no la recoges! Tendrás que salir de aquí cargando dos colas cercenadas en tus manos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, perder su cola delante de esos insectos sería una humillación mayor a cualquiera que hubiera pasado antes. Se dio media vuelta y la recogió con poca delicadeza, dedicándoles un gruñido a los soldados lambiscones.

-Te recomiendo ir por nuestra mujer antes de que su corazón deje de latir- dijo Cui haciendo énfasis con burla en la palabra nuestra.

Vegeta salió de ahí enfurecido, pensaba tirar la extremidad en cualquier rincón de la nave, pero una duda lo invadió por dentro. Observó detenidamente la cola, era muy parecida a la suya, el mismo tamaño, pelo del mismo color, un poco más corta, pero muy poco. Se maldijo por dudar y seguirles el juego, pero no podía quedarse con la duda.

Corrió a toda prisa hacia donde se incineraba la basura, ya tenían media hora de haber aterrizado y solían cremar los desechos entre otras actividades de mantenimiento en tierra firme. Al llegar suspiró aliviado al ver que todos los desechos continuaban en sus respectivos contenedores. Con prisa abrió la compuerta de uno y nada, luego del segundo y el mismo resultado. Era una nave enorme, con treinta compuertas que se conectaban a diferentes sectores de la nave. Las escaneó con la vista y notó que una en particular tenía una gran mancha roja en la manija para abrirla y huellas igualmente rojizas.

Su corazón se detuvo, ¿sería verdad toda esa burda historia? No, no podía serlo.

La abrió con nerviosismo y de inmediato la vio. El cuerpo golpeado de una hembra, parecía saiyajin, pero podría ser de otra raza.

Su cabello era negro, aunque estaba lleno de lodo y sangre, sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, se podían ver aun las gruesas marcas de lágrimas por sus mejillas. Sus labios presentaban una gran herida, al parecer de mordida ya que le faltaba parte del labio inferior.

Apretó los puños, no porque fuera una hembra lastimada, sino porque parecía de su raza.

Bajó la vista y se topó con su cuerpo desnudo, tenía el desarrollo propio de una saiyajin de su edad. Sus jóvenes curvas se encontraban llenas de golpes y marcas de mordidas, inclusive en las piernas, luego detuvo la vista entre sus muslos. Su zona genital estaba enrojecida de la sangre que a leguas se veía había brotado de ahí.

Intentó tragar saliva pero su garganta se encontraba seca. Aparentemente sí era una hembra de su raza pero su cerebro se negaba a creerlo, quería creer que era una ridícula broma, una artimaña con el fin de humillarlo. Con asco la giró, sintiendo aun flexibilidad en los músculos a pesar del aspecto sin vida que presentaba el cuerpo.

Un ruido ahogado salió de su garganta, justo al ver la herida de donde efectivamente había estado la cola que aun cargaba en su mano derecha. Un par de vertebras expuestas afirmaban que se la habían arrancado.

Inmediatamente la sacó y apretó su scooter esperando alguna leve señal de vida, pero nada, el aparato no detectó nada. Intentó encontrarle pulso pero fue en vano, ya comenzaba a tener rigidez.

"_Murió… murió hace como una hora" _Frunció el ceño a profundidad, pero justo antes de comenzar a destruir todo lleno de ira, escuchó la puerta abrirse. Tomó el cuerpo y la cola logrando escapar sin ser visto por los encargados de eliminar los desechos. Voló hasta llegar a un valle despoblado, hizo un hoyo en la tierra con un pequeño ataque de su mano y depositó los restos en el centro.

Aspiró profundo intentando grabar en su memoria el olor del que tanto le platicaba Nappa, pero el olor de la sangre y fluidos de los perpetradores del crimen opacaban la esencia de ella, ella, la última de su especie, y sin un nombre, sin su olor, sin su cola, sin identidad. Solo un cuerpo magullado tirado como si fuera basura. Al menos no tendría el mismo destino que la basura.

A pesar de esforzarse por suprimir el llanto, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran hasta el punto de enceguecerlo. No era que le pudiera el dolor que había sentido la joven, él había sido entrenado desde pequeño para ser insensible. Era rabia e impotencia de saberse más débil, era la humillación no solo hacia su persona, sino hacia su raza, de la que se sentía tan orgulloso.

Estaba seguro de que toda esa saña había sido con el único fin de pisotear su orgullo, pues podía apostar a que le tenían envidia, por eso le negaron la posibilidad de continuar con su linaje.

Dejó que las lágrimas terminaran de brotar por sí solas, debía dejar allí hasta la última gota, no les daría el gusto de verlo afectado. Enterró el cuerpo y colocó un par de grandes rocas sobre la tumba, marcando el lugar en un indescriptible deseo por volver en un futuro, ya que la consideraba la última conexión con lo que fue de su mundo.

Suspiró estremeciéndose. Jamás olvidaría la sonrisa burlona de todos quienes se burlaron de la muerte de su especie, él había aniquilado razas enteras, había matado las hembras de planetas que consideraba inferiores, había destruido planetas hasta reducirlos a escombros, pero un acto tan primitivo como el que le hicieron a ella, nunca. Tal vez por su corta edad, apenas tenía casi un año desde que su miembro lo inquietaba con esos despertares en momentos inesperados, desde que comenzó a notar las curvas en algunas hembras y a sentirse realmente solo.

Juró jamás rebajarse a cometer semejante acción, propia de soldados inferiores a los de tercera clase. Podía desmembrar y destruir, pero jamás comportarse como un animal que no tiene sesos.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte viva y probar tu fuerza- comenzó a levitar, -pero la vida sigue y juro por mi orgullo que estas manos terminaran con sus vidas- dijo entre dientes, afectado por dentro, pero eso nadie lo sabría, ni siquiera los otros dos saiyajines.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

"_Desde ese entonces la soledad se convirtió en mi eterna compañera. De haberla conocido antes…"_

Bufó burlándose de sí mismo.

-Debería estar pensando en lograr transformarme en súper saiyajin, no en un montón de huesos olvidados en un lejano planeta.

Lejos de la cama pudo dormir unas cuantas horas sobre el sofá.

Al llegar a su próximo destino se dio el lujo de hacer todo eso que extrañaba, destruir a diestra y siniestra, se lanzó hacia la primer tormenta eléctrica que apareció frente a él y sorteó con suerte los peligrosos relámpagos, que eran tan famosos por rostizar soldados. De esa manera comprobó que su velocidad se había incrementado considerablemente, y todo gracias a su entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad y a las mejoras hechas a la misma por parte de la vulgar mujer.

Palmeó su cabeza un par de veces, inclusive en esos momentos tenía que interrumpir sus pensamientos. Para su buena suerte descubrió que aquella raza alienígena que creían extinta aún vivía, se las habían ingeniado para mantenerse ocultos del ejército de Freezer, pero no para el hábil saiyajin y sus refinados sentidos. Tenía varios años sin enfrentar a cualquiera de esos resistentes seres que lo atacaron entre varios al mismo tiempo, pero no fueron los suficientes para derrotarlo con su poder de pelea actual, le costó un poco de trabajo pero logró eliminarlos a todos, a excepción de los que se ocultaban en las profundas cavernas, él podía sentirlos, posiblemente eran las crías. Decidió dejarlos en paz por un tiempo para regresar a derrotarlos cuando representaran un verdadero reto.

…

Bulma supervisaba la instalación del cableado en la nueva cámara de gravedad, debía quedar perfecto y con el tiempo a contra reloj no había espacio para fallas.

-A este paso es posible que en menos de un año la tengamos terminada- opinó el doctor Briefs acariciando al minino en su hombro.

-Espero que antes papá, entre más fuerte se ponga, mejor para nosotros.

-Te veo muy confiada. Yamcha tenía sus dudas en las intenciones del saiyajin.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no es un peligro para el planeta- dijo con la vista perdida en las paredes abovedadas.

-Yo también hija.

Un molesto dolor abdominal incomodó a la científica, se excusó con su padre para dirigirse hacia su habitación, a tomar los analgésicos que utilizaba para calmar los dolores que venían cada vez que aparecía su periodo.

-¡Genial! Ahora si cayó el día que debería ser- dijo al llegar a su baño. -Espero que ese testarudo acepte usar preservativo. No pienso usar más hormonas que solo me desestabilizaron mi periodo y me hincharon- se vio en el espejo del baño posando con vanidad. -De nuevo volví a ser yo, el mes pasado parecía globo… menos mal que Vegeta no estaba aquí, de lo contrario las burlas hacia mi aspecto hubieran sido su tema favorito de conversación y…- cambió su mirada coqueta a una de congoja, -posiblemente ya no hubiera querido tocarme.

Tomó un par de analgésicos y se disponía a continuar con su trabajo cuando de pronto escuchó un estruendo en el jardín de su casa.

-¡Ya regresó! Es él- intuyó emocionada.

* * *

**Hemos llegado al fin del capítulo, donde nuestra pareja estuvo alejada por algunas semanas. La sorpresa que se llevará nuestro príncipe al saber que tendrá que trabajar más para conseguir su propósito.**


	13. Orgullo y Tradición - El comienzo CAP 13

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 13**

El planeta azul se hacía cada vez más grande a través de la ventana de la nave.

El príncipe gruñó por considerar dejar intacta esa insignificante roca, en la que se encontraba cómodamente instalado.

-Se suponía que cuando llegue el momento pertinente, debería regresar aquí con mi descendiente para volar en mil pedazos este mugroso planeta- bufó ruidosamente.

"_Pero… si el crío con la mujer vulgar resulta un guerrero decente… no sería mala idea engendrar más, posiblemente con otras hembras. De esa manera sacaría su maldito olor de mi mente, hasta podría tener a las que quisiera a mi disposición, al no haber hembras de mi raza no hay razón para unirme definitivamente a una"_ Sonrió maliciosamente. A pesar de haberse alejado de la tierra y de ella, siempre había algo que le traía a la mente esa mujer escandalosa y vulgar, inclusive se había desecho de las sábanas en cuanto descubrió que existía ropa de cama extra en uno de los compartimientos de la nave, incluyendo otra almohada. Por lo que pulverizó aquellos que tenían el olor de ella impregnado.

Regresaba con los ánimos renovados, ansioso por lo que venía. Su viaje había rendido frutos, encontró información interesante sobre lo que quedaba del imperio de la ridícula lagartija cornuda y su padre, por suerte seguían intactos los planetas que conformaron el gran imperio, al menos no habían sido destruidos, a lo mucho habían revueltas, donde la rapiña era el pan de cada día, pero eso era lo de menos. Vegeta confiaba en que una vez que obtuviera la transformación del súper saiyajin, ya no habría impedimento para reunir un ejército respetable y hacerse de todos los planetas con recursos necesarios para enriquecer su propio imperio. Y con un heredero para entrenar, sería cuestión de tiempo para que la raza saiyajin fuera la más poderosa sobre el universo, inclusive cabía la posibilidad de que su descendiente pudiera engendrar sus propios vástagos.

"_Podría dejar con vida al insecto llorón que Kakaroto tiene por hijo. Dejarlo vivir unos cuantos años más, para verlo ser despedazado por mi propio descendiente… Sí, así terminaría de cerrar mi venganza"_

La risa del príncipe retumbó en cada una de las paredes de la nave, haciendo eco.

Estaba por entrar a la atmosfera del planeta azul que según él detestaba, pero cada vez encontraba un pretexto más para considerar dejarlo intacto, incluyendo a su insignificante población.

Se apresuró a tomar asiento en el sillón del panel de navegación, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad con calma y recargó su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Sintió su estómago comprimirse y no era por la velocidad que iba aumentando, gracias a la atracción provocada por la gravedad del planeta. Gracias a la dichosa tableta que el doctor Briefs le obsequió, sabía que el periodo de gestación de un embrión terrícola rondaba las 40 semanas aproximadamente. Según sus cálculos, el que había sembrado en el cuerpo de la científica ya debería tener entre diez u once semanas, probablemente ya debería sentir una pequeña emisión de energía proveniente del feto. No deseaba admitirlo, pero la emoción lo embargaba en lo más profundo de su ser, a pesar de su reacia negatividad, lo ilusionaba tener un compañero de su propia sangre para someter planetas y causar terror en otros seres vivos. Al fin tenía un propósito a largo plazo, pues a pesar de que en su vida como soldado llegó a tener el plan de derrotar a Freezer, nunca lo vio como algo realmente tangible, era algo tan lejano que no se daba el lujo de perder su valioso tiempo siendo metódico en sus acciones, se limitaba a vivir el momento y esperar a sobrepasar el nivel del emperador en algún momento, en ser un mero espectador.

Supuestamente, faltarían alrededor de seis a siete meses para poder ver el resultado. Era una lástima que ya no se fabricaran aquellas incubadoras que utilizaban los saiyajines al nacer, él no tenía la paciencia ni las ganas de hacerse cargo de un crío tan frágil.

En un principio tuvo la intención de investigar sobre dónde conseguir nodrizas y hembras que le sirvieran para realizar los cuidados necesarios para su crío, pero luego descartó esa idea, hacer eso implicaba perder más tiempo en el espacio, probablemente seis meses más, pues hubiera tenido que desplazarse a otros planetas y eso no garantizaba nada. Además, no perdería más tiempo del entrenamiento en otros asuntos, al menos no hasta que logre la tan ansiada transformación del súper saiyajin. También debía investigar el estado en el que se encontraba la mujer, debía asegurarse de que no se le ocurriera deshacerse del crío. Así que decidió regresar a ese patético planeta azul, para continuar entrenando en la cámara de gravedad y supervisar el estado de su experimento, en cuanto al cuidado del producto, la terrícola podría hacerse cargo de él, quién mejor que ella para ese trabajo, cuando su descendiente ya tuviera la edad apropiada sencillamente lo tomará para llevarlo consigo.

Finalmente aterrizó creando un gran estruendo.

-Mhn… que ni espere esa mujer que yo siga perdiendo mi tiempo en su cama, no debo descuidar mi entrenamiento.

Caminó con calma hacia la compuerta y salió de la nave con su característica mueca de arrogancia.

El clima se encontraba más cálido que cuando partió, recordó que la mujer le había comentado que el invierno duraba pocos meses y que cada cierto número de años era tan frío como el de ese año.

Frunció a profundidad su ceño al recordar aquella charla que surgió después de una apasionada sesión de sexo. ¿Cuándo en su vida, se había puesto a escuchar parlotear a una hembra después de tomarla? Nunca. A lo mucho un par de escuetos cometarios con aquella meretriz con la que se sentía en relativa confianza, la que lo trataba como príncipe y mostraba un genuino interés por su raza, ya que ambas especies estaban condenadas a morir lentamente gracias a Freezer.

"_Esa estúpida hembra y su vulgaridad"_ pensó refiriéndose a Bulma, la científica ocupaba cada vez más sus pensamientos, inclusive más que aquellos en donde maldecía a Kakaroto, la diferencia era que a ella no la odiaba, por eso le irritaba pensar en ella, le era indiferente, pero, ¿por qué pensaba tanto el alguien que le era indiferente?

Posiblemente era porque estaba experimentando con ella y le preocupaba el resultado de todo eso. Sí, eso debería ser.

Se encogió de hombros llegando a la conclusión de que una vez que viera el resultado de su experimento, dejaría de pensar en esa molesta terrícola para siempre. Aspiró profundo el aire de la ciudad y para su pesar, disfrutó de la sensación que eso le producía.

Fijó la vista hacia la entrada de la corporación y entonces la vio. Bulma iba saliendo en ese momento a su encuentro, se veía agitada, como si hubiera corrido para recibirlo.

-La nave se ve en buen estado- opinó alegremente acercándose a él, manteniendo ligeramente la compostura, no quería que él notara que se encontraba más que feliz de verlo de regreso.

Fijó sus ojos color cielo en la figura masculina delante de ella. El traje del príncipe se encontraba maltratado, había hoyos en la tela de spandex reforzado que se amoldaba a cada uno de sus trabajados músculos, la armadura tenía manchas y raspones de quemaduras que habían provocado una que otra fisura sobre la superficie.

-Necesito que la revises- habló secamente. -La gravedad no quiere subir de 300, y después de una hora entrenando se prenden unas luces de color rojo, junto con un molesto pitido ruidoso que me obliga a apagar la gravedad.

La científica torció los labios pensativa. -Por lo que veo no puedes dejar de destruir o descomponer cosas- habló con resignación, encogiendo los hombros.

Al príncipe le pareció muy "común" la reacción de la mujer, de estar preñada no tendría ese semblante tan tranquilo, a menos que aún no lo supiera, o que no lo estuviera.

-Tsk…

"_Tengo que saber su maldito estado"_

Fijó la mirada en la terrícola, tenía que saberlo, tal vez por eso tenía esa presión en su estómago y le molestaba sentirse así, ignorando algo de suma importancia para él. Dio un paso al frente pero se detuvo de golpe al sentir dos energías que conocía a la perfección.

-¡Ya está de regreso joven Vegeta! ¡Qué gusto verlo de nuevo!- Se acercó Panchy aplaudiendo de alegría.

El doctor Briefs sacó su cigarrillo de la boca mientras se acercaba a su hija, analizando detenidamente el estado de la nave. -Una de las turbinas de aterrizaje falló en el último momento, por fortuna sucedió a pocos metros de aterrizar- señaló hacia la parte de la nave que mostraba una pieza torcida por el golpe del impacto. Debido a la emoción por verlo, Bulma no lo había notado.

Algunos empleados curiosos de la corporación comenzaron a asomarse por las ventanas, entonces Vegeta se sintió incómodo con tantos espectadores, no iba a investigar el estado de la terrícola con tantos ojos puestos en él.

"_Insectos metiches"_

Se elevó ante la presencia de todos y voló hacia rumbo desconocido.

-Lo que tiene de tímido, lo tiene de guapo- opinó la madre de la científica con ojos de ensoñación.

-Es un antisocial- masculló Bulma pensativa.

"_Me dio la impresión de que iba a acercarse a mí"_ Entrecerró la mirada mientras esbozaba una pícara sonrisa. _"Posiblemente me extrañó. Pero tendrá que esperar a que pase mi periodo… aunque eso no evita que le dé una visita más tarde"_

…

El magullado traje cayó pesadamente en el suelo del baño.

"_Tendré que esperar hasta la noche para abordarla. Ni loco me expondría con tantas sabandijas rondando"_

Abrió el grifo y entró a la ducha en cuanto el agua salió a una temperatura de su agrado. La transparencia del líquido cayendo se volvió turbia en cuanto comenzó a deslizarse por la desnudez del guerrero, restos de lodo seco y plantas que se habían acumulado en su cabello y cuerpo, debido al arduo entrenamiento que tuvo en una zona selvática y pantanosa.

Percibió en débil ki de la mujer a metros de distancia, de inmediato la ubicó en su habitación, en respuesta a eso, su miembro despertó como si cobrara vida propia.

-No- gruñó. -Ya tuviste más de lo necesario… tal… tal vez después, pero solo para descargar la tensión- murmuró a su miembro, como si lo escuchara. Le bajó al agua caliente para continuar su baño con agua fría, él no era un guerrero de clase baja que se regía por sus instintos, era el príncipe de su raza, superior a los demás en todos los sentidos.

Salió de la ducha con prisa y procedió a frotar una toalla de color azul marino contra su cuerpo y cabello para secarse.

-Lo qué si tengo que hacer es investigar si germinó mi valiosa semilla… de lo contrario- sintió que abajo se despertaba de nuevo su insistente miembro. -Arrgg… solo si es necesario- sentenció entre gruñidos a su erguido compañero, más que nada buscando un pretexto para disfrutar un poco más de los placeres que le provocaba la mujer.

Comenzó a vestirse mientras pensaba en una excusa para abordarla, no deseaba que ella pensara que la buscaba para verla, ni mucho menos de su plan, por lo menos hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde para ella. Se vistió con prisa, una pantalonera medianamente holgada y una playera que se ajustaba a sus músculos, para variar. Estaba por ponerse el calzado cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió sin previo aviso, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¡¿Llegaste?!

-No... Sigo entrenando lejos de aquí- escupió con sarcasmo, dejó de lado su zapato deportivo y se levantó cruzando los brazos.

-Qué gracioso regresaste- dijo la científica con ironía. -Lo dije por que no esperaba que estuvieras aquí. Me tomó por sorpresa verte… idiota-. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero una mano la sostuvo con firmeza del brazo.

-¿Qué tramas mujer?- Inquirió con un tono que denotaba molestia.

-¿Lo dices por entrar en tu habitación?

Vegeta la soltó y regresó a su clásica pose de brazos cruzados, la miró con soberbia por unos segundos, pero luego cambió su mirada a una de burla, acompañada de una sonrisa socarrona.

Levantó la barbilla con altanería sin dejar de verla a los ojos. -Puedo adivinar lo que quieres mujer… te quedaste con ganas de más y vienes a meterte entre mis piernas.

-No seas ridículo Vegeta- lo hizo a un lado para caminar hacia donde había una mesita con dos sillones individuales, tomó asiento y se recargó con total confianza. -Simplemente vine a esperarte porque me interesa saber cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento. No olvides que cuento con tu fuerza para el combate que se avecina.

"_Vanidoso y orgulloso. Sí deseo más, pero no lo aceptaré en voz alta, mucho menos cuando él no lo haría, porque no soy estúpida… él también lo desea"_

El príncipe se giró hacia ella, pero permaneció de pie mirándola con extrañez.

"_¿Qué rayos fue eso?" _Se preguntó olfateando el aire con disimulo.

-A diferencia del holgazán del insecto, yo no pierdo el tiempo en estupideces- levantó una ceja petulante. Había algo en la esencia de la mujer que lo tomó desprevenido, pestañeó un par de veces descifrando ese olor que ya había olfateado antes.

"_¿La hembra está su periodo de sangrado?"_ Se acercó hacia ella y la levantó tomándola por los hombros conteniendo su fuerza, pero aun así, Bulma se quejó ante la brusquedad con la que fue levantada.

-¡Oye!- Iba a reclamarle pero se quedó callada al verlo acercarse.

"Kami… ¿me va a besar?" Se relamió los labios ansiosa, esperando ser invadida por los del guerrero.

Para su decepción, Vegeta solo se acercó hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia sin hacer nada, solo respirando con los ojos cerrados, con el ceño fruncido, parecía estar concentrado en algo.

"_Tal vez le apena dar el primer paso"_

La científica audaz como siempre, asaltó los labios del saiyajin con un efusivo beso que tardó en ser correspondido sin la misma vehemencia con la que ella lo besaba. Luego de ese breve momento de disfrute, Vegeta la alejó con cierta brusquedad, igualmente por los hombros que no había soltado desde la puso de pie.

"_Tampoco percibo ni una mínima cantidad de energía extra en su interior"_

-¿Pasa algo Vegeta?- Preguntó convencida de que el comportamiento del guerrero era más extraño de lo habitual.

-¿Estas sangrando mujer?- Soltó sin más.

-¡¿Qué?!

El príncipe se alejó un par de metros, totalmente convencido de lo que sus finos sentidos olfativos le decían, ya lo había olido antes, ya tenía identificados los ciclos de la mujer desde hacía medio año. Sabía lo que sucedía en el ciclo femenino terrícola gracias a la tableta. Sabía que el sangrado significaba la ausencia de embarazo en la gran mayoría de ocasiones.

-¿Acaso no fui claro?- Respondió entre dientes comenzando a perder la compostura.

A Bulma le pareció por demás extraña la actitud del príncipe, ¿cómo lo sabía? Entonces entendió a qué se debió ese acercamiento repentino de él, cuando creyó que la besaría, la manera en que cerró los ojos concentrado.

"_¿Acaso me olfateaba?"_

La científica puso sus manos en las caderas denostando molestia. -Por si no lo sabías… saiyajin. Las mujeres tenemos un ciclo donde…

-Sé a dónde vas… ahórrate el parloteo que ya tengo conocimiento de eso gracias al aparato al que llaman televisor- la interrumpió mintiendo, pues en el televisor no había obtenido dicha información, pero no le diría que estuvo investigando al respecto, eso lo pondría en evidencia.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu maldito problema con eso? ¿Acaso te da asco?- Comenzó a dar azotes con su pie en el piso, evidentemente irritada por el tono en que le había hablado el príncipe. ¿Quién se creía él para molestarle por algo que era completamente natural? Se sintió ofendida.

Vegeta dio un suspiro de fastidio. -Me importa una mierda- la miró de soslayo, -no me lo esperaba- agregó con desdén.

"_¿Será infértil?"_

Bulma cambió la mueca de enojo a una de picardía. -¡Ya veo Vegeta! No te preocupes- le cerró un ojo, -en unos días estaré de nuevo en circulación- dijo coquetamente.

El ojo derecho del príncipe se crispó, iba a responderle con una pesadez, pero la terrícola se adelantó.

-Pero…- se acercó buscando algo en una bolsa trasera de su pantalón de mezclilla, -para la próxima tendrás que usar esto.

Extendió la mano con un objeto, Vegeta tomó el empaque cuadrado sin entender a lo que ella se refería.

-¿Una golosina?- preguntó confundido.

-Se llama condón. Es para evitar accidentes.

El príncipe levantó una ceja pensativo, había escuchado esa palabra en algún momento pero no recordaba dónde. No tenía conocimiento de los métodos anticonceptivos que se utilizaban en la tierra, no se había informado sobre eso, pues pretendía completamente lo opuesto.

-¿Accidentes?- Pensó en voz alta, comenzando a sospechar a lo que se refería la vulgar terrícola.

Bulma exhaló ruidosamente. Desde que comenzó su "relación" con el saiyajin, no habían abordado el tema del embarazo. Para ella, los saiyajines solo tenían cabeza para pelear como desquiciados, no para otras cosas, la comida y el sexo eran puras necesidades fisiológicas que se satisfacían y ya, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Por eso no quiso abrumarlo con la sola idea de tener un bebé, por mucho que ella se estuviera cuidando.

-Me refiero a un embarazo no planeado…- caminó con nerviosismo hacia la ventana, temiendo que el orgulloso guerrero huyera de ella al considerar un embarazo, pero ya era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. -Verás… estuve utilizando anticonceptivos desde que comenzamos a tener sexo- se relamió los labios.

Vegeta comenzó a examinar con curiosidad el empaque del preservativo. Se sentía extraño, se suponía que debería estar furioso por el atrevimiento de la terrícola. Sin embargo, solo estaba molesto y confundido.

Estuvo a punto de reprocharle, de gritarle que era una estúpida, que estuvo jugando con su valioso tiempo. Pero recapacitó, ella no estaba enterada de sus planes, pero él si estaba enterado de que ella no deseaba ser madre por el momento, se lo había expresado la vez que cenaron en la terraza principal de la corporación.

Así que decidió seguirle el juego, a pesar de que la paciencia no era su juego favorito. Él ya se había propuesto una meta y no iba a permitir que esa obstinada hembra arruinara sus planes.

"_Podrá ser muy manipuladora, pero yo lo soy más"_

-No había pensado en preñarte- mintió con un tono de voz altanero. -No eres digna de semejante honra.

-Tú tampoco lo eres- levantó el pecho orgullosa, cruzó los brazos y se acercó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de él. -Recuerda que lo que tenemos es solo por diversión, por eso me he cuidado pero… ya no puedo seguir tomando la píldora.

El príncipe la miró de reojo sin poder evitar escanear su figura. El pantalón y playera que vestía le hacía justicia a su figura, no lo podía negar, esa hembra se veía bien con lo que fuera que vistiese.

-Entiendo- dijo estoico. -¿Qué tipo de protección estuviste utilizando?- pregunto sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

-Píldoras- se acercó más a él, temerosa de ser rechazada debido a su periodo. Titubeó debatiéndose entre abrazarlo por el cuello o alejarse, su orgullo femenino le gritaba que no se rebajara.

La vio acercarse dubitativa, mordiéndose el labio inferior con sus orbes de cielo fijos en él.

"_Maldita hembra, estúpida. ¿Sabrá acaso lo irresistible que es?"_

Dejó de lado su molestia para atraerla hacia él por la cintura. A pesar de que su esencia le avisaba que no se encontraba a lo que él llamaba en celo, no dejaba de ser agradable. Aspiró disimuladamente maldiciéndose por su debilidad.

"_Esto lo hago solo para lograr mi objetivo"_ Pensó en un burdo intento por justificarse. _"Le demostraré que soy más inteligente que ella. Ahora esto es personal… juro por mi orgullo que yo ganaré este juego… ella me dará un descendiente, lo quiera o no"_

-Dudo mucho que un ser tan débil como tú pueda preñarse de mí. Necesitarías sangre saiyajin- dijo con voz calmada, pero firme y ronca.

-¿Entonces cómo se embarazó Milk?- levantó una ceja animándose a posar sus manos extendidas sobre el pecho del guerrero. Sonrió para sí misma ante el contacto de los músculos debajo de la playera.

-¿Milk?...

-La esposa de Goku- rodó los ojos. -Su nombre es Milk.

Vegeta apretó ligeramente su agarre. Cada vez le gustaba más sentirla tan cerca de él, muy a su pesar.

-Kakaroto es un guerrero de clase baja. Su semilla es de mala calidad- acercó su rostro al de la científica. No quería aceptarlo, pero extrañó el calor de la terrícola durante su ausencia.

"_No se puede contra la arrogancia de este hombre testarudo" _Pensó acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios petulantes de su amante.

-Lo que tú digas Vegeta- rodó los ojos con exageración, con el fin de que él entendiera el tono irónico en sus palabras. -Pero aun así no está demás tomar precauciones.

-¿Qué son esas píldoras?- inquirió entrecerrando los ojos. Debía saber el método que ella estaba utilizarlo para sabotearlo.

-Unas hormonas que tomaba, pero ya no las tomaré más. Por eso debes utilizar lo que te acabo de dar- recorrió el pecho masculino con sus manos hacia arriba, hasta entrelazarlas en la nuca del guerrero, creándole una corriente eléctrica al príncipe, quien tragó saliva manteniendo su postura estoica.

-¿Por qué no las tomaras más?- clavó su negra mirada en los ojos de la mujer tratando que indagar más, lo que fuera.

-Porque tienen efectos secundarios, que son muy poco probables, pero resulta que a mí sí me afectaron… así que las dejé- se quejó torciendo los labios. -Y ni intentes persuadirme de lo contrario. O te cuidas tú o no volveremos a tener sexo.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del príncipe. Se acercó hacia el oído de la mujer para hablarle con ese tono de voz que la hacía estremecer. -Quieres decir que. ¿La responsabilidad recaerá sobre mí?

"_Kami, inclusive su voz es tan sensual"_

-Sí. Tendrás que cuidarte, de lo contrario… olvídate de nuestro juego- sentenció decidida, apretando su abrazo, haciendo que sus suaves pechos se aplastaran contra el tórax del guerrero.

"_No tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo mujer. Juegas con fuego… y juro que te quemarás"_

Soltó a la mujer para alejarse un paso de ella. -¿Y cómo se utiliza este objeto?- Mostró el sobre en su mano derecha mientras sonreía por dentro.

La científica tomó el sobre y lo abrió con delicadeza para no romper el frágil preservativo.

-Lo tienes que abrir con cuidado para no romperlo- comenzó a explicar. -Esto es un condón, se pone en tu… miembro- un ligero sonrojo coronó sus mejillas.

Vegeta le arrebató el objeto y lo examinó con curiosidad, lo estiró levantando ambas cejas al ver que se extendía bastante. En otros planetas se utilizaban unos objetos muy similares para el mismo fin, pero de un material con una calidad muy superior. Esta versión terrícola se apreciaba más frágil, mucho más.

Después de analizarlo por un minuto habló.

-¿No te parece anti higiénico usarlo cada vez que te fornique? ¿O acaso piensas lavarlo? Porque yo no lo haré.

-¡Y dices que la vulgar soy yo!- Espetó alejándose de él hasta quedar sentada en la cama. -Son desechables. Usaras uno nuevo cada vez que… que… tengamos sexo- mordió sus mejillas internas. A pesar de ser una adulta, le era extraño tener una conversación de tipo sexual con un hombre, eso se debía a que esas conversaciones, las había tenido solo con su ex novio y Vegeta no ayudaba con su actitud arrogante y abrazadora personalidad.

-¿Y qué gano yo con esto?- estiró el latex para corroborar su baja resistencia, partiéndolo en dos de inmediato. Con una mueca de arrogancia le mostró las dos piezas flácidas colgando de cada mano. -Además tiene una sustancia que huele desagradable- agregó levantando una ceja.

Bulma negó con la cabeza. -Obvio que si lo estiras se rompe- se levanto y avanzó hacia él coquetamente. -Cuando termine mi periodo te demostraré que sí funcionan- le cerró un ojo, saboreándose ese momento.

-¿Y cómo se supone que sienta placer con esa mierda envolviendo mi pene?- lanzó el condón roto al piso. -Me niego- cruzó los brazos levantando su barbilla en una actitud altiva.

-¡¿Acaso quieres ser padre?!- Exclamó colocando de nuevo sus manos sobre sus caderas y levantando el pecho.

Vegeta gruñó como respuesta. No iba a contarle su plan, sabía que ella no lo apoyaría, ni en mil años. Así que tenía que ser cauteloso y jugar sus cartas de manipulación, le seguiría la corriente a la mujer para ganarse su confianza y en el momento menos esperado la tomaría desprevenida. Sí, era mejor de ese modo.

Aspiró profundo antes de escupir su respuesta. -Por supuesto que no quiero un mestizo, mucho menos preñaría a una hembra tan vulgar y débil… no mezclaría mi sangre- dijo entre dientes la última frase.

-Tú decides Vegeta, sin condón… olvídate del sexo, al menos conmigo- caminó hacia la mesita y dejó tres sobres más que sacó del mismo bolsillo donde había estado el primero, le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y caminó hacia la puerta con la tentación de besarlo antes de salir, pero no se iba a rebajar a tomar la iniciativa en esa ocasión, ¿quién se creía ese sujeto para considerarla poca cosa? Pero debido a que él era solo un juguete pasajero, no tenía caso tomarse muy a pecho sus comentarios, además él era así con todo mundo. Abrió la puerta con lentitud, manteniendo la esperanza de ser detenida por el guerrero, pero eso no sucedió, él continuaba de pie en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó. -Por cierto, no dejarás de sentir placer, son especiales para eso.

-Ya veremos.

Bulma sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta del saiyajin. Para el carácter que se cargaba, no le había ido tan mal.

"_Ya lo sabía yo… sabía que no se negaría, de hacerlo perdería la gran experiencia de tenerme" _Iba dando saltos por el pasillo como una niña traviesa_. "Esta aventura se pone cada vez más interesante"_

En su habitación, el príncipe miraba las piezas de latex en el piso con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

En el pasado había hecho uso de las versiones mejoradas que existían en los demás planetas. En aquellas ocasiones los llegó a utilizar debido a que existía la mínima posibilidad de compatibilidad entre razas y también el riesgo de contagio de alguna enfermedad venérea, mal que aquejaba a gran parte de los soldados de baja clase en el ejército del emperador Freezer. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales el príncipe frecuentaba los burdeles de mejor reputación, en donde las meretrices eran examinadas rigurosamente antes de comenzar a ofrecer sus servicios y a los clientes se les pedía un par de gotas de sangre, las cuales eran analizadas en una pequeña máquina, que detectaba el 99.5% de los agentes patógenos más peligrosos que se contagiaban por contacto sexual. Pero en las ocasiones que se encontraban en alguna larga misión, lejos de aquellos planetas con burdeles dignos de la realeza, llegaba un momento en que sus cuerpos pedían liberar las tensiones acumuladas, pues al ser una raza guerrera, el calor de la batalla podía llegar a excitarlos. En esos momentos de urgencia, el príncipe llegó a utilizar los servicios de alguna que otra hembra disponible, y era cuando hacía uso de aquellos preservativos que solía cargar Nappa, para las urgencias, ya que él y el otro saiyajin eran menos quisquillosos a la hora de fornicar.

Levantó los pedazos y los tiró a la basura, le molestaba tener su espacio personal desordenado, hasta en eso era meticuloso.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, se encontraba molesto con la mujer, pero al mismo tiempo entusiasmado con la idea de verle la cara. Le confundía no encontrarse furioso, debería estarlo, ella jugó con su tiempo, su valioso tiempo.

"_No… ella ignora mis planes. Simplemente fue astuta"_

Ahora tenía más ganas de preñarla. La curiosidad que lo llevó a experimentar ahora se había convertido en un capricho, él podía ser tan terco como ella, inclusive más, no solía dejar metas a medias y menos después de sus últimas derrotas. Haría todo lo posible por lograr su capricho, solo por el hecho de tener el placer de resultar vencedor. Así como logró tener a la hembra del insecto solo para humillarlo.

Levantó ambas cejas pensativo.

"_El insecto… él no sabe aún que me he fornicado a su hembra"_ Gruñó. _"Eso no importa por el momento. Ya se enterará"_ sonrió con malicia, _"cuando eso suceda me aseguraré de que lo vea con sus propios ojos. Que la vea retorciéndose debajo de mí… gimiendo mi nombre. Solo entonces podré sentirme satisfecho en cuanto a mi venganza contra sus ridículas ofensas"_

Su estómago rugió ruidosamente, desde su aterrizaje no había ingerido ningún alimento. Necesitaba alimentarse para poder pensar claramente, el tiempo corría y aun no lograba acercarse a ninguno de sus objetivos, debía idear un plan que no diera espacio a errores, no podía darse ese lujo.

…

El viento soplaba con fuerza en la montaña Paoz, pero eso no evitaba que el namekiano dejara de meditar en lo alto de una colina, a poca distancia de la casa donde residían los Son.

-Picoro- se escuchó la voz amable del saiyajin de raza pura.

-¿Qué quieres Goku?- habló con cierta rudeza, le molestaba ser interrumpido en esos momentos de auto exploración y conocimiento.

El guerrero saiyajin de acercó rascándose la cabeza. -Hace algunas horas que Vegeta regresó del espacio. ¿A qué habrá salido de la tierra?

El namekiano dejó su postura de meditación para ponerse de pie, pero continuaba con la mirada en el horizonte. -La vez que sentimos su ki alejarse te dije que no tenía idea, pero no debe ser para nada bueno.

Goku se acercó hasta quedar a un lado del otro guerrero. -¿Aún no confías en él?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- miró de soslayo al saiyajin, -el que su hijo viniera a advertirnos de los supuestos androides no significa que Vegeta sea de fiar. Te recomiendo mantener distancia de él.

Goku bufó colocando las manos detrás de la nuca. -Creo que fue a entrenar a otro planeta…- se rio con su típica expresión jocosa y torpe. -Me gustaría volver a pelear con él cuando todo esto termine.

Picoro se limitó a sonreír disimuladamente, como guerrero entendía esa fijación del saiyajin por pelear contra sujetos poderosos.

…

Seis días pasaron desde que el príncipe regresó de su viaje. En cuanto estuvo reparada la nave se dedicó a entrenar exhaustivamente, la gravedad aumentada 400 veces ya no significaba un tormento para su cuerpo. El padre de la científica le aconsejó no pasar de 450 debido a que la nave podría colapsar, si a esa presión se le sumaban los ataques de los robots y golpes provocados por el saiyajin. Tendría que esperar hasta que se encontrara lista la nueva cámara mejorada para someterse a más presión.

-Mhn…- abrió los ojos dibujando una mueca de fastidio. -Ese estúpido de Kakaroto sigue incrementando su poder- cerró ambos puños. De vez en cuando se concentraba en sentir el ki de su oponente principal para valorar su progreso.

"_¿Hará lo mismo con mi energía?"_ Se cuestionó. A pesar de haber incrementado su poder de pelea, aun no estaba conforme con su avance, lo más importante, no había logrado transformarse en súper saiyajin y sentía que estaba lejos de lograrlo.

"_Debo ser precavido. Tengo que mantener oculto lo más que pueda mi verdadero poder, no quiero que se alarme y me rete antes de lograr mi transformación" _

Suspiró pesadamente, dejando caer su peso sobre sus brazos que apoyó en el barandal de la terraza principal. Para su fortuna, la mujer rubia había salido junto con el doctor a un evento de científicos, la muy ingenua tuvo la osadía de invitarlo, inclusive se atrevió a decirle que tendría la oportunidad de bailar toda la noche, que le enseñaría a mover las caderas.

-Ja…- una sonrisa ladina se escapó de sus labios.

"_Que le pregunte a su hija de qué manera sé mover mis caderas" _

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el débil ki de la vulgar terrícola.

"_Ya pasaron los días que dura el sangrado"_ Suspiró analizando sus posibilidades, gracias a su investigación sabía que aún no comenzaba a ovular, o como él lo llamaba, su celo. No serviría de nada visitarla esa noche, pero aun si estuviera en sus días fértiles, él tenía que utilizar ese burdo intento de método anticonceptivo y daría lo mismo.

"_Necesito hacerlo como ella quiere para ganar su confianza… y cuando baje la guardia no sabrá qué la golpeo"_

Giró su rostro hacia la dirección de la habitación de la mujer, no se encontraba ahí. Detectó su energía en el cuarto donde estaba el televisor más grande.

"_Ya pasaron semanas desde la última vez. Ni siquiera me he dado a la tarea de auto satisfacer mis necesidades"_ Su virilidad respondió instantáneamente, durante su viaje pensó en la mujer a diario, era su olor impregnado en la cama lo que se la recordaba, pero al pasar las semanas comenzó a sentir la necesidad natural de fornicar, la cual suprimió a base de entrenamiento, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pues en realidad eran pocas las ocasiones en que descargaba su libido en algún cuerpo femenino. Con la terrícola había sobrepasado sus costumbres sexuales, pero él justificaba esa debilidad debido a que era por una causa, lo cual era cierto en un principio, pero luego, al probarla su cuerpo quiso más.

Suspiró con fastidio. _"Trataré de no hacerlo un hábito al que recurra muy seguido. No quiero distracciones"_

Caminó hacia el interior de la corporación, decidido a jugar sus cartas de manipulación. Él debía obtener lo que deseaba, siempre.

Bulma cruzó sus piernas sobre el sillón, la trama de la película de acción que veía la había atrapado.

Un hombre musculoso repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras avanzaba por un largo pasillo, decenas de sujetos intentaban cortarle el paso, algunos de ellos portaban armas que no lograban dar en el blanco.

-Yo los hubiera pulverizado con un ataque de energía. Esos insectos no merecen un mínimo de pérdida de tiempo.

La científica volteó el rostro hacia donde había escuchado la voz grave del saiyajin.

-El súper héroe de la película es un terrícola normal, no lanza rayos de la nada como tú.

Vegeta se acercó negando con la cabeza, se acomodó en el sillón de al lado sonriendo burlonamente.

-Yo no lanzo rayos. Se supone que eres científica como para hacer comentarios tan estúpidos- entrecerró la mirada mofándose de la mujer, hacía tiempo que no la molestaba, cuanto disfrutaba provocarla.

La terrícola le sacó la lengua de manera infantil. -Olvidaba que tu pequeño cerebro no distingue un decir de lo literal- soltó sin dejar de ver el televisor.

El príncipe levantó una ceja.

-No es mi problema que no sepas hablar correctamente- la miró de soslayo. La mujer vestía una camisola gris, se notaba que debajo no llevaba sujetador, inclusive podía observar los botones ligeramente erguidos. Bajó la vista disimuladamente para toparse con una falda suelta que probablemente llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, las manos de ella reposaban entrelazadas sobre el hueco que creaban sus piernas cruzadas, debido a eso no podía ver debajo de la falda. En eso, la mujer estiró los brazos hacia arriba mientras bostezaba, regalándole una agradable vista de sus muslos y parte de sus bragas de color rosa pálido, casi del color de su piel.

Después de estirarse dirigió su vista hacia el príncipe. La observaba directamente con era mirada profunda que le provocaba cosquilleos en su vientre. No tardó en captar lo que él deseaba, lo mismo que ella. Le sonrió en respuesta a su mirada, el príncipe solo ladeo la cabeza tragando saliva. Ya sabía lo que venía.

Bulma se levantó mordiendo su labio inferior, se acercó al guerrero y sin decir nada se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, antes de amoldarse al cuerpo del príncipe, fue atraída por la espalda con urgencia y su boca fue tomada con ardor.

Entre gemidos y caricias terminaron recostados en el sillón, la playera del guerrero yacía a un lado de ellos y los tirantes de la camisola de Bulma estaban bajados hacia los lados de los brazos de ella, con sus senos liberados de la delgada tela con la que los había estado cubriendo fallidamente.

Vegeta llevó su mano derecha a la entrepierna de la mujer, deslizó dos dedos por debajo de la ropa interior de encaje y comenzó a acariciar esa zona tibia y húmeda que tanto le gustaba, muy a pesar de su negatividad. Tenía la costumbre de recorrer toda la zona de arriba hacia abajo, presionando ligeramente en la cavidad.

-Mmmm… ahh Vegeta… necesitamos usar el…

-Una mordida en los labios la interrumpió.

-Yo siempre estoy a un par de pasos delante de ti… mujer- susurró roncamente. Dejó de masajear el pequeño botón rosado para llevar su mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de su pantalonera.

-Necesito que me digas cómo se utiliza esta mierda- se irguió ofreciéndole uno de los sobres que ella le había dejado sobre la mesita. Por supuesto que sabía cómo colocárselo, pero iba a ser divertido verla hacerlo, algo bueno tenía que sacar de todo eso.

"_Ese ridículo aditamento no impedirá que logre mi objetivo"_

* * *

¿Querían lemon?

¿O acaso yo soy la única morbosa?

Cada vez se acerca más la aparición del híbrido saiyajin más guapo de la serie.

En el próximo capítulo veremos a Bulma en plan de maestra enseñándole a un experimentado Vegeta cómo ponerse un condón, cuando él ya se ha puesto varios en el pasado, pero eso ella lo ignora.

Aprovecho para agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo en dejar un comentario, al principio me daba un poco de pereza escribir este fanfic debido a la gran cantidad que hay sobre los 3 años, pero conforme avanza voy motivándome más, y todo gracias a que me doy cuenta que existen personas a quienes le gusta.

En cuanto a los anticonceptivos, tal vez exageré en las reacciones que describí en el capítulo 12, pero es otro planeta tierra con otra tecnología y medicina, así que se puede jugar con eso al ser un mundo ficticio.


	14. Orgullo y Tradición - El comienzo CAP 14

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 14**

El príncipe caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la corporación cápsula. El entrenamiento de la mañana había sido fructífero, su energía se disparó en un momento de furor al ser atacado por varios robots al mismo tiempo. Fue como estar en un verdadero campo de batalla.

"_No puedo negar que esa mujer hizo un gran trabajo con esas máquinas"_

Se encontraba de un excelente humor. En la noche pasada logró aliviar entre las piernas de la científica, la tensión acumulada en las semanas pasadas. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, en muy poco tiempo estaría logrando uno de sus objetivos, y lo mejor de todo era que le gustaba el proceso, estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo mientras durase.

Él nunca salía perdiendo, desde su perspectiva.

"_Anoche las cosas marcharon conforme a mi plan"_

Con el ánimo positivo ingresó a la cocina.

-Buenos días apuesto Vegeta.

Una mirada neutral fue lo que Panchy consiguió por respuesta.

-Veo que amanecimos de buen humor- adivinó al no haber sido saludada con un gruñido o una mueca de arrogancia, inclusive el ceño del guerrero se encontraba ligeramente relajado.

-Siéntate aquí querido- le señaló la parte de la mesa que se encontraba libre. El resto estaba lleno de piezas y herramientas. -Bulma está trabajando aquí. No quiero moverle sus herramientas- agregó mientras servía platos llenos de comida frente al saiyajin.

-Es una perezosa. Además de vulgar- habló antes de comenzar a engullir un jugoso filete bañado en salsa.

-Las mentes creativas suelen ser desordenadas- comentó Panchy, dejando sobre la mesa una jarra de jugo de frutas. -Además, no dejó todo eso tirado porque sí. Salió a recibir una llamada telefónica del joven Yamcha.

Vegeta golpeó su pecho para no atragantarse.

"_Esa sabandija… ¿qué querrá con mi… con la vulgar?" _

En silencio procedió a comer sus alimentos. Preparados con el delicioso sazón de la madre de la científica, pero por primera vez desde su estancia en la tierra, la comida le pareció insípida al príncipe.

¿Por qué tarda tanto en regresar?, ¿qué tanto hablaran?, se cuestión mientras masticaba con desgano.

Con trabajo tragó una porción de carne, la boca se le secaba y el estómago se le encogía. No lo quería aceptar pero, le intrigaba en sobremanera que Bulma durara tanto tiempo hablando con ese débil gusano.

Una mueca socarrona apareció en su rostro de pronto.

"_Tal vez le está contando que descubrió lo que es fornicar con un hombre de verdad"_ Su vanidad le susurró.

Estaba en sus planes, restregarle a Yamcha en su cara su ineptitud como macho, pero no había pensado en el método que utilizaría para humillarlo. Después de todo, el capricho por poseer a la terrícola, nació de sus ganas de callarle la boca al insecto cuando se atrevió a amenazarlo con echarlo de la corporación, atribuyéndose obligaciones que no le correspondían, escudándose detrás de la ridícula relación que sostenía con la mujer.

En su mente se dibujó la imagen del guerrero terrícola sorprendiendo a la que fue su mujer, mientras era tomada por un ser superior en todos los aspectos.

Así se visualizaba el príncipe, superior a todos. Inclusive en el pasado, se percibía mejor que el emperador Freezer.

A pesar de la seguridad que le brindaba su narcisismo, no podía dejar de sentir un nudo en el estómago.

"_Supero a ese insecto, inclusive en el arte de fornicar… ¿qué demonios me molesta? Supero a todos en éste insignificante planeta en absolutamente todo… esa hembra debería estar agradecida en que dedique algunos minutos de mi tiempo para relajar mis tensiones con su débil cuerpo"_

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras devoraba su merienda sin el apetito que caracterizaba a su especie. Entonces, percibió el débil ki de la mujer acercándose a la cocina. En unos segundos entró y sonrió al verlo.

-Hola Vegeta- lo saludó alegremente.

El príncipe no contestó, soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo de manera involuntaria y continuó alimentándose.

-¿Cómo está el guapo Yamcha?- preguntó la madre de la científica mientras levantaba los platos que ya había vaciado el príncipe.

Bulma carraspeó con incomodidad, lo que no pasó desapercibido del ojo crítico del príncipe, quien fingió no poner atención a la charla de las mujeres.

-Bien madre. Ya sabes… entrenando- colgó el teléfono de su base en la pared, miró de soslayo al guerrero quien engullía sus alimentos como de costumbre, a su parecer. Se preguntó si a él le incomodaba que ella y su ex novio hablaran por teléfono.

"_A él solo le importa pelear y ser el más fuerte. Después de todo, solo estamos divirtiéndonos por el momento" _

Nada más lejos de la verdad. En realidad, Vegeta se encontraba sumido en un mar de dudas, experimentando una extraña sensación de pesadez en el estómago, y no precisamente por haber ingerido alimentos en exceso. Al contrario, llevaba poco más de la mitad de lo que acostumbraba comer y ya no deseaba más.

-¿Y cuándo regresa? Ya lo extraño- preguntó la madre al tiempo que colocaba los platos sucios en el lava vajillas.

-Dijo que estaba empeñado en perfeccionar una técnica…- un breve sonido de burla salió de la boca del príncipe mientras masticaba, -dijo que vendría a visitarnos después… que me extraña-. Miró de soslayo al guerrero, no encontró nada inusual en él, y la burla era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada de él, siempre menospreciaba la fuerza de sus amigos.

Vegeta no se inmutó, fingió tener más interés en la comida en absoluto silencio.

-Cuando hables con él dile que lo extraño, que cuando venga le cocinaré el asado que tanto le gusta- dirigió la vista hacia Vegeta, quien giró los ojos hacia la rubia la sentirse observado, -no te pongas celoso guapo Vegeta- le cerró un ojo, -tú eres mi favorito… y el de Bulma también.

-¡Madre, por favor! Déjalo comer en paz.

Estoico como siempre, el príncipe continuó masticando, eso no impidió que notara el color rojizo que tiñó de pronto las mejillas de la científica.

Terminó el agua de frutas de su vaso, limpió sus labios con una servilleta, con la educación propia de un príncipe y se levantó para salir de la cocina.

-Qué vulgaridad-. Dijo antes de desaparecer detrás del marco de la puerta.

Bulma no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro negando con la cabeza.

"_¿Vulgaridad? Anoche no parecía molestarle… al contrario"_

****FLASHBACK****

Bulma abrió el empaque del preservativo con sumo cuidado.

Vegeta la observó sin perder detalle en cada uno de sus movimientos. Se había sentado y desvestido, mostrando con orgullo su miembro erguido.

Bulma continuaba vestida, sentada al lado de él, ansiosa por mostrarle cómo se colocaba un preservativo.

-Pon atención Vegeta. Es muy importante colocarlo correctamente- habló queriendo parecer seria, algo imposible con el príncipe mirándola orgulloso como siempre, mostrando su desnudez sin tapujos.

Se mordió los labios involuntariamente al ver el falo del saiyajin, memorizó en su mente el color de toda la superficie, cada vena que lo adornaba, la gota cristalina que comenzaba a resbalar del pequeño orificio que coronaba el dulce glande que probó aquella noche, antes de que él saliera de viaje.

"_Bien, aquí voy"_ Se dijo apreciando al guerrero que la miraba divertido, sonriendo de lado.

Colocó con cuidado la pieza de latex, aguantándose las ganas de mimar el miembro con su boca, disfrutar de su sabor, sentir la textura con su lengua. Eso lo repetiría en otra ocasión, debía primero enseñarle a cuidarse él mismo, asegurarse de que acepte usar el latex entre su piel y la de ella.

-Así se desenrolla hasta la base- dijo al finalizar su instrucción.

El príncipe miró con desagrado su querido miembro envuelto en una fina capa de color azul.

-Vez que es muy sencillo. El próximo te lo pones tú- sentenció sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, en movimientos lentos, coquetamente.

-¿Crees tener energías para otra ronda? Debilucha- la atrajo por la cintura deslizando sus manos por debajo de la camisola.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que crees- le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

-Ja… lo dice la que lloriqueó en la primera vez que la forniqué- se acercó hacia su oreja y mordisqueo el lóbulo derecho, comenzando a sentir el efecto que el perfume natural de ella causaba en él. -Si más no recuerdo, me pediste clemencia- ronroneó levantándole la camisola, dejando expuestos ese par de montes que lo enloquecían, aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente. Se limitaba a sonreír de lado, disfrutando de la vista que le brindaban.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa en esa ocasión- susurró mordiéndole el labio inferior. -Pero eso no volverá a suceder... Ponme a prueba.

-A prueba pondremos esa mierda con la que envolviste mi verg…

-¡Ahh Vegeta! Ya vas a comenzar con tus vulgaridades- chilló tratando de alejarse, pero no pudo ir a ningún lado, ya que los fornidos brazos del guerrero la tenían aprisionada.

-Tú lo acabas de decir… apenas comienzo con esto…

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

"_¿Vulgar yo? Se lo recordaré la próxima vez que lo tenga a solas"_

-¡¿Bulma?!-

El llamado de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Tal parece que la llamada del guapo de Yamcha te dejo distraída… ¿o será que acaso pensabas en el joven Vegeta?- dedujo sentada frente a su hija, intrigada por la mirada de picardía que la científica tenía, parecía pensar en algún hombre.

-No…- bufó ruidosamente. -Lo de Yamcha, definitivamente ya está más que muerto… y Vegeta, él es solo nuestro huésped y mi plan B para nuestra supervivencia.

…

La última piedra del antiguo templo abandonado cayó. Solo hasta entontes, el príncipe detuvo el ataque propiciado con sus manos.

Con altivez caminó sobre la destrucción que él mismo provocó. Levantó un objeto dorado que sobresalía de entre los escombros, parecía ser una especia de escultura de alguna divinidad antigua, elaborada completamente de oro macizo, con incrustaciones de piedras que parecían de gran valor.

-Bah… chatarra- lanzó lejos la pieza de arte y le disparó en el aire, reduciéndola cientos de pequeños fragmentos.

Recordó que en un pasado no muy lejano, cuando purgaba planetas, se hacía de todo lo que encontraba de valor, lo vendía y vivía al día dándose una buena vida, en las ocasiones que no se encontraba en alguna misión. Para él bastaba con un hospedaje decente, propio de un príncipe y comida a la altura de su linaje.

Extrañamente, en esta ocasión no sintió la necesidad de juntar objetos de valor. Sabía que después de cumplir con sus propósitos en la tierra, dejaría de prescindir de lo que le proporcionaba la familia de la mujer vulgar, esa que estaba aferrado a embarazar, ya más por capricho que por estrategia, como lo fue en un principio.

-Mnh… convencerla fue más fácil de lo que pensé que sería- levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo, las nubes comenzaron a cerrarse sobre él. -De ahora en adelante debo tener cuidado de no arruinar mi plan. Hare que se confíe… y en el momento que menos se imagine…

****FLASHBACK****

Los jadeos de la científica se intensificaron cuando el príncipe subió el ritmo de sus embestidas. Lo que ella no sabía, era que el saiyajin haría todo lo posible para arruinar los preservativos.

Con reticencia salió de ella, con la idea en mente de cambiar de posición a la mujer.

-Este también- gruñó fingiendo molestia. -Esas mierdas no sirven para nada- ladró sacándose el preservativo roto.

Bulma se incorporó para regañar al príncipe por su descuido, pero el guerrero se anticipó a sus movimientos hablando primero.

-No te quejaste hace rato… así que no intentes proponerme que modifique mis hábitos sexuales. Me niego a controlar mis movimientos.

Bulma suspiró decidida a no regresar a las píldoras. Pero no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que en menos de media hora, ya se habían roto dos condones. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Con Yamcha jamás le sucedió. Pero el beisbolista era mucho más calmado a la hora del sexo, inclusive solía mostrarse tierno y hasta romántico, cualidades que con el príncipe no existían.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Vegeta? Debemos cuidarnos y yo no pienso tomar píldoras de nuevo.

-Ya lo sé, no soy ningún crío- lanzó al piso el pedazo de latex. -Déjamelo a mí. Si continúo confiando en tus métodos mediocres terminaré preñándote, eso es inamisible para el príncipe de los saiyajines.

Bulma rodó los ojos.

"_Este hombre y su vanidad"_

-¿Se puede saber cuáles son sus métodos? Su majestad- levantó una ceja a modo de sarcasmo, pero el príncipe, lejos de molestarse por la manera irreverente en que ella solía mofarse de su linaje, le excitaba. Como todo macho saiyajin, no podía evitar la atracción hacia agresividad que mostraba la científica.

-Una que es infalible- se acercó posicionándose entre las piernas de la mujer, que se encontraba sentada en el sofá, con la cabeza recargada en un cojín. De rodillas frente a ella, colocó de nuevo las blancas piernas femeninas sobre sus hombros, dispuesto a entrar en su cuerpo sin más preámbulos.

-¡Espera Vegeta!- interpuso sus manos empujándolo por el torso. -¿Cuál es ese método infalible?

La cabeza del impaciente miembro del guerrero rozó con la suave carne humedecida de la científica, llenándola de necesidad por recibirlo gustosa. Vegeta se movió levemente acariciando con su falo el pequeño botón rosado. Entre más ansiosa estuviera, mejor para él.

-Mí método…- habló con voz ronca, mientras continuaba estimulando a su compañera de sexo, -lo llegué a utilizar cuando sabía que una especie podía ser compatible con la mía- las caricias de sus intimidades se intensificaron encendiendo de nuevo el fuego del deseo, -solo debo evitar derramar mi valiosa semilla dentro de tu indigno cuerpo- intentó sonar despectivo. Ella había dejado de ser indigna desde el momento en que decidió que sería la madre de su vástago.

Bulma le dedicó una mirada dudosa, no estaba segura de que él pudiera controlarse. Ya había tenido un par de experiencias con su ex novio, en donde él justificó su debilidad alegando que ella le hacía perder el control con su belleza. Aquellos halagos aminoraron su enojo, pero eso no impidió que tuviera que acudir a una farmacia al día siguiente para evitar un embarazo no deseado.

-Vegeta…

Su nombre pronunciado en un suave susurró lo terminó de encender. No podía seguir postergando el tomarla por perder el tiempo en absurdas charlas.

-Shhh…- en una fugaz caricia, rozó con su miembro la intimidad de Bulma, posicionándose en la cálida entrada.

-¿Crees poder controlarlo?- insistió intentando en vano hacer su cuerpo hacia atrás. Estaba aprisionada entre el sillón y el saiyajin. Se mordió los labios deseando no tener que mencionar a su anterior pareja, pero necesitaba ser clara. Estaba en una situación complicada, deseaba continuar con su loca aventura con ese hombre salvaje y exótico, pero sin correr riesgos. Ella no estaba lista para la maternidad y mucho menos terminar siendo madre soltera, porque con Vegeta, ese sería el resultado.

Se relamió los labios y habló. -Yamcha no pudo controlarlo en…

-¡Yo no soy esa sabandija! No se te ocurra compararme con él- esbozó una sonrisa burlona. -No me sorprende que ni siquiera tuviera la fuerza como para controlar sus propios impulsos.

Escudriño en esos negros orbes tan poco expresivos. Se encontraban serenos, con el ceño levemente fruncido, ¿cuándo no?, luego bajó la mirada y se quedó sin aliento. La visión del guerrero desnudo frente a ella le nubló la razón. Debería insistir en utilizar otro método para evitar accidentes, pero eso arruinaría el momento, y vaya que lo había estado disfrutando.

-Te lo diré solo una vez más… mujer- acercó sus labios a escasos centímetros del rostro de la científica. -El príncipe de los saiyajines no se rebajaría a engendrar un sucio mestizo- dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible. Casi se mordió la lengua al pronunciar la última frase, pues consideraba que al llevar su sangre real, el mestizo no sería sucio, era su descendiente y eso lo pondría a un nivel mayor, que el de cualquier saiyajin de raza pura de clase baja.

-Confío en ti.

Fue todo lo que dijo Bulma. Lo que le siguió a esa frase fue al príncipe entrando de nuevo a su cuerpo, levantando sus glúteos para tener total acceso hasta el fondo de su cavidad. La embistió hambriento de las sensaciones que le provocaba tomarla así, sin ningún estúpido plástico cubriendo su palpitante virilidad.

Después de la agotadora sesión de sexo, había llegado el momento del tan deseado climax. Vegeta giró a la científica, que ahora se encontraba de rodillas a espaldas de él, la recostó boca arriba sobre la alfombra, abrió las piernas y le elevó las caderas para volver a embestirla, estando él de rodillas. Dio unas cuantas estocadas más y finalmente sacó su miembro, lanzando su semilla hacia el cuerpo sudoroso de la hembra, su valiosa semilla, como él llamaba a su semen.

A pesar de considerarlo un desperdicio, no dejó de disfrutar de la visión que él mismo había provocado. Sus fluidos más íntimos salpicados sobre el pecho agitado de la hembra, el cuello e inclusive parte de la barbilla, casi hasta la comisura de sus carnosos labios. Las gotas finales caían sobre su vientre plano. No pudo evitar pensar que dentro de algunos meses, él logrará llenarlo con su primogénito.

Con la respiración agitada, en medio del trance erótico que le provocaba el guerrero. Bulma lamió hacia su mejilla, limpiando con su lengua la gota blanca que comenzó a resbalar hacia sus labios.

-Soy un desastre- gimoteó retirando otras gotas de su cuello con una mano. Bajó la vista y se encontró con un camino en color blanco de la sustancia viscosa. -Cielos Vegeta, ¿de dónde salió tanto?- vio como comenzaba a deslizarse por su blanca piel.

Vegeta levantó una ceja divertido con la imagen de la mujer, tratando de evitar que una traviesa gota resbalase hasta la alfombra.

-Bah… como si nunca lo hubieras viso- entrecerró los ojos poniéndose de pie. -A menos de que al insecto no le saliera nada.

-Él no rompía los preservativos… y no… no recuerdo que saliera esta cantidad- giró la cabeza hacia los lados buscando algo para limpiar el desastre que su amante le había dejado. -¡Ayúdame a limpiarlo Vegeta!

El príncipe tomó la camisola que la mujer había estado usando y la lanzó sobre los pechos de ella. -De esta manera no quedaras preñada. Puedes estar tranquila- dijo tomando sus ropas y se alejó caminando desnudo hacia su habitación, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

"_Solo un poco más. Tendré que jugar su juego un poco más hasta que confíe ciegamente en mí. Después… se llevará una gran sorpresa"_

Voló hacia la capital del oeste para continuar con su entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad.

"_No debo demorar mucho en el asunto de mi descendiente. Tengo que conseguir superar a Kakaroto"_

Aterrizó en los jardines de la corporación y cerró los ojos concentrándose en el ki de su principal rival.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- escupió con rabia.

Era muy evidente la gran brecha entre sus poderes. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto o se quedaría muy por detrás de ese clase baja.

-Hoy entrenaré hasta quedar sin aliento.

…

Las semanas corrieron a un ritmo estrepitoso. El príncipe de los saiyajines logró dominar a la perfección la gravedad aumentada 450 veces. Ya le resultaba natural desplazarse dentro de la nave con toda esa presión ejercida sobre su cuerpo. Su velocidad y fuerza superaban a la que tuvo cuando recién comenzó con su entrenamiento.

Pero eso no lo tenía conforme, absolutamente nada conforme.

Continúo rastreando el ki de su oponente con regularidad y por más que entrenaba, no lograba acercarse al poder de pelea del guerrero de clase baja. También estaba el detalle de que contenía su propia energía para despistar al otro saiyajin, no deseaba que sus oponentes supieran su verdadero poder, era por eso que no podía soltarse del todo y había atribuido a eso el que no lograra ascender a la transformación del súper saiyajin.

Por otra parte, su manipulación con la terrícola parecía que iba bien. Había tenido sexo con la científica al menos una vez por semana, no deseaba dedicarle mucho tiempo a ese pasatiempo, principalmente porque cada vez se sentía más cómodo con ella, y eso lo confundía hasta el grado de querer matarla una vez que le sirviera para su propósito.

En cada uno de esos encuentros aplicó la misma técnica de terminar afuera de la mujer, logrando con ello, que Bulma confiara en su fuerza de voluntad, para así cederle por completo el control del método anticonceptivo al príncipe. Ella estaba convencida de que él era el principal interesado en no tener hijos, en no mezclar su preciada sangre. Podía confiar en él.

"_Ya es tiempo de poner en práctica mi plan. La hembra no sospecha nada y parece tener una fuerte atracción hacia mí… eso garantiza que no quiera interrumpir el proceso de gestación"_

Una enorme descarga de energía invadió sus sentidos. El príncipe dirigió toda su atención hacia el este.

-¡Maldito Kakaroto!- gruñó apretando la mandíbula.

El saiyajin de corazón puro se encontraba entrenando convertido en la tan ansiada transformación que codiciaba el príncipe de su raza.

Una oleada de envidia y frustración invadió cada recoveco del saiyajin de sangre real, haciendo que olvidara por completo el resto de sus objetivos. En ese instante, un solo deseo se instaló en su mente; superar a ese clase baja.

Se elevó hacia el cielo y emprendió el vuelo furioso, sintiéndose estúpido por perder el tiempo entre las piernas de una insignificante terrícola. Por mucho que deseara humillar al insecto ex novio de ella, y demostrarle a Kakaroto que podía engendrar un vástago superior al suyo, no podía dejar de lado su principal motivación para seguir con vida. Superar a Kakaroto.

Esa había sido su meta desde que fue derrotado la primera vez que visitó la tierra, no debía hacerla a un lado por otras impuestas después. Cada minuto que pasaba iba quedando más debajo de ese indigno saiyajin. No podía continuar permitiendo eso.

"_Debo largarme y no regresar hasta haber logrado la transformación...o morir en el intento"_

Voló a lo máximo que su capacidad le permitió hasta llegar a la corporación cápsula. Aterrizó directamente sobre la terraza principal, donde Bulma reposaba leyendo una revista de modas.

-Mujer… necesito que acondiciones la nave- caminó hacia ella y le arrebató la revista. -Quiero salir lo antes posible.

-¡¿Pero si hace pocas semanas que regresaste?!- se levantó tratando de tener su revista de regreso.

Vegeta acercó su rostro al de ella mientras lanzaba la revista por encima del barandal.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- ladeó la cabeza sonriendo socarronamente. -Ohh ya veo… me extrañaras- ronroneo al oído de la científica. -Ya te había dicho que no te hagas ilusiones absurdas conmigo…

Bulma lo alejó con un ligero empujón.

-No digas tonterías Vegeta. No estoy demente- se alejó un par de metros hasta apoyarse sobre el barandal. -Es solo que... está pasando el tiempo y no deberías salir de paseo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que salgo a holgazanear? No me confundas con la sabandija- se acercó a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, en su pose de brazos cruzados.

-Sé que no eres como Yamcha...- se volteó para toparse con una sonrisa socarrona por haber entendido que se refirió a Yamcha al decir, la sabandija. -No tengo idea de qué asuntos tengas en el espacio y realmente no me importa- mintió. -Lo que me importa es que te encuentres preparado para la llegada de los androides… y por supuesto que tampoco te extraño cuando no estas- volvió a mentir. Por supuesto que lo había extrañado en su viaje pasado, no solo en la intimidad, también extrañó verlo caminar por los pasillos sin dirigirle una mirada, un saludo, aunque ella sabía que de soslayo la miraba. Extrañó verlo llegar a exigir reparaciones a la nave y robots, no porque le gustara la manera hosca en que solía pedirle las cosas, sino porque terminaban en una discusión verbal de lucha de egos que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, y era un regocijo saber que podía callarle la boca a ese príncipe altanero y petulante. Imponerse sobre su supuesta superioridad.

-Precisamente necesito salir para aumentar mis poderes. Aquí no puedo probar ciertas técnicas- entrecerró la mirada, -a menos que no te importe que tu querida tierra sufra las consecuencias de mi extraordinario poder.

-¿Acaso piensas utilizar esa técnicas tan poderosas contra los androides? Podrías destruir la tierra…- lo señaló con el dedo índice, frunciendo el ceño y de manera autoritaria dijo, -te lo prohíbo Vegeta.

Una sonora carcajada fue lo que obtuvo como primera respuesta. -Como si necesitara del permiso de alguien- endureció su mirada. -Ya no estoy al servicio de nadie- se acercó a Bulma hasta estar a un escaso paso de ella. -Mi objetivo es humillar a Kakaroto, derrotar a esas chatarras de mierda para demostrarles de lo que soy capaz de hacer y después… eliminar a Kakaroto- se acercó tomándola por la nuca con una mano, aproximándose al lado de una de sus mejillas. -Para eso, necesito el planeta intacto y para lograrlo.

Bulma abrió los ojos entendiendo el punto. -Ya veo… necesitas perfeccionar tus técnicas fuera para poder controlarlas.

Vegeta torció los labios asintiendo ligeramente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Necesito que la tengas lo antes posible.

…

Su estómago gruñó por tercera vez, la nave se encontraba cerca de él en ese oscuro y rocoso planeta, pero no se rendiría, él no era un cobarde.

Había aterrizado ahí, debido a que detectó una gran masa de asteroides dirigiéndose directo a ese planeta, para su suerte, contaba con una atmósfera con oxígeno. Perfecto para presionar sus límites.

-No me voy a rendir- masculló elevando su ki. -Prefiero morir.

Los asteroides más grandes comenzaron a entrar a la atmósfera, dirigiéndose furiosos contra el príncipe, quien cansado y hambriento no huiría de su destino fuera el que fuese.

"_Si muero aquí. No podré cumplir ninguno de mis objetivos… Si muero aquí… significa que no soy nada"_

Uno a uno, la rocas fueron cayendo contra el saiyajin, las primeras fueron fáciles de destruir y esquivar, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, su capo se visión fue invadido por cientos de objetos dirigiéndose hacia él, amenazando con dañar el planeta al extremo de destruirlo.

Llegó un momento en que se vio sobrepasado por las rocas incandescentes, a tal grado de que algunas lograron impactar en el cuerpo del guerrero, provocándole diversas heridas que no ponían en riesgo su vida, pero si mermaban su desempeño. También estaba el problema de la nave, si algún objeto la golpeaba y dañaba, significaba quedarse a morir en ese hostil lugar.

Así que no solo debía proteger su integridad física, su supervivencia dependía también de que la nave continuara intacta.

Finalmente, la pieza más grande de los asteroides hizo acto de presencia, era mucho más grande de como la había visto a la distancia desde el espacio.

Su ki comenzaba a debilitarse. Se maldijo por no comer debidamente antes de lanzarse a su entrenamiento suicida. Estaba tan entusiasmado con ese reto, que dejo los alimentos de lado con el argumento de que lo primero era lo primero.

Las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando, pero él no flaquearía, lucharía hasta que la última gota de energía dejase su cuerpo. El gran asteroide estaba ganando la batalla.

De pronto se sintió pequeño, vulnerable, insignificante.

Él era el príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo, no podía perder la vida contra un estúpido asteroide. Si no vencía a un objeto inanimado, ¿qué se podría esperar contra dos poderosos androides?

El sentimiento de frustración se acrecentó en todo su ser yuxtaponiéndose con la rabia por sentirse inferior.

-¡Así jamás podré superar a Kakaroto!- golpeó débilmente la superficie rocosa en donde había caído.

"_Si no sobrevivo, jamás podré presentarme en la batalla"_

Se imaginó a su rival burlándose porque el príncipe no llegaba a la batalla contra los androides. Probablemente pensaría que se acobardó, que huyó.

No lo iba a permitirlo. No permitiría que lo tildaran de cobarde. Si moría, sería luchando contra un ser poderoso. No contra una estúpida roca.

"_Tengo que sobrevivir"_

Las ganas de vivir le resurgieron con mayor intensidad, brindándole el coraje necesario para enfrentarse y salir vencedor.

Entonces… entre el caos que se cernía entorno a él, surgió un sentimiento parecido a la paz interior. Un estado mental en donde los sentimientos se manifiestan en forma de energía.

Un aura dorada lo rodeó, emergiendo el súper saiyajin que vivía dentro de él.

…

Seis semanas duró en aquel planeta que estuvo a punto de convertirse en su tumba. Seis semanas en las que entrenó y dominó su transformación, pero ya era hora de partir.

Su cuerpo se encontraba eufórico con todo ese despliegue de energía que ahora era parte de él. Inclusive, le excitaba.

"_Esa estúpida hembra" _

Volvió a su estado natural. Cuando la cálida aura dorada lo cubría, le regresó la sensación de euforia que lo invadía cuando se transformaba en ozaru, pero a un nivel superior. Después, al regresar a su estado natural, continuaban rastros de esa euforia, lo que le producía excitación en algunas ocasiones. Aún se encontraba trabajando en estabilizarse, pero tenía la teoría de que debía haber alguna relación con su mente. Tenía una maraña de pensamientos que lo bombardeaban constantemente y le costaba concentrarse al 100% en algo, por lo que debía meditar para poner en orden sus ideas.

Al parecer, era mucho más complicado de lo que pensó en un principio. No se trataba solo de fuerza bruta, la transformación incluía controlar sus propias emociones. Debía encontrar la sincronización entre su mente y su fuerza.

-Estúpida… estúpida vulgar terrícola- gruñó al sentir su erección siendo aprisionada por sus ajustados pantalones. -No la necesito a ella. Puedo calmar mis necesidades en cualquier otro cuerpo.

Golpeó con su puño al suelo, creando una profunda grieta en el suelo de roca volcánica que tenía petrificada cientos de años. Aspiró profundo tranquilizándose. Estaba hastiado de que cada vez que su libido despertaba, lo primero que le venía a la mente, era el rostro de la científica. No sus pechos, no sus glúteos, no su cintura, nada de eso le venía a la mente. Era su rostro, su maldito rostro lo que aparecía frente a él y eso le enfurecía.

En el pasado, cuando llegó a tener necesidad sexual, lo que invadía su imaginación era un cuerpo femenino, con curvas sutiles, como Nappa le había descrito a las saiyajines, como aquella última que vio inerte. Se imaginaba incluso una cola y cabellos negros. Jamás un rostro, nunca, era solo un cuerpo disponible inclinado mostrándole el trasero sugestivamente. Pero ahora ya no aparecía esa hembra saiyajin en su mente, había sido reemplazada por una vulgar terrícola.

-Lo único que necesito de ella es utilizar su vientre para tener un descendiente… el placer que me brinda es algo que lo puedo conseguir con cualquier otra.

Sus labios se curvaron en una expresión de soberbia.

-¿Por qué no?

Corrió hacia la nave, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la consola. Tecleo unas coordenadas y la nave comenzó a elevarse bajo su mando.

Por fortuna para él, el planeta conocido más cercano se encontraba a tan solo un par de semanas de distancia, y lo mejor de todo, le quedaba de pasada rumbo a su regreso hacia la tierra. Su propósito era demostrarse a sí mismo que no necesitaba de la científica para aliviar su libido, lo comprobaría fornicando con una hembra, cuyos servicios llegó a utilizar en algunas escasas ocasiones en el mejor burdel del planeta.

-Bien… una vez controlada mi transformación, queda el asunto de mi descendiente. Pero eso lo saldaré en cuanto llegue a la tierra, después de todo… la mujer confía en mí- sonrió con burla.

* * *

**Al fin he terminado el capítulo. Esta semana se me complicó mucho escribir, pero al fin lo tengo.**

**Cada vez se acerca más la llegada de Trunks.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. La semana que entra le toca a; un pedazo de ti.**

**¿Ustedes creen que Vegeta en realidad irá con otra mujer?**


	15. Orgullo y Tradición - El comienzo CAP 15

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 15**

Las luces nocturnas del planeta Koor vibraban con intensidad. El bullicio en sus calles de noche era comparado al de la hora pico en la tarde, no había descanso en el pequeño planeta. La ubicación de Koor fue lo que ayudo a que no fuese destruido en la época del imperio del gran Freezer, ya que le servía como lugar de paso a su ejército, en donde se abastecían de combustible y provisiones. En infinidad de ocasiones, los soldados se vieron obligados a pasar una o dos noches allí, motivo por el que los nativos tomaron provecho, creando hoteles, bares, tiendas y por supuesto una de las diversiones predilectas de los soldados, burdeles.

La vida nocturna de la capital cercana a la base espacial, siempre se encontraba abarrotada de extranjeros, la diversidad de entretenimientos había atraído más turismo, especialmente el de tipo sexual, ya que presumían tener una vasta variedad de hembras y machos que brindaban dicho servicio.

Ahora que ya no existía el imperio del gran Freezer, con el tirano muerto y su ejército desintegrado, había bajado el turismo por un momento, principalmente porque los esclavos se vieron libres de sus verdugos más poderosos y crearon una rebelión. Algunos regresaron a sus planetas de origen, mientras que aquellos, cuyos planetas fueron invadidos o destruidos, se establecieron en Koor. La rebelión duró poco tiempo a comparación de otros planetas en donde aún continuaban en conflicto. Ser un planeta de pasada fue lo que le salvó de quedar en total abandono y anarquía.

La vida nocturna se reestableció ante la necesidad de atraer de nuevo a los clientes y su oro, principalmente. El cual ahora abundaba después de la rapiña que se llevó a cabo en los planetas que ocuparon en su momento Freezer, su padre y sus soldados más fieles; quienes habían acumulado el valioso metal en monedas y lingotes que ahora circulaban por toda la galaxia.

La casa del placer, era uno de esos burdeles que continuaban brindando sus servicios a pesar de haber perdido una considerable cantidad de hembras, principalmente las esclavas más jóvenes, eso no impidió que el negocio continuara en pie.

El príncipe de los saiyajines salió de dicho burdel, se detuvo afuera de la puerta y luego de un largo suspiro se dispuso a regresar caminando hacia la nave, la cual se encontraba resguardada en el hangar para visitantes de paso. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta color negra, caminó sin prestar atención al bullicio que se extendía por lo largo de la calle principal de la ciudad capital.

"_Debo regresar a la tierra lo antes posible y finiquitar el asunto de mi descendiente"_

Al llegar a la nave se dirigió directo a la ducha, el olor a mujerzuela en su piel lo hastiaba. El agua con jabón se llevó cualquier rastro de la joven y exótica alienígena, esa que le sirvió para bajar la tensión que se le acumuló en el cuerpo después de su transformación.

Entonces… apareció la imagen de Bulma en su traicionera mente.

-Esa maldita hembra- gruñó entre dientes al sentir su miembro reaccionar ante la imagen de la terrícola.

"_No debería pasarme. Acabo de fornicar a la hembra más cotizada del maldito planeta. Inclusive es mucho más joven que la vulgar terrícola, hasta su color de piel es lo más similar mío, lo que nunca antes había visto en un maldito burdel… no le pide nada a ella" _

Cerró el grifo con enfado. Se quedó así unos minutos más, escuchando las gotas caer mientras pensaba en lo recién vivido. Buscando una explicación convincente para justificar su insana fijación por la científica.

****FLASHBACK****

Las delicadas pero experimentadas manos de la joven hembra despojaron al guerrero de su ajustada playera, dejando al descubierto el trabajado pecho del guerrero, luciendo con orgullo cada profunda cicatriz, prueba irrefutable de la resistencia y fiereza de su raza.

Los ojos expectantes del príncipe no encontraron defecto alguno en la mujer frente a él, no la había visto antes en ese burdel y era lógico, ella era una joven de apenas diecinueve años. La última vez que pisó ese lugar, había sido aproximadamente seis años atrás y a él nunca le apeteció fornicar a una hembra cuyo crecimiento se encontrara en la etapa de la pubertad o niñez, le parecía repugnante, acto que otros soldados disfrutaban constantemente, obviamente sabandijas que presumían de sus logros sexuales, pero en batalla eran una vergüenza.

La mujer, quien no conocía otro medio para ganarse la vida, había decidido continuar en Koor, pues su planeta natal había sido invadido años atrás. Desde entonces, ella estuvo forzada a servir para calmar los bajos instintos de los clientes en otro burdel de mala monta, desde hacía siete años. Ahora que era libre, ella misma se había ofrecido a trabajar para el mejor burdel del planeta, en donde la contrataron de inmediato por su destacable belleza, la cual se podía vislumbrar a través de los harapos que solía vestir, la alimentaron correctamente y la vistieron con finas telas. Ahora era la favorita del lugar y en consecuencia podía darse el lujo de elegir a sus clientes, ya había dejado de ser una esclava inmadura, recién había dejado la pubertad y aprovecharía su juventud y experiencia a su favor, después de todo era una sobreviviente.

-¿Hay algo que su majestad desee que le haga?- Preguntó mostrándose sumisa. La vieja matrona le había advertido que se trataba del príncipe de una poderosa raza, que lo tratara como tal, principalmente porque llevaba consigo monedas de oro. Había que dejarlo satisfecho y feliz con el servicio para que regresara en un futuro.

-Desnúdate- ordenó con la rudeza que lo caracterizaba.

La joven no lo hizo esperar. Desató la cuerda dorada que sujetaba la delicada tela en color azul celeste que cubría su desnudez... azul, como los ojos y cabello de esa vulgar terrícola.

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza molesto, esa mujer no le arruinaría el momento.

Paseó su vista por el cuerpo femenino frente a él, era más esbelto y pequeño que el de la científica, curvas menos pronunciadas debido a la naturaleza propia de la raza de esa hembra. Aspiró hondo para encontrarse con un agradable olor, tal vez era el delicado perfume que utilizaba, pero no le desagradó a su fino sentido del olfato, continuó escaneando con su vista el cuerpo femenino, se encontró con los genitales de la hembra y observó otra característica de la alienígena, que era la ausencia completa de vello púbico, tal vez podría agradarle la vista de los pliegues de carne abriéndose para él.

-¿Algo más… su majestad?

Vegeta la sujetó por los hombros sin mostrar emoción alguna en sus rasgos, se mordió los labios dubitativo, quería saber lo que era besar otros labios. Levantó el rostro de la joven por la barbilla en un movimiento hosco, observó los delgados labios rosáceos, no tanto como los de Bulma, pero a pesar de no ser carnosos le parecieron agradables. Acercó sus labios sin pensarlo dos veces y la besó, al principio lentamente, acostumbrándose al nuevo sabor y forma de la pequeña boca.

"_No… no es lo mismo"_ Pensó decepcionado, le faltaba carne a esos labios, le faltaba la pasión con la que la científica le correspondía, la vulgaridad con la que ella se tomaba el atrevimiento de abrazarlo, le lamerlo y mordisquearlo.

La joven meretriz lo imitó, ya le había tocado en el pasado tratar con algunos clientes que practicaban esa extraña costumbre, la cual era desconocida para su especie, pero no para otras.

Vegeta comprobó que no le encendía para nada besarla, optó por ir a lo que iba y la empujó con brusquedad al lecho.

-Abre las piernas- espetó de nuevo con voz grave y autoritaria.

Sus órdenes fueron acatadas de inmediato. Todo se encontraba donde debiera, como era común en las mayoría de especies femeninas. Los pequeños pliegues se abrieron mostrándole el interior color rosa pálido, lo que provocó que su miembro despertara ansioso por profanarla. Con calma se desnudó sin dejar de observarla, ella trató de moverse con intención de ayudarle, pero él le ordeno quedarse en su lugar.

La mujer en silencio admiró la anatomía masculina frente a ella, lejos habían quedado los días en que era obligada a servir para machos desagradables y malolientes que pagaban el precio fijado para fornicarla, ahora disfrutaba de las ventajas de trabajar en un burdel de lujo, en un país recientemente liberado de la esclavitud.

Una vez desnudo se acomodó entre las piernas de la hembra, apuntó su falo endurecido hacia la entrada y de una sola estocada entró hasta el fondo, ignorando el agudo gemido femenino, llenando su miembro de las placenteras sensaciones que conocía a la perfección.

Con movimientos duros y certeros se dispuso a complacer su necesidad primaria. Las manos ansiosas de la joven vagaron por los músculos del tórax del príncipe, deleitándose de ese majestuoso espécimen masculino que la poseía con experiencia.

Vegeta cerró los ojos enfocándose en su propio placer, de pronto sintió deseos de experimentar aquello que solo con la terrícola había realizado al fornicar.

Se dejó tocar por las hábiles manos expertas que lo acariciaban, hambrientas por reconocer cada surco de su cincelado cuerpo. Los pechos medianos danzaban sin descanso al vaivén de sus hondas estocadas, eran más pequeños que los de la terrícola, también las caderas eran más pequeñas y las piernas menos voluptuosas. Inclusive los rasgos faciales le recordaban que estaba con una hembra de otra especie, ojos almendrados más grandes de los de su especie, nariz pequeña y respingada. En general, rasgos demasiado finos, casi infantiles. No como los de ella… tan parecida a él, a excepción del color de sus ojos y cabello.

Tocó los pechos de la joven, los amasó y apretó esperando llenar sus manos, pero no, sus manos ansiosas no se llenaron. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se dejó llevar como lo hacía con Bulma. Lamió ambos pezones, los mordisqueó hasta sacarle agudos gritos a la meretriz que fornicaba, pero no, no era lo mismo. No eran sus gritos, no era el olor de su excitación el que inundaba la habitación, no era su sabor el que probaba… no era ella.

Apretó los ojos irguiéndose de nuevo, alejándose de esa desconocida y de su olor disfrazado con perfume. Se alejó solo lo necesario, a excepción de su miembro, ese continuaría hasta saciarse. La levantó por las caderas y se concentró en llegar al tan deseado orgasmo, rememorando en su mente la pasada revolcada que tuvo en los brazos de la terrícola. Finalmente llegaron los espasmos de su liberación, sacó su miembro desparramando su esencia sobre la hembra, que decepcionada veía como se terminaba a acción, al menos eso creyó en ese momento.

El príncipe suspiro de alivio. Esa vulgar terrícola pagaría por su embrujo una vez que llegara a la tierra, no seguiría fastidiándolo en cada paso que daba.

-¿Está usted satisfecho?- la meretriz inquirió con un notable acento de decepción, lo que caló hondo en el orgullo del príncipe. Solo eso faltaba, que las putas lo creyeran un principiante. Lo de menos sería eliminarla, pero eso daría de qué hablar y no permitiría que se pusiera en duda la virilidad del próximo emperador de la galaxia.

-Ja...- torció los labios en una cínica sonrisa. -No soy como los debiluchos que te suelen fornicar- fue todo lo que salió de sus escuetos labios. La giró sin delicadeza alguna, palmeó ambos glúteos concentrándose en la calentura que lo había estado embargando los días después de su transformación y su miembro no tardó en despertar de nuevo, irguiéndose tan altivo como su dueño, dispuesto a dejar huella en la memoria de esa experta hembra.

Se hundió de nuevo entre los pliegues femeninos, sujetándole las caderas con posesividad. Concentró sus pensamientos en imágenes de batallas y destrucción, para nublar cualquier recuerdo que incluyera a científica, no le dedicaría más tiempo del necesario.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

-Me urge finiquitar lo de mi descendiente. Me saciaré hasta hartarme de la mujer, puede que tal vez la deje con vida al finalizar lo que tengo pendiente con Kakaroto. Eso depende si puede ser de utilidad para mi imperio.

Se acomodó en el asiento frente a la consola para digitalizar su próximo destino, la tierra.

…

Al fin se encontraba terminado el gran espacio abovedado que conformaba la nueva cámara de gravedad, faltaba lo más importante, terminar de ensamblar el gran motor que reposaba debajo de esta. Paseó su vista con orgullo por las paredes del lugar. Hacía tiempo que no le entusiasmaba tanto un proyecto.

-Señorita Bulma- la llamó una de las empleadas desde la puerta. -Tiene una llamada. Dice llamarse inspector Dung.

-¿El inspector Dung?- corrió a tomar el aparato electrónico con prisa. Si la llamaba era por una sola razón, al fin había conseguido información valiosa, información de vida o muerte.

Después de tomar la llamada se dirigió a darse un merecido baño de burbujas, tenía mucho en qué meditar.

-¿Qué haré?- se hundió en las burbujas hasta la barbilla.

Suspiró pesadamente. Su mente divagaba entre la lealtad y confianza hacia sus amigos y su instinto de supervivencia.

Quería confiar completamente en la fuerza de los guerreros, principalmente en los dos saiyajines de sangre pura. Se sentía frustrada, estaba en una posición difícil, prácticamente entre la espada y la pared.

"_¿Y si Vegeta no logra transformarse? De ser así, toda la responsabilidad recaería sobre Goku… y no puedo confiar en ese testarudo" _

Terminó su baño sin llegar a una conclusión convincente. La información recién recibida era lo que estaba esperando desde que comenzó a investigar sobre el doctor Maki Gero, al principio de su investigación no obtuvo nada, cada pista la llevaba hacia un callejón sin salida, logrando que con el tiempo se desanimara de continuar, y ella no era fácil de desanimar, era de naturaleza obstinada y persistente.

Cubrió su desnudez con una toalla y se dirigió hacia la habitación, aún sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

-No importa lo que digan ese par de necios saiyajines. De todas maneras lo haré.

-¡¿Qué se supone que harás?!- La voz grave del príncipe retumbó en las paredes, sacándole un repentino escalofrío a la científica.

-¡VEGETA!- Exclamó dando un pequeño brinco.

-No me has contestado- se le acercó peligrosamente entrecerrando la mirada. Advirtió que la mujer cubría su desnudez con solo una toalla, sus cabellos azules caían desparramados sobre sus hombros, escurriendo gruesas gotas de agua que se burlaban de él, acariciando su nívea piel al resbalar por la superficie.

Bulma tenía que hacer algo para distraerlo en lo que pensaba en una respuesta creíble. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia el cuello del guerrero, atacando a besos los inexpresivos labios.

La reacción de la científica lo tomó desprevenido, eso no lo vio venir, pensó en alejarla pero el tacto cálido contra sus labios lo turbaron al grado de terminar abrazándola, estrujándola contra su anatomía, disfrutándola.

No pudo evitar comparar los labios carnosos que lo devoraban con aquellos pequeños y delgados, definitivamente había un abismo de diferencia.

Un punto a favor de la terrícola.

Se deleitó con las atenciones que la vulgar mujer le profesaba. Aspiró el dulce aroma que su piel despedía, golpeándolo en las fosas nasales, como si las feromonas que producía su débil cuerpo tuvieran algún tipo de poder mágico que muy a su pesar, lo terminaban venciendo.

Palpó las curvas sobre la endemoniada tela de algodón, nada que ver con las estilizadas de la meretriz más costosa del mejor burdel del planeta Koor. Tal vez para los demás insectos ella era espectacular, pero para el príncipe, espectacular era la vulgar hembra que tenía frente a él.

"_Mmmm… es por el parecido físico. Sí… definitivamente"_

Terminó convenciéndose de que esa era la razón por la que disfrutaba en demasía el cuerpo de la terrícola. Ninguna otra raza que conoció en el pasado se parecía tanto a la de él, y no solo eso, también era genéticamente compatible.

"_Tal vez podría concederle el honor de complacerme de vez en cuando, una vez que sea el emperador de la galaxia"_

Su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse a una velocidad estrepitosa, no debía continuar, intuía que esa mujer escondía algo y ese beso era un exitoso distractor. Pero él era el príncipe Vegeta, no era fácil verle la cara de idiota.

Rompió el beso alejándola por los hombros con cierta brusquedad, le clavó su fría mirada queriendo infundirle miedo a través de su mueca seca. Debía sacarle la verdad a esa astuta hembra.

-¿Entonces?- inquirió mostrando un semblante duro.

Bulma ladeó la cabeza fingiendo demencia. -¡Qué manera tan mal educada de saludar! Regresas después de meses y ni un… hola, ya regresé- acomodó discretamente la toalla que estaba a punto de caer y puso ambas manos en las caderas, a modo de reclamo.

Vegeta sonrió con sorna. -Hola… ya regresé- pronunció con sarcasmo mientras cruzaba los brazos. En todo el universo jamás llegó a tratar a una hembra que lo enfrentase con ese temple.

"_Igual que una saiyajin"_

Entonces lo golpeó la realidad con mayor fuerza. Las hembras de su raza ganaron fama por su agresividad y orgullo, aquellos que las conocieron recordaban esa peculiar característica de su personalidad, a pesar de los años.

"_Mejor. Así mi descendiente heredará carácter fuerte"_

Otro punto a favor de la terrícola.

-¿Me lo vas a decir, o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza?- gruñó mostrando sus caninos y aparentando enfado.

Volverla a ver y en esas condiciones, tan escasa de ropa, le habían renovado el buen humor. Le había embargado de un sentimiento ya olvidado en él, un sentimiento tan lejano que la última vez que lo experimentó fue en su tierna infancia, ese sentimiento de sentirse en casa cuando regresaba a su planeta natal después de alguna purga. Y de hecho había regresado a casa, aunque él aun no lo sabía.

Bulma mordió sus labios involuntariamente, si le contaba la verdad perdería su confianza, con lo orgulloso que era, probablemente se marcharía y se negaría a ayudarlos. Ya no volvería a saber de él.

Esa posibilidad le dolió por primera vez.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para sacarme no sé qué a la fuerza?- levantó una ceja con altanería.

El príncipe sonrió malicioso. Sin duda iba a disfrutar de atormentar a esa fierecilla frente a él.

En un movimiento veloz la atrajo por la cintura, solo un gemido sordo se escuchó por parte de la científica antes de encontrarse levitando por encima de la corporación. Estando a unos 40 metros encima del domo, no mucho para él, pero para ella significaba la muerte segura. La tomó de una muñeca con firmeza y soltó el brazo que rodeaba su menuda cintura.

-¡AHHHH! ¡BÁJAME VEGETA!- Pateó asustada, lo que ocasionó que la toalla que cubría su cuerpo se soltara y resbalara por la superficie esférica de la propiedad, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. -¡NOOO!- Exclamó al saberse desnuda y expuesta sobre la ciudad. Si no fuera de noche, de seguro ya la habrían visto.

Vegeta se tragó la risa, debía parecer molesto, después de todo, se suponía que era un castigo por su negativa a responder y por atormentarlo durante su viaje, por colarse en sus pensamientos. Gracias a su excelente sentido de la vista pudo visualizar lo que la blanca piel de la mujer tenía para ofrecer a sus negros ojos.

-Lo diré solo una vez más. Si no respondes juro que te soltaré- levitó unos metros más. Solo esperaba que su juego no tuviera el efecto contrario, con esa mujer no se podía saber qué esperar. Una cosa más que le gustaba de ella, aunque lo negara.

-¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que lo harías sin importar lo que dijéramos los saiyajines? Supongo que te referías al idiota de Kakaroto y a mí.

Bulma tragó saliva. Ella no podía morir por un estúpido error, ella era la mujer más inteligente e intrépida del planeta y no se le ocurría nada para convencer a su peligroso amante.

Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de inexpresivos ojos negros. -Te lo diré cuando esté a salvo- trató de mantener la calma.

El príncipe la soltó como respuesta, dejándola caer al vacío sin retirar la vista de su rostro, grabando en su memoria el gesto de terror que se dibujó en las facciones femeninas.

Su vida no podía terminar así, y lo peor de todo, encontrarían su cadáver desnudo. El miedo le paralizo el habla, quería gritar pero no pudo. Por fortuna, esa terrible sensación de que moriría duró tan solo unos segundos, que para ella fueron una eternidad. Un par de fuertes brazos la atraparon a escasos metros de su inminente muerte y de nuevo se encontraba varios metros arriba de su casa.

Se aferró al cuello del guerrero sin querer mirar hacia abajo.

-Ya estas a salvo mujer- habló intentando mantener su mente fría, el contacto con el cuerpo desnudo de ella pegada a él lo desestabilizó. En ese momento deseó no llevar puesta su armadura ni sus guantes. -Te escuchó- le dijo al oído, con voz más ronca de lo habitual.

¿Cómo era posible que esa insignificante hembra le causara estragos a su cuerpo?

Bulma tragó saliva rogando a Kamisama poner las palabras correctas en su boca, no tenía caso mentir. -Contraté un investigados privado- titubeó antes de continuar, -me llamó hoy, quiere que nos veamos para mostrarme la información que recabó- finalizó mordiendo sus mejillas internas.

Vegeta quedó en silencio, buscando el motivo que la mujer tuviera como para ocultárselo.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con los androides?- inquirió con voz firme. Estaba seguro que esa era la verdadera razón, ella realmente desconfiaba de él. Eso le caló hasta la médula.

Bulma agachó la cabeza, escondiéndose como niña regañada debajo de la gallarda barbilla del saiyajin. -Sí- confesó en un débil susurró que el príncipe alcanzó a escuchar.

-Tsk…- debería dejarte caer por eso.

¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de su poder? Comenzó a levitar hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación de la mujer. Una vez dentro la soltó con poca delicadeza, si no hubiera sido porque ella se sujetaba del cuello de Vegeta, hubiera caído directo en el piso.

Una vez que se encontraba de pie fue sujetada por los brazos y empujada hasta topar con la pared más próxima.

-Escúchame bien terrícola- siseó molesto. -Vas a renunciar a lo que sea que estas tramando para boicotear mí enfrentamiento contra esas chatarras.

-No estoy boicoteando nada. Solo buscaba información que nos beneficie para utilizarla en caso de que sea necesario- lo empujó y corrió hacia el baño para buscar con qué cubrirse.

Vegeta la siguió de cerca gruñendo. -¡No te atrevas Bulma!- dijo pronunciando su nombre.

La científica alcanzó a tomar otra toalla antes de ser jalada de un brazo. -Nada de lo que hagas será necesario. Me basto solo para enfrentarlos y derrotarlos.

Bulma se cubrió escuetamente con la toalla, la cual apretó con su mano libre. -No está de más tener información. Además…- mordió su labio inferior deteniéndose antes de escupir lo que pensaba.

-Además ¿qué?- Vegeta torció los labios en una mueca de arrogancia.

La terrícola se estremeció con la dura mirada recriminatoria del saiyajin. Leyó decepción en sus perlas negras, él estaba decepcionado de ella y eso le dolió.

-Vegeta…

-Estoy esperando Bulma- volvió a llamarla por su nombre. De hecho no recordaba haberlo escuchado en la boca de él. Era evidente que se encontraba enojado.

El guerrero ya no le infundía miedo, a pesar de haberla dejado caer, a pesar de su dura mirada, no le temía. A pesar de haber creído que moriría cuando caía, pero él la rescató a tiempo, no la dejó morir. Si algún atisbo de duda quedaba ante la idea de ser asesinada por él, con esa acción se había borrado. Ahora estaba segura de que él no causaría su muerte.

Lo que no podía asegurar era si los ayudaría, si la abandonaría.

"_Él es libre. Puede irse donde quiera, con quien quiera"_ Pensó con una incómoda presión en el pecho.

Sabía que lo había herido en su orgullo al buscar información sobre el doctor Maki Gero, le había dado donde más le dolía y con el carácter volátil del guerrero no sabía qué esperar de él. A diferencia de su relación con Yamcha, donde siempre sabía cuál sería la reacción del beisbolista, ahora se encontraba enredada con alguien completamente opuesto y era eso precisamente lo que le gustaba de él.

Estaba consciente de que lo de ellos era temporal, pero aun así no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a eso por el momento. Debía sincerarse, el príncipe era tan astuto como ella y mentirle no funcionaría. Aunque la verdad doliera.

-No quiero ofenderte Vegeta- comenzó con una especie de disculpa por lo que estaba por decir, tomó aire y lo soltó levantando el pecho y la barbilla, demostrando seguridad. -Pero aún no logras transformarte en un súper saiyajin- contuvo la respiración, esperando alguna palabra cargada de ira o desprecio.

Vegeta la soltó y cruzó los brazos sonriendo de lado, su sonrisa no era de desprecio, era de burla.

Bulma abrió los ojos a lo más que podían sus párpados ante la inesperada revelación.

-¡¿Acaso tú?!... ¿desde cuándo?

-Eso no importa. Desconfías de mi poder- apretó el puño de la mano derecha frente a ella. -Pero te demostraré a ti y a las sabandijas de tus amigos que yo solo puedo contra esas chatarras y Kakaroto juntos- escupió con los ojos inyectados de rencor.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho Vegeta?

-No sabía que debía proporcionarte un registro de los resultados de mi entrenamiento- respondió mirándola de lado, levantando la cabeza con altivez.

"_Debería aniquilarla por dudar de mi poder"_

-Me esfuerzo a diario por mantener óptimas las condiciones de tu entrenamiento, mínimo merez…

-Romperás cualquier contacto con investigadores y desistirás de esa absurda búsqueda- la interrumpió levantando la voz.

-¡Oye grosero! Es de mala educación interrumpir a una dama- le recriminó con el fino ceño arrugado.

"_Es tan exasperante. ¿Cómo puedo estar deseándola a cada rato?" _

Vio como caía ligeramente la toalla, sujetada con firmeza con esas débiles manos, ocultando de su vista lo que ya tenía memorizado. Tan fácil sería tirar de ella, lanzarla lejos y dejarla desnuda, tomarla y preñarla de una vez por todas.

Sacudió su cabeza, se encontraba molesto y ofendido por el atrevimiento de la mujer, pero a la vez, su cuerpo comenzaba a necesitar de ella. Lo de menos seía ignorarla y alejarse de ella, pero ya había invertido mucho tiempo en prepararla y él no era de desistir de una meta, debía cumplir con cada objetivo que se proponía, a costa de lo que fuere.

Se acercó lentamente sacándose sus guantes, que para este punto sentía que le quemaban, tenía una imperiosa necesidad de tocarla, de comprobar lo que había descubierto con aquella prostituta, ninguna le proporcionaba tanto placer como el que experimentaba con la vulgar terrícola.

Lanzó los guantes con despreocupación relamiéndose los labios.

A Bulma le extrañó el comportamiento del guerrero, se suponía que debiera estar furioso, indignado. ¿Por qué ahora la miraba con lujuria?

-¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza vegeta? ¿No estarás pensando en…?- inquirió extrañada. Ella se esperaba una reacción totalmente contraria.

-Me queda claro que no confías en mis habilidades- la atrapó entre sus brazos, -me importa una mierda tu opinión- se acercó hacia los labios carnosos que lo tentaban entreabiertos, -eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestro acuerdo de fornicar sin compromiso- le mordió el labio inferior.

"_Qué diferencia"_

Comparó la sensación con aquella ocasión en que mordió los labios de aquella exótica alienígena, esos pequeños labios, no tal apetecibles para el precio tan alto por tenerla. En cambio los de la científica frente a él, tan tentadores, tan seductores, parecía que estaban hechos para él. Se sonrió internamente al saberse el segundo macho en una lista de solo dos que la habían poseído, en cambio las demás que tomó, él solo fue uno más en una larga lista. Pero Bulma no, ningún guerrero podía jactarse de haberla probado y el insecto no contaba, así de insignificante era el beisbolista.

Bulma decidió seguirle el juego, era lo mejor. -Supongo que es normal que me hayas extrañado- dijo petulante, sin dejar de presionar la toalla contra su pecho. -Supongo que tu cuerpo se encuentra resentido con estos meses sin sexo- agregó coquetamente.

"_Hombre después de todo"_

Los músculos del príncipe se tensaron, él no tenía ni un mes sin sexo, poco más de tres semanas que duró su viaje hacia la tierra. Tragó saliva con intenciones de confesar que había satisfecho sus necesidades en una ocasión con una alienígena, después de todo no tenía ningún motivo para ocultárselo, ella no era su mujer, no le debía consideración alguna.

Gruñó bajo y arrancó la toalla de las manos de la mujer, provocándole un gemido por la sorpresa.

Había decidido callar respecto a la prostituta, conociendo a la terrícola, podría comprometer el asunto con su descendiente y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

-¿Así?

-¿Así qué?- dijo entre dientes, acercándose hacia su cuello para olfatearla, esa noche lo intentaría.

-Recién llegas y yo no sabía…

-De haberlo sabido no te hubiera descubierto conspirando en mi contra- le reprochó. No se le olvidaba la ofensa, pensaba desquitarse y una de las maneras era jugando con su inteligencia. Ella confiaba en que él no deseaba preñarla, se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Y cuando ella se atreviera a reclamarle, él usaría a su favor el hecho de que ella conspirara en contra de sus órdenes.

Soltó la toalla para rodear el cuello del guerrero con sus brazos. -Solo buscaba información para saber más, lo que nos dijo ese muchacho es muy vago y no me gusta ignorar lo que sucede a mi alrededor- respondió en un puchero coqueto, rozando su nariz con la barbilla eternamente afeitada del príncipe.

-Es porque eres una entrometida- ronroneó mordisqueando la mejilla de la mujer. -Desistirás de tu ridícula búsqueda y no intentaras hacer absolutamente nada que evite enfrentarme con esas chatarras- ordenó con voz calmada, pero autoritaria. Esperaba que lo obedeciera, aunque era inútil engañarse, era como él, terca y perseverante.

Bulma llevó una de sus delicadas manos hacia la rebelde cabellera del guerrero, tomó un mechón en un puño y lo jaló con relativa fuerza. -Tú no mandas sobre mí.

Un jadeo masculino salió de la garganta de Vegeta debido al débil jalón de cabello. Cómo le gustaba la agresividad que ella le mostraba, lo excitaba. Siempre retándolo, siempre audaz y arriesgada, nunca sumisa como la demás hembras que había poseído.

-Ya lo veremos- le mostró los colmillos con orgullo y la empujó con cuidado contra la pared, provocando que la toalla entre ellos cayera al piso. Se quitó la armadura en un par de movimientos, luego su camisa de spandex, quedando solo en su pantalón y botas.

La vio morderse el labio inferior ansiosa por lo que venía, podía ver la erección de su amante a través de la tela que ella misma había confeccionado, haciéndose notar con total descaro.

La científica lucía realmente apetecible, a pesar de haberla visto desnuda en otras ocasiones, no dejaba de sorprenderle su anatomía.

"_¿Así habrá sido cuando se emparejaba oficialmente con una hembra?" _Pensó por primera vez.

Qué importaban las mujeres de su raza, ya no estaban. Frente a él tenía la criatura más enigmática y sensual que había conocido en su vida y pronto la preñaría, esa misma noche tal vez.

Se relamió los labios de nuevo antes de atacar a Bulma. Lo primero en recibir su ataque fueron esos endemoniados labios rosáceos que poseía la mujer, el dulce sabor que ninguna otra hembra poseía, eso lo podía asegurar. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella, restregándole con insistencia la pelvis, creándole la desesperante necesidad por tenerlo dentro, hasta el fondo de ella.

Bulma bajó una mano hacia el tan ansiado premio que merecía después de un día de arduo trabajo y el susto recibido después. Masajeó por encima del pantalón que comenzaba a presentar humedad producida por el líquido pre seminal, lo que indicaba que no llevaba puestos sus calzoncillos, algo común en él cuando vestía su traje de batalla, manía del guerrero que a la científica le parecía excitante.

Sin poder aguantar las ganas, se aventuró a meter su traviesa mano dentro del pantalón, deleitándose de provocarle una erección a semejante guerrero engreído y orgulloso.

"_Si no fuera tan arrogante, lo consideraría como novio" _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las manos del guerrero tomando sus muñecas posesivamente, colocándolas sobre su cabeza.

Con la mano libre, Vegeta bajó su pantalón lo suficiente como para liberar su hinchado miembro, con esa misma mano la elevó un poco por los glúteos. En respuesta, Bulma rodeo las caderas del príncipe con sus piernas.

Vegeta meneó su cadera apuntando su ansioso falo hacia la tan deseada entrada, comprobando con beneplácito que la hembra ya comenzaba a lubricar, sin más espera se enterró hasta el fondo, grabando en su memoria las deliciosas sensaciones que solo las paredes húmedas y receptivas de esa mujer le ofrecían. La escuchó dar un gemido que le pareció de queja, tal vez había sido muy egoísta desistir de prepararla para la penetración, pero no se preocuparía por eso, ella se lo merecía por insolente, por creerlo un debilucho. Se encargaría de hacerle pagar.

Comenzó a fornicarla sin piedad, lamiendo y mordisqueando ese par de montes que bailaban al ritmo de sus estocadas. Los gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar, deleitando al fino sentido auditivo del guerrero. En otras circunstancias, esa mujer era molesta, gritona y vulgar. Durante el sexo, los sonidos que salían de su boca eran completamente opuestos a lo molesto, eran la más dulce sinfonía que jamás había escuchado.

Se separó un poco para observarla completamente sometida al placer que le producía, con ambas atrevidas manos sujetas, los ojos cerrados, concentrada en algo, tanto que no advertía que estaba siendo estudiada. Bajo la vista para toparse con sus sexos fusionándose, creando un sonido que rivalizaba con los gemidos de la mujer.

Vegeta cerró los ojos intentando buscar entre sus recuerdos.

No, nunca en su vida una hembra le había complacido a tal extremo. Ni la más exótica, ni la más experimentada, ni la más costosa. Ninguna le había despertado las ganas de probar su piel con su lengua, como a él tanto le gustaba hacerlo con la científica.

Una corriente eléctrica le recorría desde la nuca hasta la cicatriz de su cola, que hacía sentirla de nuevo meneándose erizada. Como cuando era joven y salía a cazar, cuando alcanzaba a sus presas y las mataba sofocándolas, robándoles el último aliento de vida, cuando sentía su estado primitivo más vivo que nunca; esa sensación tan cercana a sus instintos salvajes, esa que revivía al tomar a una insignificante terrícola. Esa mujer era una hechicera.

"_Ya es hora"_ Sonrió para sí mismo, como cuando un niño travieso sabe de antemano la travesura que realizará.

Se concentró en la intensidad de su propio placer, aumentando las estocadas y distrayendo a la mujer con apasionados besos y mordidas posesivas sobre sus pechos. Un poco más y su liberación llegó, desparramando su primera expulsión de semilla hasta el fondo de la cavidad femenina y en un movimiento certero el resto se desparramó contra la pared en la que la científica se encontraba recargada, como señal inequívoca de que su semilla había sido expulsada afuera del cuerpo de la mujer.

Un suspiro por parte del saiyajin seguido de un escalofrío le avisó a la terrícola que el hombre se encontraba experimentando un intenso orgasmo, apenas sintió vibrar el miembro dentro de ella para salir inmediatamente después, justo a tiempo.

Vegeta aspiró hondo en el fino cuello de Bulma, comprobando lo que ansiaba, que ella se encontraba en esa época del mes, cuando el ovulo estaba listo para ser fecundado. Él aprovecharía esa oportunidad sin duda.

Bulma comenzó a regular la respiración, comenzando a sentir cansancio en sus piernas por ejercer presión para no caer, aunque sabía que él no la dejaría caer, su instinto la obligaba a apretarle las caderas.

-Quiero bajar- dijo en un jadeo.

El príncipe la bajó y soltó con suavidad, aun turbado por la mezcla de sensaciones que cada vez que la tomaba se intensificaban. El glúteo derecho de Bulma se embarró de los fluidos masculinos que resbalaban por la pared, lo que hizo que comprobara lo que sospechaba, que él había terminado afuera.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a salir algo de los fluidos que el príncipe dejó dentro de la científica. Vegeta no permitiría que su juego se descubriera, no hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para ella.

-Esto apenas comienza… terrícola- ronroneó seductoramente, liberando las adoloridas muñecas de la mujer.

Bulma no perdió tiempo en posar sus manos sobre los trabajados hombros de su amante. -Ya lo sé. Eres insaciable… príncipe- le susurró al oído, provocando con esa sola palabra, que su miembro se irguiese de nuevo.

Ser llamado por su título siempre le había sido grato, pero escucharlo de esa insolente y vulgar boca le provocaba ganas de poseer a la hembra hasta desfallecer.

La tomó en brazos dirigiéndose con ella hacia la habitación, lanzándola sin delicadeza a la cama.

-¡Ahh! Cuidado príncipe- se quejó con voz coqueta.

De nuevo lo llamó por su título.

-No seas remilgosa. Ya deberías estar acostumbrada- dijo girándola de un solo movimiento y levantando sus caderas. Lo haría por lo menos dos veces más, aunque solo dejara una pequeña parte de su semilla, multiplicado por tres debería ser una cantidad suficiente.

Después de la tercera ronda, ambos yacían extasiados dentro de la tina de la científica. Él mismo la había llevado con el pretexto de que deseaba tomarla entre el agua, el motivo real era que ella no sintiera escurrir las gotas de la semilla que insistían por salir. Así se perdían entre el agua y ella no tendría por qué sospechar.

-Muero de sueño- habló Bulma rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había instalado después de las arduas sesiones de sexo. No deseaba levantarse, se sentía en las nubes reposando en los brazos del saiyajin, podría quedarse así una eternidad, pero la realidad distaba mucho de ese efímero deseo. Él solo era un pasatiempo.

Con un suspiro se levantó buscando una toalla mientras el guerrero la observó en silencio.

-¿Quieres dormir aquí?- le preguntó mientras frotaba su cuerpo con la misma toalla que había sido abandonada en el piso durante la primera ronda.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza, hipnotizado por la desnudez de la mujer. Una leve mueca adornó sus duras facciones al notar un par de hematomas en sus piernas, las huellas de sus manos en su blanca piel. Se levantó y tomó otra toalla, secó su cuerpo y vistió sus pantalones y botas, todo en completo mutismo.

-¿Por qué no escuché la nave llegar?- Preguntó Bulma ya que la magia se había esfumado.

-Quería fastidiarte- respondió regresando a su pose de arrogancia.

Bulma rodó los ojos sin preguntar más, había salido bien librada del asunto del investigador privado y no quería provocar una plática que lo trajera a colación.

-Supongo que necesita mantenimiento-. Dudó en acercarse y besarlo antes de ir adormir, como cualquier pareja, pero ellos no eran una pareja. Así que declinó a sus deseos y se dirigió hacia su habitación para buscar una cómoda pijama. -Me voy a dormir Vegeta, tengo muchas energías que reponer- le cerró un ojo coqueta.

-Mhp…

El príncipe tomó el resto de su traje y salió con las prendas en sus manos. Dio una última vista a la mujer mientras se colocaba su ropa interior de espaldas a él y salió rumbo a su habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Era cuestión de tiempo, la cuenta regresiva comenzaba.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo. Creo que casi tres semanas en actualizar, no se podrán quejar. Yo suelo esperar inclusive meses para ver cada capítulo de los fanfics que me tienen enganchada, es por eso que me esfuerzo en actualizar lo antes posible, porque sé las ganas con las que esperamos la continuación.**

**Nos leemos en algunos días. Sigue actualizar; Un pedazo de ti.**


	16. Orgullo y tradición - El comienzo CAP 16

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 16**

Todo marchaba conforme a sus planes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el príncipe de la raza guerrera se encontraba conforme de cómo iban pasando las cosas.

Su tan ansiada transformación ya era una realidad, al fin podía transformarse en súper saiyajin, su entrenamiento estaba rindiendo frutos. Por otra parte, el asunto con su descendiente era cuestión de tiempo, de muy poco tiempo. La científica no sospechaba de su plan y en cada ocasión que puso en práctica su treta, milagrosamente no levantó ninguna sospecha. Una de las artimañas que utilizó, fue enfocarse en el placer de la hembra, algo inaudito para él, pero valía la pena el sacrificio y además, era recompensado con un placer del que no había gozado antes. Con la terrícola completamente entregada y turbada por la oleada de atenciones hacia su cuerpo, era mucho más fácil manipular la situación, pues la prodigiosa mente de la mujer se encontraba bajo el hechizo de seducción del príncipe.

Situación que lo tenía de muy buen humor, a pesar de una constante preocupación que pronto dejaría de serlo, una vez que saliera de nuevo al espacio. No podía quedarse en la tierra hasta la llegada de los androides, necesitaba dominar a la perfección su transformación y no lo haría en la tierra, ya que de inmediato se haría notar y Kakaroto descubriría que ya no era el único súper saiyajin existente. No pensaba exponer su trasformación hasta que estuviera listo, hasta que tuviera completo control sobre ella, por eso debía salir del planeta, lejos, en donde no fuera detectado su ki para poder dar rienda suelta a sus entrenamientos sin la preocupación de ser detectado. Sin duda, los insectos se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

Con un golpe destruyó al último robot que había estado acosándolo con el molesto rayo láser, que aunque no eran letales para él, si dañaban su traje y le causaban heridas menores. Detuvo la gravedad aumentada, se encontraba cansado del gran esfuerzo que siempre ponía en sus entrenamientos, en donde cada vez presionaba más a su fortalecido cuerpo.

Sonrió ligeramente mientras abría y cerraba el puño derecho, una pequeña herida sangraba con insistencia en su muñeca, adornando el pulcro piso blanco con uno que otro punto rojizo. Sin importarle ese detalle continuó sonriendo, ya podía ver la derrota de su rival, en todos los sentidos.

Conforme con los resultados del entrenamiento de ese día, se dirigió hacia su habitación para darse una ducha y tratar su herida, de no hacerlo, ya podía escuchar los gritos de la mujer escandalizada por una simple cortada, y los gritos que deseaba escuchar de su boca, eran de otra índole.

"_No quiero ni imaginarme cómo gritará cuando se entere que la he preñado"_

Con ese pensamiento en mente se dio una ducha rápida para luego proceder a vendar su herida, cosa en la que ya tenía práctica, después de toda una vida en constantes luchas, en las que tuvo que atenderse él mismo para detener las hemorragias y lograr llegar hasta la nave nodriza, en donde era puesto en una de las cámaras de recuperación disponibles para los soldados que regresaban de alguna misión.

…

Bulma se acomodó de lado, apoyando su pierna derecha sobre los muslos del príncipe. La tibieza de la piel del guerrero le causaba gracia, un hombre tan frío en su actuar cotidiano, tan severo a la hora de hablar, con esa gélida mirada que podía congelar al guerrero más rudo, sin embargo, su piel al tacto era tan diferente a lo que transmitía. Un calor reconfortante, era lo que Bulma encontraba cada vez que lo tocaba, lo que nunca llegó a imaginar antes de intimar con él, ni en su más osado sueño se lo hubiera imaginado.

-¿Vegeta…?

-¿Mhn?- respondió con pereza. Recién se recuperaba del segundo asalto al cuerpo de la científica, se encontraba el relajado trance post sexo, del que cada vez disfrutaba más, hasta el punto de dejarse llevar por el sopor y permanecer un rato más en la cama de la mujer, con ella pegada a su cuerpo, cosa que a él no le molestaba, muy a su pesar lo disfrutaba.

-¿Con cuántas mujeres lo has hecho?- se animó a soltar la pregunta que había estado rondando en su cabeza desde hacía unas semanas.

-¡¿Qué?!- La pregunta de la terrícola lo despertó de su somnolencia.

-Sí Vegeta. Tengo curiosidad- agregó dibujando círculos con sus dedos sobre el pecho del guerrero.

-Es porque eres una metiche- arrugó el entrecejo, el cual se encontraba extrañamente relajado.

-Es que tu vida me parece un enigma. Me gustaría saber de tu pasado- continuó con sus inocentes caricias sobre la bronceada piel masculina, creándole una placentera sensación al guerrero, una sensación de la que al principio le parecía extraña, pues nunca antes se había dejado acariciar más tiempo del necesario. Con Bulma era diferente porque la necesitaba para un propósito en específico y era por eso que le daba ciertos privilegios. Con ese argumento justificaba su debilidad por la científica.

-¿Qué pierdes con decírmelo?- insistió con tono meloso.

-El darte la victoria de conocer algo que no te incumbe- se movió en su lugar para estirarse con pereza. Deseaba salir de la cama y regresar a su espacio personal, cortar esa estúpida charla, pero un lazo invisible lo mantenía atado a las sábanas, atado a ella.

-Eres injusto- le reprochó con un puchero infantil, -tú lo sabes todo sobre mí.

-Tú tienes la culpa. Hablas demasiado, a pesar de que yo no esté interesado en saber.

Bulma se levantó un poco, solo para apoyar su peso sobre un brazo y tener una vista completa del guerrero que reposaba tranquilamente en su lecho. -¿Son bellas las alienígenas que te…?- se mordió el labio inferior pensando en la palabra correcta para completar la oración. -Con las que tuviste… intimidad- finalizó observándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Intimidad?- una sonora carcajada retumbó en las paredes de la habitación. -Las forniqué, no tuve ningún tipo de intimidad con ellas- respondió con soberbia.

-Conmigo tienes intimidad-. Bulma le aseguró con orgullo, levantando las cejas con altanería.

-Porque me conviene- escupió pensando en voz alta, luego se mordió las mejillas internas por bajar la guardia, ella no debería siquiera sospecharlo. -Tú construyes mi cámara de gravedad y a cambio yo te aguanto- lo arregló con éxito.

-Lo que diga su majestad- le dio por su lado para no romper ese momento de intimidad, porque aunque él lo negara, se sentía cómodo en compañía de la científica, ella lo sabía muy bien. Si fuera otra persona, ya la hubiera dejado hablando sola, pero ahí estaba, sin moverse de su lado, soportando sus insistentes preguntas. -¿Eran bellas?- volvió a preguntar.

Vegeta giró el rostro hacia ella con fastidio en sus facciones. -Costaba caro gozarlas… muy caro. Espero eso responda tu pregunta- contestó solo para divertirse de la reacción de la mujer. Ni loco le confesaría que aquellas hembras, por mucho que costaran una fortuna, no le llegaban ni a los talones, a duras penas, él recién lo había admitido para sí mismo con reticencia.

-¡Vegeta! ¡¿Acaso tú?!- chilló impresionada, no se imaginaba al orgulloso saiyajin solicitando los servicios de alguna mujer, y si eran costosas como él decía, ¿de dónde sacaba el dinero?

-¡Me vas a dejar sordo!- fingió molestia, para luego hacer una sonrisa retorcida.

-Si pensabas que me la pasaba obedeciendo las órdenes de Freezer todo el tiempo, estabas muy equivocada.

Bulma regresó al calor del cuerpo masculino, acurrucándose de nuevo en uno de sus brazos.

-Oye Vegeta…- dijo en un tono de voz más bajo, casi en un susurró.

-¿Quieres que te de otra?- inquirió tratando de cambiar el ambiente de charla a uno más agradable para él.

-No por el momento- comenzó a realizar trazos lineales con sus dedos sobre el tórax del guerrero, mientras observaba cómo subía y bajaba con cada respiración que daba. -Las mujeres de tu raza, ¿cómo eran?

El príncipe cerró los ojos ignorando a la terrícola.

-¿Recuerdas alguna?

La respuesta no salió de los labios del guerrero. A pesar de haber convivido un poco con su madre y haber visto algunas guerreras con las que se topó cuando iban de misión, todas esas imágenes eran opacadas por la joven saiyajin sin nombre. Era el recuerdo más reciente que tenía de una hembra de su raza y cualquier otro recuerdo de las que conoció con vida, se fue diluyendo con el tiempo.

-Alguna mala experiencia-. Bulma afirmó en un leve susurro al ver la mueca dibujada en el rostro del guerrero, una mueca que tenía rastros de melancolía, mal camuflada con su cara dura. Para la científica ya no era un enigma interpretar el lenguaje mudo del saiyajin, supo de inmediato que estaba tocando un tema sensible, así que decidió cambiar el tema y respetar el silencio de su amante.

-Una última pregunta.

-Tsk…- se sentó de pronto con el ceño arrugado y dobló una de sus piernas para salir de la cama.

Bulma lo jaló del brazo y se posicionó sobre él, a horcajadas. -No tiene nada que ver con tu pasado- se apuró a aclararle. -Es sobre tu futuro lo que quiero saber- le dijo posando sus manos sobre los hombros del guerrero.

-Metiche- respondió relajando sus facciones.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer una vez que terminen con los androides?

Vegeta levantó las cejas con altanería. -¿Dijiste terminen?- bufó ruidosamente, -¡Yo terminaré con esas chatarras! Los inútiles de tus amigos no sirven para nada, incluyendo a Kakaroto- finalizó clavándole su negra mirada en el par de cielos que lo observaban con cierta ingenuidad.

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Piensas quedarte a vivir en la tierra?- soltó con la esperanza de escuchar un sí.

-¿Para que quisiera vivir aquí?- Le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, disimuladamente.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde piensas ir?

Vegeta sonrió de lado, a pesar de que ya tenía pensado irse con su descendiente y tomar el lugar que Freezer dejó vacante, en realidad no tenía un planeta exacto al cual ir, eso era algo que decidiría más adelante, dependiendo del resultado del experimento con la terrícola. No tenía experiencia viajando con crías y era algo que tenía que hacer, pero primero esperaría a que su vástago tuviera cierta independencia para que no fuera un estorbo. Mientras creciera al lado de Bulma, el príncipe tendría que permanecer cerca, para supervisar los avances en el desarrollo de su cría, eso sin levantar sospechas de su plan para llevárselo con él. Obvio que eso no se lo diría a Bulma ahora que le preguntaba por sus planes. Por lo que decidió guardar silencio y hacer lo que mejor le salía con ella, seducirla.

…

Terminó de apretar el último tornillo de la puerta que da acceso al cableado de la nueva cámara de gravedad. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y observó con orgullo su reciente logro.

-Ahora solo falta ponerlo a prueba- sonrió con esperanza. En ese gran espacio creado por ella y su padre, el príncipe podrá incrementar sus poderes en un tiempo menor que en la nave.

Con el corazón lleno de esperanza corrió hacia la consola para poner a prueba el funcionamiento de la cámara. Cada vez veía más probable el huir de ese destino apocalíptico, el descrito por el extraño muchacho de cabellos lilas.

Salió y cerró la compuerta reforzada, dejando adentro una botella de plástico llena de agua.

-¿Lista hija?- preguntó emocionado el doctor Briefs.

-Más que lista padre- respondió muy emocionada. Encendió la cámara mientras vigilaban lo que sucedía adentro, gracias a las cámaras instaladas en el interior.

Comenzó a subir la gravedad de a poco y la botella se fue comprimiendo hasta que se reventó, quedando completamente aplanada en el piso, junto con el líquido esparcido.

Bulma y su padre aplaudieron alegres, la máquina funcionaba a la perfección.

-Ahora hay que decirle al joven Vegeta, que la tiene que poner a prueba- dijo el doctor Briefs mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-En un rato sale a comer, se lo diré durante la merienda- respondió una alegre Bulma. Se despidió de su padre para cambiar su traje de overol holgado, quería verse femenina a la hora de la comida. Ya tenía algunas semanas que procuraba no ser vista en fachas por el príncipe, ella conservaba la coquetería que la caracterizaba desde jovencita y ahora que tenía una caliente aventura con el peligroso guerrero, era la oportunidad para lucir sus atributos, restregándole en la cara lo hermosa que era y por consiguiente, la suerte que él tenía al disfrutar de ella.

Se enfundó en un corto y ceñido vestido en color azul marino, al parecer el favorito del saiyajin, ya que él insistía en que sus uniformes de batalla debían llevar ese color. Bajó al comedor con prisa, le urgía presumirle al guerrero que su nueva creación se encontraba lista para usarse. Quería echarle en cara lo eficiente que era, le encantaba presumir su genialidad y más a ese engreído príncipe.

Lo encontró al llegar al comedor, se encontraba sentado devorando el primer plato que le había servido Panchy.

-Ahh Vegeta, qué bueno que te encuentro- lo saludo sin ocultar la emoción por verlo.

El saiyajin sonrió de lado mientras masticaba, su vanidad malinterpretó el saludo de la científica. Tragó y se aseguró de que la mujer rubia se encontrara en la cocina antes de hablar con su típico tono de arrogancia. -Ahorita estoy ocupado mujer, espera a que anochezca.

Bulma se apoyó en la mesa con ambas manos, de frente al guerrero. -No eres tan irresistible como crees, engreído- se mordió sus mejillas internas, -te necesito para probar la nueva cámara de gravedad- movió sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo con presunción.

-¡¿Ya está?!

-Por supuesto. ¿Acaso dudaste de mis capacidades?

-Después de ponerla a prueba te doy mi opinión- respondió antes de continuar engullendo sus alimentos.

La madre de la científica llegó con una bandeja en mano.

-¡Joven Vegeta! Ya están listas las costillas en salsa. Salieron deliciosas- canturreó alegremente, depositó la charola sobre la mesa y sonriendo tomó un pequeño trozo, ofreciéndole a su hija. -Tienes que probarlas Bulma.

El delicioso olor de la comida le pegó en la nariz como si fuese una bofetada. De inmediato, Bulma se tapó la nariz con ambas manos ante la mirada extraña de su madre y el guerrero.

-¡Ahh! ¡Huele mucho a grasa!- Se quejó haciendo aspavientos con las manos, alejándose un par de metros de la mesa.

-Pero Bulma, huele a la deliciosa salsa de la abuela- aspiró profundo el humeante olor que despedía el platillo. -¿Verdad joven?

Vegeta se limitó a encogerse de hombros y probar una de las costillas, la cual probó gustoso.

De nuevo, Bulma sintió unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, no pudo permanecer un minuto más delante de la comida y salió corriendo hacia el baño más próximo, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por resistir.

Llegó al lavamanos y se mojó la cara con manos temblorosas, tomó agua de la que salía de la llave mientras respiraba hondo, hasta que logró dejar de sentir asco.

"_Estuvo cerca"_ Pensó aliviada, había evitado vomitar.

-¿Cómo es que no se dieron cuenta? Apestaba a grasa.

…

El motor se apagó después de seis horas de uso continuo, había aguantado la presión aumentada y los rayos láser que los robots le lanzaron con insistencia al guerrero. En definitiva, el nuevo proyecto de la científica era un éxito.

Con toalla en mano, el príncipe salió de su nuevo espacio de entrenamiento, se encontraba exhausto pero conforme con su rendimiento. El gran domo había superado sus expectativas, pero eso era algo que no reconocería en voz alta.

"_Si puede hacer cosas como esas en tan poco tiempo, es probable que sea conveniente conservarla"_

Caminó a paso veloz hacia su habitación, la sensación pegajosa del sudor comenzaba a molestarle. Pensaba tomar un baño y visitar a la terrícola, con el pretexto de comentarle sobre el funcionamiento de la nueva cámara de gravedad. Debía buscar algún defecto que reprocharle, con el fin de divertirse echándole en cara que no era tan brillante. Pero le costaba encontrarle algo negativo a dicha cámara.

"_Ya se me ocurrirá algo" _Pensó mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación.

Después de la ducha, se vistió solo con unos shorts ajustados y caminó hacia la habitación de la científica, con su ya típica mueca socarrona dibujada en el rostro.

Se paró frente a la puerta dudando en tocar, pero desechó la idea. Él era un príncipe y por muy dueña que fuese de la casa, Bulma debería estar agradecida por tenerlo como huésped y amante.

-Buenas noches Vegeta- lo saludó sentada en un sillón largo que tenía al lado del ventanal.

El saiyajin no imaginaba verla esperándolo, porque era evidente que lo esperaba, ella sabía que él asistiría esa noche a pesar de no habérselo dicho y que la noche anterior había estado ahí, cuando él tenía la costumbre de no visitarla dos días seguidos, pues no quería mal acostumbrarla ni que ella se sintiera tan deseada e indispensable.

No supo que decir ante la sorpresa de verla sentada con las piernas cruzadas sugestivamente sobre el sillón, vistiendo solo un atrevido camisón de dormir con un pronunciado escote en V, igualmente revelador en la parte de abajo, donde apenas le cubría los muslos.

-Que vulgar- le dijo despectivamente, evitando comerla con la mirada. -No vine a eso, no te hagas ilusiones- pasó de largo y se detuvo frente al ventanal.

-Ya lo sé- se estiró soltando un pequeño gemido que retumbó en los oídos del príncipe, quien tenía una lucha interna contra su cuerpo, debía evitar que cierta parte de su anatomía despertase. Se maldijo por haber elegido ese atuendo tan ajustado y sin ropa interior.

-¿Entonces?- inquirió con la vista perdida en el horizonte de la ciudad, sin voltear a verla.

-Te conozco y sabía que vendrías a echarme en cara algún defecto de la cámara de gravedad- respondió recargándose sobre el reposabrazos, recorriendo el cuerpo del guerrero con la vista.

"_Ese maldito… se ve apetecible con todo lo que vista"_ Se mordió el labio inferior involuntariamente.

Vegeta retornó la mirada hacia ella y la sorprendió admirando su anatomía, con su labio inferior aprisionado entre sus dientes.

-Entonces me ahorras palabras. Ya que tú misma admites que tu trabajo tiene fallas.

-Mi trabajo es perfecto, solo que tu orgullo no te permite reconocerlo.

Vegeta tomó aire y lo sostuvo en los pulmones por algunos segundos. La mujer era más astuta de lo que aparentaba, pero no le daría el gusto de admitirlo, ella no ganaría esa batalla, ni alguna otra.

-No es perfecto- torció los labios haciendo una mueca de arrogancia. -Si fuera perfecto no tendría que volver a salir al espacio.

-¡¿Te vas otra vez?!- se levantó de golpe.

El príncipe le enfrentó la mirada, reprimiendo las ganas por recorrerla descaradamente con la vista, tal y como ella lo había hecho con él. Pero él era el príncipe de los saiyajines, no le daría el gusto.

-Aún no. Probablemente en unas cuantas semanas.

-¡¿Sabes lo que me esforcé en tener lista la cámara de gravedad antes de tiempo?! Y todo para que tuvieses más tiempo para entrenar en mejores condiciones- le reclamó con las manos en la cintura, comenzando a enfadarse.

Vegeta rio socarronamente y al terminar dijo con arrogancia. -Siento mucho si te afecta mi partida, tendrás que esperar a mi regreso si quieres…

-¡Si quiero que derrotes a los androides!- Lo interrumpió con un chillido. -Lo único que me interesa es que derrotes a esas chatarras, como les dices. Y no veo nada mejor que mi cámara mejorada para tu entrenamiento- cruzó los brazos levantando una ceja, -dudo mucho que en el espacio encuentres algo parecido.

-Necesito entrenar con mi trasformación y en tu dichosa cámara no puedo hacerlo.

-Esta reforzada con materiales que resistirían una bomba atómica. Por supuesto que puedes transformarte sin destruirla… te pongo a prueba ahorita mismo- señaló la puerta de su habitación, invitándolo a salir.

-No puedo hacerlo en todo el maldito planeta. De hacerlo, lo insectos de tus amigos sabrían de mi transformación, ya que percibirían mi gran poder.

-¿Qué acaso no es exactamente lo que quieres?- se acercó imitando su postura de brazos cruzados, lo que hizo que sus pechos se notaran más, invitándolo a tomarlos.

-No aún- respondió sin poder evitar clavar su vista en ambos montes altivos, tragando saliva pesadamente.

Bulma quedó en silencio analizando las palabras del príncipe.

"_Ya veo. Después de todo no somos tan distintos"_

Pensó acertando en sus suposiciones. Comprendió que el saiyajin pretendía hacer pública su transformación durante la batalla contra los androides, con todo el poder que resultara de su entrenamiento.

Entrecerró la mirada y le sonrió con complicidad. -Presumido. Admito que te comprendo, después de todo somos muy parecidos.

-Piensa lo que quieras. No me interesa- caminó hacia la puerta a paso lento. Su cuerpo le suplicaba saltar sobre la científica, pero su orgullo estaba primero.

Al final, no tuvo ningún otro argumento en contra de la nueva cámara de gravedad, pero al menos salía de ahí con la frente en alto, por suerte para él, Bulma no insistió en el tema y era mejor dejarlo así.

-¿Tan pronto te vas?

El cuerpo del guerrero se tensó, era evidente que lo invitaba a quedarse.

-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí- apretó los puños dispuesto a seguir su camino.

-Es una lástima. Pensaba festejar que la cámara ya funciona… saqué el vino que mi padre guardaba para una gran ocasión.

-¿Gran ocasión?- inquirió sin retornar la vista hacia ella.

-Sí. Lo que hicimos mi padre y yo fue un logro, no es fácil de hacer en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no está él aquí para degustar su vino?- se giró para toparse con la científica caminando hacia el pequeño librero desordenado, de donde tomó una botella.

-El doctor le recomendó no beber. Me la ha regalado- le sonrió triunfante.

\- ¿Y de qué sirve que no beba? Si fuma como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Hay malos hábitos que son difíciles de dejar. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- le tocó un hombro coquetamente y la piel le quemó al contacto.

-Ninguno-. Le arrebató la botella para ver la elegante etiqueta. -No sucumbo ante debilidades- soltó despectivo.

-Mientes- caminó hacia el mueble en donde había estado la botella y tomó dos copas. -¿Bebes? ¿O le temes al alcohol?

Retar al príncipe no era una buena idea, menos cuando el cuerpo del guerrero estaba diseñado para tener mayor resistencia no solo a cuestiones físicas, también al alcohol.

Eso lo supo la mañana siguiente al despertar con una terrible resaca. Se levantó con torpeza y casi cayó por esquivar la botella vacía que reposaba olvidada en el piso. Al caminar hacia el baño sintió resbalar por sus piernas algo pegajoso, por lo que apuró su paso hasta sentarse en la taza de baño para orinar, entonces limpió su ingle y supuso que los fluidos eran de ella, culpó a la eyaculación femenina, la cual, curiosamente se había vuelto más abundante en las últimas semanas. Para ella era lógico, pues el saiyajin le provocaba más de un orgasmo las noches que compartían en su alcoba. Nunca sospechó que podrían provenir de quien le provocaba tan inmenso placer.

Ese día se dedicó a dormir, comió poco y tomó un par de analgésicos para calmar el dolor de cabeza. El dolor cesó para la tarde, pero las náuseas y sueño continuaron por los siguientes días. Ya no podía ser la resaca.

-Hija… ¡Bulma!- la llamó su padre.

-Ehh…- respondió confundida, parpadeando en lo que terminaba de tomar conciencia.

-Te quedaste dormida de nuevo sobre los planos de los nuevos robots.

-Ohh…- bajó la vista y vio las hojas en donde había estado recargada sobre su brazo, inclusive tenían unas gotas de saliva. -He tenido mucho trabajo y no duermo bien.

-Hay hija, pero si te la pasas dormida- opinó la madre de la científica, -si estuvieras viendo al joven Yamcha, sospecharía que estas embarazada. Sería maravilloso- agregó con ambas manos en las mejillas y ojos de ensoñación.

-Tonterías madre, es exceso de trabajo- respondió dudando, pues al terminar la cámara de gravedad había bajado su ritmo de trabajo. Ahora tenía menos presiones que antes.

-Fue lindo imaginarlo- se dirigió hacia la cafetera, -te prepararé un café… deberías llamarle al joven Yamcha… te hace falta salir y divertirte.

…

Una semana más pasó sin ninguna novedad, a excepción de que ahora el príncipe se la pasaba encerrado en el gran domo, disfrutando de su nuevo juguete.

Esquivó un rayo lanzado hacia su espalda y cayó de rodillas agotado. La gravedad aumentada, los robots mejorados y el espacio más amplio no eran suficientes. Le urgía entrenar con su transformación, acostumbrarse a ella y perfeccionarla, deba ser superior a la de Kakaroto.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar para confirmarlo?"_

Pensó molesto. Unos días atrás le había parecido que el sueño excesivo en Bulma y el asco a algunos alimentos, podrían ser síntomas de embarazo. Eso lo sabía gracias a la tablet y su valiosa información.

"_Es tan distraída"_

Pero no podía asegurar estar en lo correcto, los terrícolas eran seres débiles y enfermaban por cualquier motivo estúpido. No quería darlo por hecho, era muy probable que él estuviera sugestionándose y que por eso lo atribuyera a un embarazo.

Una cosa era segura, no podía salir del planeta hasta tener la certeza de que su semilla había germinado. Entonces, ya no sería necesario permanecer entre las piernas de la mujer.

"_¿Y si no quiere tenerlo? Podría ser una posibilidad, con lo testaruda que es" _

Sonrió automáticamente, tenían mucho en común.

…

Los ojos le ardían de tanto leer en la pantalla de la computadora. Había revisado minuciosamente la información que el detective privado le había enviado. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que su promesa de no continuar investigando. Decidió no ver personalmente al detective, para no levantar sospechas por parte del saiyajin, así que la información la recibía por medio digital. Que aunque parecía mucha, en realidad no decía prácticamente nada. La última pista importante era de cinco años atrás, cuando retiró todos los fondos que le quedaban en la última cuenta bancaria que conservaba, la cual era una gran suma de dinero. Poco después de un año, un colega de la universidad y club de científicos, lo reconoció caminando en la capital del norte, lo vio hablando en la calle con un joven del piel blanca y cabello negro que vestía ropa en mal estado, le vio tocarle el hombro al muchacho mientras hablaban, parecía que le insistía con algo. No quiso acercarse porque no le quedaba claro si molestaba al joven o le quería ayudar, de cualquier forma, él siempre fue muy alejado de sus colegas y hasta huraño, lo mejor era alejarse de él.

Bulma hizo una mueca de repulsión.

"_No me sorprendería que fuera un pervertido. O que experimentara con personas de bajos recursos"_ Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo ante este último pensamiento.

-De cualquier manera, cualquiera de las dos opciones eran horribles- bufó frustrada. -Ese maldito viejo.

Se talló de nuevo los ojos.

-Tal vez es todo el estrés lo que me tiene tan agotada.

Recordó lo dicho por su madre la vez que se quedó dormida sobre las hojas, torció los labios ligeramente.

-Mi madre se muere por tener un nieto. Es una lástima que los tiempos no están para eso.

Una sensación de asco le vino de pronto. Respiró hondo logrando que se le pasara.

-Probablemente ya viene mi periodo, eso me ha de tener con estos ascos que surgen de la nada- musitó convencida.

-A ver, me toca el día…

Movió los ojos de un lado a otro tratando de recordar la última vez que había tenido su periodo, pero le costaba recordarlo. Tenía la sensación de que la fecha estaba muy cercana y a la vez muy lejana.

Fijó su atención al calendario en su computadora.

-A ver… una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho… ¿ocho?- sacudió su cabeza. -No pueden ser tantas semanas, debí de haberme equivocado.

Entonces recordó la fecha en que el saiyajin había regresado a la tierra de su último viaje.

-No… no puede ser- se levantó de golpe dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Hacia la farmacia más próxima.

...

-¡VEGETA! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!- Se escucharon gritos afuera de la cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta escuchó los gritos de la mujer como sonidos lejanos por unos cuantos minutos. No le causaban ninguna molestia gracias al sonido del motor y la gruesa puerta de metal reforzado.

-¡VEGETA!

Ahora la escuchó chillar por la bocina. Tensó los hombros apretando los dientes, optando por ignorar a la escandalosa mujer. Procedió a dar un par de patadas al aire antes de escuchar retumbar las bocinas. Las buscó con la vista para destruirlas, tal y como lo hizo con las de la nave, pero en su lugar, encontró unas pequeñas hendiduras de dónde salía el aire de la refrigeración. La muy astuta las había puesto allí, así que si destruía las rejillas, la cámara se calentaría y la reparación tardaría varios días.

Aspiró hondo intentando calmar su explosivo temperamento, algo en lo que ya se estaba volviendo un experto.

La compuerta se abrió y de inmediato entró Bulma con las manos en las caderas, dando grandes zancadas. El príncipe la vio entrar, se encontraba molesto por su impertinencia, merecía una lección.

-¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo mujer? ¿Acaso los androides llegaron antes de lo previsto?- Habló con voz golpeada y todo sarcástico.

-Creí que nunca abrirías, te grité llamando a la puerta en varias ocasiones.

-Entonces no entiendo cómo es que sigues teniendo voz- la miró de lado cruzando los brazos. -Sabes perfectamente que odio que interrumpan mi entrenamiento- entrecerró la mirada arrugando los labios. -Si abrí la puerta, fue para darte una lección por casi dejarme sordo con tus gritos insoportables- se acercó a la científica mostrándole una mirada gélida, la sujetó por los hombros acercándola hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia para decirle al oído. -Prepárate para recibir tu merecido- sonrió maliciosamente, -me he dado cuenta de que nunca has recibido una tunda, hoy sabrás lo que es respetar.

-Atrévete- lo retó dándole un empujón por el pecho.

La giró de espaldas a él y azotó el trasero de la mujer con un sutil manotazo. Bulma sintió un poco de dolor, pero fue soportable, hasta estimulante se podría decir.

-Te aseguro que las demás no serán tan suaves- susurró relamiéndose los labios. -Tal vez necesites tomar algo para el dolor después de que te dé una buena lección.

-Si quieres que pierda a tu hijo continúa- lo soltó sin más.

Vegeta la giró para encararla.

-¿Hijo?

-Sé muy bien que odias que interrumpan tu entrenamiento. Pero no podía esperar a que te dignaras a salir de aquí... Por eso vine a buscarte Vegeta, para decirte que acabo de corroborar que estoy embarazada- levantó una ceja. -Felicidades, serás padre.

Vegeta tardó unos segundos en procesar la información recién recibida. Sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Así que estas preñada?- inquirió sin poder ocultar una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus caninos.

-Sí Vegeta…- ladeó la cabeza confundida, ella esperaba una reacción muy diferente a la que estaba observando en el príncipe. -¿Por qué demonios sonríes así?

-Ja, ja, ja... así que después de todo sí resulto- pensó en voz alta, sin poder ocultarlo más.

-¿Resultó qué?... Un momento. ¡Tú lo planeaste!

Vegeta sonrió con cinismo descarado sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, diciéndole todo con la vista.

Bulma comprendió de inmediato que el saiyajin le había visto la cara, un golpe bajo a su prodigiosa inteligencia.

-Ahora entiendo tu negación a usar preservativos y que yo no tomara píldoras. Dijiste que siempre terminarías afuera...- Recordó las ocasiones en que sus fluidos fueron más abundantes de lo normal. No eran suyos, siempre fueron de él.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros. -Acepto que tuve que mentir un poco, acepto que manipule todo porque mi intención siempre fue preñarte- confesó con descaro.

-¿Con qué fin Vegeta? Dijiste que no mezclarías tu preciada sangre.

-Mentí. Quiero un descendiente. Deberías sentirte honrada, has sido la única mujer que he elegido para sembrar mi valiosa semilla.

-¿Y si decido no darte el gusto?- Dijo volteando la cabeza con arrogancia. -No está en mis planes ser madre.

Se acercó sin tocarla. -Atrévete... no tienes las agallas- gruñó con su aliento rozando una mejilla de la científica. -He aprendido a conocerte y si algo puedo asegurar, es que por muy científica que seas, no dejas de ser del tipo de terrícolas sentimentales- le aseguró no muy convencido, pero no podía decirle que la creía capaz, de ser así, ¿cómo lo evitaría? Y todo el tiempo invertido en ella se iría a la mierda.

-Eres un maldito manipulador Vegeta-. Siseó indignada. -Me hiciste creer que te gustaba y solo...

-No negaré que me gustó fornicarte, tanto, que fue un verdadero placer experimentar con tu débil especie- fanfarroneó con cinismo, posando la mano derecha sobre en el plano vientre de la mujer, mano que fue alejada de un manotazo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotros?- Inquirió alejándose, no lo quería tan cerca de ella, turbándola con varonil presencia. Era como si él supiera lo irresistible que era y lo sabía utilizar a su favor.

-Necesito primero que nazca mi descendiente. Eres un ser débil, no tengo la certeza de que sobrevivas.

-No soy débil. Y tampoco permitiré que sigas manipulándome a tu antojo- se encaminó hacia la puerta con los puños cerrados, pero una fuerte mano la sujetó por un brazo.

-Te vas sin recibir tu lección- dijo con voz grave.

Bulma abrió los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso él se atrevería a darle una tunda? Pero en lugar de otra nalgada, lo que recibió fueron los labios del saiyajin sobre su boca.

Vegeta la besó con pasión por unos breves segundos, en los que la estrechó contra sí, sujetándola por la espalda. Luego la soltó y se alejó caminando hacia la puerta, pero sin salir.

-Te veo al rato- sonrió de una manera diferente por primera vez, sin burla dibujada en sus facciones.

Bulma no supo cómo interpretarlo y decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí y pensar mejor sus opciones a solas. Camino hacia la puerta sin retirarle la mirada al príncipe y justo en el marco de la puerta recibió una suave palmadita en el trasero. Se volteó para reclamarle, pero se encontró con la puerta cerrándose, dejándola sola en el pasillo y extrañada.

_"Me dio la impresión de que se veía feliz. Su sonrisa era tan diferente. Tal vez la paternidad lo haga cambiar"_ Pensó llevando ambas manos a su vientre.

-¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es Vegeta, el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajines.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Al fin terminé por hoy, me costó trabajo con tantas cosas que tengo por hacer. **

**Como ven, ya viene chibi Trunks en camino. No habrán muchos capítulos con el embarazo, así que no falta mucho para su nacimiento y la reacción de Vegeta al ver su aspecto. Pero se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando regrese el joven de la máquina del tiempo. **

**No olviden dejar sus cometarios.**

**Por cierto. Ya subí el capítulo 1 de Orgullo de tradición, el arreglado. Espero no tardar en poder subir el 2, entre más lo leo, más fallas le encuentro. **


	17. Orgullo y tradición - El comienzo CAP 17

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 17**

El doctor Briefs se acomodó los lentes por segunda vez. Le extrañaba la actitud de su hija menor, la cual lucía nerviosa, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras para comenzar. No podía estar más acertado.

-Hija, ¿gustas un cigarrillo?- sacó una cajetilla de su eterna bata y se la ofreció a la científica.

-¡NO! Ya no podré fumar-Bulma declinó el ofrecimiento. -Aunque me vendría bien uno en este preciso momento.

-Puedes tomarlo si gustas- se encogió de hombros, ignorando las razones por las que su hija se negaba a tomar un cigarrillo.

-¿Vas a comenzar a cuidar tu cutis?- Preguntó Panchy, sirviendo una taza de té, que después puso frente a su hija.

-Mi cutis es perfecto- alejo la taza, poniéndola frente a su padre. -Tampoco puedo tomar té.

-¿Café?- Insistió Panchy.

-No mamá- respondió agotada mentalmente. Pasó la noche en vela buscando las palabras que usaría para anunciar su embarazo. Por eso mismo los citó en la terraza, con los jardines a lo lejos como testigos del gran acontecimiento, porque para la familia Briefs eso representaba, era el primer nieto y probablemente sería el consentido de los abuelos. Bulma y su hermana pasarían a ser las adultas, oficialmente. Ya no serían más, las niñas de mamá.

-Ya sé. Quieres una copa de vino… ¿hay algo qué festejar?

El instinto maternal de Panchy intuía las verdaderas razones por las que su hija se negaba a tomar cualquiera de esas bebidas. Si decía que no al último ofrecimiento, entonces sus sospechas serían ciertas, no podría estar equivocada.

-Tampoco puedo beber alcohol…

"_¡Lo sabía!"_

-¡Entonces sí tenemos algo qué festejar!- Panchy aplaudió eufórica, mientras su hija y su esposo la observaban extrañados. -¡Ohh!- Se llevó las manos a las mejillas. ¡¿No me digas que el joven Vegeta es el padre?!

Bulma casi cayó de espaldas, pero logró reponerse de la impresión. A veces su madre parecía estar a un paso delante de ella.

-¿El padre de quién?- preguntó el científico, aun sin entender lo que sucedía. A pesar se poseer una mente prodigiosa, para algunas cuestiones personales solía ser bastante distraído.

-El padre de nuestro nieto, querido.

El científico sorbió con tranquilidad de su taza de té. Luego, giró los ojos hacia su hija, la cual se estaba aclarando la garganta para hablar.

-Estoy embarazada- lo soltó. Ya no tenía caso postergar la noticia, ahora debía prepararse para la oleada de preguntas que de seguro le caerían encima, probablemente uno que otro reproche debido a su soltería. Pero en lugar de eso, lo que recibió fueron los brazos de sus padres alrededor de su menuda figura. Se estuvieron así por un par de minutos, asimilando cada uno a su manera, el hecho de que su pequeña familia comenzaba a crecer.

-¿Ya lo sabe el joven Vegeta?- Se animó a preguntar Panchy.

-¿Pero ese joven porqué tendría que saberlo?- Cuestionó el doctor, inocentemente convencido de que Yamcha era el padre. -Él no es el padre.

-¡Hay querido! ¿Quién más?- se adelantó la mujer mayor, dejando a Bulma con la boca abierta, sin darle oportunidad de emitir un solo sonido con su boca.

El doctor Briefs escudriñó en los ojos de su hija, dudando de la versión de su mujer. Solo un par de segundos bastaron para leer a través del par de océanos de la científica.

-Pero… pero, ¿cómo?- tomo asiento de nuevo. No se imaginaba a su arisco huésped siendo romántico, como había visto a Yamcha con su hija en algunas ocasiones, ni siquiera lo imaginaba siendo gentil o seductor. ¿Acaso hablaban del mismo Vegeta que él conocía?

Bulma suspiró con resignación, sabía que para los demás sería prácticamente increíble el solo hecho de pensarla en una aventura con Vegeta, inclusive ella misma no concebía la idea de Vegeta haciendo cualquier cosa que no fuera destruir o entrenar como desquiciado, pero eso, lo pensaba antes de enredarse con él.

Lo que aún no lograba comprender del todo, era la razón por la que el príncipe se había tomado la molestia de armar la maraña de circunstancias para embarazarla. ¿Para qué querría un hijo propio? ¿Qué pretendía con ello?

Por más que le dio vueltas a la cabeza no llegó a ninguna conclusión, y el día en que él se enteró de su embarazo, tampoco lo dejó claro, dijo que iría a visitarla en la noche, pero no lo hizo. Lo esperó hasta pasada la medianoche, hasta que el sueño la dominó. Al día siguiente apenas lo vio unos minutos durante la merienda, en la que él terminaba de devorar sus últimos cuatro platos, y en cuanto terminó, se levantó sin decir ni una sola palabra y se dirigió hacia el exterior, regresando hasta muy tarde, cuando todos se encontraban dormidos, a excepción de Bulma, quien pasaba la noche pensando en la manera de dar las nuevas a sus padres.

…

Escuchó abrirse la puerta de la habitación y de inmediato supo quién era la persona que entraba sin avisar, el único en toda la casa, ni siquiera sus padres se tomaban esa libertad.

-¡Pasa Vegeta!- Exclamó con sarcasmo desde el armario, en donde se encontraba elaborando una lista mental de los atuendos que necesitaría en unos meses.

El príncipe caminó altivo, como siempre. No tenía una clara certeza de lo que pensaba hacer la mujer, aun desconfiaba de la frágil mentalidad de las terrícolas y más, de la mente caprichosa y orgullosa de la científica, aspecto primordial por el que la eligió entre todas las hembras del planeta.

Caminó en silencio hasta detenerse a un par de metros detrás de la terrícola. Gracias a su energía pudo notar que algo le perturbaba, no se encontraba relajada ni en plan de coqueteo, algo tramaba. A pesar de jactarse de conocerla, persistía una constante duda respecto a lo que tramaba la prodigiosa mente de la escogida para mezclar su sangre.

Bulma cerró las puertecillas de su gran armario, se quedó un par de segundos observando la unión entre las puertas y finalmente se giró para encarar al padre del hijo que llevaba en el vientre.

-Tenemos que hablar. Es importante- dijo con suma calma.

Vegeta cruzó los brazos. -Suponía que me dirías eso, siempre quieres hablar- sonrió de lado con soberbia.

-Pero esto, es realmente importante- espetó haciéndolo a un lado para caminar hacia su cama, en donde se acomodó sentada a un lado del buró. El príncipe la siguió, deteniéndose en el muro más cercano, en donde apoyó su peso, pero continuando con su eterna pose de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Al fin admites que siempre abres la boca para decir estupideces- escupió con su clásico tono despectivo, pero Bulma no se molestó en contestarle la grosería, ya había aprendido a leer detrás de esas frases mordaces. Al menos desde que intimaban, el príncipe solía dirigirle pesadeces solo para mantener la fachada de tipo duro. En cierta manera, tenía la seguridad de haberse ganado su respeto.

Bufó antes de hablar. -Mis padres ya lo saben-. Lo observó levantar levemente las cejas. -Y también están enterados de que tú eres el padre.

-Era de esperarse- se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de clavarle la mirada azabache. No quería aceptarlo, pero comenzaba a extrañar su calor, la suavidad de sus curvas, su manía por acariciarlo. Respiró hondo manteniendo la cordura. -Me sorprende que no se encuentren festejando en este momento.

-¿Por qué crees que no están en casa? Salieron a cenar para festejar que serán abuelos.

Vegeta no pudo evitar abrir más los ojos, de manera automática. Conocía bien a los padres de la mujer, a pesar de que vivía evitándolos, al menos, al viejo lo buscaba exclusivamente cuando era necesario. En cuanto a la mujer rubia, era ella la que siempre estaba al pendiente de sus necesidades. Tenía suficiente información sobre la pareja, sabía que podía contar con su apoyo, sin siquiera pedirlo.

-Supongo que para ellos es un honor. Parece que si entienden el valor de mi…

-¡Están festejando porque YO les daré un nieto!- Lo interrumpió levantándose con las manos en las caderas. -Tú no tienes nada que ver, así fuera de cualquier otro hombre, el resultado sería el mismo.

-Piensa lo que quieras- giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, no lo quería aceptar, pero ella tenía razón.

-Dejemos eso de lado- se sentó de nuevo y llevó su mano derecha al vientre. -En vista de que mi hijo lleva tu preciada sangre- remarcó con sarcasmo las últimas dos palabras, -podrás estar al tanto de su desarrollo… en caso de que te interese- aspiró profundamente y lo vio retornar la vista hacia ella, en especial a la mano sobre su vientre, lo que le provocó un extraño escalofrío.

-¿Lo quieres tener?

Tenía una duda que le intrigaba, ¿ella lo tendría por obligación moral? ¿O en realidad deseaba tener descendencia con él? Lo cual tenía lógica, ¿quién no querría tener semejante honor?

-Es mío, por supuesto que quiero tenerlo… aunque no planeaba ser madre hasta que nos libráramos de la amenaza de los androides- agregó con un dejo de tristeza.

"_Bien. Eso garantiza que puedo marcharme a entrenar con tranquilidad"_

-En cuanto a ti- le apuntó con el dedo índice. ¿Qué pretendías con embarazarme?- se levantó mostrándose molesta, torció los labios y caminó hasta detenerse frente al ventanal. -No tienes la pinta de ser un hombre paternal- se giró para encararlo de nuevo, -y ese afán de fanfarronear sobre la grandeza de tu raza y la importancia de no mezclar la sangre. No va con lo que me hiciste. No me cabe en la cabeza imaginarte cargando a un pequeño bebé. ¿Pará qué lo quieres?

El príncipe meditó su respuesta por algunos segundos. No podía decirle la verdad, al menos no por el momento, y no por miedo de ella, sino porque la conocía, le constaba que era astuta. De saber sus verdaderas intenciones, tendría el tiempo suficiente para sabotear los planes del guerrero o inclusive de abortar al mestizo, solo para ser ella quien tuviese la última palabra. Al menos es lo que él haría, estando en su lugar.

Una cosa sí era segura. Debía tener un pretexto convincente para no levantar sospechas, y mentir no era una opción. Bulma no era tonta y podría sospechar, por lo que una verdad a medias, era la mejor opción.

-Quiero demostrarle a Kakaroto que puedo tener un descendiente superior al llorón que tiene por vástago. Quiero que le quede muy claro, que soy superior a él, en absolutamente todo- descruzó los brazos y caminó hasta quedar a un par de pasos cerca de la científica. -…en especial en la genética- levantó las espesas cejas petulante, -le demostraré que mi linaje es superior… a pesar de mezclarla con una raza inferior- sonrió mostrando su canino izquierdo.

La cercanía con la científica le revivió las ganas de lanzársele encima, desgarrarle el vestido corto que llevaba puesto y hundirse en su carne, antes de que su cuerpo comience a cambiar debido al embarazo.

"_Se supone que la fornicaba solo para preñarla y en el proceso saciaba mis necesidades. Ya estoy más que saciado, ya está preñada, ya no hay motivos para que siga deseándola tan pronto. Por lo menos deberían pasar algunos meses de celibato para desear fornicar a cualquier hembra, la que sea, no solo ella, ella no es nadie, no es saiyajin, no es mi compañera y ninguna lo será"_

Bulma tenía la boca medio abierta, era de conocimiento público la rivalidad del príncipe con el despistado de su amigo criado en la tierra, le creía capaz de jugar con ella o con cualquier otra mujer con tal de demostrar su superioridad.

-Bien… ¿así que me utilizaste solo por tu estúpido narcisismo?- le reclamó con la manos en las caderas. -Si mi hijo nace fuerte, inteligente y guapo, será gracias a mis genes… principalmente si resulta ser brillante, lo cual será inevitable, ya que lleva _mí sangre_\- recalcó las últimas dos palabras, cruzando los brazos en la misma pose altanera que él.

-Como dije antes… piensa lo que quieras, no me interesa-. Se dio media vuelta para salir cuanto antes posible, necesitaba huir de la presencia, olor y visión del par de senos haciéndose notar a través del escote.

"_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan vulgar?"_

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó extrañada. Ya se había acostumbrado a que siempre que la visitaba con cualquier pretexto, en realidad iba para tener más de un encuentro íntimo con ella. Siempre supo a qué se debían sus visitas, pero nunca se lo dijo, de lo contrario, el orgulloso ejemplar masculino dejaría de visitarla.

-¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?- respondió sin voltearse.

-Tengo muchas, pero no vas a querer responderlas.

-Bien. Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- caminó con prisa, sin darle tiempo de hablar a la mujer. El olor femenino que reinaba en la habitación, comenzaba a afectar su cordura.

"_Ya obtuve lo que quería, no necesito perder más tiempo entre sus piernas"_

Pensó dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cámara de gravedad. Castigaría su cuerpo hasta terminar rendido, para así mantener controlado su libido, el cual no recordaba que estuviera tan despierto a excepción de cuando estuvo en la pubertad.

…

-¿Entonces no me vas a decir?- Insistió con un tono de picardía. -Te cocinaré lo que gustes.

-No mamá, confórmate con saber que solo fue una aventura- respondió comenzando a fastidiarse por la insistencia de la rubia.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que lo dejes ir? ¡Es un príncipe! Yo en tu lugar, ya mismo estaría buscando el vestido de novia.

Bulma bufó fingiendo desinterés en el tema. No es que no le ilusionara casarse, es solo que, no lo tenía contemplado con el príncipe de los saiyajines, y un hijo no era motivo suficiente como para siquiera considerarlo.

Le gustaba el guerrero, le gustaba mucho, demasiado para su gusto, disfrutaba de su compañía, inclusive a pesar del carácter agreste del príncipe. Le causaba fascinación todas las cosas que él había vivido desde pequeño, los planetas que conoció, las razas, la tecnología; era una pena que fuera tan poco comunicativo, pero a la vez, era lo que le brindaba un aire de misterio que lo hacía más atractivo, si es que podía serlo más.

-No creo que sería feliz con un hombre como él- murmuró más para ella que para su madre.

"_El que sea bueno en la cama no significa que sea bueno como esposo… o padre"_

Panchy pasó la hoja de su revista de modas, mientras al mismo tiempo, observaba de reojo a su hija, la cual tenía la vista perdida en el tapete de la salita.

-Si lo dejas ir... entonces le pediré tener una cita conmigo. Debe sentirse tan solo- cambió de página sin dejar de observar a la científica, Panchy podía ser una mujer muy despistada, pero conocía bien a sus hijas. Bulma podía ocultarlo de los demás, pero no de ella; el exótico guerrero había dejado huella en ella, y no precisamente el hijo que llevaba en el vientre.

La mujer rubia suspiró resignándose a que no obtendría detalles jugosos. Al menos lo había intentado. De una cosa si estaba segura, ese niño podría unirlos o separarlos para siempre. Ella apostaba a que los uniría.

Bulma suspiró largo con la mirada perdida en el tapete, notando por primera vez que tenía uno que otro hilo en color dorado.

"_No entiendo del todo la actitud de Vegeta. Supongo que le presumirá a Goku lo fuerte que es su hijo, le dirá que Gohan es un insecto y todas esas frases típicas de él… ¿y luego de eso qué? Se irá al espacio a, ¿hacer qué? ¿Tendrá alguna casa a la cual llegar? ¿Algún planeta o posesiones para tener una vida digna?"_

Se levantó con la cabeza llena de dudas, caminó hasta detenerse frente a la ventana, observando la nave redonda que sirvió como lugar de entrenamiento del príncipe, y que una noche sirvió para que ambos desataran sus impulsos sexuales, cobijados por el domo reforzado.

"_Después de eso, ¿se olvidará de su hijo y… de mí?"_

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Cerró los puños molesta consigo misma.

No debería dolerle, ella sabía de antemano que él se marcharía, tomaría todo lo que podría mientras él permaneciera en la tierra, su aventura terminaría, daría vuelta a la página y conocería a un hombre apto para ella, digno de ella.

"_No. Vegeta no es apto. Yo merezco tener a un hombre atento, educado, trabajador, romántico y… aburrido"_

Pegó la frente al vidrió, recordando la época en que era una jovencita soñadora, aquella época en la que se aventuró a viajar sola, armada con unas cuantas cápsulas y su primer radar del dragón. En aquella época, ella soñaba con ese tipo de hombre a su lado, pero ahora que era una mujer adulta, ese tipo de hombre le parecía tan monótono, tan falto de pasión, y pasión era lo que le sobraba al príncipe de los saiyajines, pero le faltaba todo lo demás.

"_Debería importarme una mierda si decide irse. De cualquier manera, no lo veo siendo un ejemplo para mi hijo… o hija. Será mío y solo mío, en cuanto a Vegeta… él solo aportó parte de sus tontos genes"_

No tenía caso soñar ni hacerse ilusiones con el saiyajin. Bulma había pasado por mucho, ya no era la misma jovencita que salió de su casa dispuesta a cumplir inocentes deseos. Era una mujer, y muy pronto sería madre. Definitivamente, debía pensar más fríamente.

…

El sonido de los grillos comenzaba a inundar el jardín trasero. Recién oscurecía y el ajetreo diario en la ciudad cesaba, dando paso a una necesaria calma, la cual siempre agradecía el príncipe guerrero.

Recargado en el tronco de un árbol, meditaba sobre su próximo viaje. Ya tenía planeados los destinos a los que iría, las técnicas que debía mejorar, las nuevas técnicas que crearía, la información que recabaría y hasta el tiempo que le dedicaría a cada asunto. Ya se le había ido más de un año en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la batalla contra los androides estaba prácticamente pisándole los talones, de ahora en adelante se enfocaría únicamente en su entrenamiento. Podía dejar en manos de la terrícola todo lo referente a su descendiente, estaba tranquilo con eso, ella había dejado muy claro que tendría al crío, por lo que ya tenía un pendiente menos en qué preocuparse.

"_Espero estar a tiempo para el nacimiento"_

Cerró los ojos mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa de medio lado.

"_Quiero estar allí en el momento que salga, para medir su nivel de fuerza con el primer llanto, tal y como lo hacían en mi planeta. Si resulta ser un fiasco… no tendré otra opción que eliminarlo"_

Tenía planeado salir en dos días, entre más rápido mejor, para llegar a tiempo.

Estaba por dirigirse a su habitación, cuando percibió un ki familiar moverse hacia la corporación.

"_Es mi oportunidad para dejar ese otro asunto cerrado antes de partir" _Pensó con una sonrisa burlona dibujándose en su rostro.

Se dirigió hacia el interior de la propiedad, exactamente a donde se encontraba la científica, guiado por su ki, el cual era irreconocible para el guerrero, a pesar de tratarse de un ser débil.

No le costó trabajo encontrarla en su laboratorio, dormida en un sillón para su mala suerte.

Chistó molesto. Desde hacía unas pocas semanas, que la mujer se quedaba dormida en cualquier lugar, debido a su embarazo.

-Tsk…

"_No contaba con esto"_

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta, dudando en despertarla o desistir de su plan.

"_Me iré dentro de poco. Dudo mucho volver a tener la oportunidad"_

Sonrió con maldad. Emparejó la puerta sin cerrarla del todo, para evitar que al tocarla, el ruido despertase a la científica. Estaba familiarizado con el sueño pesado de Bulma, pero podría despertar con un ruido insistente, y alguien tocando la puerta, definitivamente era un ruido insistente.

Se le acercó cerciorándose de que en efecto, se encontrara profundamente dormida.

"_Debo darme prisa" _

Percibió más cerca el despreciable ki, se acercaba a gran velocidad.

"_Aprovecharé a mi favor su pereza"_

Comenzó a desnudarse sin hacer ruido, dejando las prendas regadas en el piso, luego observó a la mujer comenzar a roncar ligeramente. Se relamió los labios posicionando sus manos en los bordes del corto vestido de tirantes que llevaba puesto, el cual desgarró con facilidad sin emitir otro ruido que un rápido crujido, a continuación siguió con la ropa interior, la que se escuchó menos que el vestido.

Movió ligeramente a la mujer para colocarse a un lado de ella, como respuesta ante el calor masculino, Bulma se acurrucó al guerrero de manera automática, haciéndolo más fácil para el guerrero.

Con la científica abrazada a él, Vegeta cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir a su lado, disfrutando de la proximidad de su cuerpo desnudo, su olor y cálida respiración golpeando su pecho. Creando una fisura más, en su duro caparazón de orgullo.

"_Ya está aquí"_ Pensó emocionado, como si fuese un chiquillo. Aprovechó la ocasión para trazar un par de caricias sobre las caderas femeninas, las cuales se acentuaban al estar recostada de lado, le causaba un confort desconocido estar en esa situación con la mujer, entraba en un estado de paz que no recordaba haber experimentado antes, con ninguna otra hembra ni en batalla, que hasta ahora, eran los momentos en los que llegó a sentir las emociones más intensas de toda su vida.

"_Solo espero que lo dejen pasar como antes, cuando el muy imbécil se creía dueño de todo, en especial, de ella"_

Esperó paciente por algunos minutos, monitoreando en todo momento la energía del recién llegado, hasta sentirlo a pocos metros de la puerta entre abierta del laboratorio. Era el momento que estaba esperando para hacer reaccionar a la mujer.

Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la silueta de Bulma, comenzando por sus caderas, hasta terminar en uno de sus montes, lo apretó con cuidado, sacándole un leve gemido entre sueños a la científica. El olor del guerrero, el calor de su desnudez y el toque de sus manos, hicieron reaccionar al cuerpo de la científica, cobrando vida propia a pesar del sopor de su portadora. Bulma gimió bajo encorvando su cuerpo, levantó una pierna aprisionando con ella las caderas del guerrero, atrayéndolo con urgencia, demostrándole lo mucho que lo ansiaba, a pesar de que solía mencionarle, que él no tenía nada de extraordinario. El príncipe sabía que mentía, él tenía mucho de extraordinario, desde su perspectiva, él estaba por encima de cualquier otro terrícola, saiyajin y cualquier otra raza. Su ego infinito le decía que ella lo percibía de la misma manera, pero el terco orgullo de la mujer, le impedía afirmarlo. No la podía culpar, después de todo, corría con mucha suerte de que perdiera el tiempo entre sus piernas, y de que ahora lleve a su primer descendiente.

No tuvo más tiempo para meditar sobre la respuesta positiva del cuerpo de la científica ante sus caricias, debido a que el guerrero terrícola entró sin avisar, gracias a que la puerta solo requería de un leve empujón para abrirse. Entonces fue recibido por un par de ojos negros que lo observaron en silencio, enmarcados por un par de espesas cejas ligeramente fruncidas y una actitud entre socarrona y burlesca del saiyajin.

Yamcha abrió la boca al tiempo que pestañeó un par de veces, debía estar alucinando. Luego pasó por su cabeza la idea de que Bulma estaría inconsciente, indefensa ante el depredador que la asía con sus garras, pero esa idea se esfumó al instante, al escucharla musitar entre gemidos el nombre del arrogante príncipe de los saiyajines.

Así como entró, en silencio, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida de la propiedad, ni siquiera se despidió al salir, al toparse con la señora Briefs, se limitó a esbozar una forzada sonrisa y continuar su camino. Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible, sentía nauseas, repulsión, coraje, humillación; una mezcla de sentimientos negativos, todos al mismo tiempo golpeándolo, pero el más doloroso de todos, era la impotencia. El saber que no podía hacer nada le carcomía las entrañas, le dolía.

Al salir, emprendió el vuelo hacia las montañas, debía aclarar su mente, desintoxicarse de todos esos malos sentimientos que lo embargaban. No pudo evitar llorar durante el trayecto.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de la científica, Bulma comenzó a salir de su pesado letargo, encontrándose con el príncipe desnudo a su lado. Algo inusual, ya que estaba acostumbrada a que sucediera precisamente lo opuesto, a que el príncipe se retirara mientras ella dormía, pero ahora lo tenía a su lado, ¿por qué? No recordaba haber tenido nada con él en días, desde antes de comunicarle sobre su embarazo.

-¡¿Vegeta?!- Talló ligeramente sus ojos bostezando.

-Al fin despiertas, mujer holgazana.

Instintivamente, Bulma trató de inclinarse hacia atrás, pero un fuerte brazo la rodeaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Colocó las manos sobre el fornido pecho del guerrero para alejarlo, lo cual quedó solo en un burdo intento. Luego notó que sus manos tocaban la piel del hombre, bajó la vista y descubrió que no portaba prenda alguna.

Tomó aire para proferir una que otra injuria contra el padre del hijo que cargaba, pero los labios del príncipe fueron más rápidos y se abalanzaron contra su boca.

-Hace rato no te quejabas- musitó entre el sonido relajante de sus besos.

-Eres… un…- no pudo terminar la frase, el guerrero se acomodó entre sus piernas, tomando el control de la situación, pero solo por unos minutos.

"_Se supone que ya no tengo motivos para dedicarle más tiempo a la terrícola_" Su mente le recordó, pero su cuerpo le recordó otro detalle. _"Dentro de poco saldré del planeta, no me haría mal una última revolcada. Además, necesito festejar mi triunfo sobre el insecto"_

El erguido miembro del saiyajin rozó la intimidad de la científica, apenas fue un toque sutil, pero mandó una electrizante honda de sensaciones placenteras al príncipe. Poseerla, era una necesidad imperiosa en ese momento.

Sonrió para sí mismo al pensarse deseado con la misma intensidad. Pero no contaba con una fría negación por parte de la mujer.

-¡No!

Lo empujó con fuerza, pero solo consiguió ladear la cabeza un poco.

Vegeta creyó que la mujer jugaba a hacerse la difícil, ninguna hembra podía evitar sucumbir ante su presencia, mucho menos una de raza débil. Tomó con agrado que ella girara su rostro, era hora de atacar el blanco cuello con su lengua, pero no alcanzó a degustar el dulce sabor de la piel femenina, pues de nuevo lo empujó con insistencia.

-No Veg…

"_Unos besos la callarán"_ Pensó erróneamente, volviendo a reclamar su boca. Pero en esta ocasión se topó con un par de labios cerrados, los cuales se negaron a ser invadidos, por primera vez desde que comenzaron su aventura.

-¡DIJE QUE NO!- Se hizo escuchar alejándose hasta donde el sillón se lo permitiese.

Vegeta frunció el ceño confundido, ¿acaso esa terrícola se le estaba negando? Lo entendería si fuera la primera vez que la abordara, pero ya habían fornicado en varias ocasiones. No comprendía el porqué de su abrupto rechazo.

Bulma aprovechó la confusión del guerrero para escurrirse fuera de sus brazos, intentó volver a vestirse, pero su vestido de una pieza, ahora yacía entre el piso y el sillón, repartido en pedazos, igualmente su ropa interior, lo que acrecentó su enfado. Buscó con prisa algo para taparse y al no encontrar a la mano su bata, tomó la playera del guerrero y se la colocó con prisa, quedándole apenas debajo de los muslos. Al menos ya no mostraba sus partes íntimas.

Quería estallar en gritos, dejarlo sordo de tanto reclamo, pero eso alarmaría a terceros. Aunque ya era tarde, faltaban algunas pocas personas por retirarse a sus casas, principalmente los empleados que limpiaban los laboratorios y oficinas. No se expondría a chismes y cuchicheos que podrían salir de la empresa y difundirse por toda la ciudad.

Aspiró profundo antes de hablar, intentando mantener la calma. -¿Quién te dio permiso de romper mi ropa?

-No te habías quejado antes- se levantó sin pudor, mostrándose desnudo, aun con intenciones de seducirla. Nunca le había fallado su juego, ¿por qué habría de fallarle ahora? Además, su erección no bajaba. Él no se quedaría con las ganas, ya había decidido un último revolcón antes de su largo viaje y lo tendría.

-Antes… me encontraba consciente cuando lo hacías- espetó entre dientes. -Ahora hazme un favor y lárgate… antes que…

Vegeta se acercó en una milésima de segundos, a solo un paso de distancia. -¿Si no qué?- gruñó comenzando a molestarse. -¿De cuándo acá me niegas algo que vienes haciendo con gusto?- le sonrió con sorna. -Porque me consta que te complace tenerme enci…

Una fuerte bofetada le impidió continuar con su discurso.

-¡Lo hacía con gusto antes de saber que me utilizabas! ¿Qué te hace pensar que te seguiré el juego de ahora en adelante?- Intentó abofetearlo de nuevo, pero una mano masculina la detuvo por la muñeca.

El príncipe bufó torciendo los labios. No se esperaba una reacción negativa por parte de la terrícola, y menos si había aceptado llevar a término el embarazo.

Un nudo incómodo le comprimió la boca del estómago, acompañado de una extraña sensación parecida al dolor.

-¿Estás diciendo que ya no?- Balbuceó sin dar crédito, mareado por la idea de que la mujer le estaba cerrando las puertas de su cuerpo, al parecer para siempre.

No debería suceder de esa manera, debía ser él quien se negase, debía ser ella quien experimente el rechazo, no él, no el príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa, y mucho menos, ser menospreciado por una vulgar terrícola.

-Ya no. ¿Qué esperabas después de utilizarme?- Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, no permitiría ser objeto de burla de nuevo. Lo había pensado desde que se enteró del engaño del príncipe, pero no había tenido el valor de decirlo, en gran parte, porque albergaba la esperanza de que avanzara lo que tenían, aunque fuera un poco, aun a pesar, de que su mente le gritaba que él no era para ella.

-Dijiste que no te molestaba cargar a mi descendiente- dijo con voz profunda y calmada. Estaba a punto de perder los estribos, de ser otra hembra, la hubiese fulminado con un solo dedo. Pero eliminarla significaba eliminar a su vástago, eso no sucedería hasta saber si era o no, digno de portar su sangre.

-No me importa si es tu descendiente, es mi hijo y con eso me basta- señaló su vientre con posesividad.

Acción que llamó la atención del guerrero. Fijó su vista en la parte central del cuerpo de la mujer, sintiendo por vez primera, la pequeña energía proveniente de su vástago.

El príncipe cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Se enorgullecía por haberla escogido, ella podía llegar a ser igual o más orgullosa que él. Pero a la vez, no comprendía por qué ella no valoraba la suerte con la que corría.

Tragó saliva recomponiéndose, su orgullo estaba primero que su calentura momentánea, porque estaba seguro de que era momentánea.

Emitió un gruñido bajo antes de tomar su pantalonera y colocársela, calzó sus botas y salió sin decir una sola palabra. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta humillación, pero la humillación no era lo que le carcomía por dentro, era el dolor que sin ninguna razón se había instalado en su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Avanzó hacia el exterior dando grandes zancadas, iba bufando de coraje, sentía la necesidad de fulminar a quien fuera que se cruzase en su camino, por suerte para él, eso no sucedió, ya que hubiera provocado una lucha antes de tiempo con su eterno rival. Y el príncipe aún no perfeccionaba sus técnicas, ni mucho menos, su transformación.

Al salir emprendió el vuelo hacia el norte, necesitaba enfriar su mente y cuerpo, por lo que las montañas nevadas eran perfectas para dicho fin.

-Estúpida terrícola- masculló apenas aterrizó sobre una enorme roca que se erguía en un glacial.

El viento helado le golpeo la piel como si fuesen mil pequeñas cuchillas lanzadas con precisión, provocándole intensos escalofríos.

-Mil veces estúpida- escupió recordándola en el momento que se vistió con su playera. Ahora estaba él sobre ese glacial, con el pecho desnudo y el orgullo magullado.

-Ella se lo pierde… estúpida.

Elevó su ki para evitar congelarse, y después se lanzó hacia el interior de una profunda caverna, destruyéndola desde sus entrañas. Con diversos ataques de ki, derritió una gran cantidad de hielo, provocando la creación de una enorme laguna en donde antes había estado la caverna, fue hasta entonces que su furia menguó lo suficiente, como para no continuar destruyendo el paisaje natural.

Su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la agitación anterior, le quedaban ganas de continuar destruyendo, pero eso podía esperar, por el momento, el planeta tierra se encontraba a salvo de su ira. Ya regresaría en un futuro, acompañado de su vástago, para ponerle fin al planeta que lo vio nacer, demostrando con ello, que estaba libre de sentimentalismos y apegos, que era digno de portar su linaje.

Llevó la mano derecha al pecho, a pesar de haber destruido y liberado ki, continuaba la molesta opresión que no supo cómo interpretar, ya que nunca antes la había experimentado. De pronto recordó el momento de gozo que vivió antes de que la terca hembra lo arrancara de su calor, ese efímero momento de felicidad a costa de la humillación del molesto insecto.

-Al menos gané algo- una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro. Jamás olvidaría la cara de sorpresa de Yamcha, al ver a su ex novia desnuda, acostada con el saiyajin. Y la cereza del pastel, fue cuando ella gimió el nombre del príncipe.

Comenzó a reír a todo pulmón, sin duda lo había disfrutado como jamás imaginó. Fue muy superior a derrotarlo en batalla, lo cual, hubiese sido demasiado insípido. Se felicitó internamente por su decisión de humillarlo acostándose con la mujer que creía suya.

"_Ahora sabrá cuál es su lugar"_ Cerró los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. _"En cuanto a la mujer, ella se lo pierde. De cualquier manera no me interesa. Hay miles de hembras en el espacio, ella no es nadie"_ Se engañó.

…

Encapsuló los últimos trajes de combate recién terminados de fabricar y caminó hacia la habitación del orgulloso príncipe. Habían transcurrido un par de días desde aquel incidente en donde lo corrió de su laboratorio, aún se le erizaban los bellos al recordar la desfachatez con la que intentó seducirla de nuevo, el atrevimiento con el que se atrevió a destruir el vestido que tanto le gustaba, ese hombre no conocía límites.

Ambos se evitaron al máximo en esos días, en parte, porque tenían miedo de flaquear, no confiaban en sus propios cuerpos, en sus traicioneras hormonas. Estuvo a punto de caer en las redes del saiyajin en aquella ocasión, no podía darse el lujo de tropezar de nuevo, menos con el engreído príncipe, el cual se encargaría de recordárselo hasta el hartazgo, de lograr su objetivo.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire justo antes de tocar a la puerta de la habitación, sabía que lo encontraría ahí.

-¡Pasa!

Lo escuchó decir con voz grave.

Tragó saliva mientras colocaba la mano sobre la manija. No podía continuar postergando la necesaria charla con el guerrero, dos asuntos importantes estaban antes que su enojo; su hijo y el próximo ataque de los androides. Era de carácter urgente el llegar a un acuerdo con el arrogante saiyajin.

Abrió la puerta y entró mostrando calma. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por las luces de la ciudad que se colaban por la ventana, al ser una habitación de huéspedes, no contaba con el gran ventanal que tenía la de Bulma, la cual estaba más iluminada de noche, gracias a ese factor.

Enfoco la vista adaptándose a la oscuridad, buscó al huésped sin éxito en un principio, hasta que giró la vista hacia una esquina en donde pudo distinguir la silueta del príncipe, la que apenas se iluminaba con la tenue luz exterior. Una vez que lo ubicó, pudo distinguir que se encontraba sentado en un sillón individual, vistiendo únicamente unos calzoncillos sueltos, lo cual era extraño, pues solía vestir prendas ajustadas la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Te preguntarás qué hago aquí?- Inquirió avanzando hacia la cama, donde tomó asiento en una esquina, no quería tener la charla de pie, necesitaba llevarlo con calma, analizar las palabras del príncipe, ser más pragmática.

Vegeta se recargó hacia atrás, quedando en una posición relajada e indiferente.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con el crío que cargas- enfocó su atención a la mujer, sintiendo de nuevo el ki de su descendiente, fortaleciéndose cada día más. Lo cual le sacó una genuina sonrisa de orgullo, la cual pasó desapercibida por la terrícola, gracias a que Bulma tenía la vista fija en la mesa de noche, al lado del guerrero, evitando perderse en los músculos que la aturdían, no quería distracciones.

-En parte- afirmó con serenidad. -Mi padre me comentó sobre tu próximo viaje. Sé que le ordenaste preparar la nave- sacó la cápsula de un bolsillo de su bata, se levantó y la depositó sobre la mesita, para volver a sentarse de nuevo en la misma esquina. -Son cinco trajes, cuídalos lo más que puedas.

Vegeta no respondió, no esperaba ese gesto por parte de la terrícola, lo que le inquietó. Pues según él la conocía, pero esos momentos en los que lo tomaba desprevenido, lo desconcertaba, odiaba no tener el control de todo lo que lo rodeaba, en especial, del carácter volátil de la mujer.

-Ayer fui al médico, escuché el corazón del bebé latir. Lo vi a través del ultrasonido- se relamió los labios emocionada, -es muy inquieto, movía mucho sus pequeños brazos y piernitas- emitió una pequeña risa, no podía evitar emocionarse, comenzaba a amar al pequeño ser que ya mostraba señales de ser tan inquieto como su madre, y como su padre.

Vegeta no respondió de nuevo, no estaba dispuesto a demostrar la misma emoción que la terrícola, pero por dentro, un cúmulo de nuevas sensaciones comenzaron a turbarlo.

"_Es normal que sienta esto_" se dijo. _"Es mi linaje el que late dentro de su débil cuerpo. Es completamente normal que experimente cierto grado de emoción"_

El príncipe se negaba a reconocer que podía sentir apego. Ese remolino de nuevas sensaciones, las atribuía al escepticismo que le causaba el resultado de su experimento, que todo marchara tal como lo planeó desde un principio. Su descendiente no era merecedor de más atenciones, mucho menos de sentimentalismos, era un híbrido, que se conforme con ser considerado algo superior a cualquier otra raza, solo por el hecho de llevar un porcentaje de su sangre real.

Por su parte, desde que Bulma descubrió su embarazo, tuvo que pasar por una difícil etapa de aceptación, la cual pasó de manera fugaz. Una vez aceptado el hecho de que sería madre, se dio a la tarea de investigar todo lo respectivo a la gestación de un bebé, la duración y la evolución del desarrollo en cada una de sus fases. Pero nada de lo aprendido la preparó lo suficiente para lo que vería el primer día de consulta; al pequeño moviéndose con inquietud, haciéndose notar a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, arrancándole a su madre un par de lágrimas, como símbolo del amor a primera vista, algo en lo que dejó de creer desde hacía años, sin embargo, ya se encontraba enamorada de nuevo, con solo ver su silueta borrosa. Ese pequeño era ahora, su motivación más grande para evitar el futuro catastrófico que los esperaba.

No le sorprendió que el saiyajin no mostrase emoción alguna, no lo esperaba, en realidad no esperaba nada de él, pero eso no impidió que se molestara, le dolía pensar en eso, en un niño falto de una figura paterna. Estaba su abuelo, pero no era lo mismo, nadie podía remplazar a un padre, y Vegeta no daba luces de interesarse en su descendiente, al parecer, el interés en él se limitaba en presumir su poder de pelea y compararlo con Gohan, con el fin de humillar a Goku, para después continuar con su vida, como si nada hubiese pasado.

De una cosa estaba segura, el orgulloso príncipe no viajaría al espacio con un niño estorbándole, cosa que ella jamás se lo permitiría. Pero, ¿lo visitaría en la tierra?

La duda no la dejaba dormir, no se iría de ahí sin antes dejar claro todo lo referente a su hijo.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer una vez que nazca?

El guerrero se encogió de hombros. -Medir su nivel de poder- respondió en automático. Era una tradición en su planeta, la cual se realizaba religiosamente cada vez que nacía un nuevo saiyajin, incluyendo los de clase baja.

-¿Y después de eso?

-Depende del poder que posea…- se enderezo dirigiendo su atención hacia la científica, apoyó sus codos en las piernas mientras su cerebro planeaba sus próximas palabras. Sus verdaderos planes los revelaría en el momento indicado, no antes. -Si el resultado es favorable, se lo restregaré en la cara al imbécil de Kakaroto…

-Típico de ti… ¿y si el resultado no es lo que esperas?- Inquirió con cierto temor, su nuevo instinto maternal le encendía las alarmas sobre cualquier posible peligro que pudiera correr su querido bebé.

-Si el crío resulta ser un fracaso… negaré cualquier lazo con él, sería una vergüenza para la familia real. Definitivamente sería tu sangre la culpable de semejante aberración- entrecerró la mirada sin dejar de poner atención a las reacciones en el rostro de la futura madre. Pudo apreciar el nerviosismo antes de formularle su pregunta y la manera en que su insípida energía se elevó al escucharlo terminar su respuesta, lo que le advirtió la disposición de la hembra para defender al híbrido, inclusive de ofensas. Debía ser cauteloso si planeaba eliminarlo en caso necesario, a pesar de la debilidad física de la terrícola, podría causarle problemas y necesitaba de su tecnología por el momento.

"_No es que me importe su opinión, tampoco el apego que sienta por el crío… menos me importa si me llega a aborrecer"_

De nuevo apareció el mismo sentimiento amargo de la vez que lo rechazó. Decidió ignorarlo, ni siquiera pensar en ello.

Mientras la mente del príncipe luchaba en mantener la frialdad que lo había caracterizado toda la vida, Bulma, a su vez, mantenía su propia batalla interna. Le molestó escuchar lo que de antemano intuía, no era lo mismo que pensarlo.

"_¿Qué esperabas estúpida?"_ Se recriminó. _"Era de esperarse que saliera con una pesadez. Pero juro por mi inteligencia que se tragará sus palabras"_

Decidió no responderle verbalmente, el saiyajin era un cabeza dura y solo ganaría corajes. Le demostraría con hechos lo equivocado que estaba respecto al bebé y respecto a ella.

Suspiró antes de continuar. -No pienso debatir al respecto, tengo asuntos más importantes qué tratar contigo… y un reproche que hacerte.

-¿Reproche?

-Sí. Me hiciste trabajar a marchas forzadas para tener lo antes posible la nueva cámara de gravedad, para que al final te largues a entrenar al espacio exterior.

-Creo haber sido claro en cuanto a las razones para prescindirde mí nueva cámara de gravedad.

-¿Tuya?

-Mía. Que no se te ocurra ofrecérsela a Kakaroto o cualquiera de las demás sabandijas- se puso de pie frente a su anfitriona, cruzó los brazos y levanto la barbilla sin dejar de clavarle la mirada, con pose autoritaria. -Al regresar necesitaré utilizarla de nuevo-. El olor de la mujer embarazada se intensificó con la cercanía, pero él debía limitarse a observarla, la tensión entre ellos lo agobiaba. La mujer se mostraba fría, sin las emociones que solía mostrarle durante sus encuentros, no le gustó verla así, de pronto extrañó sus coqueteos, sus abrazos melosos, su disposición para dejarlo tocar y poseer. Cerró los ojos e instintivamente aspiró el perfume femenino, pareciéndole más atractivo que inclusive cuando ovulaba.

"_Es una lástima que no sea saiyajin" _Su mente le susurró, traicionando su raciocinio. _"Debo estar volviéndome loco. Se supone que soy el príncipe de los saiyajines, no debería estar anhelando su cercanía"_

Se relamió los labios ansioso por probarla en ese estado, pero el recuerdo de su pasado rechazo lo golpeó como un puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que retrocediera de nuevo, alejándose hacia la ventana. Debía cortar con la conversación, sacarla de su habitación lo antes posible. No le daría el gusto de humillarlo de nuevo.

-De todas maneras, me hubieras avisado que no te urgía tenerla en tan corto tiempo- espetó poniéndose de pie, a unos cuantos pasos detrás del príncipe, con las manos en las caderas.

La espalda del guerrero se tensó al sentirla cerca de nuevo junto con el ki de su vástago.

"_En ese entonces no sabía que mi transformación no tardaba en llegar. Pero eso no se lo diré"_

-Me voy en cuanto el anciano tenga lista la nave- su voz retumbó haciéndose escuchar.

-Lo sé, le estoy ayudando. En un par de días podrás marchar- estiró una mano tentada a tocarlo, pero cerró el puño y cruzó los brazos. Podía notarlo diferente a la última vez que tuvieron una charla, muy diferente y sabía por qué. Era debido a su rechazo, posiblemente ya lo tenía asumido y aceptaba el final de su aventura, después de todo ella nunca le importó. Ese pensamiento la estremeció, un golpe bajo a su vanidad.

-Bien- bufó sacando el aire retenido para evitar olfatearla. -Entonces no hay más que hablar- dijo secamente, aun con la vista perdida en algún punto imaginario en el exterior.

-De nada por los trajes- fue lo último que pronunció la científica, antes de salir de la habitación a paso tranquilo, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Por dentro iba confundida y con un dejo de tristeza. Le causaba pesar finalizar su corta aventura con el príncipe de los saiyajines, demasiado corta para su gusto.

Mordió sus mejillas internas aceptando por vez primera, que se estaba encariñando con el solitario y gruñón huésped que tenía en casa.

…

Las revistas de modas habían sido sustituidas por catálogos de accesorios y muebles para bebés.

Bulma terminó de revisar minuciosamente la sección de cunas, de nuevo no decidió cuál sería perfecta para su primer hijo.

El príncipe tenía tres meses en el espacio y muy a su pesar, extrañaba su hosca presencia.

-¡Bulma!- llegó Panchy con el teléfono en mano. -Te llama el joven Yamcha- estiró la mano ofreciéndole el dispositivo con señal fija. -¿Ya lo sabe?- susurró a su hija para no ser escuchada por el guerrero terrícola.

La científica negó con la cabeza. -Gracias mamá- tomó el teléfono y sutilmente le sonrió a su madre esperando que le diera privacidad para hablar con su ex novio.

Afortunadamente Panchy entendió y se retiró guiñándole un ojo a su hija, con la convicción de sacarle información más tarde.

-Hola Yamcha- saludó casual.

-Hola Bulma. ¿Puedo visitarte? Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo… es importante.

…. …. …. …. …. ….

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por esperar. He tenido días muy ocupados y el ser madre es agotador, ya no tengo el tiempo que antes dedicaba al cardio y quiero regresar, lo extraño.**

**En cuando al capítulo, ya casi llega Trunks. Por cierto, ¿no se han preguntado cómo fue concebido Mirai Trunks? Si a Vegeta se le ocurrió tener descendencia después de la visita de su hijo del futuro. Pues cuando llegue Mirai a la historia lo sabrán… una pista: fue muy parecido a esta línea temporal, pero tuvo otro motivo que le despertó en el príncipe las ganas de tener un hijo.**

**Una disculpa si se me colaron faltas de ortografía, es muy tarde y no tengo energía para otra revisada, además, son casi 18 páginas.**

**Nos vemos pronto y gracias por sus comentarios.**


	18. Orgullo y Tradición - El comienzo CAP 18

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 18**

El hielo en el jugo de frutas comenzó a derretirse, creando una capa cristalina en la parte superior del vaso.

-Hoy hace mucho calor- opinó Yamcha, buscando un tema de conversación.

-Según dijeron en el noticiero, este verano será muy caliente- respondió Bulma tomando una cuchara para agitar el líquido frutal en su vaso.

Yamcha se acomodó, cambiando la pierna cruzada por tercera vez. La tranquilidad que todos transmitían en la corporación le daba cierto confort, la ausencia del saiyajin se podía percibir en cada uno de los muros de la propiedad.

Desde el fatídico día en que vio con sus propios ojos a la que fue su novia en brazos del saiyajin, se propuso no volver a buscarla, pero entonces, le surgieron dudas que no lo dejaron dormir. Cabía la posibilidad de que la mujer se viera forzada a sucumbir ante los caprichos del mercenario, que fingiera atracción para salvar su vida y la de otros. Bulma no era una mujer fácil de dominar, eso lo sabía por experiencia, la única manera en que ella accediera a estar desnuda al lado de ese despreciable hombre, debía ser porque no tuviera otra alterativa.

Y había un elemento más; Vegeta parecía esperarle en aquella ocasión, de haberlo interrumpido, en lugar de sonreírle, le hubiese gritado y lanzado algún ataque mortal. Pero no, se limitó a sonreírle con burla, con sorna. Como si le diera gusto ser sorprendido en tan íntimo momento.

"_Estoy seguro de que el principito de cuarta sabía que yo iba en camino, no puedo estar equivocado"_

-Y bien- la científica rompió el silencio, -¿cómo va tu entrenamiento?

-He logrado tener interesantes avances en el desierto.

Bulma entrecerró la mirada, conocía la poca disciplina del guerrero terrícola, muy diferente a la obsesión de Vegeta por superarse constantemente.

-El tiempo nos está pisando los talones, no te confíes y tampoco confíes del todo en Goku- le reclamó a modo de regaño.

El guerrero de la cicatriz desvió la mirada, Bulma sí que lo conocía. En su viaje al desierto no logró dedicar tiempo completo al entrenamiento, en parte porque tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en el saiyajin amable criado en la tierra.

-Tuve que hacer un par de trabajos para comprar víveres. Se están acabando los ahorros que junté con los últimos juegos de beisbol- se excusó rascando su cabeza. -Para vivir en el desierto, se requieren de varias cosas para sobrevivir, y las tiendas se encuentran a cientos de kilómetros de distancia…

-Tú puedes volar más rápido que cualquiera de mis naves…- sorbió de su jugo para luego agregar en un duro reproche. -Sé de sobra lo que es el desierto, recuerda que solía viajar cuando era una inofensiva jovencita y sin poseer tus cualidades de guerrero, no era una llorona delicada.

-Recuerdo haberte visto llorando y quejándote en varias ocasiones, inclusive tuve que salir cargándote del castillo donde estuvimos presos, no dejabas de quej…

El vaso de la mujer se estrelló contra el rostro del lobo del desierto, quebrándose y dejando su camisa blanca manchada de rojo, con una que otra fruta como ornamento.

-Ahora por tu culpa tendré que prepararme otro.

-Pero fue tu mamá quien lo preparó…- se encogió de hombros levantando las manos en son de paz, al ver que la agresiva científica estaba a punto de lanzarle el plato con pastelitos. -Ya entendí, ya entendí. Si quieres yo te lo preparo, es más… te prepararé mi súper especial cóctel lobo del desierto- le cerró un ojo con la esperanza de que baje la furia de la mujer.

-No, prefiero mi jugo de frutas- se levantó para pedirle a su madre otro delicioso brebaje tropical, como lo llamaba la simpática rubia.

-Pero siempre te gustó mi cóctel especial- alegó limpiándose con una servilleta, no le convenía reprocharle a la mujer el baño frutal que le había dado. Conocía de sobra su temperamento y no le convenía provocarla, menos ahora que se encontraban limando asperezas.

-Será en otra ocasión- respondió cortante. Por el momento no le diría los motivos por los cuales no podía beber alcohol. Sin decir más se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde su madre lideraba la preparación de la comida del día.

Yamcha la vio alejarse moviendo las caderas al caminar, entonces le pareció extraño que vistiese una blusa holgada, pues siempre se le distinguió a su ex novia por su extrema coquetería y por mostrar sus curvas con ropa entallada. Le restó importancia y continuó retirando los restos de jugo de su atuendo.

-Maldición… espero que la mancha no sea permanente, aun no termino de pagar la camisa- masculló maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Al poco rato, Bulma estaba de regreso con el semblante tranquilo, eso significaba que ya no se encontraba molesta.

-Ya casi esta lista la pasta con espinacas y queso- le dijo a su visita.

Yamcha arrugó la nariz. -¿Espinacas?

-No hagas esa cara hasta probarlo- le espetó sentándose frente a él, con un nuevo jugo de frutas naturales. Se fijó en su ex novio y al verlo con la ropa manchada sintió remordimiento, se mordió las mejillas internas con deseos de disculparse, pero por orgullo declinó.

-Es solo que me parece extraño que tu mamá no prepare carne con alguna salsa- se encogió de hombros justificándose.

-Nos hemos cansado de tanta carne en las comidas- bebió de su jugo mientras se acomodaba en su silla, moviéndola un poco hacia la sombra para que el sol no le pegara en las piernas, una vez que la gran sombrilla de la mesa la cobijaba con su sombra, miró de nuevo al terrícola con cierto aire de melancolía.

-Era de esperarse, con Vegeta como visita, imagino que ya acabaron con todas las vacas de las carnicerías- el beisbolista se animó a soltar con una risa nerviosa. -¿Sigue entrenando como si quisiese matarse en el proceso?

-No lo sé- respondió. -Salió del planeta para entrenar en condiciones que aquí no podía- le informó omitiendo la verdadera razón. A pesar de encontrarse molesta con el príncipe, entendía que él quisiera guardar su transformación hasta el momento oportuno, también estaba el detalle de que no deseaba crear pánico entre los guerreros terrícolas, o provocar un enfrentamiento entre los dos saiyajines de raza pura, por lo menos no antes de la llegada de los androides, esa era su prioridad por el momento, sobrevivir a esa terrible amenaza que se avecinaba.

-Ahora que lo dices, no siento su desagradable ki- dijo cerrando los ojos, como intentando percibir la energía del guerrero saiyajin. No quería decirle a Bulma, que sintió la energía de su enemigo alejarse hacia el espacio exterior, quedaría como un cobarde por acercarse a la corporación a sabiendas de que el príncipe no estaba. -¿No será que está huyendo de la batalla? Lo creo capaz de irse, para luego regresar esperando que los androides hayan sido derrotados por Goku.

La científica arrugó automáticamente el entrecejo, le molestó que consideraran un cobarde a su pasada aventura y padre del hijo que esperaba. Él podía ser un cínico imbécil, pero nunca un cobarde.

-A diferencia de ti, él sí ha estado entrenando para derrotar a los androides- espetó sin ocultar su molestia.

-¿Cómo no? Él no tiene que trabajar para comer, aquí tiene todo gratis- reprochó lo que tenía tiempo retenido y nunca se había animado a decir.

-Te quejas porque quieres- entrecerró los ojos, -¿acaso no tenías tus ahorros? Supongo que gastaste una gran parte apantallando a tus nuevas conquistas.

-No sé de qué me hablas- desvió la mirada, la plática tomaba un rumbo que no le beneficiaba en absoluto.

"_¿Por qué lo defiende?"_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ante la sola idea de que la mujer se hubiera enamorado del extraterrestre.

"_Bulma no es tan ilusa. Es probable que Vegeta la tuviera amenazada con algo"_

-Bulma- le habló con seriedad, aclarándose la garganta. -¿Vegeta te ha amenazado o forzado a algo?- preguntó temeroso.

La pregunta de su primer amor la tomó desprevenida, principalmente porque había preocupación en la manera que lo dijo. No era solo odio hacia el príncipe lo que orillaba al beisbolista a escupir veneno, Yamcha se encontraba preocupado por algo.

"_¿Sabrá algo que yo ignoro?" _

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- recargó los codos sobre la mesa, poniendo toda su atención a los gestos de su ex pareja, no lo quería aceptar, pero ahora le obsesionaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el orgulloso príncipe.

-¿Te parece poco el hecho de que morí por su culpa?- inquirió colocando ambas palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa. -Es un asesino, obvio que me preocupa, es por eso que lo creo capaz de aprovechar su estancia para tomar ventaja contra Goku y en el proceso…- apretó los labios autocensurándose.

-¿En el proceso qué?

Yamcha negó con la cabeza, los ojos azules que tanto conocía, de pronto lucían un brillo diferente, aunado al fiero que reconocía y temía, le dio la impresión de que la mujer enfrente de él no era la misma que fue su novia por varios años, solo esperaba que el engreído extraterrestre no tuviera la culpa.

-¿Acaso estas celoso de él?- Se recargó de nuevo con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios. Aunque nunca tuvo la intención de utilizar al príncipe para vengarse de las infidelidades de Yamcha, encontraba enormemente gratificante despertar los celos en su ex novio.

El beisbolista reconoció de inmediato el tono burlón en la voz de la científica, conociéndola, lo más probable era que aún le guardara cierto rencor por haberla engañando con otras mujeres.

"_Tal vez por eso sucumbió a los caprichos de Vegeta, por despecho"_

De pronto sintió esperanzas, posiblemente no estaba del todo perdido lo que hubo entre ellos, después de todo, fueron años los que compartieron, nadie en el mundo entero podría borrar la huella que se dejaron en las memorias del otro.

-De ese enano petulante… bah. No creo posible que una mujer con tu inteligencia se fije en él- respondió atento a la reacción en los gestos de la mujer, quería descubrir qué fue lo que la orilló a prestarse para ser la diversión del príncipe, porque podría apostar su vida a que para el saiyajin ella no significaba nada, y cabía la posibilidad de que todo hubiera quedado en caricias externas, que aquella escena que presenció, no fuera más que un burdo montaje por parte del guerrero extraterrestre.

-Ese enano petulante es muy guapo- dijo levantando una ceja. Le divertía despertar los celos en el beisbolista, se lo merecía.

-Es inestable, dudo que alguna vez en su vida tome en serio a ninguna mujer.

-¿Y quién pretendería tomarlo en serio a él?

Yamcha iba a contestar con alguna frase sobre la frialdad del guerrero, pero llegó la madre de la científica con una charola en las manos.

-Les traigo un delicioso aperitivo en lo que sale el plato principal… Ya extrañaba verlo por aquí, joven Yamcha- le sonrió al invitado y depositó la charola sobre la mesa.

-No te hubieras molestado mamá, pudiste haber enviado a cualquiera de las personas de servicio- dijo saboreándose el dip de queso crema con piña, mientras que su invitado babeaba por los bocadillos de jamón ahumado.

-Para mí es un gusto consentirlos a ti y a mi nietecito. Ohh…- colocó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas al recordar que dejó el horno prendido, -no olvides comer también jamón, recuerda que mi nieto saiyajin necesita carne para crecer fuerte y poderoso como su guapo padre- dijo antes de dar media vuelta y caminar con prisa hacia el interior de su enorme hogar, por preparar la bandeja de bocadillos, olvidó las galletas que ya deberían estar listas, se había propuesto igualar la receta de una panadería que tenía poco de haber cerrado, debido a que el panadero y dueño del local, murió a causa de su avanzada edad, lamentablemente nunca tuvo hijos y sus famosas recetas se las llevó a la tumba.

La alegre rubia se alejó canturreando, fingiendo inocencia, ya que a pesar de que su hija nunca lo dijo, ella intuía que el guerrero terrícola tenía la culpa de que su Bulma no quisiera verlo los meses anteriores. Podía ser despistada en muchas cosas, pero no dejaba de ser madre, por lo que disfrutó en silencio la cara de confusión que puso el beisbolista, era una pena que se perdiera lo que seguía, de cualquier manera, conociendo a su hija, seguro que le pediría hablar a solas con el joven.

"_Es una pena, él también es muy guapo"_ Suspiró con picardía. _"Yo me hubiera quedado con los dos"_ Sonrió para sí misma mientras apuraba sus pasos hacia la cocina, donde ya comenzaba a oler a galletas quemadas.

-Creo que a tu madre se le botó un tornillo- dijo un incrédulo Yamcha.

Bulma se limitó a sonreír encogiéndose de hombros, no lo negó ni se ofendió por el comentario hacia su madre, en cambio sus mejillas se tornaron de un encendido color rosáceo.

Yamcha tardó unos segundos en dilucidar lo dicho por la siempre amable Panchy.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! Dime que no es cierto, no puedes estar embarazada de ese engendro… no, ni siquiera es de nuestro planeta- exclamó levantándose de su silla, con las manos en la cabeza en señal de negación.

Bulma lo observó con la boca entre abierta, su madre le había ganado la primicia. Ella tenía pensado esperar hasta tener a su bebé en brazos para presumirlo a todos, principalmente para no escuchar reproches durante su embarazo, era de esperarse que cada uno de sus amigos, en especial el que fue su novio, pudieran tildarla de traicionera o lo que es peor, de ingenua y tonta por dejarse embaucar por alguien que solo jugó con su inteligencia.

-¿No me digas que fue aquella vez en tu laboratorio?- lo escuchó decir.

-¿Qué?

Yamcha respiró hondo con calma, ya no tenía caso ocultar lo que sus ojos habían visto.

-Hace tres meses que vine a ver cómo estabas, ya era de noche, pero no demasiado- hizo una pausa para tragar saliva y de pasada humedecer su lengua, que por extrañas razones comenzó a secarse, -tu madre me dejó pasar y ella misma me dijo que todo el día estuviste trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, por eso fui directo a tu laboratorio. Cuando entré, estabas desnuda sobre el sofá… con… con Vegeta en igual condición- le temblaron los labios al rememorar la escena, tan fresca como si hubiera sido un par de días atrás, -rodeándote con sus brazos, como si fueses de su propiedad… y lo peor fue… fue su mirada fría y burlona al saberse sorprendido por mí- finalizó entre dientes.

Bulma se llevó las manos al pecho recordando aquella noche, la última vez que estuvo en los brazos del príncipe, la vez que casi cae de nuevo en su trampa. Yamcha no podía estar equivocado, a nadie le comentó lo sucedido en el sofá, y Vegeta no era del tipo de personas que corre a contar algo, por lo que su ex novio no mentía al decir que él mismo los presenció, pero algo no cuadraba, ¿por qué ella no se dio cuenta?

"_Estaba dormida"_ Recordó que al despertar ya se encontraba sin ropa, no tenía recuerdo de cómo la despojaron de su vestido, porque tenía el sueño pesado, debilidad de la que se aprovechó Vegeta.

-Yamcha, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? Vegeta no me comentó nada- dijo lo último en un hilo de voz.

-Entonces es verdad- afirmó con amargura en cada una de sus palabras, -esperas un… lo que sea de ese asesino.

-¡Oye! Mi hijo no tiene la culpa del pasado de su padre- espetó con la mirada endurecida.

El beisbolista caminó hacia la científica fijando su vista en el vientre que antes solía ser plano, pero ahora mostraba una ligera redondez que pudo apreciar gracias al vientecillo que sopló, haciendo que se le pegara la blusa holgada a su figura.

-Supongo que la verdadera razón de su huida es esa- apuntó hacia el vientre, -¿lo hiciste por despecho? ¿Te vengaste de mí, acostándote con mi asesino?

-Vegeta no metió ni un solo dedo cuando moriste, de tu muerte él no es culpable- se alejó un par de pasos.

-Entonces explícame cómo fue que decidiste entregarte, a menos que te amenazara- se acercó de nuevo, esta vez, tomándola por los hombros. -Solo dilo si te ha amenazado…

-Nadie me amenazó- alejó las manos del terrícola de su piel como si le quemaran. -Se me antojó y lo tomé. Quería saber lo que era tener una aventura con un príncipe- cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con altanería.

-Pero, pero él es nuestro enemigo- insistió dudando de la salud mental de su ahora amiga.

-Aliado, yo me estoy encargando de que pelee de nuestro lado- volvió a sentarse, cruzando una pierna con total tranquilidad.

-¿Estas segura?- Le dolió la confianza que la mujer depositaba en el guerrero saiyajin. Eso significaba una cosa, se había enamorado o se estaba enamorando.

…

El natural paisaje salvaje de eternos huracanes continuaba tal y como lo recordaba. Esa parte del océano del enorme planeta, se caracterizaba por su tormenta de huracanes, los cuales no bajaban de veinte ocurriendo al mismo tiempo, el lugar perfecto para entrenar convertido en súper saiyajin.

"_Es todo por hoy" _

Regresó a su estado natural con la respiración agitada, cerró y abrió sus puños un par de veces, conforme con los resultados de su entrenamiento de ese día.

"_Las estúpidas tormentas de la tierra no son nada a comparación de las de aquí. Nada en ese pedazo de escombro se compara con lo que hay en el resto de la galaxia"_

La imagen de la terrícola de ojos azules vino a su mente, como lo único que valía la pena del planeta azul, pero no se atrevió a pensarlo con palabras, sería como aceptar que ella le importaba de alguna manera.

Gruñó molesto_. "Calienta bien la cama"_ Fue todo lo que se permitió expresar en su mente antes de volar hacia la nave. Entró dirigiéndose con prisa hacia la ducha, donde tomó un rápido baño y se vistió con un cómodo pantalón de ceñido en color azul oscuro, una playera de manga larga del mismo color y unas botas negras. Ropa casual que iba con su personalidad, la madre de la científica había acertado en darle gusto con atuendos que no fueran para el combate, y que tampoco fuera humillante utilizar.

Se acomodó en la consola con aburrimiento, el día aun no terminaba y estaba agotado de entrenar, y cómo no, pues al ser un planeta mucho más grande que la tierra, los días duraban más horas. Recargó un codo sobre la mesa y su barbilla en la palma de su mano, mientras que con la otra, apenas tocaba los botones de la consola, tentado en presionar las coordenadas, pero desistió de la idea, ya que tenía dos semanas de haber entablado comunicación con la vulgar mujer, con el pretexto de preguntar si no había señales de los androides, ya que al estar en el espacio, podría perder la noción del tiempo, lo cual era imposible, pues era un viajero espacial consumado y en caso de equivocarse, era por un par de días o una semana a lo mucho, en trayectos muy largos.

Por fortuna para él, en la ocasión que se comunicó con la tierra, Bulma le informó sobre el estado de su embarazo, que era lo que realmente le importaba saber y no tuvo que preguntar por ello, pues la parlanchina mujer le informó todos los detalles del desarrollo del feto, inclusive le mostró una fotografía del ultrasonido, a lo que él hizo como que no le interesaba mucho, solo el resultado final, después de todo, continuaba con la versión de usar al crío para mofarse del llorón que tuvo su rival.

-No… no hace falta llamar. La vulgar está haciendo todo lo necesario para que mi plan se lleve a cabo- sonrió ladinamente, -aunque ignora los verdaderos motivos de mi plan.

Suspiró reclinándose con aburrimiento, inclusive bostezó con letargo. Aun no quería irse a dormir, pero tampoco le apetecía quedarse en la nave, por lo que decidió salir a merodear por el gran mercado principal, tenía algunos años que no lo visitaba. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero negra y salió rumbo a la enorme metrópolis que se encontraba a unos pocos minutos de la montaña donde reposaba la nave.

Todo seguía tal y como lo recordaba, las mismas carpas viejas y polvorientas repartidas a lo largo de varias cuadras a la redonda. El mismo bullicio, los mismos mercaderes ofreciendo sus productos con hábil labia, las mismas baratijas a la vista del comprador, y probablemente, la mercancía interesante se mostraba a escondidas, ya que con frecuencia se suscitaban robos. Una ligera sonrisa adorno sus duras facciones, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, en el pasado solía llevar joyas de valor, sustraídas de las purgas para cambiarlas por la moneda del imperio, y al parecer la caída del emperador no afectó en casi nada a las transacciones monetarias, ya que a pesar de la derrota del emperador Freezer, se mantuvo el valor de su moneda en la mayoría de planetas de la galaxia, con el fin de evitar más caos y el quiebre de grandes empresas que dependían de dicha moneda.

Caminó por las polvorientas calles del gran mercado en el que se manejaba mucho dinero, pero sus avaros habitantes no invertían ni un centavo en la infraestructura del lugar, se mantenía igual que siempre, ni una carpa o construcción de otro color que no estuviera en la paleta de colores tierra, la mayoría en beige, con letreros viejos de metal oxidado en donde ya no se leía el mensaje escrito años atrás.

Pasó frente a una construcción pequeña, parecida a una cueva, iba a pasar de largo, pero la curiosidad le ganó y se asomó al interior.

-¡Príncipe Vegeta! Ya lo decía yo que usted debió haber sobrevivido- exclamó el dueño del local. Un macho de su especie con forma humanoide, pero con gran barriga, baja estatura y facciones arrugadas, con una melena de pelo delgado y escaso que le coronaba el centro de su gran cabeza.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?- inquirió cruzando los brazos, entrando por el umbral. El hombrecillo de color marrón, era de los pocos con los que llegó a cruzar más palabras de las que acostumbraba formular con extraños.

-Por supuesto que no, pero…- dudó agachando la cabeza, el príncipe no tenía buena fama entre los soldados, y en más de una ocasión lo llegó a ver molesto por querer pagarle menos a cambio de las joyas que llevaba, así que para evitar represalias, terminaba pagando lo que el príncipe pedía, no solo conservaba su integridad física, también a un buen cliente, pues el saiyajin solo llevaba objetos de gran valor, que eran fácil de fundir y desmontar para luego venderlos a más del doble. Por lo que a pesar del temperamento del guerrero, ambos terminaban ganando siempre.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Sabes algo que se diga de mí?- entrecerró los ojos, conocía bien a los de su clase, conocía sus debilidades. -Podría pagarte por la información- se encogió de hombros, -pero si no tienes nada que ofrecer, me marcho de tu pocilga polvorienta- dio media vuelta con intenciones de salir.

-No es eso, príncipe- hizo una escueta reverencia, ya que su enorme barriga le impedía agacharse debidamente. -Es solo que, la información que tengo de quienes lo robaron, es muy escasa.

Vegeta levantó las cejas en señal de confusión.

-¿Qué acaso no viene a eso?

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas, a mí nadie me ha robado nada- levantó un puño en señal de amenaza, -de lo contrario, estaría hecho cenizas.

-Ahh, ya veo…- respiró aliviado, -entonces usted pagó algún servicio con el krubik que le di hace tiempo.

-¿El krubik?- arrugó el entrecejo recordando la valiosa piedra que algunos años atrás, el hombrecillo se la ofreció, al no tener las suficientes monedas para cambiarlas por un par de enormes cilindros, con un combustible líquido muy codiciado por los habitantes de dicho planeta, en donde escaseaba, pero se encontraba raramente en otros. En ese entonces, con tal de hacerse del preciado combustible, el comerciante le ofreció al príncipe, una valiosa piedra, la cual valía una gran cantidad de monedas del imperio, dicha piedrecilla azulada, estaba tallada en forma de triángulo, y tenía unos patrones de manchas blancas, perfectamente simétricas. Lo que la hacía única e inolvidable.

-Sí, aquel que usted se llevó a cambio de…

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, ¿qué hay con eso?- ladró perdiendo la paciencia.

El mercader se encogió de hombros caminando hacia detrás de su amado mostrador. -Hace ya…- intentó recordar la fecha, pero no tuvo éxito, -no lo recuerdo bien, pero lo que si recuerdo es, a dos soldados de los más comunes.

-Insectos debiluchos- opinó Vegeta.

-Sí, así mismo- asintió con la cabeza.

El saiyajin se acercó al mostrador y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa. -No me digas que esos insectos rastreros poseían mi krubik, ¿estás seguro que no era otro?

El hombrecillo se estremeció con el golpe en la vieja superficie de metal achatado. -Puedo jurar que era el mismo, fue tallado por una civilización que extinguió el gran Freezer, ¿lo recuerda? Nadie más ha podido darle forma a ese escaso material sin dañar la piedra, y mucho menos hacerle un grabado, es una pieza única, probablemente elaborada a pedido, ya que el emblema que tenía era de la casa real principal de su planeta de origen.

El príncipe cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, sabía que sus pertenencias habían sido saqueadas durante su ausencia, lo vio con sus propios ojos el día en que fue al hotel en donde estuvo residiendo. Su habitación ya estaba siendo ocupada por otro sujeto, ya no quedaba nada de lo que alguna vez le perteneció, incluyendo su caja fuerte. El gerente recién contratado no sabía quiénes fueron los causantes de sustraer las pertenencias de los tres saiyajines que vivían en el hotel, ya que el anterior gerente y una parte del personal, fueron asesinados durante el gran saqueo que protagonizaron soldados de bajo rango del extinto imperio.

Gruñó al recordarlo, lo que más le irritaba era la ofensa, no tanto lo perdido, sino el haber sido burlado por soldados de tercera.

-¿Sabes quiénes eran?- Preguntó rechinando los dientes, visiblemente molesto.

El mercader, como hombre de muchos años a cuestas, supo que en efecto, el príncipe fue víctima de robo, al igual que un gran porcentaje de guerreros que alguna vez pertenecieron al imperio del ahora fallecido Freezer.

-Los recuerdo bien, pero eso no ayudará a dar con su paradero- tragó saliva apurándose a seguir con su relato, pues el guerrero siempre le causó temor, a pesar de que siempre ganó con los objetos que le vendió, eso no quitaba el miedo que el príncipe podía infundir en un ser con nulo poder de pelea. -No me mal interprete- agitó las manos en señal de negación, -en un momento sabrá a qué me refiero… verá, eran dos soldados de la raza zectoor…

Vegeta rodó los ojos. Sabía a dónde iba el mercader, la raza a la que pertenecían esos soldados, era una en donde todos sus integrantes eran prácticamente clones, sus rasgos eran casi idénticos, salvo raras excepciones.

-¿Te lo vendieron?- Inquirió con voz autoritaria.

-No, lo reconocí de inmediato, y como no pudieron acreditar su legal adquisición, yo…

La estruendosa risa burlona del saiyajin lo interrumpió.

-No me hagas reír… como si no supieras la procedencia de todo lo que Nappa, Raditz y yo te traíamos.

-No es lo mismo- acercó un banco para sentarse, su gran peso le impedía estar mucho tiempo de pie, -lo que ustedes traían, era producto de la purgas, trabajo legal para el imperio, todos ganábamos… al menos, todos los que formábamos parte de los territorios pertenecientes al emperador. Pero después, todo fue caos, ya no se respetaron las alianzas, no importaba si se estuvo anexo o no a unión intergaláctica, inclusive yo sufrí un par de atracos.

El príncipe cruzó los brazos de nuevo. -Si es así. Me sorprende que todo siga igual a como estaba antes de la muerte de la lagartija.

-Ja, ja, ja… lagartija- sobó su barriga con humor, -usted es de los pocos que dice lo que piensa del finado emperador, la mayoría aun le teme y hasta creen posible alguna represalia por parte de sus más allegados, a pesar de que ya no se han visto, posiblemente estén muertos.

-Lo están- sonrió de lado, -yo mismo los eliminé- presumió con voz calmada, disfrutando de cada palabra dicha.

El hombre más bajo abrió los ojos a todo lo que le permitieron sus enormes cuencas redondas.

-¿Usted estuvo allí?- inquirió sumamente impresionado, -No me diga usted lo vio caer… a…

Vegeta suspiró con fastidio, odiaba no poder admitir que él mismo había derrotado a Freezer, colgarse de triunfos ajenos era vergonzoso para un ser tan orgulloso como él, aunque pudiera hacerlo, no caería en semejante humillación.

-No hablaré al respecto, lo único que te diré, es que tienes frente a ti, a quien ocupará el lugar que dejó esa ridícula lagartija- aseveró con los puños cerrados hacia los lados. -No hay guerrero que sobrepase mi poder- elevó su ki, logrando que algunos objetos levitaran y se levantara el polvo a su alrededor, lo cual, alertó al asustadizo hombrecillo.

-Lo entiendo príncipe, por favor, no se enfade... Juro que aquí solo encontrará aliados- levantó las manos en son de paz, lo que funcionó, pues el orgulloso guerrero reguló de nuevo su energía. -Supongo que su visita por aquí se debe a que está reclutando soldados, conozco un…

-Mi visita aquí es de otra índole que no te interesa- espetó cortante. Había olvidado lo parlanchín que era el hombre, siempre tratando de congraciarse con él a través del habla, era muy obvio que le temía, eso gracias a la fama que tenían los saiyajines, en especial, el príncipe de esa raza guerrera.

-No lo entiendo, aquí se encuentran los soldados más fieros y fieles que podría reclutar. Usted mismo dijo que le sorprendía encontrar el planeta igual que su última visita, es gracias a que nuestro ejército…

-Hablas mucho- se quejó entre gruñidos, -me voy… no hay nada interesante en esta pocilga- escupió con intenciones de salir del lugar.

-E… espere, su alteza- se levantó con trabajo de su banco. -¿Qué piensa hacer aquí? Me refiero, en el planeta, ¿tiene planes para nosotros?- preguntó temeroso del volátil carácter del guerrero.

-Aun no lo decido- caminó un par de pasos hacia la salida.

-¡Espere! Déjeme demostrarle mi incondicional apoyo. -Caminó con pasos torpes hacia una repisa que estaba a unos cuantos pasos, presionó un interruptor escondido en una moldura y en respuesta, la repisa se recorrió lo suficiente para mostrar una puertecilla oculta, la que abrió con una llave que sacó de una bolsa en su chaleco. -Permítame hacerle un presente, en vista que no pude recuperar su krubik…

-Olvida el maldito Krubik. Eso ya no tiene importancia- agitó una mano en señal de despedida.

-¡Su presente! Su majestad- sacó con prisa un objeto plateado que llamó la atención del príncipe.

"_No pierdo nada por echar un vistazo. Después de todo, el insecto está haciendo un esfuerzo por tratarme como es debido"_ Se acercó a ver lo que se le ofrecía.

-Mire usted esta pieza única, es de oro raniano, su raro y pulcro color plateado, aunado a la dureza del metal, lo convierten en uno de los más codiciados, pues es sumamente difícil de destruir y para grabarlo, se requiere de una punta de diamante. Sobra decir que es una pieza muy valiosa- mostró la joya con gran orgullo.

Vegeta la observó con desinterés.

-¿Una joya para hembra?- arrugó el entrecejo mostrando indignación.

El hombre de la gran barriga le sonrió con picardía. -Tal vez su majestad piensa tener una reina a su lado- levantó ambas cejas escasas con presunción, -tengo amplio conocimiento de las demás especies, y sé que los saiyajines entregaban alguna pieza de joyería a la hembra con la que se querían unir.

-¿Acaso ignoras que ya no hay hembras de mi raza?- ladró molesto.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero hay muchas de otras especies… en lo personal, prefiero de otra especie, ya sabe…

-Aaahh, pierdo mi tiempo contigo- respiró hondo, dispuesto a salir de una vez por todas de esa pocilga polvorienta.

-Siento haberlo ofendido- el hombre más bajo insistió. La mirada dura y energía despedida minutos antes por el saiyajin, le advirtió sobre lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser, era mejor tenerlo de su lado, y más, en esos tiempos de anarquía. No dudaba que el huraño guerrero hubiera eliminado a Freezer, pues una de las versiones que corrían, era de que un saiyajin fue el causante de la muerte del tirano, posiblemente el príncipe de esa raza, pero al ser un hombre tan reservado, era lógico que no lo gritara a todos los vientos, también por precaución.

-Entiendo que no sienta deseos de unirse con otra raza… pero eso no excluye que desee divertirse- se relamió los labios con exageración, -podría servirle como pago en el mejor burdel de la ciudad. Con esta exquisita joya, podría tener a todas las hembras que se le antojen por varios días- se rascó una mejilla sonriendo con presunción, -hay un par de magníficas hembras con tentáculos, se las recomiendo ampliamente.

El saiyajin no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco.

-Ja, ja… no tiene idea de lo que se pierde, esas hembras son mis favoritas. Pero si no son de su agrado, le aseguró que encontrará a más de una para su placer.

Vegeta lo escuchó con fastidio, observando de cerca la bella pulsera brillante, no pudo evitar imaginarla en la muñeca de la terrícola.

"_Puedo jurar que le queda a la perfección"_

Sacudió sus pensamientos avergonzado de haberlo considerado.

"_Ni loco me uniría de por vida a una terrícola"_

-Con confianza, tómelo. Le aseguro que su valor le servirá para algo.

-Sé lo que vale el oro raniano, no es la primera vez que lo veo- dijo entre gruñidos, ubicando con la vista, el lugar en donde quedaría perfecto el emblema de la casa real saiyajin.

-Bueno… espero haber servido de algo a mi señor príncipe, le aseguro que nuestro planeta le será de gran ayuda en su reinado.

"_Nunca dejará de der un lambiscón, solo le falta ofrecerse a lamerme las bolas"_

Guardó la aparentemente delicada pulsera en una bolsa de su chaqueta. -Me la quedaré con tal de que cierres la boca- dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, -eres muy inteligente al congraciarte conmigo, haces bien en temerme- le dedicó una gélida mirada y salió sin decir más, dejando al mercader convencido de haberse ganado la confianza del próximo emperador.

Vegeta continuó con su recorrido sin ningún otro contratiempo, al parecer, las mercancías que se ofrecían en el enorme planeta, eran de mayor importancia que las rencillas surgidas a partir de la caída del imperio. Caminó con pasos firmes por las calles sin pavimentar, observando con ojo crítico a los habitantes y visitantes, debía tener conocimiento de la situación si quería tener éxito en su plan de reinar, para lo que estaba destinado, según su percepción. Sin proponérselo, llegó hasta el burdel que le mencionó el mercader, recordó haberse gastado allí, gran parte de sus ganancias cuando era un joven que apenas pasaba la pubertad.

Con sus dedos acaricio el valioso objeto que reposaba en la bolsa derecha de su chaqueta.

"_Si lo cambio por servicios será un desperdicio, además, no necesito de hembras por el momento, mi prioridad es incrementar mi poder de pelea… mmn… será mejor conservarlo, sé que me será de utilidad en algún momento"_

Se elevó y voló hacia la nave, ya contaba con suficiente información sobre la situación del planeta, podía relajarse y entrenar a sus anchas sin contratiempos. Los soldados que residían no eran el menor problema, aunque se distinguían por su fiereza y lealtad, su poder no estaba a la altura del príncipe de los saiyajines, principalmente porque dependían de sofisticadas armas, pero con la velocidad que había adquirido el guerrero, no tendría impedimento para desarmarlos de ser necesario.

Pasaron poco más de tres meses terrícolas, en los que mantuvo contacto con la tierra en dos ocasiones, en ambas, Bulma logró encontrarlo en la nave, con el fin de informarle sobre el progreso de su embarazo, también para tener conocimiento de los avances del arduo entrenamiento de su ex amante, y en parte, para regodearse de lo hermosa que lucía aún con la abultada barriga que sobresalía visiblemente, no obstante, la piel de su abdomen se mantenía tersa y firme, gracias a las cremas que comenzó a aplicarse desde que descubrió su estado. Para sorpresa del príncipe, la mujer lucía más atractiva de lo que recordaba, su rostro se mantenía igual, con la diferencia de un sano rubor natural y un brillo diferente en sus orbes de cielo terrícola, sus brazos no se encontraban más anchos, inclusive sus pies, eso lo supo gracias a que la presumida y vulgar terrícola lo mencionó en más de una ocasión. Lo que si llamó su atención por medio de la video llamada, fueron sus senos, era imposible ignorar que se encontraban más llenos, y cómo no verlos, con el escote que la mujer usaba en el momento de la llamada. Vegeta estaba seguro de que la vulgar hembra escogía esos atuendos a propósito, inclusive se llegó a preguntar si los usaba exclusivamente para provocarlo a él, o si se paseaba por toda la corporación así, pensamiento que le incomodó, no le agradaba la idea de ella mostrando sus atributos a otros machos, no por ser ella, sino porque cargaba a su descendiente. Al menos con ese pretexto disfrazaba los celos que le invadían.

En cuanto a los resultados de su entrenamiento, ya podía mantener sin problemas su transformación, inclusive logró incrementar el ki que desprendía. Pensaba hacer una épica aparición en el momento menos esperado, golpear con su imponente energía, el orgullo de Kakaroto y de las sabandijas que tenía por amigos. Casi lo podía palpar, pero su venganza no terminaba ahí, ya quería mostrarle a su crío, restregarle en la cara su formidable poder de pelea. Le había dado forma en su mente, lo visualizaba parecido a él, al igual que sus antepasados, le enorgullecía, tenía altas expectativas en el feto que Bulma cargaba en su vientre.

Se acomodó frente a la consola de la nave, dio un largo suspiro y encendió el motor.

-Al regresar, ya tendrá poco de haber nacido- sonrió con orgullo. Con el paso de los meses, fue creciendo la ansiedad en su pecho, le emocionaba tener un hijo, mucho más de lo que podía admitir. Era la primera vez que tendría algo realmente suyo, era la continuación de su legado, algo que creyó que moriría con él. Finalmente, tendría un compañero digno para entrenar y continuar fortaleciéndose, no tendría más a la soledad como compañera, y no es que le molestara, pero a veces extrañaba la camadería que llegó a tener con Raditz y Nappa.

La nave despegó sin ningún problema de por medio, durante el trayecto de regreso, continuaría con su entrenamiento, pero con la limitación de minimizar la energía que su cuerpo despedía, de lo contrario, causaría la destrucción de la nave, y por ende, su repentina muerte. Tronó los dedos de sus manos con emoción reprimida, no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero sus entrañas comprimiéndose le recordaban que se aproximaba la tan ansiada batalla y lo que más le emocionaba en el fondo, era conocer el resultado de su experimento con la intrépida terrícola.

…

El piso le pareció frío al contacto con sus pies desnudos, no sabía si era porque todo le incomodó durante la noche, o en realidad estaba más fresco de lo habitual.

-Al fin salió el sol. Creí que jamás amanecería- masculló apretando los dientes por el repentino dolor que la hizo doblarse debido a su intensidad. Los calambres comenzaron desde la noche anterior, siendo pequeños en las primeras horas, pero durante la madrugada se fueron incrementando, en duración e intensidad, hasta ser realmente insoportables.

Respiró con calma, como le había sugerido su madre en algunas charlas sobre sus experiencias en los dos partos que experimentó. Se dirigió a orinar una vez que bajó el cólico, revisó su ropa interior buscando algún rastro del tapón mucoso, el cual debería hacer su aparición, pero no, ni una sola mancha de nada, eso significaba que aún no dilataba. De nuevo la sorprendió otra fuerte contracción.

-Ya son cada cinco minutos, no puedo esperar más- limpió los rastros de orina y se colocó una bata que olvidó abrochar, apenas recordó calzarse sus pantuflas antes de salir de su habitación, tratando de mantener la serenidad. Ella no era una llorona, quería mostrar valentía y entereza, le había fanfarroneado al príncipe que tendría a su hijo de manera natural, y todo porque él mencionó que las hembras saiyajines parían sin anestesia, que solo las razas débiles la utilizaban, como los debiluchos de los terrícolas, que hasta para el dolor de un parto se acobardaban.

-Yo y mi bocota- gruño al recordar haber dado su palabra cuando dijo que no utilizaría nada para aminorar el dolor. Apuró sus pasos encorvándose cada vez que la atacaba una contracción, la que duraba segundos, que para ella eran insufribles minutos. Después del agonizante recorrido, al fin llegó a la habitación de sus padres, donde tocó la puerta con discreción, pues era muy temprano y la pareja solía mostrar actividad en la cocina una hora más tarde, pero Bulma ya no podía esperar más, en cualquier momento se rompería la fuente, era de carácter urgente correr al hospital.

…

En la nave, el príncipe tomaba un baño relajante cuando escuchó que sonaba el timbre de llamadas, con el sonido característico de campana telefónica. Pensó en correr a responderla, tal vez los androides habían aparecido antes, o el crío había nacido, pero desechó la idea de salir con prisa y desnudo de la ducha. En caso de que los androides estuvieran atacando, él no podía hacer nada desde donde estaba y eso lo estresaría, en caso de ser la segunda opción, igualmente incrementaría su ansiedad, por lo que tomó la decisión de no responder ninguna llamada y continuar con su trayecto hacia la tierra, enfocándose en su entrenamiento.

...

Ya casi comenzaba a anochecer y el pequeño híbrido continuaba torturando a su madre desde el interior de su vientre. Una enfermera se acercó a revisar a la cansada científica, para confirmarle con una amable sonrisa, que ya faltaba poco para terminar de dilatar. En esos momentos de dolor, Bulma maldijo el instante en que decidió dejar en las manos de Vegeta, la responsabilidad de evitar un embarazo, se sintió estúpida y cobarde, no estaba preparada para dicho suceso. Aunque había aprendido a querer al pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella, el inmensurable dolor le nublaba la mente y le hacía sentir arrepentimiento por continuar con su embarazo.

"_Maldito Vegeta"_

Tomó aire apretando los costados de la camilla, su mente se encontraba agotada, su cuerpo, hasta su espíritu aventurero. Inclusive deseo morir antes de continuar experimentando semejante agonía. De pronto su organismo respondió de una manera que no esperaba, apenas alcanzó a encorvarse hacia el lado derecho antes de vomitar un líquido verde que se derramó en el piso. Un par de enfermeras la ayudaron a limpiar de su boca los rastros de bilis, mientras que otra se apuraba a limpiar lo que yacía manchando el pulcro piso.

Una hora después, cuando el sol recién se había ocultado, sintió unas enormes ganas de pujar, finalmente había dilatado y sorpresivamente no rompió la fuente durante todo el día. Pujó instintivamente con las pocas energías que le quedaban, y entonces sitió que algo viscoso salió de entre sus piernas. Por fin comenzaba el trabajo de parto.

…

La enfermera se acercó con el pequeño bulto en brazos. Lo primero que pudo distinguir, fue una pelusa en color lila coronando la pequeña cabeza de su bebé, estiró los brazos para recibirlo con una enorme sonrisa. Al sentirlo contra su pecho, desechó los malos pensamientos que la invadieron durante todo el rato que sufrió las contracciones, la extenuante experiencia le trastornó la mente, pero la intrépida Bulma estaba de regreso, con un motivo más en la vida para enfrentarse a lo que amenazara la paz de la tierra.

-Trunks, mi pequeño guerrero- le besó la frente con ternura y en respuesta el recién nacido abrió sus ojitos, tan azules como los de su madre, pero con el característico ceño arrugado de su padre.

Al momento que sus miradas se cruzaron, supo que él sería su más grande logro. Todo ese dolor que experimentó, había valido la pena.

* * *

_**Feliz año lectores. **_

_**Después de salir de viaje y festejar, al fin he publicado mi primer capítulo del año.**_

_**Como ven, no quise atorarme mucho en el embarazo, pues nuestros protagonistas estuvieron separados todo este tiempo y Vegeta necesitaba entrenar, pues ya tuvo muchas distracciones. Ha llegado el nacimiento del bello Trunks y la saga de los androides con ello.**_

_**Aviso desde ahorita, que **__**no narraré**__** lo que ya se ha visto en el manga y anime, pues ya todos sabemos lo que sucede. Me enfocaré en los momentos que no mostró Toriyama, y así espero no aburrir describiendo escenas bastante conocidas.**_

_**Los que ya leyeron Orgullo y tradición, es probable que ya sepan lo qué sucederá con la pulsera que obtuvo Vegeta.**_

_**Sin más por el momento, me despido deseándoles un grandioso 2020.**_

_**Agradezco mucho a quienes se toman el tiempo para dejarme un review, aunque no los mencione porque soy una cabeza dura, pero los leo todos y me animan a continuar esforzándome.**_


	19. Orgullo y Tradición - El comienzo CAP 19

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 19**

La nave esférica aterrizó sin problemas en el espacio reservado para dicho fin. Al abrir la compuerta, vio que ya lo esperaba el doctor Briefs, de pie, a unos cuantos metros del área de aterrizaje.

-¿Qué tal tu viaje, muchacho?

El príncipe no contesto, se concentró en las energías presentes en la corporación, pero ninguna sobresalía.

El científico notó que el guerrero se encontraba concentrado, parecía buscar algo con su mente.

-¿Buscas a Bulma y a tu hijo?- Inquirió con tranquilidad, comenzando a encender un cigarrillo.

-¡¿Ya… ya nació?!- se le escapó la pregunta en forma de balbuceo, pero inmediatamente recobró la compostura habitual.

Los ojos del anciano se iluminaron detrás de sus lentes. -Desde hace mes y medio- dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo, -se parece mucho a ti- agregó después de soltar el humo.

El pecho se le hinchó de orgullo al guerrero, literalmente se lo imaginó como él, después de todo, él mismo tenía más de su padre, que de la hembra que lo había parido.

-Mhp…- caminó pasando al lado del anciano, sin decir ni una sola palabra, no se rebajaría a demostrar su inquietud y prisa por conocerlo.

-Veo que tuviste algunos contratiempos en el trayecto- mencionó el doctor Briefs, observando un par de abolladuras cerca del techo de la nave.

-Nada de cuidado- fue todo lo que dijo antes de elevarse, dirigiéndose hacia el balcón de la mujer.

La gran puerta corrediza de vidrio, se encontraba abierta gracias al clima agradable en la ciudad, una cálida brisa soplaba, haciendo ondear las delgadas cortinas hacia adentro de la habitación. El príncipe respiró hondo y entró sin avisar, le bastaron solo unos cuantos pasos para tener frente a él, la primera visión de su primogénito. Envuelto en una delgada manta de algodón, entre los brazos de la científica, pegado a uno de sus generosos senos con una pequeña manita palpándolo, abriendo y cerrando los deditos en una inocente manía al comer.

La mujer se encontraba tan absorta, admirando lactar a su pequeña creación, que no escuchó las botas del guerrero caminar a paso lento hacia ella.

-Despacio bebé… despacio- susurró con cariño, teniendo como respuesta, que su hijo succionara con más ímpetu, lo que le sacó una gran sonrisa a la científica, seguido de un quejido bajo, por el dolor que le causaron las succiones bruscas del medio saiyajin.

De pronto, el pequeño detuvo los movimientos de su boca y abrió los ojos, fijó la mirada en su madre sin pestañear por algunos segundos, con el ceño profundamente arrugado, algo fuera de lo común, ya que solía alimentarse sin más pausas que cambiar de pecho, y apenas comenzaba con el segundo. Arrugó su naricita como si olfateara algo y giró la cabeza para observar _eso_ que sus sentidos detectaban.

El príncipe de los saiyajines no se encontraba preparado para toparse con un par de ojos azules y una cabeza casi calva, adornada con escaso cabello color lila.

-¡Vegeta!- Exclamó Bulma, sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz. Estaba tan orgullosa de su pequeña creación, como lo llamaba, lo encontraba perfecto en todos los sentidos, y al fin podría restregarle al petulante guerrero, el hermoso hijo que había engendrado gracias a ella. -Escuché la nave aterrizar, pero no pensé que entrarías por la ventana inmediatamente- se mordió los labios del nerviosismo, los meses sin tenerlo en frente le hicieron extrañarlo, aunque lo disimuló a la perfección durante las pocas video llamadas que tuvieron.

El rostro del príncipe no expresaba ninguna emoción, sus ojos apuntaban directamente al crío, como si llevara una lucha interna, por ver quién de los dos retiraba primero la vista, pero su atención no solo estaba concentrada en el par de océanos que poseía su vástago. Intentaba encontrar algo saiyajin en el diminuto ki que despedía su hijo.

-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?- Siseó apretando los puños. Debía ser una broma de mal gusto, el anciano le había asegurado que el crío se parecía a él, y lo que Bulma cargaba en brazos, no parecía tener una pizca de saiyajin.

-¿Cómo que qué rayos es? ¿Acaso nunca has visto a un bebé?- Le recriminó bajando el tono de la voz, pero con los rasgos endurecidos.

-Por supuesto que sé cómo es un crío, pero eso que tienes no parece un saiyajin- apuntó con su dedo índice al bebé, -dime mujer, ¿en dónde está el mestizo? Porque no estoy para bromas de mal gusto.

Antes de responder a gritos, respiró hondo, debía calmar su temperamento por el bien de su hijo. -Supongo que regresaste cansado de tu viaje... deberías descansar antes…- dijo sin perder la compostura, levantado un poco más al pequeño para tapar su seno desnudo con su cuerpecito, en respuesta, Trunks emitió un sonido parecido a un gruñido, al no tener a la mano su querido alimento, -Espera un poco mi amor- le dijo Bulma con voz melosa, excesiva para el gusto del adulto, pero el bebé continuó protestando, agitándose debajo de su manta, elevando un poco su energía, no como para alertar a su padre, pero sí para distinguirlo de un infante terrícola.

"_No puede ser, debe de haber un error"_

La mente del guerrero entró en un estado de negación. Invirtió mucho tiempo en su plan, en buscar a la adecuada, la afortunada que llevaría la tarea que le correspondía a una hembra de elite, escogida de entre las más capaces, por eso se empeñó en que la elegida no podría ser cualquiera del montón y Bulma le pareció perfecta, era atractiva, tenía la edad adecuada, y su inteligencia estaba por encima que las demás terrícolas. El problema con su nulo poder de pelea se compensaba con el fuerte temperamento que poseía, tan saiyajin.

"_¿Qué pudo haber fallado?"_ Se preguntó mientras la observaba tratar de calmar al mocoso testarudo, luchando contra los manotazos y patadas que inclusive lo liberaron de la tela que lo cubría celosamente. Entonces, otro detalle llamó su atención.

Los berrinches cesaron cuando la científica, cansada y rendida, exhibió de nuevo su seno, el cual duró expuesto un par de segundos, gracias a los discretos movimientos de la mujer, y a que Trunks se aferró a su alimento como si hubiese pasado horas con hambre, succionando con más fuerza y aferrándose con ambas manitas regordetas, pero con sus ojos entreabiertos en dirección hacia su padre. Bulma lo arropó por segunda vez con la manta, tapando su cuerpecito vestido con un mameluco en color verde pastel.

-Después hablamos Vegeta, ahorita no es el momento- habló cortante sin voltear a verlo, quejándose sutilmente de las bruscas succiones que el pequeño Trunks realizaba. El híbrido había heredado la terquedad de ambos padres y ella lo notó desde la primera semana de nacido.

-¿Y su cola? ¿Dónde demonios está su cola?- ladró haciendo caso omiso a la petición de la terrícola, inclusive se acercó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de distancia.

-Shh… baja la voz- espetó con la voz baja. Acarició la mejilla regordeta del bebé para distraerlo, hacer que concentrara su atención en su leche tibia. -Nació sin cola, lo que es una fortuna- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar la noche en que Goku se transformó en un terrible Ozaru, una de las experiencias más desagradables de su vida. Afortunadamente su hijo carecía de ese miembro tan extraño y peligroso.

-¿Una fortuna?- articuló las palabras con indignación, apretando la mandíbula.

-Por supuesto Vegeta. No solo se vería raro, podría existir la posibilidad de que la luna regrese por el deseo de alguien, o que algún tipo de luz con la misma intensidad que la luna, cause efecto en él y termine convirtiéndose en esa bestia horrible que no distingue amigos de enemigos.

Vegeta pateó el suelo alfombrado con el pie derecho, causando que el pequeño dejara de mamar para voltear a verlo, pero no por el leve golpe, sino porque percibió la elevación repentina de energía, razón por la que desvió su vista al sentirlo entrar a la habitación.

-¡Dime la verdad Bulma! Planeaste esto para divertirte a mis costillas, conseguiste esa sabandija para jugarme una mala broma- cruzó los brazos mirando al pequeño con desprecio. -Porque ese insecto que cargas no puede tener mi sangre- siseo modulando su tono de voz, no porque le importara el crío, sino porque conocía el temperamento de la mujer, y quería evitarse una discusión antes de aclarar sus dudas, pero erró en no cuidar sus palabras.

La terrícola lo observó detenidamente, entrecerrando la mirada sin decir nada, su razonamiento se encontraba nublado por la sorpresa, no esperaba esa reacción por parte del príncipe y menos después de toda la manipulación que hizo para embarazarla. Se suponía que él era el más interesado en tener un hijo. ¿A qué se debía su rechazo? Era obvio que Trunks era suyo, tenía la misma forma de sus ojos, la misma forma de mirar, también su terquedad, apetito, inclusive su mismo tono de piel.

-Un descendiente mío no puede tener ese ridículo color de cabello y mucho menos, haber nacido sin una cola. ¿Qué clase de saiyajin no posee una cola? Lo entendería si la perdiera en una batalla, pero…- escupió con las venas de su frente saltando.

La energía del pequeño ser, sobresalía de la que emitía su madre, lo que era completamente imposible en los críos terrícolas.

No quería aceptarlo, pero ese pequeño detalle, era razón suficiente para creer que podía tener sangre de guerrero saiyajin.

"_Así que es por eso"_

Bulma había permanecido sentada sobre la cama todo el tiempo, fingiendo serenidad, pues al escuchar la nave aterrizar, sintió su corazón latir desbocado, deseosa de correr a recibirle, pero era la hora de la merienda de su bebé y ya no mantenía ninguna relación con el guerrero. Su orgullo y su hijo estaban primero, por lo que decidió permanecer en su lugar y esperar a que Trunks terminase con su alimento, para bajar de manera _casual_ a recibirlo. Lo cual no sucedió, gracias que el mismo Vegeta la buscó de inmediato.

Se levantó con el bebé en brazos, dándole palmaditas para distraer su atención. Era por él, que no explotaba contra el guerrero de sangre pura.

-Su color de cabello no es ridículo. Ridículo es parecer un mono- dijo mordaz con la voz tranquila. -Agradece que salió hermoso, a pesar de su constante ceño fruncido… idéntico al tuyo.

Vegeta retrocedió un paso al tenerla cerca, le causaba repugnancia la cercanía con el mocoso, no quería aceptar la realidad, no quería volver a sentirse un perdedor.

-Dame una razón para creer que esa cosa lleva mi sangre- lo señaló retrocediendo un par de pasos más.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, le hacía rabiar la manera en que el príncipe se dirigía hacia su hijo. Si por ella fuera, le callaría la boca a golpes. -No vuelvas a dirigirte así de mi hijo. Y si dudas, podemos hacerle una prueba de sangre- se felicitó mentalmente por haber mantenido la calma.

-¡¿Qué?!- Salió de su boca en un sonido bajo. No hacía falta dicha prueba, no hacía falta continuar engañándose, estaba claro que el experimento había sido un rotundo fracaso. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, asimilando sus opciones.

-Tsk…- se recriminó mentalmente por no tener un plan B, en caso de una falla. ¿Y cómo tenerlo? Si el plan era perfecto, con sus genes superiores y la inteligencia de la terrícola, eran la mezcla perfecta para crear un híbrido superior al de su rival. La rabia comenzó a invadirlo, rabia contra ella, contra sus genes inferiores.

Deseó apretarle el cuello, a ella… y a la abominación que cargaba en brazos, adueñándose de su pecho con desfachatez. No lo quiso admitir, pero el molesto sentimiento de celos se apoderó de él. Ver al mocoso pegado a su seno desnudo, tocando su cálida piel, siendo cobijado por sus débiles brazos, esos mismos brazos que no hace mucho se enroscaron en su cuello con fervor. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños deteniendo sus deseos negativos.

"_No debo claudicar. Pero… ¿por qué no puedo eliminarla?"_

Bulma caminó haciéndolo a un lado, empujándolo con su hombro, extrañamente, él se dejó empujar debido a que su mente bloqueada y confundida, no daba crédito al hecho mismo de; dudar de sí mismo. Su inquebrantable voluntad, de la que tanto se enorgullecía, estaba siendo pisoteada por un sentimiento que no lograba descifrar. Necesidad, sí, la necesitaba para continuar con sus propósitos, eliminarla ahora pondría en peligro el resto de metas que debía cumplir.

-No es lo que esperaba- habló de espaldas a ella, con voz grave y clara antes de girar sobre sus talones, para dirigirse hacia el ventanal. Se detuvo a un lado de ella, observándola con altivez, luego bajó la vista hacia el bebé, quien ignoró la energía proveniente de su padre y continuó engullendo su preciada leche materna, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la nueva presencia.

-No es ni la mitad de lo que esperaba- agregó Vegeta, lanzándole una fría mirada de desprecio a su vástago. Antes de que una turbada Bulma dijera algo, dio un par de pasos para salir hacia el balcón y despegó con prisa, lanzando una ráfaga de viento que hizo retroceder a la mujer.

La científica apretó con ternura a su pequeño tesoro. Le dolió, le dolió inmensamente el rechazo hacia su Trunks, y ni siquiera se interesó en preguntar su nombre, ni su salud, ni nada que no fuera la estúpida cola y el estúpido color de cabello.

Las palabras del príncipe le cayeron como una cubeta de agua fría, para la que no estaba lista, pero eso fue poco a comparación con su mirada, sus ojos negros le comunicaron todo el desprecio que tenía para ellos, en especial, para su amado bebé. Se le heló la sangre de solo imaginar al orgulloso saiyajin, capaz de hacerle daño, su instinto maternal le advirtió que debía permanecer con los ojos bien abiertos, ahora entendía las dudas de Yamcha respecto a la volatilidad del saiyajin.

-No era lo que esperaba…- musitó con decepción. Cerró los ojos sin poder evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

-Soy una idiota, una grandísima idiota por haberlo considerado.

****FLASHBACK****

Acarició su abultado vientre mientras sonreía con ilusión, se encontraba inmensamente feliz. Esa misma tarde, el doctor le había confirmado que era un varoncito el que crecía dentro de ella, ahora ya lo podía nombrar, con el nombre que tenía previsto para en caso de ser un niño.

-Trunks- le susurró, en respuesta, una forma ovalada sobresalió de su vientre, moviéndose de abajo hacia arriba. Bulma sonrió de nuevo, le fascinaba ver a su vientre moverse, tomar formas extrañas por algunos segundos, era la prueba de que un ser vivo crecía en su interior.

-¿Te gusta tu nombre?- Le dijo divertida sintiéndolo patear, haciéndose notar. -Es muy lindo- agregó dándole unas ligeras palmaditas, le gustaba provocar que la pateara, y muy alejado a lo que había pensado antes, no dolía, en absoluto, a pesar de llevar sangre de guerrero, no dejaba de ser un pequeño bebé de cinco meses de gestación.

-Espero que seas tan fuerte como tu padre- suspiró ilusionada, tenía mucho tiempo sin experimentar ese tipo de sentimientos tan puros. Albergaba grandes esperanzas en el orgulloso guerrero, le creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para cambiar su destino, casi tanto como Goku, pero sus esperanzas no terminaban ahí, lo visualizaba como un habitante más del planeta tierra, un huésped a largo plazo en su casa, conviviendo muy a su manera con su hijo, con ella y posiblemente, cambiando su áspero carácter.

El corazón le latió desbocado al pensar en él, no podía seguir engañándose por más tiempo, sabía que ya no solo era atracción física, le tenía cariño, más que cariño, lo quería. Se estaba enamorando, inclusive a pesar de las acciones pasadas del guerrero, su sexto sentido le gritaba que confiara en él, que le sería de utilidad, que tarde o temprano terminaría siendo de gran apoyo, que no era tan malo como aparentaba.

Era tan parecido a ella en muchos aspectos, ahora le parecía cómico que ambos se estaban utilizando, él para tener un descendiente, ella para salvar su pellejo, no podía estar tan enojada con él. Después de todo, le mintió diciendo que era el que podía vencer a los androides, no es que lo dudara, pero siempre fue su amigo de juventud la primera opción, solo que no confiaba del todo en el buen corazón e inocencia de Goku, sabía que esos buenos sentimientos podrían jugarle en contra. Muy por el contrario, Vegeta era menos ingenuo y más sanguinario, no se tocaría el corazón al momento de eliminar a esas terribles amenazas. Era su plan B y presentía que le convenía mantenerlo en secreto.

Suspiró observando al cielo a través de la ventana, tratando de adivinar en cuál de todas las estrellas del universo, se encontraba el padre se su pequeño Trunks.

-Tus abuelos ya quieren conocerte- le dijo a su abultado vientre, se sorprenderán por el nombre que elegí- emitió una pequeña risa traviesa, -no lo sabrán hasta que nazcas. Los hará felices… ¿sabes? Cuando yo era una pequeña niña, mi mamá me dijo que tendría un hermanito menor para cuidar, tenía pocos meses, pero ella aseguraba que sería niño, y ya le tenía nombre… Trunks. Pero un día, su cuerpo lo rechazó, y lo perdió- continuó dando caricias a su vientre. -Después de eso, ya no pudo tener más bebés, y tus abuelos se quedaron con las ganas de tener a un niño corriendo por toda la corporación. Por eso estoy segura de que Trunks será el nombre perfecto para ti, espero que a tu padre le guste, de cualquier forma, mi decisión está tomada y no cambiaré de opinión.

Volvió su vista hacia las estrellas que se apreciaban a lo alto de la ciudad.

-Vegeta. Quiero conocerte más, quiero mirar a través del duro caparazón de orgullo que portas, quiero conocer tus miedos, tus sueños, tus ilusiones, tus verdaderos sentimientos. Porque estoy segura de que hay más, mucho más de lo que nos has mostrado.

Llevó su mano derecha a la ventana, palpando con sus dedos la superficie cristalina, mientras que con la izquierda, mecía con ternura la curvatura de su vientre.

-Solo a ti te lo confesaré- agachó la mirada para susurrarle a su bebé. -Creo que estoy enamorada de tu padre- mordió su labio inferior. -No me sorprende demasiado, pues siempre me atrajeron los sujetos rudos, e inclusive malos- recordó con diversión cuando se sintió atraída por el rubio de la patrulla roja, Zarbon e inclusive Yamcha. -Sí… Vegeta es el tipo de hombre que me gusta, me encanta- sonrió de la misma manera soñadora, que lo hacía cuando era una jovencita en sus primeros intereses románticos.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Bulma observó la estela de energía dejada por el príncipe, disolviéndose junto con sus esperanzas.

Suspiró hondo reteniendo el llanto, no valía la pena.

-Al parecer seguiremos siendo solo tú y yo- murmuro con un nudo en la garganta, haciéndose la dura frente a su hijo, como si pudiera entender la situación.

Se sintió estúpida por haber albergado esperanzas, tenía alrededor de seis meses que se encontraba más sensible de lo habitual, mucho más y estaba consciente del porqué; las hormonas. Posiblemente no hubiera considerado darle una segunda oportunidad al guerrero una vez que regresara a la tierra, pero con el embarazo se volvió más permisiva, más sentimental. A partir del primer mes de ausencia del guerrero, comenzó a extrañarlo cada vez con mayor intensidad, a desearlo y tenerlo constantemente en la cabeza. Se preocupaba por su bienestar, le aterraba que la nave fallara o que terminara terriblemente herido de algún entrenamiento, y ella no estaría allí para ayudarlo. Por fortuna encontró en sus revisiones mensuales el pretexto perfecto para comunicarse con él, para saber de él, para verlo y escucharlo, aunque fuera a través de una pantalla.

Sintió su corazón romperse, tal vez por primera vez, ya que nunca antes experimentó tal sentimiento. Y no tanto por ella, sino por el pequeño inocente que cargaba en brazos, hubiera preferido mil veces sentir el rechazo hacia ella, y no hacia su hijo, hacia lo que más amaba en el mundo.

-Él se lo pierde- suspiró. -Estoy segura de que se arrepentirá cuando te vea grande y fuerte- le dijo a su hijo con una mueca graciosa, fingiendo alegría. Pero sus facciones se oscurecieron al instante, -si es que no decide marcharse después de la batalla y no regresar jamás.

Trunks la observaba de vez en cuando, más interesado en su comida que en cualquier otra cosa, sin esa extraña energía al lado, podía enfocarse de lleno en saciar su instinto de alimentarse, el cual le recordaba constantemente a la científica, su origen saiyajin.

Le enterneció verlo así, pegado a ella con soltura, completamente confiado al estar bajo su cálido resguardo, tan frágil, tan inocente. ¿Cómo podría no ser lo que esperaba? Era mucho más, era perfecto, era mejor de lo que ella esperaba y estaba segura que con el pasar de los años, ese pequeñito los sorprendería a todos, ya lo podía percibir.

A pesar de no poseer la capacidad de leer el ki, ya había sentido una sensación extraña en una ocasión, en la cual, el pequeño Trunks berreó con fuerza, cuando le aplicaron una vacuna, inclusive el confundido pediatra mencionó sentir una especie de energía traspasarlo. Bulma guardó silencio respecto al origen de su hijo, justificó la especie de energía, culpando al sonido de una nave que despegaba a unas cuantas cuadras, frente a la ventana del consultorio. Ella sabía a la perfección que la nave no producía esa vibración, lo sabía porque la tecnología que utilizaba, era de la corporación cápsula y ella misma conocía el funcionamiento de la misma. Esa extraña sensación que ambos experimentaron provino del pequeño bebé, estaba completamente segura, y si eso pudo hacer con un llanto, imaginaba que de adulto haría mucho más; su hijo tenía un gran potencial, ella lo sabía y esperaba poder comprobárselo al príncipe, para recuperar su dignidad y para hacerlo respetar a Trunks.

…

Voló a toda velocidad hasta llegar al valle en donde tuvo aquella fatídica pelea contra el otro saiyajin de raza pura, el insecto de clase baja que le hizo sangrar, que lo humilló y casi lo mata. Ese lugar que le traía amargos recuerdos, no supo por qué, pero por alguna razón se dirigió hasta ese sitio que consideraba maldito.

Aterrizó en la cúspide de una árida montaña, con la vista perdida en la zona donde un Gohan convertido en ozaru lo aplastó, aún permanecía el cráter, ahora adornado por una que otra planta verduzca. Le pareció irónico recordar ese evento en particular, como si el universo mismo se burlara de él, el príncipe de la raza más poderosa del universo, siendo apaleado por un híbrido hijo de un ser inferior, y ahora, volvía a ser pisoteado y escupido.

Humillado, ese era el sentimiento que reinaba en su corazón, humillado y derrotado de nuevo, decepcionado, pero ahora, de sí mismo, de su sangre.

-Fui un imbécil- pronunció con rabia. -Un reverendo imbécil, ingenuo y estúpido al nivel de Kakaroto.

Escupió al lado de sus pies, conteniendo la rabia, apretando los puños y tensando la mandíbula.

"_No debo explotar… no debo explotar"_ Se repitió en una especie de mantra mental, tratando con éxito de mantener la calma. No podía darse el lujo de expulsar el ki, debía controlarlo, nadie podía saber de su transformación hasta el momento oportuno, por el momento debía controlar sus impulsos.

-Tsk…

Estaba cansado, desde que su planeta desapareció, tuvo que verse en la penosa necesidad de controlar su temperamento frente a los gusanos que poseían un alto nivel de poder, se tragó su orgullo para sobrevivir en ese mundo hostil que le tocó vivir. Siempre, de alguna u otra manera, tenía que ceder.

-Esta vez valdrá la pena el sacrificio- respiró con calma, cerró los ojos controlando su furia, reprimiéndola.

Estuvo a punto de arruinar la sorpresa que tenía guardada para la batalla, y todo por culpa de la terrícola. Porque el fiasco que resultó del experimento, era por los genes inferiores de la mujer, no por él.

-No puedo permitir que ese engendro siga con vida. Es una vergüenza para mi raza- gruñó golpeando el suelo, conteniendo su poder, creando fisuras en la tierra dura, que llegaban hasta treinta metros de distancia. -Mi error fue tener grandes expectativas, no tomé en cuenta el margen de error… mi arrogancia me jugó en contra- murmuró con desagrado en sus facciones.

Odiaba sentirse así; derrotado hasta el punto de sentir vergüenza por sí mismo. Los labios le temblaron de impotencia, tragó saliva y sintió su garganta doler.

"_No… no puedo dejarlo con vida"_

La imagen de la científica cargando al crío le llegó de pronto, tan protectora, su mirada celeste con otra luz, radiante, orgullosa, feliz. Era evidente que tenía lazos afectivos con ese engendro, probablemente lo amaba, lo que dificultaba sus intenciones.

"_Con el carácter que se carga esa hembra, es capaz de armar un escándalo. No sé hasta qué punto afectaría a mis futuros planes" _

Se frotó la sien con frustración, recordándola con el crío pegado a su pecho, tocándola, poniendo su boca sobre su piel, sintiendo su calor, enredado en su aroma. Lo maldijo mil veces por ello.

-Es un puto crío- ladró avergonzado de su sentir. ¿Cómo era posible que deseara tener lo que el mocoso tenía a manos llenas? Acceso a ella.

"_Son todos estos meses de abstinencia… la vulgar es disfrutable, no lo negaré. Su maldito cuerpo causa adicción, no puede ser por otra causa que la desee"_

Culpó al deseo por ese amargo sentimiento, no eran celos, él no requería ninguna atención de ella, más allá que su disposición para dejarse gozar. Era su instinto primario lo que le hacía ver al crío como un estorbo, ese era uno de los motivos por los que se les dejaba en incubadoras los primeros años de vida, para que las hembras estuviesen disponibles y no crearan vínculos inútiles que las volviera débiles, ni a los descendientes. Así podían copular sin poner de pretexto el cuidado del mocoso, poder prestarse para ayudar a liberar las tensiones de su macho, muy necesario al regresar de una peligrosa misión.

Recordó algunas palabras que Nappa le dijo en una ocasión.

"_Los machos que tenían una compañera para reproducirse, solían alardear que copular con la hembra que les dio un cachorro, era mejor que hacerlo con cualquier otra. El sentimiento de pertenencia se acrecentaba, y más si le había dado un descendiente fuerte, un guerrero digno de pertenecer a nuestra raza orgullosa"_

-A estas alturas, debo de ser la burla de los saiyajines que habitan en el infierno- murmuró con amargura. Agachó la cabeza, impotente de no poder manipular la genética. ¿O sí?

"_Podría intentarlo una vez más"_

Aspiró hondo, analizando sus opciones. _"Ya perdí mucho de mi valioso tiempo en ella, no puedo resignarme y aceptar el fracaso de mi experimento. Ya no tengo tiempo… ni ganas de buscar a otra hembra, la vulgar continúa siendo la opción más viable. El único problema que tengo, es la conexión que parece tener con el engendro… debo eliminarlo pronto, evitar que se fortalezcan sus ridículos sentimientos. De lo contrario, me llevará más tiempo seducirla de nuevo y no puedo darme ese lujo, no con los androides a punto de llegar" _

Relajó los músculos de la espalda y mandíbula. No todo estaba perdido, estaba decidido, humillaría a su rival en todos los aspectos, se desharía de su error y engendraría otro que valga la pena. Tenía entendido que la genética era como lanzar una moneda al aire, el destino no podía jugarle una mala broma dos veces seguidas. Él no era Nappa, como para engendrar error tras error.

-Nappa…- recordó todas las veces en las que el guerrero calvo intentó procrear un mestizo, en sus burdos intentos por evitar que su raza pereciera por completo del universo. -Estoy empeñado en hacer, precisamente lo opuesto a lo que le dije por años- bufó con una mueca de ironía, -pero a diferencia de ti, yo tendré éxito después de mi fracaso. Me conoces y sabes de sobra que nunca me rindo- cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza.

"_Lo que me faltaba… hablar con un muerto. Parece que en realidad, sí me afecta el oxígeno de esta miserable bola de barro"_

Gruñó al recordar el rostro dulce y regordete del híbrido, coronado por el par de expresivos ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de ella, tan diferentes a los de él, la decepción y negación le impidieron ver el pequeño ceño arrugado, idéntico al suyo. Lo único que reconoció fue el ki, diferente al de cualquier otro habitante de la corporación, pero significativamente más débil que el de Gohan, ni siquiera reparó en el hecho de que el hijo de su rival tenía más de cinco años y había participado en algunas batallas, y que el crío que parió la científica, tenía unas pocas semanas de nacido.

Concentró su atención en el otro guerrero de raza pura y no tardó en percibirlo, a cientos de kilómetros se encontraba entrenando con el namekuseí y el mestizo llorón. Emitió un sonido ronco, como si ahogara el coraje que le provocaba confirmar que en efecto; la energía del mestizo mayor superaba a la de su vástago. No permitiría dejarse derrotar de nuevo, en ningún ámbito.

Decidió sacar su frustración de la mejor manera que conocía, destruyendo algo.

Concentrando energía en la palma de su mano derecha, apuntó hacia una larga montaña de roca, probablemente estaba ahí desde hacía centenares de siglos, soportando erosiones, tormentas, terremotos y la pasada lucha entre los saiyajines, inclusive un par de golpes de Gohan transformado en ozaru. Pero bastó una sola potente ráfaga de ki del príncipe de la raza guerrera, para dejar la montaña reducida en escombros, regados por todo alrededor.

-Estúpido planeta… estúpidos sus genes inferiores- vociferó al viento, como si la tierra le escuchara.

Él no podía tener la culpa del fallido resultado de su experimento, él era perfecto, él era de una raza superior, él tenía la sangre de los pasados reyes de su planeta, él era el resultado de la unión de los guerreros y hembras más fuertes, generación tras generación, lo que dio como resultado, un linaje del cual sentirse orgulloso.

Tradición que el príncipe tuvo que romper al no existir ninguna hembra saiyajin con vida. Y eso gracias al extraño sujeto que vino del futuro, demostrándole que era posible una cruza más o menos decente si se hacía con terrícolas, pero principalmente, por el coraje que le dio ver que su rival andaba desparramando su semilla como lo que era, un guerrero de clase baja, creando mestizos con cualquier mujerzuela sin reparar en las consecuencias. Inclusive los guerreros de más baja estirpe, procuraban preñar a una hembra con igual o de preferencia, mayor poder, inclusive solían recurrir a forzarlas en caso de negarse, y de negarse, era porque ellas mismas buscaban a uno con mayor poder. El más fuerte ganaba siempre, el poder lo era todo y lo seguía siendo para el príncipe.

Las ganas de continuar destruyendo lo invadían, quería explotar, quería arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, pero no podía arriesgarse a dar motivos para comenzar una pelea, no al menos hasta que termine su entrenamiento y se deshaga de su erro; el maldito crío.

Su mirada se vio ensombrecida por las lágrimas, caían libremente por su tez bronceada, como aquella vez que Freezer lo humilló y asesinó. No se molestó en limpiarlas, se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró ruidosamente, nadie lo veía, nadie más era testigo de su orgullo machacado, por lo que se dio el lujo de sacarlo hasta que sus ojos hinchados dejaron de producir lágrimas. Entonces, respiró profundo para tranquilizarse, limpió su rostro con el dorso de su brazo y la nariz con su mano derecha enguantada. Se puso de pie y emprendió el vuelo hacia rumbo desconocido, no deseaba regresar a la corporación por el momento, necesitaba tener la mente fría y un plan, no estaba dispuesto a cometer otro error.

…

Pasaba de la media noche en la gran propiedad esférica de la capital del oeste, la noche transcurría con calma, pero la científica no podía conciliar el sueño, no había sabido nada del padre de su hijo desde que regresó de su viaje, la situación se le había ido de las manos, por primera vez tuvo dudas respecto a la confianza que depositaba en el saiyajin. Su instinto maternal le advertía que debía estar preparada, le aterraba pensar que el guerrero pudiera atentar contra su propio hijo, ¿quién haría semejante locura? Él, después de todo era un mercenario, aunque ella se empeñara en negarlo, no podía engañarse por más tiempo, no podía continuar con esa confianza, Yamcha tenía razón; Vegeta era una bomba que aún no había sido desactivada, una bomba imposible de desactivar, él no era como Picoro o Tenshin-han, Vegeta era impredecible y peligroso.

Siempre estuvo jugando con fuego al relacionarse con él, y eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba, pero ahora entraba en juego Trunks, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo a él.

-Vamos Bulma, se le pasará y terminará reconociendo que Trunks es perfecto- se dio ánimo, intentando restarle importancia. -Ese saiyajin cabeza hueca y su estúpido orgullo- masculló poniéndose de pie, no tenía ganas de seguir dando vueltas en su cama, le incomodaba no saber dónde estaba ni qué planeaba.

Se colocó una bata ligera y salió rumbo a la habitación de su hijo, una pequeña al lado de la suya, ese sería su espacio mientras fuese un pequeño bebé que requiera tener a su madre al lado en todo momento. Al entrar entrecerró la mirada, había algo en el ambiente que la inquietaba, no era necesario poder sentir el ki para percibir el peligro, de nuevo su instinto maternal le gritó que tuviera cuidado. Su corta bata se agitó con gracia debido a una ráfaga de viento, fue entonces que reaccionó y notó que la puerta del pequeño balcón se encontraba abierta hasta la mitad, corrió hacia la cuna pensando lo peor, no se conformó con ver al pequeño, apaciblemente dormido boca arriba, extendido sin preocupación alguna, lo revisó procurando no despertarlo. Entonces recordó que ella misma había abierto la ventana poco antes de arrullar a su bebé, pero después olvidó cerrarla.

-Estoy actuando como una paranoica- agitó la cabeza despejando sus pensamientos negativos, por un momento pensó estar exagerando, pero estaba decidida a no confiarse. Cerró la ventana y escaneó la habitación con su vista.

"_No sería mala idea poner unas cámaras y micrófonos escondidos. Algunos peluches y lámparas podrían funcionar para esconderlos"_

Caminó por todo el espacio planeando los ángulos de visión, se acercó de nuevo al ventanal, con el propósito de salir para revisar en qué lugar podría ocultar uno de los dispositivos, pero un gimoteo desde la cuna llamó su atención.

-¿Despertaste mi amor?- Susurró al infante, al verlo menear sus manitas regordetas mientras sonreía al verla acercarse. Lo cargó y le llenó de dulces besos el rostro. -Parece que el señorito quiere dormir en cama de mamá- dijo con voz melosa.

-Agghh…

Vegeta gruñó en voz baja desde el balcón, sentado en el borde del mismo, donde tenía alrededor de veinte minutos sin atreverse a entrar. No pudo pasar de la puerta debido a que sus vísceras se revolvieron de asco, al percibir el aroma dulce de talco de bebé y la decoración exageradamente ridícula desde su punto de vista. Otro punto en contra para el pequeño, de lograr preñarla de nuevo y dar como resultado un crío decente, evitará cualquier tipo de cursilerías sin sentido.

Arrugó su ceño, concentrado en los movimientos dentro de la habitación y permaneció así, hasta sentirla marcharse con el mocoso en brazos.

"_Hoy no fue el momento, pero ese engendro tiene las horas contadas" _Pensó convencido.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Lamento mucho la demora, tengo mi tiempo libre muy limitado y por más que intento apurarme, siempre surge algún inconveniente.**

**Al fin conoció Vegeta a Trunks. Confieso que me cuesta trabajo este fanfic, debido a que debo mantenerme fiel a la personalidad de cada personaje, ya que la historia debe coincidir con el canon, se me da más fácil el otro fanfic, en donde puedo darme muchas más libertades. Espero estar plasmando correctamente las personalidades tan emblemáticas de Bulma y Vegeta.**

**Es todo por el momento, nos leemos pronto.**

*Disculpen si ven faltas, ya es muy noche y tengo mucho sueño. No puedo hacer otra revisión.


	20. Orgullo y Tradición - El comienzo CAP 20

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 20**

La cocina no siempre fue lo suyo, pero estaba empeñada en aprender a elaborar papillas para cuando su hambriento bebé, comenzara a pedirle más nutrientes. Lo cual era probable que sucediera pronto, debido a sus genes saiyajines.

El hervor de la mezcla de verduras machacadas, rompió el silencio que reinaba en la cocina. Bulma se apresuró en agitar la mezcla, en silencio, totalmente concentrada como lo había estado mientras preparaba la receta dictada por su madre.

Estaba decidida a ser ella misma, la que le prepararía las papillas a su hijo, era parte de ser madre y no quería relegar a otro su responsabilidad. No quería que al pasar los años, fueran otros los que criaran y alimentaran a su hijo, como sucedía en la mayoría de familias adineradas, en donde los padres pasaban a ser personas ajenas en la vida de sus hijos.

Con melancolía en su mirada, observó las burbujas brotar del guisado, que ya comenzaba a tornarse grumoso, pero no lo advirtió, debido a que su mente vagaba.

"_No era lo que esperaba" _

Esas palabras le seguían doliendo, era el precio por tener altas expectativas en el orgulloso príncipe, él tampoco fue lo que ella esperaba. Desafortunadamente, lo descubrió después de haberse enamorado.

"_¿Y si no es amor lo que siento?"_

Se cuestionó, tal vez se encontraba deslumbrada con la fuerte personalidad del guerrero, con la atracción hacia su bien formado cuerpo, hacia su misterioso pasado, del que conocía apenas algunas sombras. Era como un personaje salido de un libro de fantasía, además de tener sangre real, era un imán para cualquier creatura aventurera, como lo era Bulma Briefs.

Pero, a diferencia de los personajes fantásticos, el saiyajin era mucho más complicado, indomable y terco. No era blanco o negro, era gris, con varios tonos; al igual que ella. Por eso entendía la atracción física hacia él, y la razón por la que fue elegida para darle un hijo, pero a diferencia de su experiencia, el guerrero no había creado ningún sentimiento romántico.

La gran Bulma Briefs se ilusionó como una niña, de la noche a la mañana, algo parecido a lo que le sucedió con Yamcha, pero en ese entonces, ella sí era una jovencita inexperta, y el lobo del desierto, sí correspondió a sus nobles sentimientos.

Sin embargo ahora, la situación era muy distinta, abismal. Por lo que pensar en el egocéntrico guerrero como un capricho de temporada, no le incomodaba, era mucho mejor que un corazón roto y el orgullo magullado.

-Tal vez confundí capricho con amor- musitó en un leve suspiro, con la esperanza de recobrar su coraje y hacerle frente al saiyajin, con la misma actitud fría y prepotente.

No quería aceptar que le calaba hondo, no solo por su hijo, también por ella.

"_Ojalá me sirva de escarmiento por dejarme llevar por un cuerpo bien formado, labios seductores y…" _

-¡AHHH!

Gritó mientras apagaba el fuego de la estufa, en un inútil esfuerzo por evitar lo inminente, quemar la papilla.

Suspiró molesta. -Ahora tendré que volver a comenzar- dijo al percibir el olor a quemado. -Y todo por culpa de ese idiota cretino, altanero…

-Veo que andas muy animada el día de hoy- dijo Panchy al entrar a la cocina, -y como no, con el apuesto joven Vegeta de regreso.

Bulma rodó los ojos, no sabía si su madre era despistada, o si lo decía por sarcasmo, probablemente sería lo primero.

-Ni me hables de ese… principito.

-¿Ya se enojaron? Pero si acaba de llegar- se acercó a su hija para agregar con picardía. -Ahorita mismo deberían estar como pajaritos en su nido.

Con una cuchara, Bulma talló enérgicamente la olla, despegando con dificultad los restos pegados en el fondo. -Ya te había dicho que no somos nada, el que tú te hicieras ilusiones…

-Pero si eras tú la que se ponía alegre después de platicar por la pantalla con el joven Vegeta, hasta ponías ojos soñadores- opinó con el mismo tono inocente de siempre.

Bulma cerró los ojos buscando paciencia, era imposible hacerle saber a la mujer mayor, que su príncipe distaba mucho del caballero que ella veía.

En vista de que no se despegaba la mezcla quemada, simplemente lo hizo a un lado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó Panchy, al ver a su hija soltar un bufido.

-Gracias mamá, pero quiero aprender a hacerlo yo misma. Lo que pasa es que me distraje- respondió sacando otras calabazas y zanahorias de la nevera.

-¿Pensabas en el joven Vegeta?

La espalda de la científica se tensó. Permanecer ahí, significaba hablar de Vegeta, y realmente no deseaba comunicarle a sus padres la reacción del príncipe al conocer a su hijo. Solo le quedaba una cosa, huir.

-Ahh…- fingió sorpresa. -Creo que se me hizo tarde- con prisa regresó las verduras a la nevera, -Trunks no tarda en despertar- se alejó corriendo de la cocina meneando la mano, fingiendo alegría. No quería que sus padres se enteraran de sus problemas sentimentales, no lo hizo cuando terminó su relación de años con el beisbolista, no lo iba a hacer ahora, con una simple aventura.

"_Solo eso significó para mí, una aventura"_ Se repitió, más que nada para convencerse de ello. Pero era demasiado tarde, el príncipe ya ocupaba un lugar en su corazón.

…

Maltratar a su cuerpo en batallas o entrenamiento, siempre fue la mejor terapia para curar su mal humor.

-¡Rayos!- Apenas alcanzó a esquivar un peligroso rayo, giró y lanzó un ataque de ki al molesto robot que estuvo a punto de rebanarle una oreja.

"_Esa mujer hablaba en serio, cuando dijo que había mejorado los robots de entrenamiento"_

Le vino a la memoria la imagen de aquella conversación que tuvieron cuando él se encontraba en el espacio, uno de los últimos contactos, antes de partir de regreso a la tierra. En ese momento pensó que la mujer alardeaba demasiado, no dudaba de sus habilidades, pero ya la conocía lo suficiente, como para asegurar que tenía la costumbre de sobrevalorarse.

Una escueta sonrisa adornó sus duras facciones; eran tan conocidos. Pero luego recordó al pequeño híbrido que había engendrado, y la sonrisa se le borró.

"_No. No somos tan parecidos… yo soy muy superior, soy el pri…"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ataque de otro robot, el cual sí logró acertar al cuerpo de guerrero, dejando una herida abierta de seis centímetros entre el cuello su hombro derecho.

Con rabia se lanzó contra la desafortunada máquina, partiéndola en dos de un solo golpe. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a la herida, descubriendo que era más que un simple rasguño.

-Tsk-a pesar de ser una herida pequeña, dolía y sangraba. -Debo cerrarla, o será una verdadera molestia- refunfuñó.

Silenciosamente, un par de robots salían de sus escondites, dispuestos a atacarlo en el momento apropiado, pero eso no sucedió, debido a que el príncipe dio la orden para que se detuviera el modo de entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad, para luego salir gruñendo hacia su habitación.

"_Soy un reverendo estúpido"_

Se encontraba molesto consigo mismo por su descuido, por pensar en ella. Esa mujer vulgar, siempre encontraba el momento para colarse en su mente, cada maldito día desde que emprendió su viaje hacia espacio exterior, hubo un momento, o más, muy a su pesar, que de alguna manera u otra se encontraba pensando en ella y peor aún, deseando tenerla enredada a su cuerpo, despidiendo ese jodido olor que le provocaba.

"_Solo fueron unos revoltones, nada más, ella nunca significó nada"_

Tuvo que detener su marcha, debido a que la hembra en sus pensamientos apareció frente a él, al parecer, igualmente pensativa.

Gruñó al verla e intentó continuar en lo que estaba, ignorándola con desdén.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasó?!- Chilló a pesar de que pretendía ignorarlo, pero el hombro y brazo del príncipe estaban cubiertos de sangre. Definitivamente, eso no se podía ignorar.

-No seas escandalosa mujer- se encogió de hombros, -fue uno de tus dichosos robots mejorados.

Se acercó al guerrero, olvidando momentáneamente su enojo. Revisó el hombro que había dejado de sangrar, mientras era observada en silencio por el príncipe.

-Necesitarás unos puntos, se ve horrible- opinó presionando los bordes de la herida, verificando la profundidad de la misma.

-Bah… no es nada para un guerrero como yo, esos son simples rasguños- alardeó restándole importancia.

-Bien señor guerrero, no entiendo cómo es que un simple robot fue cap…

Una mano áspera retiró sus dedos de la piel bronceada del saiyajin, interrumpiéndola.

-No sabía que esas chatarras podían atacar sin emitir sonido, como los modelos anteriores- espetó intentando cortar la charla, inclusive intentó reanudar su caminar, pero las suaves manos de la mujer lo detuvieron por el brazo manchado de sangre.

-Espera Vegeta- dijo decidida, -vas a necesitar ayuda con eso- señalo a su hombro.

El príncipe analizó las palabras de la mujer sin responder. Podría serle útil entablar comunicación con ella, saber qué pretendía y tantear la situación para poder llevar su plan a cabo.

Mientras el príncipe se debatía entre aceptar la ayuda de la mujer o despreciarla, Bulma tenía pensado aprovechar la oportunidad, igualmente, para sacarle información al padre de su hijo.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada o me sigues?- preguntó con el ceño arrugado, disimulando sus intenciones.

-No seas grosero- le dio una palmadita en el brazo. -Te ayudaré con eso- entrecerró la mirada mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la habitación del guerrero, -quiero saber tu opinión sobre el rendimiento de mis robots y las mejoras que le hice a la cámara- dijo para hacerle creer, que esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Era de esperarse- Vegeta apuró su paso, -nunca dejas de presumir.

Llegaron a la habitación, a la que el príncipe entró sin darle el paso, solo se limitó a dejar la puerta abierta para ella.

-Para ser un príncipe, no tienes nada de modales- cerró la puerta después de entrar, -un caballero siempre le da el paso a una dama.

El sayajin le dedicó una mirada estoica mientras se sentaba en una silla, frente a la ventana, de donde se colaba luz solar, luego le sonrió de lado, con cinismo. -Y bien, ¿dónde está la dama esa que dices? Yo solo veo a una loca escandalosa- tomó el botiquín que siempre estaba a la mano, sobre la mesita, se disponía a abrirlo, pero Bulma se acercó y prácticamente se lo arrebató.

-Si no estuvieras herido, ya no tendrías dientes… eso me pasa por creer que eres un caballero- refunfuñó mientras sacaba gasas y los implementos de limpieza. -No debería de hacer esto, pero necesito saber unas cosas- finalizó vertiendo un líquido sobre una gasa.

-Habla- respondió fingiendo desinterés, dejando a la terrícola limpiar la mancha de sangre que ya comenzaba a tornarse marrón.

Bulma tragó saliva, tenerlo tan cerca, tocarlo y sentir el calor de su piel después de meses, hacía estragos en su cordura. Pero las cosas ya no eran las mismas, ahora estaba Trunks de por medio, ya no podía lanzarse al abismo del placer solo por gusto, había madurado y él fue el motivo.

Carraspeó con nerviosismo antes de comenzar a hablar. -Veo que te dieron dificultades mis nuevos robots, eso significa que te serán de más utilidad.

-No se comparan con las habilidades de un oponente de clase alta- se encogió de hombros, -pero es mejor que nada-. No quiso admitir que las máquinas superaban las expectativas que tenía respecto a las mejoras. La observó limpiar con cuidado alrededor de la herida, se notaba que evitaba lastimarlo, presionando con delicadeza, concentrada en su trabajo, a unos centímetros de su rostro, con los rosáceos labios entreabiertos, casi invitándolo a probarlos.

El aliento femenino sobre su piel, le hizo recordar las veces que suspiró contra su cuello, mientras la poseía. Aspiró profundo, verificando que conservaba ese olor tan agradable, que se impregnaba en su piel después de cada encuentro, olor que le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, a no tener pesadillas sobre su pasado, sobre las escenas retorcidas que tuvo que presenciar desde muy temprana edad.

-Bien Vegeta, ahora comenzaré a suturar- le advirtió tomando el hilo para dicho fin, se veía que le incomodaba el hecho de hacer algo doloroso para otra persona, muy contrario a él.

-Hazlo sin miedo, necesito continuar con mi entrenamiento.

Bulma se mordió los labios, a pesar de ser una labor sencilla, no dejaba de sentir una desagradable sensación, y miedo que causarle dolor.

"_No debería importarme, el cretino no merece mis consideraciones" _

Respiró hondo y comenzó a coser la abertura, pasando con cuidado el hilo con su mano derecha, mientras que le sostenía el hombro con la otra mano, apretando la bronceada piel, sintiendo su calor, escuchándolo respirar.

Lo miró de soslayo y se encontró con un par de ojos negros clavados en ella, quiso desviar la vista, pero eso significaba demostrar debilidad, así que le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante.

-Dime Vegeta, ya tienes la fuerza que querías- preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo. Le preocupaba su desempeño durante la batalla, a pesar de su patético comportamiento como padre, no se podía dar el lujo de prescindir de su ayuda contra los androides

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?- inquirió con tono seductor.

-¿Qué?

Apuntó con su vista a su herida a medio coser. -No has terminado.

-Ahh…- parpadeó maldiciéndose. -No seas vanidoso. Solo estaba tratando de averiguar algún atisbo de inseguridad en tus ojos- mintió reanudando su trabajo de enfermera. Tres puntadas más y la abertura en la carne del guerrero se encontraba cerrada. -Me refiero a tu seguridad como guerrero- recogió el material y lo tiró a la basura, mientras el saiyajin la observaba con el ceño arrugado.

-¿Seguridad como guerrero?

-Sabes bien, que la razón por la que te ayudado con tu entrenamiento, es porque cuento con tus habilidades para derrotar a los androides- posó sus manos en las caderas, levantando el pecho. Vegeta no pudo evitar perder su vista unos segundos de más, en los pechos hinchados por la lactancia.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con mi seguridad como guerrero?- Preguntó irritado mientras se colocaba un parche sobre las puntadas.

-Simplemente temía que no lograras incrementar tus poderes y que solo llegaras a fanfarronear- se encogió de hombros, levantando una ceja.

-No tengo por qué rendirte cuentas de mi entrenamiento, tu opinión es la última en mi lista de prioridades- dijo despectivo.

-Vaya… estoy en tu lista de prioridades.

El príncipe apretó los labios. -Me voy a entrenar- decidió no continuar con la charla. Verla haciéndole frente, sin ningún temor ni respeto, como las hembras que llegó a tocar en el pasado. Simplemente lo descompensó, podía apostar a que las hembras de su especie poseyeron la misma pasión.

Pero ella no era saiyajin, por lo tanto, no merecía perder el tiempo recordando lo que vivieron en la intimidad. Después de todo, fue parte de un experimento que resultó un fracaso.

Se levantó con intenciones de retirarse, pero Bulma le habló.

-Espera Vegeta. Aún no termino- se animó a decir, -tengo más dudas.

-No te permitiré que dudes de mis habilidades, y tampoco pienso darte un reporte de mis avances en el entrenamiento- dijo cortante.

-Me queda claro que tu confianza está bastante alta, lo que comprueba que has adquirido más poder- lo vio sonreír altivo. Se relamió los labios antes de continuar. -Es sobre Trunks que quiero hablar contigo- se acercó a un par de pasos frente a él.

Vegeta levantó una ceja. -¿Trunks? ¿Qué rayos es eso?

-Es el nombre de tu hijo- respondió con los puños cerrados a sus costados.

-¿Esa cosa tiene nombre?- Se alejó hacia atrás, hasta que la mesita donde reposaba el botiquín detuvo su paso.

"_¿Esa cosa?"_

Una estruendosa bofetada se escuchó, posiblemente hasta el pasillo.

A pesar de que el príncipe no mostró emoción alguna, sí sintió dolor, debido a que lo tomó por sorpresa. Y aunque vio la mano femenina dirigirse hacia él, no le fue posible reaccionar, debido a que su mente se encontraba confundida.

-¡Vuelves a decirle cosa y te parto los dientes!- Le amenazó con el puño levantado, mostrando la misma fiereza que mostraría un adversario de clase alta.

Mudo, la observó. Pero no por miedo, más bien por curiosidad.

Podría jurar que la mujer daría la vida por su cría, algo que él jamás se rebajaría a hacer, ni por toda la galaxia entera.

No pudo evitar experimentar una especie de orgullo por haberla escogido, aunque fuera solo para experimentar.

"_Podría ser posible que…" _La idea de intentarlo de nuevo cruzó por su mente, si no fuera por sus genes inferiores, el resultado hubiese sido muy superior. Tal vez valdría la pena intentarlo de nuevo.

-Dime- cruzó los brazos, intrigado por lo que la científica tramaba.

-Supongo que esperabas algo parecido a ti- Bulma comenzó su discurso, cruzando los brazos en el pecho, al igual que el guerrero. -Pero fuiste muy ingenuo al no tomar en cuenta que yo poseo otro color de ojos y cabello.

Vegeta torció los labios, realmente había sido ingenuo al creer que sus genes serían los dominantes.

-La cuestión es que Trunks ya está aquí- los músculos de la espalda se le tensaron al príncipe, al escuchar de nuevo, el nombre del crío, -y aunque lo niegues, es perfecto.

-Te conformas con muy poco- escupió con sorna.

-En eso no te equivocas- le respondió con una sonrisa que no supo cómo interpretar.

Vegeta sonrió de lado.

-La prueba está en que me revolqué contigo, teniendo a decenas de hombres locos por mí- se felicitó mentalmente, al verlo cambiar su mueca de cinismo a una de molestia.

-No le veo el caso a esta ridiculez, no hay nada que podamos hablar de esa…- iba a decir cosa, pero al notar el semblante a la defensiva de la terrícola, optó por evitar sus gritos, - ese mocoso débil.

-¿Cómo no va a ser débil? Es un bebé, dudo mucho que tú nacieras caminando. Por eso quiero hablar contigo, Trunks necesitará entrenamiento, en algún momento comenzará a necesitar…

-No te preocupes por eso mujer- la interrumpió, -te puedo asegurar que no necesitará nada, no posee poder, y eso se sabe desde que nacen. Tú no lo entiendes porque no puedes percibirlo.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? Lo has visto en una sola ocasión.

Vegeta aspiró profundo, era evidente que Bulma jamás se prestaría para permitirle eliminar al mocoso, tendría que buscar el momento preciso y antes de que Kakaroto o cualquiera de los demás insectos descubran su existencia, de lo contrario sería la burla de todos.

-No quiero saber nada de eso. No quiero volver a verlo, mi único propósito aquí es otro.

-¿Derrotar a los androides y a Goku?- dijo casi en un susurro. La mirada arrogante del saiyajin le confirmó lo que ya sabía, ella nunca le importó, mucho menos su hijo. Solo jugó un poco con la genética y se aburrió al no resultar lo que esperaba. Ella lo sabía, pero aun así, albergó esperanzas de llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio para los dos.

Si fueran otras circunstancias, lo echaría en ese mismo momento de su casa, de su planeta. Pero el futuro que se avecinaba no pintaba nada bien, no le convenía prescindir de su ayuda, aunque él solo peleara por vanidad, al menos haría hasta lo posible por resultar vencedor. En cuanto a la lucha contra Goku, eso era problema de ellos, y al menos no corría peligro la tierra, o eso era lo que quería creer.

Lo necesitaba cerca para ayudarlo a fortalecerse, nada más. Esperaba que una vez que ya no existiera la amenaza de los androides, pudieran hablar sobre el futuro de Trunks, porque le quedaba claro que entre ellos ya no quedaba nada.

-Creo que ya todo está dicho, no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo- caminó hacia la puerta, con un sentimiento amargo dentro de él, no quería admitir que le afectaba ver la decepción en los ojos azules que tanto le gustaba observar.

-No me sorprende que ni siquiera me des las gracias por ayudarte con tu herida- Le reclamó antes de que el príncipe saliera de la habitación.

-Yo no te lo pedí… entrometida- le sonrió de lado antes de salir. Pero no con una sonrisa cínica, sino como una de esas sonrisas coquetas que le dedicaba cuando eran amigos con… derechos.

…

Pasó casi un mes, tiempo que el príncipe se dedicó a castigar su cuerpo para no pensar en nada que lo distrajera de su objetivo principal. Sus poderes iban en aumento y eso lo alentaba, sentía que avanzaba más rápido hacia su meta, respecto al mestizo, era cuestión de tiempo.

No había vuelto a pararse en la habitación del menor, pero si lograba percibir su ki dentro de la propiedad y eso le irritaba, inclusive, en un par de ocasiones lo llegó a ver a lo lejos, en los brazos protectores de la escandalosa, utilizando un ridículo gorro con orejas, algo impropio para un guerrero de clase alta. Pero él no era un guerrero de clase alta, ni siquiera se le podía considerar un guerrero.

Esa noche, llegó hasta la cama cansado, apenas tuvo la energía para darse una rápida ducha, eliminado el sudor y la sangre de una leve herida que un robot le ocasionó. Al fin descansaría para volver a su entrenamiento al amanecer.

Completamente desnudo, no tardó en caer profundamente dormido, como jamás lo pudo hacer durante su juventud. Un escalofrío lo despertó, confundido por el sopor, se quedó quieto, entonces pudo sentirlo; una caricia sobre su pecho, otra, sobre su costado izquierdo. Entonces pudo percibir un olor que bien conocía.

Estaba en celo de nuevo, y lo buscaba, a él.

Aspiró profundamente, dejándose llevar, lo necesitaba, su cuerpo necesita una recompensa. Se giró hasta quedar sobre la mujer, y para su beneplácito, ella se encontraba completamente desnuda.

No quiso preguntarle nada sobre su enojo, sabía que de hacerlo, rompería la magia, por lo que atacó sus labios con tacto, con algo parecido a ternura, no supo por qué, tal vez para no asustarla con su pasión desmedida. Para su fortuna, no solo le respondió el beso, también lo abrazó por la espalda y enroscó sus piernas con las de él, regalándole a sus oídos, un gemido bajo entre suspiros.

Con eso tuvo para que su miembro despertara inquieto, necesitado del calor que le brindaba la intimidad de la mujer. La besó pacientemente por algunos minutos, cómo extrañaba la mezcla de sensaciones que le producía esa experiencia, únicamente vivida con ella.

"_No es por ella, es por el placer. ¿A quién no le gusta el placer?"_

De nuevo negó cualquier tipo de sentimiento romántico, era carne y la mejor que había probado en su vida, de eso no se arrepentía.

Bajó su boca, hambrienta del sabor de su piel, recorrió con su lengua desde el cuello, hasta los montes, finalizando en los botones que lo esperaban erguidos, no sabía en cual detenerse, ambos le gustaban igual, era como un niño con su golosina favorita.

Los dedos de la mujer enredándose en su crespa cabellera, fue la señal que esperaba, ella lo deseaba. Empujó con su pelvis, percibiendo humedad, mezclándose con sus propias secreciones lubricantes. No podía esperar, ansiaba disfrutarla una vez más.

Regresó a los labios de la científica, devorándolos con hambre, mientras que se iba posicionando para entrar a su cuerpo, con su miembro listo para la oleada de placer que lo invadiría. Resbaló sin problemas entre los pliegues externos de la mujer, arrancándole un largo gemido de placer.

-Hazlo- la escuchó decir, -no sabes cuánto te deseo, Vegeta…- le rogó con voz suave.

Ella lo deseaba, lo acababa de confirmar. Eso elevó su ego, lo éxito hasta un punto en donde ya no había retorno. Cerró los ojos, gozando del calor de la intimidad comenzando a rodear la cabeza de su virilidad.

-Bulma- gimió somnoliento contra la almohada.

Agitado se incorporó, las sábanas revueltas eran su única compañía esa noche fresca. Sobó su cabeza comenzando a comprender, de nuevo, otro sueño con ella.

-Maldita terrícola- gruñó, observando gracias a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, a su miembro adolorido, suplicando por ella.

Las sábanas se encontraban húmedas por el líquido pre seminal, ¿quién le mandaba dormir desnudo?

Era la segunda noche que soñaba con la escandalosa, estaba seguro de que era por falta de sexo, aunque ya comenzaba a dudar de que fuera solo eso, falta de sexo a secas, tal vez era falta de sexo, con ella. No quería pensar en eso, no quería saber la respuesta, por lo que evitaba al máximo pensar en ese asunto.

Tuvo que auto complacerse pensando en las curvas de alguna hembra saiyajin, que curiosamente, poseía las mismas que la terrícola, inclusive sus labios.

-Ahh… estoy jodido- suspiró rendido después de lograr su satisfacción.

Otro mes pasó, y los sueños se repitieron en algunas ocasiones. Durante este tiempo, se dedicó a evitar a la mujer, aunque la llegó a observar por alguna ventana de vez en cuando, siempre en compañía del molesto crío.

En cada ocasión que creyó, que era el momento oportuno para eliminarlo, lo sentía al lado de la mujer. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por sus gritos ensordecedores distrayéndolo, quería saldar las cuentas con el engendro, de saiyajin, a mestizo. Sin público, inclusive le daría el privilegio de una muerte rápida. Planeó en su cabeza diversos métodos, pero no podía evitar imaginar también, la reacción de la terrícola, le traería muchos problemas antes de tiempo. Por lo que hacerlo pasar por un accidente, no le parecía tan descabellado. Todos saldrían beneficiados, inclusive ella, se salvaría de tener que criar a un error.

Estaba claro que algo debía hacer para evitar ser la burla de sus enemigos, y para eso, ya no podía continuar postergando lo inevitable.

El permitir que la mujer continuara fortaleciendo el vínculo con el crío, solo le traería problemas, inclusive para ella, y eso podría significar prescindir de la cámara de gravedad. Lo de menos sería eliminar a la familia y tomar posesión de la propiedad, pero los necesitaba para el mantenimiento y creación de robots, al menos ese era el pretexto que siempre utilizaba para no dañarlos.

…

El manto nocturno cubría la capital del oeste, esa noche en particular, soplaba un gélido viento del norte, que le daba un ambiente frío a la noche, evento raro en el verano, pero solía suceder cuando el invierno pasado había sido más intenso de lo común. Aun con frío, el guerrero de raza pura se encontraba en el exterior, en pantalonera y descalzo sobre el césped, mirando con el ceño fruncido, hacia la ventana de una habitación en específico.

-Tsk- escupió molesto.

"_Es una deshonra… ese maldito mestizo. Si tan solo tuviera un ki decente, pasaría por alto su ridículo color de cabello y… sus ojos… tan parecidos a los de ella. Ni siquiera tiene una cola"_

Golpeó con un puño el tronco de un árbol, partiéndolo en dos.

-No puedo continuar postergándolo, tengo que deshacerme de esa vergüenza, hoy mismo.

"_Me pregunto si Bulma se prestará para intentarlo una vez más… las demás terrícolas son solo basura… al menos ella posee agallas"_

-No entiendo qué salió mal, fui un ingenuo al creer que mis genes mejorarían la especie- se dijo levitando hacia la recámara del pequeño híbrido.

Entró en silencio y avanzó con pasos firmes y ligeros hacia la cuna.

"_Esa mujer insiste en ponerle ese ridículo gorro. No sé qué es peor, el gorro o su color de cabello"_ Apretó los puños a los lados.

Los sentidos del bebé percibieron la energía de su padre a su lado, lo que hizo que abriera sus ojitos azules, pestañeo un par de veces y levantó sus manitas hacia él. Reconocía la energía del guerrero, como el olor de su madre, no por haberla sentido durante su gestación, sino por instinto, su instinto le hacía sentir curiosidad hacia eso, que desde semanas atrás era parte de su entorno, y que se hacía más potente en los momentos que el príncipe entrenaba, llenando de energía la corporación entera, energía que solo el pequeño bebé podía percibir. Y ahora tenía frente a él, al emisor de eso que ya le era familiar. Por alguna razón no le temía, por el momento.

La reacción del pequeño causó impresión en el príncipe, parecía que confiaba en él, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sin ningún atisbo de temor. Esa criatura poseía orgullo, o estupidez, probablemente lo segundo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, lo que era extraño para alguien como él, quien había exterminado infinidad de vidas sin titubear, pero ahora, no podía interpretar lo que sentía, era algo completamente desconocido.

Aspiró hondo para tranquilizarse, levantó al mestizo por los costados, enfocándose en su poder de pelea, exhaló ruidosamente antes de hablar.

-Al nacer yo impuse un record, fui el orgullo de mi padre- apretó los labios, negando con la cabeza. -Sin embargo tú… que llevas mi sangre, no heredaste ni una pizca de saijayin- lo acercó un poco, enfrentando su mirada, como si enfrentara la de un adulto. -En mi planeta, eliminábamos a los que no eran aptos para nada, era una tradición sagrada- tomó aire, siendo solemne en cada movimiento, hasta parecía que una parte de él, intentaba retrasarlo. -Nunca antes me había sentido tan decepcionado de algo que surgiera de mí.

Trunks alzó sus manitas hacia el rostro de su progenitor y frunció su ceño.

-Es lo mejor… no me mires así.

"_Solo espero que tu madre entienda. No es que me importe ella, pero necesito de su ayuda por el momento"_ Se mintió.

Tragó saliva, desviando la vista hacia el trajecito de una sola pieza, evitando la insistente mirada de su hijo.

"_Podría arrojarlo por el balcón, así Bulma creerá que llegó solo hasta allí. Después de todo, según la madre de ella, el mocoso ya se arrastra por todos lados curioseando, inclusive trepa muebles" _

Se acercó hacia el balcón con pasos lentos, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Dentro de él, su pecho se encogía de ansiedad, le faltaba el aire y se le secaba la garganta. Sus pasos titubeantes parecían nunca terminar, pero terminarían y finalizaría su objetivo, quedando libre al fin, de su vergüenza.

Tan absorto estaba en su lucha interna, que no sintió cuando Bulma se acercó corriendo, hasta que escuchó el portazo retumbando en las pareces de la habitación.

-¡NO LO HAGAS VEGETA!- Exigió gritando.

El saiyajin se detuvo en seco, respirando de nuevo, ignoraba el por qué contenía el aire mientras avanzaba con el crío.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó calmado, sin voltearse.

-Sé muy bien que pretendes deshacerte de Trunks...- le señaló con el dedo índice. -Desde aquella vez que dijiste que él no era lo que esperabas, vi un brillo diferente en tus ojos, mi instinto maternal me advirtió sobre tus intenciones. Y no me equivoque… Por eso instalé cámaras y micrófonos escondidos en esta habitación.

Se acercó hasta quedar a un paso detrás del guerrero. -Escuché lo que dijiste hace rato a nuestro hijo- posó una mano sobre el hombro derecho del guerrero, debía calmarlo.

-¿Nuestro?

-Sí Vegeta, tiene tu sangre y la mía, es nuestro hijo.

La mirada del guerrero se endureció. -Parece no tener ni una sola gota de la mía- murmuró entre dientes.

Retornó su vista hacia el pequeño, continuaba con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo fijamente, parecía concentrado.

"_Parece que me está retando el inútil"_

-Puedo asegurarte que es más saiyajin de lo que parece, es solo un bebé, no esperes que…

-No soy un imbécil como para creer que ya debería sostener un combate- levantó la voz, haciéndose escuchar. -Es su maldito ki de terrícola lo que me enerva, y ese estúpido color de cabello y ojos- agregó con desprecio.

-Tan parecido a mí…- musitó Bulma, -Creí que yo te gustaba, pero si consideras estúpido mi color de ojos, entonces hice bien en terminar lo que tuvimos- retiró su mano del hombro del guerrero. La espalda del príncipe se tensó, cuando dejó de tocarlo.

-Ahora por favor, entrégame a mí hijo. Olvida el error que cometiste al meterte en mi cama- intentó abrazar al pequeño pero Vegeta levantó las manos.

-¡VEGETA!

Trunks comenzó a inquietarse, moviendo las piernas y manos. La extraña energía de su padre se tornaba inestable, eso le incomodó.

-Piénsalo Bulma, eres científica- abogó a su curiosidad innata, -sabes de sobra que el mocoso fue un experimento. ¿Qué pasa cuando el experimento fracasa? Lo destruyes y vuelves a comenzar- eligió las palabras antes de continuar, confiaba en poder convencerla. -Eres fértil, ¿no te da curiosidad? Podría salir un guerrero del cual te sientas tan orgullosa como de tus mejores invenciones- dijo con voz calmada, pero firme.

-No compares mis experimentos con mi propia sangre, ni siquiera he tenido el atrevimiento de experimentar con animales, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo haré con mi propio hijo?

-Siempre hay una primera vez- Tomó una pierna del bebé y lo sujetó de ahí, dejándolo de cabeza, levitando un metro para evitar que la mujer logre alcanzarlo.

Bulma se aferró a una pierna del guerrero intentando hacerlo bajar.

-Te doy mi palabra de que no sentirá dolor, al menos no tendrá tiempo de sentirlo, será breve…- la miró de reojo, -por los buenos tiempos- dijo enfocándose en el pequeño pie que sobresalía de su mano, no se atrevía a verlo a él, o a la mujer.

-Si lo haces, buscaré las esferas del dragón y lo traeré de vuelta, y después de que te mate Goku, nadie te revivirá- lo amenazó golpeándolo con sus puños, sin causarle ni siquiera cosquillas.

El estómago del guerrero se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su rival, no deseaba que su fracaso fuera de dominio público, pero si así fuera, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de no dejar rastro de él.

Aspiro inflando su pecho. -Prefiero arriesgarme, que vivir con la vergüenza…- dijo solemne. -Es una lástima que tengas que presenciarlo, mi plan era ahorrarte la experiencia, pero siempre tienes que ser entrometida.

Vegeta apuntó con su mano libre hacia Trunks, creando una pequeña esfera de ki. Le molestaba tener que cambiar su plan inicial, ahora tendría que hacerlo con sus propias manos, lo que sería un placer al tratarse de alguien más, pero le estaba causando un conflicto interno, al tratarse de su propia sangre.

Con gritos y llanto, Bulma intentó disuadirlo, mientras observaba con horror, el halo redondo crecer y acercarse al cuerpo inquieto del infante. Ante la tensión generada por ambos adultos, la angustia en Trunks creció, comenzó a llorar y agitarse con violencia, elevando su ki, de una manera exponencial, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Vegeta abrió la boca sorprendido y el halo de energía en su mano disminuyó.

"_¿Acaso proviene de él?"_ Se preguntó el príncipe. Era algo para no que no estaba preparado.

El pequeño se agitó y lloró con más fuerza, percibía la amenaza a su alrededor, a pesar de que su padre había detenido sus movimientos asesinos. Desesperado por estar sujeto de cabeza, creó una onda expansiva que logró liberarlo, cayendo al suelo alfombrado sin recibir daño alguno.

"_Ese mocoso… ¿acaso supo lo que pretendía a hacer?"_

Bulma corrió hacia su bebé, acunándolo en sus brazos de manera protectora.

-¡No te dejaré acercarte a él!- amenazó decidida a enfrentarse al príncipe.

Vegeta volvió a poner los pies en el piso y se acercó a un par de pasos de distancia, torció los labios con mofa.

-Como si pudieras impedirlo.

Trunks había dejado de llorar pero mantenía su ki elevado, alerta.

"_Así que, después de todo, sí parece tener potencial"_

Bulma se puso de pie, apretando contra su pecho a su bebé. Podía ver el asombro en los ojos del príncipe, inclusive había desaparecido la amenazante esfera de ki que había creado.

-¡¿Ya vez lo que puede hacer?! No es un bebé terrícola común.

-Algo bueno debía tener esa bola llorona.

-Lo que acabas de presenciar fue solo una pequeña demostración…- se relamió los labios con nerviosismo. -Dame tiempo para demostrarte que es tan saiyajin como tú.

-Mi tiempo vale más que tu fortuna- se cruzó de brazos con altanería.

-Dame medio año, con eso me basta para…

-Tres meses, ni un día más- levantó una ceja, le intrigaba la confianza de la mujer.

"_Me interesa ver hasta dónde puede llegar… si no progresa, definitivamente los tendré que eliminar. A los dos"_

Bulma lo pensó brevemente, tenía tanta confianza en su hijo, que estaba segura de ganarle al engreído príncipe.

"_Faltan casi tres meses para que aparezcan los androides, si Vegeta sobrevive, estoy segura de que terminará aceptando que Trunks es un perfecto descendiente… si muere, al menos tendré a mi pequeño… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Por supuesto que sobrevivirá, ha entrenado como desquiciado"_

-Acepto Vegeta- respondió con voz firme y la barbilla en alto.

-Si gano, me dejaras eliminarlo sin replicar- sonrió de lado, -y te prestaras para otro intento.

"_Así que todo se limita a eso. Estoy segura de que extraña lo que tuvimos"_

-Si gano yo, no volverás a intentar nada en contra de nosotros y…- se mordió los labios.

-¿Y…?

-Y en vista de que tu hijo tiene potencial, te quedaras para ayudarme a entrenarlo- acarició la espalda del bebé con leves palmaditas, ya solo se escuchaban los suspiros de Trunks, estar entre el calor de su madre le reconfortaba.

-Tsk… no soy una maldita niñera. Confórmate con que lo deje vivir.

-Entonces le pediré a Goku, o tal vez a Yamcha que lo entrene… tu hijo desarrollará su potencial con las técnicas de los que llamas… sabandijas- fingió resignación, pero por dentro sonreía burlesca.

-Arghh… Mujer, si ese insecto- señaló al crío, -demuestra tener potencial, tendrá el honor de ser entrenado por un saiyajin de verdad- volvió a cruzar los brazos. -Luego no te quejes si no soporta mi ritmo y muere- soltó entrecerrando la mirada.

-Confío en que eso no sucederá- camino hacia la cuna, prácticamente rodeando al guerrero. -Ya puedes retirarte a tu habitación.

-¿No vamos a cerrar el trato?- sugirió con doble sentido, siguiéndola.

Bulma tensó la espalda ante la sugerencia del príncipe, ahora entendía a qué se debía su soledad. Se necesitaba estar loco como para querer involucrarse con él, lo suficientemente loco como ella. Pero inclusive ella tenía un límite. -¡Acabas de intentar matar a mi hijo! No esperes que lo festeje metiéndote en mi cama- respondió en voz baja para no despertar al bebé, que ya comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, con la tranquilidad que le brindaba el olor de su madre.

Vegeta se acercó por detrás de la científica, recargó ambas manos en el barandal, dejándola acorralada entre sus brazos, se acercó al cuello de ella y le susurró al oído con voz grave. -Podríamos hacer una tregua, llevarnos como antes.

La mujer tragó saliva, no se iba a dejar seducir de nuevo por ese hombre tan inestable. Por mucho que le afectara sentir su aliento contra su piel en ese momento.

"_No voy a demostrarle lo que siento, no mientras siga con esa actitud… me quiere de vuelta con él, de eso no tengo la menor duda. Le demostraré que nuestro hijo es más que digno de portar su sangre y lograré domarlo… después de todo, siempre obtengo lo que quiero"_

Ignorando las palabras del príncipe, arrulló a su hijo y lo arropó. Una vez que lo vio tranquilo, durmiendo de nuevo, empujó uno de los fornidos brazos que la aprisionaban. Vegeta se hizo a un lado sin poner resistencia y la vio avanzar hacia la puerta

-Buenas noches Vegeta. Te demostraré que tengo razón- se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. -Confió en tu palabra, sé que no intentaras nada antes del plazo establecido- dijo antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta.

-Por hoy te salvas mocoso. Parece que tienes un poder oculto. Demuéstrame que lo de hoy no fue casualidad, que tienes más por ofrecer- tomó aire, le costaba aceptar que podría estar equivocado, -y pasaré por alto tu ridícula apariencia- finalizó en voz baja, mirando al pequeño que se había quedado dormido, al no sentir más amenaza a su alrededor.

…

Poco más de dos meses transcurrieron, en los que la científica dividió su tiempo entre crear robots, cada vez más avanzados para el entrenamiento del saiyajin, y ejercitar a su bebé, fomentando el desarrollo de sus habilidades extraordinarias. Corría el tiempo y no lograba grandes avances en eso, sabía que debía hacerlo rabiar, pero se negaba a ello, esa sería su última alternativa.

Suspiró hondo y se dejó caer rendida al sillón, al fin tenía terminados los trajes de batalla que utilizaría el príncipe, había hecho de más, tal vez sus amigos podrían necesitar un atuendo más resistente. No quería que le afectara, pero los nervios la invadían, el día señalado para la aparición de los dichosos androides, sería mañana. Quería vomitar, llorar, gritar, golpear algo.

Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que todo hubiese sido una mentira, pero algo en su interior le decía que no.

-Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ya en el próximo capítulo comienza la saga de los androides. Espero no confundirlos, pues me saltearé todas las escenas que conocemos, pasaré a los eventos que no se vieron en pantalla, por lo que tal vez les parezca que pueda ir más rápido. Mi propósito es no hacerlo repetitivo. **

**Quedan pocos capítulos para el final.**

**Cuídense mucho.**

**Pueden buscarme en Facebook como: siddharta creed**


	21. Orgullo y Tradición - El comienzo CAP 21

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 21**

La humedad en su traje de batalla comenzaba a evaporarse. Ya no tenía noción de cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, no quería regresar a la corporación, no en esas condiciones, derrotado. Humillado por dos mocosos, pedazos de chatarra.

Escuchó el sonido de la tela de sus guantes estirarse, debido a lo fuerte que apretó los puños, era lo único que se escuchaba a parte del viento. La calma reinaba en el valle, después de la impetuosa tormenta que reinó minutos atrás, llevándose con el agua, las lágrimas de vergüenza que brotaron de los ojos del guerrero. Sentía la misma humillación, de cuando tuvo aquel fatídico encuentro con el saiyajin de clase baja.

Tanto que se empeñó en alardear sobre su magnífico poder, en recordarles a los demás su superioridad, en insistir que con solo él, bastaba para derrotar a las chatarras. Sin embargo, basto una sola mujer, menuda y más joven, para barrer el suelo con su real sangre.

-Grrr…

Tenía tal coraje hacia los androides, hacia su maldito creador, que ni siquiera había reparado en pensar en el joven que llegó del futuro; su propio hijo. Su mente se encontraba nublada por el sentimiento de humillación. No se quedaría conforme, buscaría la manera de salir victorioso y limpiar su nombre. No sabía el por qué, pero desde que tenía noción, siempre estuvo al pendiente de lo que pensaban sobre él, del impacto que causaba en quienes lo conocían.

Posiblemente por su origen noble, apenas salió de la incubadora, comenzaron a entrenarlo para ser un líder en todos los aspectos. El hecho de haber nacido con el poder de pelea más alto, lo había condenado al escrudiño ajeno; el rey se había encargado de hacerle saber, que todos tenían grandes expectativas en él, que inclusive, lo veían como el futuro súper saiyajin, el que estaban esperando que resurgiera desde hacía decenas de años. Siempre tuvo los ojos de quienes lo rodeaban, puestos en él. Razón por la que cargaba siempre una coraza de orgullo, en la que se escudaba cuando se sentía vulnerable. Pero ahora, no tenía manera se ocultar su vergüenza, no quería presentarse ante los demás, no quería ser señalado.

-También está el mestizo- murmuró pensativo. No solo era la humillación de la que fue objeto por parte de la chatarra rubia, para aplicar más sal a la herida, la vulgar terrícola había tenido la osadía de presentarse con el mocoso. Sintió la sangre arder, de solo imaginar ser la burla de los insectos.

-Tsk… nunca imaginé que se le ocurriera ir, parecía genuinamente asustada- dijo a la nada, recordando el momento en que lo buscó para entregarle el nuevo traje reforzado. Tenía ojeras, signo de haber pasado mala noche, lo que le confirmó al asegurarle que tenía días desvelándose para terminar sus trajes nuevos, con una nueva aleación de materiales, que le brindaban mayor resistencia y flexibilidad a la armadura.

"_Cuídate mucho"_

Le dijo, visiblemente preocupada, posiblemente por el futuro de la tierra, porque entre ellos ya no había mayor relación que el de huésped y anfitrión. Aunque no estaba tonto, él sabía que lo hospedaba en su propiedad, le facilitaba comida y la cámara de gravedad, porque contaba con su poder para sobrevivir. En cuanto al crío, se había dado a la tarea de observarla en escasas ocasiones, mientras realizaba su patética versión de entrenar al mocoso, el cual no volvió a tener otra explosión de ki, como el de la noche que quiso eliminarlo, tampoco dio una sola señal de ser más que un bobo crío llorón.

Respiró llenando sus pulmones, apenas en ese momento recordó al joven misterioso. Todo había pasado con tal rapidez, que no tuvo tiempo de digerir el hecho de que ese joven, era el mismo crío debilucho que se cagaba en los ridículos atuendos, que la terrícola insistía en ponerle.

-Es él- afirmó con la vista perdida en la tierra estéril que lo rodeaba.

"_Además se refirió hacia mí como padre, cuando peleábamos contra los malnacidos de los androides. ¿En qué momento pasó de ser la vergüenza que duerme en esa rara jaula, a un súper saiyajin?"_

Una escueta sonrisa adornó su rostro, no lo quería admitir, pero algo extraño invadió su pecho, al recordar la ocasión en que Freezer y su ejército fueron derrotados, sin el mínimo esfuerzo por parte del muchacho.

"_Y yo que creí que era un bastardo de Kakaroto. Ahora que lo pienso, tiene más sentido que un descendiente mío pueda lograr esa transformación"_ Hizo una mueca de desagrado al reconocer el potencial del joven, seguido por un gutural gruñido. _"Eso no quita el hecho de que sus colores sean ridículos… además, no posee cola"_

Suspiró fastidiado, había tenido un pésimo desempeño con el par de chatarras, contrario a lo que imaginó al derrotar al primer androide gordo. Ese pequeño momento de gloria, se esfumó y quedó reducido a un chiste de mal gusto.

-Hubiera sido perfecto si ese chiquillo no hubiese interferido- gruñó entre dientes. En el momento que hizo el trato con la terrícola, de esperar para ver el potencial del crío, tuvo pequeñas esperanzas, le intrigaba saber qué más podía hacer el mocoso, hasta dónde se podía manifestar su herencia saiyajin, ¿qué tan fuertes eran sus genes a comparación de los terrícolas? Pero, conforme pasaron las semanas, no obtuvo ni un atisbo de herencia saiyajin en el molesto crío. Perdió las esperanzas en él, solo esperaba a que se cumpliera el plazo se los tres meses para darle fin a su más grande error. Sabía que a pesar de que la mujer estuvo de acuerdo con el trato, a la hora de la verdad, no permitiría que le tocara un ridículo pelo lila al mocoso, por lo que, lo más probable era que tendría que sacrificarla a ella también, y de una vez, olvidarse para siempre, de intentar volver a mezclar su sangre. Por eso vio como una buena oportunidad, el instante en que el androide anciano lanzó un ataque contra la mujer y el error; hubiera sido perfecto.

-Tsk… ese mocoso insolente- bajó la vista hacia el valle que se extendía por kilómetros a la redonda.

No quería aceptarlo, la verdadera razón por la que el ataque del doctor Maki Gero le caía como anillo al dedo, era porque en el fondo temía flaquear, acobardarse frente a ella, inclusive, frente al crío, del que no podía negar que había heredado su mirada.

-No- negó con la cabeza, ante la primera semilla de duda, -no puedo dejarlo con vida- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, enredando sus dedos enguantados con su rebelde cabellera.

"_Es un súper saiyajin. No sería un mal compañero de entrenamiento, tal vez podría…" _

-No. No si puedo intentarlo de nuevo con Bulma, para ver si ahora sí sale con los colores correctos. No quiero conformarme con el primer resultado.

Su mente se encontraba en una lucha interna, no podía aceptar que Trunks no había resultado ser un fracaso. Su terquedad le impedía ser objetivo, antes no tuvo problemas mayores con eliminar a quien fuera, pero desde que descubrió los beneficios de enredarse entre las piernas de la terrícola, le costaba trabajo pensar con la misma frialdad de antaño. Las fisuras en su duro caparazón, cada vez eran más profundas.

Las tripas le gruñeron, ya tenía en ese lugar alrededor de cinco horas, más las energías gastadas en la pelea, por lo que su feroz apetito saiyajin, comenzó a hacer acto de presencia.

Gruñó de nuevo. No tenía cara para plantarse en la corporación, temía ser señalado, comparado con los debiluchos amigos de la mujer. Al menos Kakaroto tenía el pretexto de su enfermedad, ¿pero él?

La comida debía esperar, primero encontraría la manera de incrementar sus poderes, no se presentaría ante ella, abatido.

"_Ella"_

Suspiró meneando levemente la cabeza hacia los lados, ¿por qué le importaba tanto su opinión? Después del fiasco de hijo que formó en su débil vientre, la opinión de ella sería la que menos debería importarle. Pero ahí estaba, pensando en ella.

Sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente, debía enfocarse en lo primordial; vencer a esas chatarras de mierda.

-Soy el gran príncipe de los saiyajines, el ser más fuerte del universo- repitió su mantra entre dientes, como si en esa frase pudiera recuperar la dignidad que perdió con los puños de la rubia androide.

…

El pequeño bebé dormía plácidamente, se había portado de maravilla durante la loca ocurrencia de su madre, solo ella se atrevía a ir al campo de batalla con un pequeño infante de meses de nacido.

-Descansa mi amor- le susurró, besándole con ternura la frente.

Trunks movió su pequeña boquita, a pesar de haber terminado con sus dos raciones de leche materna, solía hacer el reflejo natural de mamar, en ratos mientras dormía.

Bulma suspiró agotada, la falta de sueño por la ansiedad y todos los acontecimientos de ese día, consumieron su energía. Quería una siesta, pero no podía darse ese lujo con los androides sueltos por ahí, con Goku enfermo.

Tampoco tenía certeza de que Vegeta los hubiera derrotado, no tenía manera de comunicarse con él, pero conociéndolo, lo más probable era que al terminar resultando vencedor, de entre las primeras cosas que haría, precisamente sería plantarse frente a ella para regodearse de su gran poder, haciendo énfasis en más de una ocasión, que es el príncipe de su raza guerrera.

Rodó los ojos al imaginarlo con su postura petulante.

-Es probable que se encuentre enojado- se dejó caer en el sofá frente a su cama. -¿Cómo se le ocurre decir que le avergüenza Trunks, a prohibirme presentarlo a mis amigos? Idiota.

****FLASHBACK****

-¿Tienes que ser tan vulgar todo el tiempo?- Lo escuchó decir al entrar a casa.

Lo vio recargado en la pared del recibidor, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño sumamente fruncido. Parecía molesto.

-No sé a qué te refieres Vegeta- intentó continuar caminando, ignorarlo, pero el príncipe habló de nuevo.

-Supuestamente, en unos días vienen los dichosos androides y, en vez de trabajar en el traje que prometiste, sales con…- la miró de abajo hacia arriba, fingiendo desagrado, -esos escasos atuendos. Pavoneándote frente al insecto que te estuvo viendo la cara- entrecerró l mirada. -Parece que no tienes memoria o, ¿tal vez ya estas desesperada por tener a un macho sobre ti?

La científica se giró, levantó la mano para tomar impulso, con el propósito de estrellarla contra la mejilla izquierda del guerrero, pero, contrario a la vez pasada, en esta ocasión su mano fue interceptada por la muñeca.

-Parece que se te está haciendo costumbre faltarme al respeto- le dijo con un tono serio y la voz grave, demasiado seductor para la ocasión.

-Suéltame- exigió con voz neutral, no le daría el gusto de alterarse por su culpa, ya tenía suficiente con la gran preocupación de la inminente batalla que se avecinaba.

Vegeta apretó un poco su agarre, acercándola más, estirando su brazo hacia atrás. Bulma jadeo con esa acción, quedando a escasos centímetros de la nariz afilada del saiyajin.

No sabía por qué, pero le había puesto de mal humor sentir el ki de Yamcha en los jardines de la propiedad. Y fue peor, cuando descubrió a través de la ventana, que la madre de su insignificante crío, reía y se exhibía frente al insecto, mostrándole descaradamente sus atributos hinchados por la lactancia, con un vestido sin tirantes, corto, demasiado ceñido para una mujer que no se gana la vida con su cuerpo. Tuvo deseos de volar la ventana, sacarle los ojos a todo aquel que se atreviera a deleitar su vista, con las curvas de la mujer que escogió para aparearse, no coger, aparearse con el fin de concebir. Por muy fracaso que hubiera resultado el crío, eso no quitaba el hecho, de que la mujer estaba en otra categoría que las putas que se tiró en el pasado. No le gustaba eso, el apego era para seres débiles.

-No sabía que las hembras de tu especie, buscaban hombre al poco tiempo de parir- habló con lentitud, disfrutando de la cercanía de la mujer, aunque fuese en una situación muy diferente a la que le hubiese gustado que fuera.

-No digas estupideces Vegeta- agitó su brazo con intenciones de zafarse, pero era como estar atada a un poste, el guerrero no se movía ni un milímetro.

Lo vio hacer un gesto de burla ante sus mediocres intentos para liberarse, parecía divertirle verla vulnerable. No le daría el gusto. Dejó de moverse y levantó una ceja. -Si buscas algún pretexto para tocarme y acercarte a mí… utilizar tu fuerza para ello es muy bajo- entrecerró la mirada y lo vio fruncir más el ceño.

-Si quisiera tocarte, no tendría por qué contenerme- sonrió mostrando los caninos, en una mueca llena de cinismo.

En un movimiento fugaz, la giró y levantó por los glúteos, recargándola contra la pared, acomodándose entre sus piernas, logrando robarle un leve gemido de sorpresa. Acercó su pecho trabajado, hasta dejar aprisionados los montes hinchados, lo cuales soltaron unas pocas gotas de leche materna con la presión ejercida sobre ellos. Vegeta lo olfateó, encontrándolo excitante, se preguntó si la piel de sus botones sabría diferente, o más dulce.

Acercó sus labios a los de ella, casi rozándolos. Bulma contuvo la respiración expectante, deseando por una fracción de segundos, revivir el placer de dejarse envolver por el príncipe. Razón por la que no replicó, en parte porque quería saber hasta dónde llegaba, también porque tenía la corazonada de que podía domarlo. Le gustaba que el hombre tuviera carácter, el saiyajin representaba un reto, a ella le gustaban los retos.

Extendió sus manos varoniles, para así poder tocar más piel de los redondos glúteos femeninos, no entendía porque no se cansaba de su piel. Probablemente por las grandes semejanzas entre sus razas.

-Si yo quisiera, aquí mismo te cogía- susurró con voz grave. Luego la soltó como si le ardieran las manos al tocarla, se alejó un metro de distancia y cruzó los brazos. Levantó una ceja petulante, perdiendo sus ojos momentáneamente en su escote, mientras la científica se agachaba para acomodarse la falda, que se había subido hasta su cintura.

Después de bajarse la falda, levantó la vista hacia el príncipe, con la misma altanería le observó, colocando sus manos en las caderas. -Acabas de demostrar que tengo razón. Buscas cualquier pretexto para tocarme- sonrió triunfante.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de clavarle la mirada. -Lo único que demostré, es lo fácil que es tomarte- la miró de arriba hacia abajo, con los labios torcidos, fingiendo indiferencia hacia su cuerpo. -¿Para eso te vistes así? ¿Sabías que la sabandija venía y fuiste a pasearte medio desnuda frente a él?- le sonrió con burla, -por cierto… tu cuerpo no es el mismo, engrosaste- contuvo la risa al ver la cara de indignación que se dibujó en los finos rasgos de la mujer.

-Sé que no es el mismo, pero no exageres. Estoy a poco de recuperar mi peso anterior- delineó sus curvas, pasando las manos por sus costados, -me he cuidado mucho y sé que sigo siendo irresistible- presumió.

-Me da igual- le dio la espalda. -Solo dime una cosa, ¿qué le dijiste a la sabandija?

-Nada que te importe- giró sobre sus talones para caminar hacia el laboratorio central. La situación tan cercana con el príncipe minutos atrás, había logrado ponerla ansiosa. -Y no es sabandija… su nombre es Yamcha.

Las espesas cejas del guerrero se arquearon. -Vaya… que rápido olvidas cómo permitía que otra se montara en sus piernas, e intercambiaban fluidos bucales frente a todos los presentes- escupió con sorna, disfrutando de verla girarse para encararlo. Sabía que siempre funcionaba cuando atacaba a su orgullo.

Bulma se acercó con pasos lentos, hasta quedar frente al guerrero. -¿Acaso estas celoso?- sonrió burlona. -Sí, eso… estás celoso de que Yamcha venga a visitarme- afirmó encorvándose hacia adelante, colocando las manos en las caderas de nuevo.

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba de ella. Se mordió la lengua en silencio, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, fingiendo indiferencia; algo en lo que ya tenía maestría. Luego sonrió con mofa. -No te ilusiones… terrícola. Lo único que me interesa, es la información que ese insecto pueda tener de mis avances- desvió la mirada arrugando su nariz. Aun podía sentir el calor de su piel en las manos, ¿qué tenía esa mujer como para distraerlo? No le encontraba lógica, ya que no compartían compatibilidad genética al cien por ciento. Lo entendería si fuera saiyajin, pero no, ella pertenecía a otra especie, una muy inferior a la suya.

Los alardes de altanería del príncipe parecían reales, pero Bulma no era tonta, dudaba de las palabras del guerrero cuando mostraba indiferencia hacia ella. A pesar de que su relación se resumió simplemente a sexo, no era tan ingenua como para ignorar, que ambos dejaron huella en el otro, al parecer la de él, más profunda en ella, pues aún le dolía su distanciamiento, principalmente hacia Trunks. Se le oprimía el corazón, cada vez que recordaba cómo lo añoró durante su embarazo.

-Yamcha nunca me ha preguntado por ti, al menos por tus avances en el entrenamiento.

-¿Al menos por mi entrenamiento?- Ladeó la cabeza con la boca entreabierta, -eso significa que ha estado viniendo, ¿me equivoco?- entrecerró la mirada. A pesar de mantenerse con su pose fría, era evidente que le incomodaba saber que el beisbolista tenía tiempo frecuentando a la mujer, probablemente, desde que él estuvo en el espacio, aprovechando su ausencia para acercarse.

"_No puede ser. Sabe del mocoso" _

Apretó la mandíbula, mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad.

-Por supuesto- le respondió con naturalidad. -_Mis amigos_ siempre serán bienvenidos- no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero sintió que tenía la obligación de hacer énfasis, en que su ex pareja, ahora pertenecía a la categoría de amigos. Ver que le afectaba, significaba un atisbo de esperanza.

Con enfado se acercó de nuevo hacia la mujer. -Dime una cosa Bulma- la llamó como raras veces lo hacía, por su nombre. -El insecto ese, o cualquiera de los demás inútiles que tienes por amigos, ¿sabe de la existencia del crío?

-Trunks, sabes de sobra que se llama Trunks- cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, alzando la barbilla.

-Da igual su nombre terrícola. Lo único que interesa, es qué tanto saben tus… amigos, sobre el mocoso- no quiso darle el gusto a la mujer, de verlo pronunciar ese nombre tan indigno para su descendencia.

La científica se rascó la barbilla, pensando, dándole tiempo a su respuesta. -Creo que Yamcha sabe más que tú, ya que estuvo presente en las primeras dos semanas desde que nació. Haciéndome compañía y ayudándome en lo que necesitaba- sonrió petulante.

-¿Qué?- El ojo derecho le tembló en un tic que duró unos pocos segundos.

-Ha sido de gran compañía…

-¿Kakaroto lo sabe?- la interrumpió.

-No…- arrugó el ceño, a veces le irritaba la obsesión de Vegeta por Goku, era como si no tuviera vida, todo se reducía a su estúpida rivalidad. -¿Se lo quieres decir tú?- inquirió con sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo aseguras que el insecto debilucho ese, no se lo dijo ya?- levantó una ceja, a veces le parecía que la mujer confiaba demasiado en los demás, incluyéndolo a él.

-No se lo ha dicho, porque yo se lo pedí- cerró un ojo, levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha. -Quiero sorprenderlos a todos cuando estén reunidos- agregó con una mueca de travesura.

La vergüenza se apoderó de cada uno de los músculos del guerrero. De solo imaginar que su error lo sabía ese desagradable terrícola, de la burla que provocaría sobre su persona, en caso de que las demás sabandijas lo supieran. Aun a pesar de que los eliminaría si se atreviesen a mofarse de él, no dejaba de ser una certera puñalada a su orgullo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra presentarte en la batalla! Y menos con el mestizo- exclamó levantando un puño a la altura de su cabeza. -Si piensas pararte en el lugar de la batalla- dijo acercándose a la mujer, tomándola por los brazos, -juro que te encerraré hasta que termine la pelea y me deshaga de todos los insectos. No permitiré que me humilles- siseó la última frase, mostrando los colmillos amenazadoramente.

Los ojos iracundos del príncipe, fueron prueba suficiente, como para creer en su palabra. No era una buena idea expresarle sus verdaderas intenciones para ese día tan esperado, no arruinaría lo que ansiaba como niña que espera su fiesta de cumpleaños. Presumir a su hermoso bebé. Por muy asustada y ansiosa que se encontraba debido al futuro combate, le ilusionaba sorprenderlos a todos y de una vez, enterarse del progreso de sus entrenamientos.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco? Es muy peligroso… lo pienso hacerlo una vez que todo termine. En una gran fiesta- respondió mostrándose indignada. Pero Vegeta no era tonto, al menos aun no se convencía de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Entrecerró los ojos antes de hablar. -Cuando vino Freezer, no dudaste en ir, a pesar de ser sumamente peligroso.

Bulma se relamió los labios, esa no se la esperaba. El hombre podía recordar cualquier cosa si le convenía, no era tan fácil de convencer como el resto de sus amigos. Por eso le atraía demasiado, por su carácter tan indomable, aunque a veces dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia él, de una cosa sí estaba segura; la vida con él, sería divertida.

"_Yo soy la gran Bulma Briefs. Le haré creer que tiene la batuta" _Sonrió para sus adentros.

-En ese tiempo, no tenía a Trunks y estuviera en el lugar donde estuviera, eso no tendría importancia. Pues si la tierra era destruida, no había lugar seguro donde estar- levantó ambas cejas. -En cambio con los androides, por lo que dijo ese muchacho, se limitan a destruir ciudades y matar personas, pero en años no han destruido el planeta… por lo que estaré esperando a que todo pase, en nuestro bunker que se encuentra bajo tierra, con mis padres. Ni loca arriesgaría a mi bebé- lo dijo de una manera tan sentida, que inclusive ella misma se impresionó de lo convincente que sonó, seguido de una sensación de asco, por decir que no arriesgaría a su bebé, cuando en el fondo, ella estaba consciente de que Vegeta acertaba al decir que era un lugar peligroso. Por un momento se sintió estúpida por utilizar un momento de vida o muerte, para vanagloriarse de crear un hermoso hijo, frente a los demás, tal vez la idea del bunker no era tan mala, principalmente por la seguridad del pequeño.

Pero ella se caracterizaba por ser de espíritu rebelde, por romper las normas. Le dolía hacer una acción tan inmadura siendo madre, pero su naturaleza le impedía sentarse a esperar.

El príncipe relajó un poco su ceño, lo que decía la terrícola tenía sentido, ya no era la misma, al menos le constaba que el mocoso le importaba más de lo necesario. Respiró aliviado, al menos el grupo de sabandijas no sabrían su gran tropiezo, eso le reconfortaba. Una cosa menos de qué preocuparse.

"_La solución para mi metida de pata es eliminarlos" _

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, no aceptaba que al menos a ella, no podía tocarla para hacerle daño. Tal vez por eso utilizaba el pretexto de que solo con ella podía volver a intentar tener un descendiente, pero en realidad, lo que deseaba era tenerla de nuevo.

Endureció de nuevo sus facciones, amenazadoramente. -Bien, mejor así. Porque si terminas en fuego cruzado, no esperes a que te rescate. Sabes de sobra que no lo haré, menos por el mestizo llorón- la soltó con cierta brusquedad alejándose hacia la salida, caminando a paso lento, mientras hablaba sin retornar la vista. -Por cierto, no he visto progreso en el crío. Y no lo habrá si continuas perdiendo el tiempo con el insecto- se alcanzó a escuchar, antes de verlo salir hacia los jardines principales.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Una sonrisa burlona se hizo presente en las facciones de la científica.

-Su cara cuando me vio llegar. Aun la tengo grabada, realmente no lo esperaba.

Negó con la cabeza. -No tiene caso pensar en lo demás, ya me lo había advertido.

"_No me sorprendería que hubiera sido un alivio para él, si Maki Gero lograba asesinarnos" _Pensó con pesar, soltando un suspiro.

Miró de nuevo al bebé, tan sereno, ajeno a toda la violencia que lo rodeaba, al haber estado a punto de morir, unas cuantas horas atrás.

-Debería estar enojada con él- llevó la mano derecha a su sien, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. -Pero me lo advirtió-. Un escalofrío la estremeció, al recordar la fría mirada llena de determinación del príncipe, cuando dijo que no la rescataría. En ningún momento dudó de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Se acomodó en forma fetal, al lado del pequeño.

"_Tal vez si descanso un poco. Solo para ordenar mis ideas"_

Tenía sentimientos encontrados con el guerrero, le dolía en el alma comprobar que la dejaría morir.

-Trunks…

Observó detenidamente al híbrido, cada vez se parecía más a su padre, inclusive en el carácter.

-Serás muy guapo y valiente cuando crezcas- le susurró con una gran sonrisa.

"_¿Cómo estará?"_

Se abrazó preocupada por la versión adulta de su hijo. Si por ella fuera, andaría en una nave, buscándolo, intentando ayudar. Pero después de lo sucedido en la mañana, le quedaba claro que solo sería un estorbo. Y ya no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo.

Cerró los ojos recordándolo; gallardo como un príncipe de cuento, con mirada penetrante, pero no asesina como la del saiyajin de sangre pura, sino cálida.

Suspiró. -Tendrá locas a todas las mujeres que lo conozcan- rio bajito, para no despertarlo.

-¿Cómo es posible que no se me hubiera ocurrido que era él? Al menos después del nacimiento de Trunks- susurró para sí misma. Estaba impresionada de que ella, que se consideraba la persona más inteligente de la tierra, no hubiera relacionado el gran parecido entre su bebé y el muchacho de la máquina del tiempo. -Con razón me dio la impresión de que se parecía mucho a Vegeta… ¿cómo no? Si es nuestro hijo.

Se relamió los labios con ansiedad, quería verlo de nuevo, hablar con él, preguntarle tantas cosas.

Se levantó de un brinco, ya descansaría después, tomaría un par de analgésicos y esperaría pendiente a cualquier información.

…

El estómago le rugió de nuevo, ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que sus intestinos le suplicaron por comida.

-Tsk…

No encontraba la manera de incrementar sus poderes. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, le dio mil vueltas a todas las maneras que conocía, e inclusive recreó en su mente, diversas situaciones utilizando sus mejores técnicas y, en cada una terminó vencido.

No le veía el caso ir a continuar con el mismo entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad, no lograría nada en poco tiempo. Debía haber otra forma, ¿pero cuál?

Estaba decidido a no moverse de ahí, hasta encontrar una solución. Así se muriera de hambre.

Pero no contaba con algo.

De pronto, a lo lejos, varias energías conocidas se hicieron sentir.

-¿Freezer…?

Abrió los ojos dudando de sus sentidos, concentrándose.

-¿King Cold, Kakaroto…?

Se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenían las energías, inclusive se talló los ojos, confundido.

-Debe ser la falta de comida y la presión mental- murmuró.

Pestañeó sacudiendo su cabeza. Era imposible que Freezer y su padre aparecieran de la nada, él mismo los vio ser reducidos a cenizas, y no había nadie en la tierra que se atreviera a reunir las esferas del dragón para revivirlos, inclusive fuera del planeta, todos quieres le sirvieron tenían más libertad, y el puñado de servidores fieles, no tenían la capacidad de recolectar las esferas, probablemente ignoraban que en la tierra había otras. En cuanto a las de Namek, era poco probable que encontraran el nuevo planeta, así como derrotar a los namekianos guerreros, al menos no, sin los mejores guerreros fallecidos del emperador.

Respiró hondo convenciéndose de que no era una alucinación.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- se disparó como bala, directo hacia ese lugar. Debía velo con sus propios ojos.

…

Toda su vida imaginó a su padre, inclusive soñó con momentos en donde entrenaban juntos, en donde le enseñaba sus técnicas, le hablaba sobre su planeta, su pueblo, sus costumbres, sus padres.

Siempre tuvo curiosidad por ese misterioso hombre que llegó del espacio y lo engendró. Lo poco que sabía de él, lo atesoraba con orgullo.

Levantó la vista, encontrándose con la amplia espalda de su padre. No entendía como le hacía para permanecer en la misma posición por horas, sin agua ni comida. Inclusive le ofreció una botella de agua, la que sacó del refrigerador que guardaba en una cápsula, pero el orgulloso saiyajin la rechazó con palabras hirientes. Aun así, se la dejó al lado, al ver que no tomaba ni una gota, decidió alejarse, suponiendo que su enorme orgullo le impedía aceptar lo que ya había rechazado. Y no se equivocó, al regresar un par de horas después, vio la botella tirada a unos cuantos metros, vacía.

Suspiró tomando asiento en el piso, aliviado de que al menos su padre bebió agua, en ese lugar tan árido que escogió para, al parecer pensar.

No entendía cómo podía ser tan terco, ¿qué tan difícil era sumar fuerzas para vencer? ¿Cómo era posible que prefiriera hacer un berrinche, antes que tomar cartas en el asunto?

Ni siquiera había querido hablar con él. Nada de lo que soñó por años sucedió, no había curiosidad por parte del príncipe sobre su vida o la de su madre, sobre su infancia sin él, sobre sus anhelos, sus experiencias en batalla, nada. Era invisible para él, le dolía y mucho.

Bajó la vista hacia la tierra dura en la que se encontraba. Pensando en la manera de abordarlo, debía haber alguna, su madre lo hizo, ¿por qué no él? Después de todo tenía su sangre.

Sus pensamientos se dividían entre acercarse de nuevo, con el riesgo de recibir una grosera respuesta o alejarse y entrenar con cualquiera de los amigos de su madre. Justo en eso, frente a él apareció el padre de su maestro.

-Señor Goku…- dijo, feliz de verlo de pie y al parecer curado.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

**Saludos a todos, espero se encuentren bien de salud.**

**Decidí hacer el capítulo más corto para poder subirlo esta semana, de lo contrario tendría que esperar otra semana.**

**Ya pasamos a la saga de Cell, espero entendieran la cronología. Me he brincado todo lo que sale en la serie para no hacerlo repetitivo, ya todos conocemos esa parte, por eso me pasé a los momentos que son un misterio para nosotros.**

**El capítulo que sigue comenzará con la habitación del tiempo, ya tengo desde hace meses una ilustración escogida para ese capítulo. Siempre ha sido un misterio para mí lo que sucedió, lo difícil que ha de haber sido para Trunks aguantar el mal carácter de su padre, y lo peor, su desprecio. Pero siento que Vegeta valoró a su hijo, en gran parte por haber convivido ese año encerrados, pero su dura cabeza no quería aceptarlo.**

**Me despido por hoy, no olviden dejar su comentario.**


	22. Orgullo y Tradición - El comienzo CAP 22

**Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo. CAP 22**

La hora del baño era el momento en que solía despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento negativo, le gustaba llenar la bañera con agua tibia y sumergirse, a veces completamente, hasta que su necesidad por aire lo hacía sacar la cabeza.

Esos pequeños minutos de placer los valoraba más que nadie en todo el universo. Por primera vez en su vida podía darse el lujo de desconectar por completo sus sentidos del mundo que lo rodeaba, no había forma de que los androides atacaran de pronto ahí, como en su época. Y en cuanto a Cell, confiaba en las habilidades del guerrero Goku, después de todo, era el padre de su mentor. No tenía caso pesar en lo que pudiera estar sucediendo afuera, no ganaría nada con estresarse, ya tenía suficiente con los hirientes desplantes de su padre.

"_Mi padre"_ Suspiró, hundiendo su cuerpo en el agua, hasta la barbilla. _"Debe de haber alguna manera de acercarme a él, después de todo, se empeñó en tener un descendiente"_

No se atrevía a preguntarle, tenía tres semanas con el guerrero de sangre pura en ese lugar y el acercamiento había sido nulo, las únicas palabras que llegó a escuchar hasta ahora, por parte del príncipe, eran despectivas.

Su mundo ardía bajo el cruel fuego de los androides, mientras él se encontraba enfocado en un acercamiento hacia un hombre que aprovechaba cada instante que podía, para mostrarle su desprecio. La culpa se apoderó de él.

"Debería estar pensando en la manera de incrementar mis poderes"

Intentó poner en blanco su mente, despejarse de toda la mierda que lo rodeaba. Era mejor no gastar energías durante su baño, inclusive mentales, las necesitaba para utilizarlas a la hora del entrenamiento.

…

El sudor escurría por el cuerpo del príncipe, observó de soslayo a uno de los grandes relojes de arena que contaban los segundos dentro de ese lugar, pareciéndole que corría demasiado rápido. Chistó de mal humor, llevaba horas concentrado en optimizar su ki, solucionando una de sus principales fallas; gastaba demasiada energía y su máximo poder duraba realmente poco, por lo que necesitaba enfocarla hacia sus golpes y ataques de mayor potencia.

Vio salir del baño al mestizo, relajado y limpio, molestándose más por el solo hecho de verlo. Tenerlo cerca de él, era un recordatorio constante de su fracaso, le irritaba.

Gruñó antes de dirigirse al baño. -Ya era hora- reclamó con voz áspera y hostil, no supo por qué lo hizo, no tuvo necesidad de acudir al baño mientras entrenaba. Tal vez se le estaba volviendo una rutina fastidiar al muchacho solo porque sí.

Entró desnudándose y lanzando el traje sudado a la tina, después de orinar, procedió a ducharse, apenas tallando el traje y la armadura, solo para quitarles el molesto aroma a sudor.

Libre del peso de la suciedad, se colocó los calzoncillos húmedos después de escurrirles el agua, dejando el traje colgado. Con la temperatura del lugar, bastaban unas cuatro horas para secarse. Tenía con esa nueva costumbre, de andar con ropa interior húmeda, desde hacía una semana, cuando ya no aguantó el olor en su ropa, entonces fue que se dio a la tarea de comenzar a lavarla cuando se aseaba, maldiciendo no haber ido preparado como el híbrido, quien cargaba lo necesario en sus cápsulas.

Antes de avanzar hacia la cocina, miró de reojo hacia la cama del joven, a través de una abertura en el dosel de la cama, lo alcanzó a ver recostado, dándole la espalda, ignorándolo, contrario a su comportamiento a la hora de entrenar y comer, en donde intentaba hacerle plática, e inclusive le dejaba de la comida que preparaba. Pero a la hora de dormir se aislaba, como si todo el desprecio de ese día hiciera mella en su ánimo, el cual se renovaba al día siguiente, en el que se despertaba descansado tanto física como emocionalmente.

No entendía el afán del mestizo por acercarse, la primera semana lo intentó en cada momento que se daba la ocasión, los días posteriores cambió su estrategia, le daba más tiempo y espacio, pero de alguna u otra manera, terminaban cruzando palabra, en todas esas ocasiones, pudo distinguir el brillo ingenuo de esperanza en los ojos azules del medio saiyajin. Parecía que no se daría por vencido.

Abrió la nevera encontrándose con la cena lista para calentarse, era otra cosa que no entendía del muchacho, ¿por qué se molestaba en compartir lo que preparaba? Los saiyajines no eran así, se rascaban con sus propias uñas, siempre fue así con sus pasados compañeros, cada quién cazaba su presa durante las misiones y, cuando se encontraban en alguna nave nodriza, cada quien se ocupaba por llenar sus propias viandas y tarros. No había espacio para la cordialidad entre su raza, sí para el respeto hacia los más fuertes, hacia los de élite y la realeza, nada más.

"_Heredó demasiado de los terrícolas"_ Se quejó en silencio, pero el suculento olor del gran pedazo de carne cocinado, no le permitió continuar con sus pensamientos negativos. A él jamás le saldría tan deliciosa la comida, al menos esa debilidad del crío le beneficiaba durante su estadía.

"_Menos mal que carga esas cápsulas con él, la comida que tienen aquí es horrible" _

Decidió no pensar más en el asunto y se enfocó en comer. Se dedicaba a forzar su cuerpo, exigirle el doble de lo común, nunca antes de llegar a la tierra, se esforzó tanto en subir su nivel de poder, ¿y cómo hacerlo?, si tenía su tiempo medido por el afeminado emperador, manteniéndolo ocupado, trabajando para él y cuando tenía el tiempo libre, era escaso y se encontraba agotado, en esas condiciones no conseguía ningún avance. Por eso aprovechaba los instantes en que se encontraba en alguna batalla, para enfrentarse a guerreros que significaran un desafío, que lo hicieran llegar hasta sus límites.

Ahora veía tan lejana esa época de su vida, cuando sobrevivir era su meta diaria, creyendo ingenuamente, que bastaba con ser un guerrero prodigio en su raza, para llegar a tener un nivel superior al de Freezer. Qué iluso fue, los zenkai obtenidos de las batallas, jamás serían suficientes para derrotar al culpable del ocaso de su raza, quizá por eso, el lagarto evitaba que sus soldados entrenaran, inclusive sus favoritos, cuya arrogancia cooperaba con los deseos de su amo, creyéndose suficientemente poderosos, como para conformarse con el nivel que poseían.

Un sonoro eructo se le escapó, al beber de una de las gaseosas que el mestizo llevó consigo en sus cápsulas. Giró su cabeza y lo vio que continuaba durmiendo, de todas maneras, si lo había escuchado, no le importaba lo que pensara de él.

"_Claro que importa lo que piense"_

Le susurró una voz, muy baja, casi imperceptible, a la que decidió ignorar, avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos.

"_¿Entonces por qué te esmeras en mantener el personaje que tú mismo creaste? ¿Por qué mantener la pose cuando él te observa? Si no te importa lo que piense, entonces simplemente ignorarías su presencia"_

Le volvió a susurrar, como si fuese una molesta mosca rondándolo.

-Debo estar perdiendo la cordura- murmuró antes de beber otro trago, el cansancio comenzó a pegarle con la digestión, si por él fuera, continuaría entrenando en calzoncillos o inclusive desnudo, pero su cuerpo no rendiría al máximo con la fatiga comenzando a cerrarle los ojos.

Dormiría lo equivalente a una noche completa, no como las pasadas, en donde dedicó menos tiempo para el descanso, exigiéndose más, hasta caer rendido y de mal humor. No podía continuar con ese ritmo extenuante, era preciso tomar una buena siesta, tal como lo hacía el muchacho casi diario.

Con esa rutina continuaron las semanas, meses, seis meses más, padre e hijo conviviendo y a la vez no, compartiendo el mismo espacio sin tener ningún acercamiento.

Trunks decidió darle tiempo de acostumbrarse a su presencia, dejar de atosigarlo, respetar su espacio. Tal vez era tímido, tal vez estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la soledad, como su madre le dijo alguna vez.

"_Tu padre nunca hizo amistad con nadie, no era muy sociable, se sentía mejor estando solo, o tal vez eso aparentaba porque, ¿quién puede ser feliz en la soledad?"_

Sonrió tontamente al recordarla, sin duda la extrañaba demasiado, ahora le parecía tan extraño que alguien tan sociable como ella, se enamorara de alguien tan huraño y malacariento.

Lejos de desanimarse, le dio más curiosidad, le intrigaba en demasía eso que su madre logró ver en el príncipe. Intentaba formular en su mente, las palabras correctas para entablar una conversación, aunque fuera breve, pero para su sorpresa, el saiyajin de sangre pura voló hacia su dirección, aterrizando a un par de metros de distancia.

Quiso hablar, pero la lengua se le pegó en el paladar, era la primera vez que su padre se acercaba, esa acción lo congeló.

-Necesito saber algo- lo escuchó decir con voz áspera y firme, algo típico del mayor.

El viajero del tiempo parpadeó extrañado, tardando unos cuantos segundos en recuperarse, tragó saliva y respondió con nerviosismo bien camuflado. -Escucho.

-¿Qué fue lo que tu madre te dijo sobre mí?- Lo soltó sin titubear, sin pausas. Luego recapacitó sobre sus palabras y antes de que el joven hablara, se adelantó en aclarar. -No es que me importe la opinión que puedan tener de mí, pero algo no concuerda con los hechos ocurridos en esta línea del tiempo con la tuya- cruzó los brazos, abriendo un poco las piernas, acomodando su postura de manera más relajada, eso significaba una cosa; estaba abierto a dialogar, por primera vez desde que entraron en ese extraño lugar.

Era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar, por lo que sacudió la arena blancuzca que se pegó a su pecho mientras entrenaba y adoptó una pose similar a la del príncipe.

-¿Qué es eso que no coincide?- inquirió con curiosidad.

-Las condiciones en las que se dio tu… concepción en mi línea temporal, fueron altamente influenciadas por tu visita hace tres años- confesó sin dejar de observar cada reacción en los rasgos del juvenil rostro que tenía en frente.

Automáticamente, el ceño del muchacho se arrugó aún más, demostrando molestia.

Entrecerró los ojos antes de preguntar con indignación. -¿Acaso piensas que no soy tu hijo?

-Por desgracia estoy seguro de que llevas mi sangre- escupió consciente de que esa respuesta podría herir sus terrícolas sentimientos. -pero la primera vez que te vi, me refiero a tu primer visita, en ese entonces creí que eras algún crío que Kakaroto tuvo con cualquiera. Podías transformarte en súper saiyajin y te negaste en hablar con alguien que no fuera él- se encogió de hombros, -me pareció lógico, hasta que te vi de nuevo y supe tu nombre, entonces entendí, eras el débil crío que parió Bulma.

-Entiendo…- torció los labios levemente, le molestaba la manera tan ofensiva en que se refería hacia su persona, hasta ese momento, no lo había escuchado pronunciar ni una sola palabra positiva cuando se refería hacia él, todas tenían una carga despectiva, le dolía demasiado, pero evitaba demostrarlo. Tragó saliva para disimular antes de continuar. -Pero no encuentro diferencias en nuestras líneas del tiempo.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos, Vegeta dudaba de que el joven tuviera información que despejara sus dudas, de hecho, dudaba que tuviera algo interesante qué decir. Pero la duda lo tenía confundido, le irritaba ignorar detalles, principalmente cuando se trataba de cosas personales.

-Yo creí que el imbécil de Kakaroto había procreado dos híbridos, que su legado continuaba de alguna manera- tragó saliva al recordar el sentimiento que lo embargó en aquella ocasión; envidia. No lo reconocía aun, pero sintió envidia de que aquel guerrero de clase baja tuviera descendencia, y no cualquiera, una descendencia que podía aspirar al nivel del súper saiyajin y derrotar al temido Freezer, sin titubear ni esforzarse. Cerró los ojos aspirando hondo, su obstinada personalidad le impedía admitir, que le enorgullecía que su sangre fuera la ejecutora de la venganza de su raza. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, evitando observarlo de frente, no podía darse el lujo de exponer sus pensamientos. -Me empeñé en tener un descendiente para…- bufó con la vista perdida en el horizonte. -Ya no tiene caso…- finalizó negando con la cabeza.

-¿Para qué?- inquirió el medio saiyajin. -Entonces, ¿es verdad que tú buscabas tener un hijo?

El príncipe retornó la vista hacia su vástago, ¿cómo era posible? Se suponía que en el futuro del muchacho, nunca llegó nadie en una máquina del tiempo, para avisar sobre los androides, ni la enfermedad de Kakaroto. No tenía sentido alguno.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Exijo que me digas todo lo que tu madre te comentó al respecto- levantó un puño amenazadoramente, movimiento que acostumbraba para sacar información cuando fue un soldado al servicio de Freezer, de esas manías que ya no tenía caso utilizar con Bulma o su hijo, pues ellos siempre estaban dispuestos a dialogar, sin necesidad de ser amedrentados. Pero una vieja manía no se podía ir de la noche a la mañana, al igual que las ideas que se le plantaron en la cabeza desde que comenzó a tener consciencia.

-Mi madre…- por un segundo se intimidó con la mirada agresiva del mayor, era notorio que tenía poca paciencia, algo que su madre también poseía. Era extraño, ambos eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos. -Mi madre dijo que cuando te anunció su embarazo, admitiste que buscabas tener un hijo- lo vio entrecerrar la mirada, atento a cada palabra, casi inmutable, -no me dijo mucho, solo que para ti era importante, ya que el señor Goku tenía a Gohan- se relamió los labios antes de continuar con una escueta sonrisa, -que solías fanfarronear al decir que yo superaría el poder de Gohan.

-¿Así que eso pasó?- Aspiró profundo, analizando lo recién escuchado.

"_Entonces no fue él, fue el crío llorón de Kakaroto"_ Pensó, recordando que desde el instante en que Nappa le sugirió tomar hembras terrícolas, para repoblar la tierra con híbridos saiyajin, a pesar de negarse rotundamente y considerarlo una estupidez, muy dentro de sí le surgió la duda, ya que al parecer, los genes terrícolas eran altamente compatibles con los suyos, lo que daría como resultado un margen de error muy bajo, no como los fallidos intentos del guerrero calvo, de los cuales, por fortuna ninguno sobrevivió. Solo que en el futuro del muchacho, fue Gohan el catalizador para que al fin se decidiera a experimentar, tal vez por eso no se marchó al espacio; se quedó para buscar a una hembra, y el hecho de que la científica fuera la escogida, tenía mucho sentido. Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que inclusive en otras circunstancias, terminaría actuando de dicha manera. Entendió que el deseo de procrear, nació con la sugerencia de Nappa y era cuestión de tiempo para ponerla en práctica.

-Dime una cosa padre- ahora era su turno de preguntar, eso que lo atormentaba desde que lo conoció. -Si querías tener un hijo, ¿por qué me rechazas? Ni siquiera aceptas que entrenemos juntos.

Dándole la espalda al joven, comenzó a caminar hacia donde había estado entrenando minutos antes. -No eres lo que esperaba.

Lo escucho decir, antes de verlo emprender el vuelo, alejándose de nuevo.

-No era lo que esperaba- musitó con un sentimiento amargo. Su madre siempre se aseguró de hacerlo sentir amado y protegido. Cuando era pequeño, solía ser abrazado por ella en las noches, bajo la tenue luz de las escasas lámparas nocturnas, que se filtraba por las diminutas ventanas ocultas entre la maleza del jardín. Escondidos en los túneles de la corporación, que servían para refugiarse en caso de algún ataque, construidos en la época que la patrulla roja amenazaba con invadir ciudades, robar los adelantos tecnológicos y secuestrar a los prominentes científicos. Al caer dicha organización criminal, esos túneles fueron utilizados para salvaguardar los planos y fórmulas de los inventos más importantes de la corporación. Pero después de la derrota de los guerreros a manos de los androides, la científica tomó los túneles como refugio, para ella, sus padres y su pequeño bebé, desde ahí escucharon cómo era atacada la ciudad y su amada corporación.

Entre esas grises paredes creció el niño, saliendo a la luz del sol en escasas ocasiones, escuchando a través de un radio, lo que sucedía al exterior, creciendo la ansiedad en su joven cuerpo.

Al anochecer, enroscaba sus manitas alrededor del cuello de su madre, aferrándose a ella a pesar de tener casi ocho años, en esa época fue cuando Bulma comenzó a relatarle historias fantásticas, en donde ella era una osada jovencita que viajaba por el mundo, inclusive fuera del planeta, conociendo seres extraordinarios, enfrentándose a enemigos poderosos, resultando ilesa a pesar de su frágil condición. Le decía que nunca esperó tener un hijo como él, que había superado todas sus expectativas, que era mucho más de lo que esperaba de un hijo.

No se cansaba de recordarle que era su mejor logro, que su padre estaría muy orgulloso de él si continuara con vida, que de poder verlo desde el otro mundo, probablemente lo estaría.

Constantemente le recordaba que su compañía le brindaba la fuerza necesaria para continuar con sus investigaciones, para luchar por un mundo sin los androides, el mundo que ella conoció, el mundo en el que se enamoró de su padre.

****FLASHBACK****

-Cuéntame de nuevo la historia del reino de los saiyajines- palmeó con entusiasmo la almohada, antes de acomodarse al lado de su madre.

Una delicada mano le acarició los lacios cabellos con ternura. -¿No quieres escuchar una nueva historia, más divertida?- Intentó persuadirlo, no tenía ganas de tocar ese tema, estaba más sensible de lo común, pues ese día se cumplía un año más de la muerte del príncipe, dato que el pequeño híbrido de siete años ignoraba, no deseaba demostrarle su dolor en un mundo lleno de lágrimas. Delante del niño se las tragaba, ponía la cara más jovial y feliz de su repertorio.

El infante se inclinó para tomar un libro de cuentos que reposaba sobre una mesita de noche, lo hojeó con cuidado, buscando algo en particular, la científica creyó que le pediría uno específicamente. Lo vio pasar las páginas, hasta detenerse en un cuento de hadas, vivamente ilustrado.

Dirigió el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia la ilustración, apuntando a la imagen de un gallardo caballero, que portaba una armadura plateada, la cual le cubría todo el cuerpo.

-¿Mi papá usaba una armadura como esta?- Preguntó, con los ojitos brillando por la emoción que le provocaba el origen de su progenitor, logrando arrancarle una gran sonrisa a Bulma. Tenía poco tiempo desde que se atrevió a contarle a su hijo, sobre el origen de la raza saiyajin y el destino de su planeta, historia aderezada por su fértil imaginación, ya que prácticamente no sabía nada, pues el príncipe no fue muy conversador cuando llegaron a intimar, y no insistió para darle su espacio, para darle tiempo de acostumbrarse a cosas tan comunes para ella, como conversar después del sexo, algo en lo que el príncipe no tenía costumbre alguna.

Le revolvió de nuevo los sedosos cabellos lilas. -No- rio de buena gana. -Era muy diferente.

-¿Y era más fuerte que Gohan?

Bulma asintió con la cabeza, curveando los labios en una forzada sonrisa, le costaba mantener su ánimo cuando aparecía en su mente, el recuerdo del cuerpo del guerrero, destrozado a golpes, casi irreconocible. Si no fuera por la gentileza de Gohan, no hubiera tenido el valor de recoger los despojos del saiyajin para darle sepultura en el mismo lugar en donde perdió la vida, pues levantar lo que quedó de él, hubiera sido devastador para una mujer que cargaba a un pequeño híbrido de meses de nacido. Sin duda fue una locura llevarlo consigo, una locura de la que se arrepintió después, ya que no pudo llorar ni tirarse sobre la tumba del guerrero, para sacar su dolor, como sintió que debió hacerlo, con Trunks presente tuvo que armarse de valor y tragarse todo el dolor para no alterarlo, pues sabía que el bebé era muy susceptible a sus cambios de humor.

Después de eso, ya no volvió nunca más a ese lugar, no tuvo el valor, además, sentía que los androides saldrían de entre las montañas en cualquier momento, como si para ellos fuese un lugar al que les gustara regresar para regodearse de su poder sobre los huesos de sus víctimas, algo en lo que no estaba muy errada.

Los ojos ensombrecidos de la mujer, no pasaron desapercibidos para el híbrido, que a pesar de su tierna edad, le era posible notar los cambios de humor en su madre y abuelos, por mucho que se esforzaran en ocultarlo detrás de una divertida mascara, él podía percibir sus energías y a través de ellas, su verdadero estado de ánimo.

La observó abrir la boca, iba a decirle algo, pero él se adelantó. -Ya tengo mucho sueño- fingió con éxito un bostezo, -prefiero dormir- colocó de regreso el libro de cuentos y apagó la pequeña lámpara, acomodándose a la izquierda de su madre, su lugar favorito en ese cuarto oscuro, algunos metros bajo tierra. Solo en esas instalaciones ocultas, podían conciliar el sueño.

Después de unos minutos, pudo escuchar la respiración pausada de su madre, señal de que dormía profundamente.

De nuevo no logró obtener más información de su padre, tal vez en otro momento, pero esa noche no. El ki de la científica estaba más inestable que en otras ocasiones, prefirió dejarla en paz, ya buscaría otra oportunidad.

Con el paso de los años, las preguntas acerca del guerrero de sangre pura fueron disminuyendo, no por falta de interés, sino porque al parecer, su madre no sabía mucho del príncipe, o poseía información que por alguna razón, no tenía deseos de revelar; casi podía apostar a que era la segunda opción.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

-Era por eso- balbuceó. Entendiendo el por qué su madre le sacó la vuelta a esa charla, la mayoría del tiempo. Era posible que estuviera enterada, del rechazo de su padre hacia él, no era lo que esperaba.

"_¿Pero qué rayos esperaba?"_ Se preguntó dolido. _"No lo entiendo, ¿qué tengo mal, como para decepcionarlo de esa manera?"_

Su frágil autoestima tambaleaba, junto con la esperanza de lograr algún acercamiento con ese hombre que idealizó como un ejemplo a seguir, un príncipe llegado de otro planeta, con una armadura de guerrero y porte de héroe. Así se lo describió su madre, cuando era un niño de siete años, cuando se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo al saber que su padre había dado la vida por ellos, que gracias a su sacrificio continuaban con vida.

Ahora comprendía las palabras que la científica dijo, justo antes de viajar al pasado por primera vez, palabras que le repitió en ésta segunda ocasión.

"_Por favor Trunks, no te acerques mucho a Vegeta, no le hagas plática… evítalo" _

Le pidió casi como una súplica, con ojos llenos de preocupación. En ese momento creyó, que ella evitaba que se encariñara con el guerrero, y que al regresar al futuro, sufriera por distanciarse de nuevo y para siempre. Pero no, ahora comprendía la preocupación de su madre, ella siempre le ocultó la verdad; él nunca los quiso, nunca se preocupó por ellos ni murió por ellos. La prueba estaba en que los había dejado morir a manos de Maki Gero, no fue que se congelara por el repentino ataque, o que no ayudara por haberlo visto adelantársele. No lo hizo, simplemente porque le daba igual si morían o no.

Tragó saliva conteniendo las lágrimas, no le daría el gusto de verlo derrumbado; él se lo perdía. Apretó los puños, negándose a volver a ilusionarse con un acercamiento, le quedaba claro que el mayor no tenía intenciones de entablar ninguna relación, posiblemente tampoco con su madre.

"_Es mejor quitarme la venda de los ojos. Solo la usó para cumplir un absurdo capricho… no la merece"_

Voló hacia el lado contrario, lo más alejado que pudo, hasta un lugar en donde no eran visibles las habitaciones, ni el príncipe, lo único perceptible desde esa distancia, era el ki del guerrero entrenando.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- Gritó colérico, más para sí mismo, pues era imposible que alguien más lo escuchara. -¡UN IMBÉCIL!... YO… yo te admiraba- musitó la última frase.

Pensó en todas las ocasiones, en que observó a su madre sonreír con la mirada melancólica cuando hablaban de él, no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que a ella sí le dolía la ausencia del guerrero, inclusive le brillaban los ojos cuando relataba la historia de cuando se quedó varado en la tierra, junto con los namekianos, todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que no causara problemas. Lo contaba de tal manera, que parecía una divertida aventura. De cómo lo hizo vestir una ridícula camisa rosa, el día que el señor Goku regresó a la tierra. Ella lo quería, lo quiso, pero sus sentimientos nunca fueron correspondidos.

El aura amarilla característica de su transformación lo rodeó, expandiéndose con furia, expulsando a través de su energía, todo el resentimiento y pensamientos negativos que le invadían. Entrenó a solas, como estaba acostumbrado desde que murió su maestro Gohan, se enfocó en incrementar su ki dentro de él, expandiendo su masa muscular, brindándole un aspecto más intimidante.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que diga que no soy lo que esperaba?!- Bramó envuelto en su aura dorada, embelesado por el enorme poder que recorría su cuerpo, furioso. No recordaba haber experimentado ese nivel de furia, inclusive cuando murió su maestro, sí, le enfureció hasta lograr convertirse en súper saiyajin, pero la furia de ahora era muy diferente, más salvaje, más primitiva. Era como si la parte guerrera de su ser, invadiera cada célula de su interior.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió orgulloso de su poder, experimentando la arrogante sensación de superioridad, propia de su origen alienígena. Sentimiento enceguecedor, que llevó a sus antepasados hacia la ruina, pues no creían necesario esforzarse para incrementar más su poder, llevándolos a un estado de conformismo, inclusive su padre, el príncipe Vegeta, en el pasado llegó a pensar que no requería de mucho esfuerzo, que con el hecho de ser un prodigio bastaba para que en cualquier momento, emergiera el súper guerrero que dormía dentro de su piel.

Observó los músculos de sus brazos y piernas, más anchos que nunca, pensando que había logrado ascender a un nivel superior que el de la transformación que ya dominaba, inclusive superior a la de su padre, ese que lo despreciaba, que tenía la osadía de escupirle en la cara, que no era lo que esperaba.

Cerró los puños bajando la intensidad de su ki, lo más probable era que el príncipe no fuera ajeno a semejante derroche de energía, sería imposible no haberlo notado, a pesar de la gran distancia en que se encontraba.

-Es mejor controlar mi ki, prefiero sorprenderlo en batalla, demostrarle que lo he superado- dijo con arrogancia, creyendo ingenuamente, que su padre no pudo sostener esa transformación y por eso desechó las intenciones de continuar utilizándola, porque estaba seguro de que él, también la tuvo, o al menos lo intentó. No olvidaba que un par de meses atrás, lo sintió a lo lejos, expulsando esa misma cantidad de energía, para luego disminuirla y no volver a demostrar semejante cantidad de poder. Ahora pensaba erróneamente, que lo más probable era que el guerrero de sangre pura, no pudo sostener esa nueva transformación.

…

Faltaban ya casi tres meses para que terminara el año en la habitación del tiempo, no hubo ninguna charla más desde aquella ocasión, en donde hablaron sobre los motivos que orillaron al mayor a decidirse por tener un descendiente. El híbrido continuó con su entrenamiento, apartado de su padre, tan lejos, que de no ser por su habilidad para detectar el ki, se perdería para siempre en el basto paisaje blanquecino.

Tomó la rutina de despertar siempre temprano, por fortuna, entre los objetos que cargaba en sus cápsulas, iba un reloj digital, además de uno de pulsera, con los que se ubicaba mejor, que con los enormes de arena. Así podía dividir las horas, como si fuera día y noche, ya que no había sol, ni noche que marcaran los cabios de un día a otro.

Gracias a que las dos únicas camas del lugar, contaban con un grueso dosel, es que podían conciliar el sueño a oscuras, de lo contrario, afectaría a su rendimiento diario y causaría estragos en los resultados finales.

Durante esos meses, Trunks se levantó primero, desayunó y después de lavar sus dientes, volaba lo más alejado que podía, para comenzar con su entrenamiento, sin tener que ver a su padre. Cargaba una cápsula con agua, algo de comida y hasta un botiquín y papel sanitario. Así, tenía lo necesario a la mano, evitando al máximo, tener que interrumpir sus avances y, toparse con él y con sus palabras mordaces. Inclusive realizaba sus necesidades fisiológicas en ese lugar, en medio de nada, pulverizando luego cualquier rastro con un pequeño destello de energía. No permitiría, que si a su padre se le ocurriese volver a buscarlo, viera la prueba de que defecaba en el suelo y terminara burlándose de él, para Trunks no era nada nuevo, por desgracia en el pasado, tuvo que verse en la necesidad de hacer sus necesidades entre los escombros de una ciudad, por miedo de ser descubierto por los androides, que merodeaban cerca. Sin tener idea, de que su padre también tuvo que aguantarse por horas y terminar tomando como baño lugares llenos de cadáveres, en algún planeta conquistado para el emperador. Tenían mucho en común y lo ignoraba.

Golpeaba con fuerza la imagen de Cell, el cual esquivaba con destreza y regresaba los golpes, tenía días entrenando de esa manera, pero se sentía atorado no lograba ningún avance, a excepción de su transformación mejorada, pero no entrenaba mucho con eso, era un as que tenía bajo la manga, e inclusive lo ocultaba del otro guerrero.

-¡No lograré nada así!- Gruñó golpeando el suelo, concentrándose en la energía de su padre, a kilómetros de distancia. Arrugó el ceño molesto por lo que estaba pensando. -Ha incrementado sus poderes… pero no es suficiente.

Gruñó en voz alta, tendría que rebajarse y buscarlo, pero de no hacerlo, corría el riesgo de fracasar en su misión. No podía darse el lujo de fallarle a su madre, de fallarle a Gohan y a todas las víctimas de su línea del tiempo. Regresó a su estado normal, sintiendo su lacio cabello caer sobre la nuca y hombros, tomó de un bolsillo, el pedazo de cuerda que arrancó de los lazos dispuestos para sostener el dosel de su cama, con esa pequeña cuerda se ató el cabello en una coleta, para que no cayera sobre su frente, molestándole la visión al entrenar. Respiró hondo, resignado, a estas alturas ya no esperaba nada de su padre, aun así, emprendió el vuelo hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba el mayor.

Después de veinte minutos de vuelo, logró visualizar al guerrero de sangre pura, transformado lanzando patadas al aire, igual que Trunks, media hora atrás.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo apenas aterrizó frente a él, alcanzando a esquivar un puñetazo que iba dirigido al contrincante imaginario del príncipe.

-¡Lárgate! Estorbas- respondió sin mostrar emoción alguna, ahora, lanzando unas cuantas patadas y golpes al muchacho, quien las esquivó con dificultad, pero logró resultar ileso, al menos hasta entonces.

-Es importante padre…quiero hacerte una propuesta- insistió regresándole los golpes.

Vegeta se inclinó hacia la izquierda, lanzando un gancho hacia las cortillas del muchacho, dando en el blanco, pero no pudo festejar su victoria, pues un puñetazo se instaló en su mejilla derecha.

Ambos guerreros llevaron sus manos hacia la zona afectada, fingiendo que dolía menos de lo que parecía. Esos segundos de combate fueron de gran ayuda para detectar una que otra falla en su desempeño, lo que imaginaba Trunks, mientras tanto, la revelación sorprendió al otro guerrero, quien venía menospreciando la utilidad de su vástago a la hora de entrenar.

-¿No me dejarás en paz hasta que barra el suelo contigo?- Inquirió Vegeta, sin mostrar su emoción ante un combate real.

-Quiero verte intentarlo- le respondió su hijo sin titubear, mostrando seguridad en sus facciones, en posición de batalla, una que recordaba haber visto antes.

Tardó unos cuantos segundos en reconocerla, era la misma del mocoso llorón que Kakaroto tenía por hijo. Ya lo había mencionado antes el muchacho, cuando recién entraron a la habitación, lo escucho decir que Gohan fue su mentor, entre otras cosas sin importancia y, a pesar de que los primeros meses entrenaron no muy lejos uno del otro, evitó poner mucha atención a sus movimientos, no quería verse sorprendido mientras lo observara entrenar, no quería pensar, ni siquiera reparar en el hecho de que su experimento no resultó un fracaso, muy por el contrario, superaba cualquier expectativa que pudo haber tenido.

Le hirvió la sangre al ver a su único descendiente, utilizar con orgullo las técnicas de su rival, en vez de las suyas.

"_Admítelo, Bulma tenía razón, el crío tiene mucho potencial"_ Le susurró una molesta voz interna, la misma que le recordaba a diario, que ninguna otra hembra en el universo, le brindaría la sensación de paz que encontraba entre los débiles brazos de la mujer de cabello azul.

-Tsk…- gruñó, ajeno al hecho de que se abría una fisura más, en su duro caparazón de orgullo, una grieta enorme, producida al experimentar de primera mano, el poder que manaba del muchacho que se empeñaba en despreciar.

Irritado por la revelación, arremetió contra el joven, elevando su ki y golpeando con más fuerza, con ira, como si deseara eliminarlo. Pero su subconsciente jaló de las correas de su cuerpo, deteniendo la intensidad de sus ataques, deseaba eliminarlo para borrar de tajo, esos nuevos sentimientos que pensó, jamás llegar a experimentar, a la vez que no deseaba hacerle daño. Sintió deseos de entrenarlo, enseñarle su técnica de combate, heredarle su frialdad. Pero eso último significaba doblar las rodillas, aceptar que estuvo equivocado al juzgarlo siendo un crío, su cabeza dura no se lo permitiría, él no aceptaba errores.

Elevó más su ki, repartiendo diversos golpes al cuerpo del híbrido, quien los esquivó con facilidad al principio, pero conforme avanzaban, su resistencia fue cediendo, hasta perder su transformación.

Jadeando cayo de rodillas, apretando los ojos, soportando el dolor intenso de una patada en su costado derecho, de no haber sido porque alcanzó a girarse, posiblemente hubiera resultado con más de una costilla rota, tal vez tendría alguna astillada, pero era algo con lo que podía lidiar, no sería la primera vez.

-¿No me digas que no sirves para más que eso?- Inquirió el príncipe, con voz áspera, sonriendo burlesco. -Apenas va el calentamiento.

Trunks agachó la cabeza, debatiéndose entre mostrar su verdadero poder, o continuar controlando su ki. Meditó en silencio sus posibilidades, llegando a la conclusión, de que sería mucho mejor mostrar su verdadero poder en batalla, frente a Cell, para callar de una vez por todas, la arrogante boca de su padre.

-Aunque admito que eres el costal más resistente a la hora del calentamiento… pero dudo que sirvas para más que eso- escupió con la clara intención de herir. Le irritaba que el muchacho buscara acercarse a él en los primeros meses, pero más le irritaba que después lo ignoró, las pocas palabras que le llegó a decir durante ese lapso de tiempo, fueron escuetas, solo para avisarle en dónde dejaba la comida; en el horno o en la nevera. Porque eso sí continuó haciendo, compartiendo de lo que cocinaba.

A veces deseó no tomar los alimentos, pero olían tan bien, y los que tenía la alacena de la habitación no eran apetecibles, por lo que terminaba tomándolos, después de todo, solo era comida y necesitaba recargar las energías para continuar con su entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo vamos a avanzar?... Si nos limitamos a golpear el aire- sonrió, pero no de la manera amable en que solía hacerlo cuando intentó sacarle plática meses atrás, le sonrió de manera retorcida, muy semejante a él. No pudo evitar notar el gran parecido que poseían, inclusive en la mirada, solo los colores le diferenciaban, y la estatura, ya que hasta ahora notaba que el joven había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más, ya lo rebasaba notablemente.

Lo que decía el híbrido tenía sentido, necesitaba esquivar golpes reales, sentir el peligro, poner en práctica su velocidad, encontrar sus puntos débiles y eso, únicamente lo encontraría con un contrincante fuerte. Definitivamente Trunks lo era, pero eso no lo diría en voz alta, ni siquiera le daría la oportunidad a su molesta voz interior, de susurrárselo.

Vegeta hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para destensar los músculos de su cuello, escuchándose el crujir de las vértebras. Luego se posicionó para atacar. -Para tu suerte, hoy tengo ganas de romper huesos- fanfarroneó, agitando el dedo índice y medio de su mano derecha, invitándolo a atacar. -No te limites, no moriré contra ti- agregó, sin mencionar que estaba consciente de que el muchacho se rehusaba a mostrar todo su poder.

Finalmente, a pocos meses de cumplirse el plazo para entrenar, ambos saiyajines se enfrascaron en una pelea, comenzando en iguales condiciones, ya que Trunks sacó la casta, después de escuchar a su padre decir que estaba dispuesto a tener un combate real. Le demostraría de qué estaba hecho, pero sin mostrar lo que guardaba para la batalla real. Su juventud e inexperiencia le jugaron en contra, al creer que su nueva transformación sería de utilidad y que no hacía falta mostrarla para descubrir sus puntos débiles.

A pesar de que ninguno lo demostró abiertamente, disfrutaron del encuentro, el cual fue breve para su gusto. Trunks decidió omitir el consejo de su padre, no tirando a matar, pero sí a ocasionar daño moderado, sin embargo Vegeta, hizo lo mismo, pero engañándose a sí mismo, con el pretexto de que el mestizo debía verlo triunfar sobre Cell y Kakaroto. Y para eso, tendría que permanecer con vida.

El entrenamiento de ese día fue de provecho para ambos, encontrando fallas en su velocidad y técnicas, pero ninguno lo admitió en voz alta. Briefs fue quien recibió más golpes, era evidente que su padre tenía más experiencia, a pesar de que toda la joven vida del híbrido se vio rodeada de peligro, enfrentándose en diferentes ocasiones al par de demonios que azotaban su línea del tiempo, enfrentamientos en los que terminaba huyendo para preservar su vida, no tanto por él, sino por su madre, quien solo le tenía a él, pues sus abuelos ya no estaban en el mundo terrenal.

De pronto, el príncipe detuvo sus ataques de ki. -Ya me fastidié de no recibir ningún golpe decente- escupió saliva hacia el piso. -Deberías retirarte a reponer energías… a ver si en unas horas me puedes servir para algo más, que ser un blanco al cual golpear- fanfarroneó cruzando los brazos. El encuentro lo había puesto de buen humor, a pesar de enfrentarse contra un mestizo, no estuvo nada mal, claro que sería mucho mejor si el entrenamiento se lo hubiese dado él, en lugar del hijo de Kakaroto.

No dijo nada más, se limitó a dirigirse hacia la cocina, dispuesto a engullir las chuletas que guardó para comer más tarde, dejando solo al muchacho, observándolo alejarse.

Ya casi cumplía un año "conviviendo" con su padre, el trago más amargo de su vida, pero aun así era mejor que nada. Al verlo darle la espalda y alejarse, sonrió negando con la cabeza, comenzaba a entender el extraño lenguaje que manejaba el príncipe, no era tan ingenuo como para no captar que lo acababa de adular, muy a su osca manera. Una luz se asomaba al final del túnel, pudo vislumbrar una chispa en los ojos de su padre, por un segundo, efímero, pero ahí estaba; esa mirada que su madre le platicó hace mucho, cuando era un niño de doce años e idolatraba la imagen de su padre.

"_No era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero podía decir mucho a través de sus negros ojos; en especial, cuando le brillaban de manera única. Entonces yo podía saber, cuando sus palabras frías tenían que ser descifradas. Hubo un tiempo que fue mi pasatiempo favorito, cuando aprendí a dominar su idioma"_

-¿Así que a eso te referías madre?- musitó con la esperanza renovada. Tenía claro que debía darle su espacio, hablar su idioma, ganarse su reconocimiento, conocerlo.

Meditó en silencio unos minutos más, antes de ir a comer algo ligero, los músculos le dolían y le hacía falta dormir.

La terquedad de su padre, era un duro caparazón que evitaba acercarse a él, pero esa tarde logró resquebrajarlo, era cuestión de tiempo para romperlo por completo, debía ser cauteloso.

Suspiró cansado, su cuerpo mostraba las huellas del enfrentamiento, pero estaba seguro de que cada golpe, cada cicatriz valía la pena. Eran un escalón más que lograba avanzar hacia su meta final; superar a las abominables creaciones del doctor Maki Gero. Cerró el dosel y se dedicó a descansar, estaba seguro de que al día siguiente, su padre sería más exigente.

Mientras tanto el príncipe hacía lo mismo, acomodándose boca arriba, dejándose llevar por el cansancio en su adolorido cuerpo. Entonces, la imagen de ella vino a su memoria, una imagen en específico, una en donde le recordaba su apuesta, en donde le aseguraba que estaba equivocado respecto al crío. Tenía razón, pero aún no estaba completamente convencido.

****FLASHBACK****

Caminaba por los jardines de la corporación, esperando que pasara un tiempo prudente después de su comida, para continuar con su entrenamiento. Iba distraído, pensando en la manera correcta de distribuir su ki durante un ataque en específico, cuando escuchó risas y chapoteos. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y voltear a ver hacia la piscina.

La científica parecía entrenar al crío en el agua, lo tenía vestido con unos extraños objetos inflados en sus brazos, lo cuales evitaban que se hundiera. La vio alejarse del menor y salir del agua, tragó saliva al observar las curvas de la mujer, apenas cubiertas por un pedazo de tela en color morado oscuro, que contrastaba con su piel. Sin proponérselo enfocó la mirada en el profundo escote en V, que dejaba ver a la perfección, los atributos hinchados de la científica. No tardó mucho tiempo para que ella notara su presencia, por lo que tuvo que fingir que no la observaba, pero ella no era tonta, sabía que no solo la veía; la admiraba.

-¿Quieres ver el entrenamiento?- Lo invitó sonriendo con malicia. Le demostraría los avances del pequeño, recién había logrado que Trunks nadara varios metros con rapidez, moviendo sus piernitas. Le hizo señas a su hijo desde la orilla para que llegara hasta ella, pero el bebé no le hizo caso, enfocó su mirada en el hombre, recordando su ki.

Vegeta alzó una ceja con burla, ante eso a lo que Bulma llamaba entrenamiento, ajeno a la intensa mirada del infante, ignorando que desde la vez en que intentó asesinarlo, su ki se quedó grabado en la joven memoria del híbrido, por lo que ahora le incomodaba tenerlo cerca, su instinto saiyajin le advertía estar a la defensiva. Como todo bebé cuando se siente incómodo, comenzó a llorar, estirando los bracitos hacia su madre.

Una estruendosa carcajada le hizo compañía al llanto del bebé.

-Ya veo, se ve muy intimidante- dijo sarcástico, riendo entre palabras, -deberías lanzárselo a los androides, tal vez los derrote.

Bulma volvió a entrar al agua para consolar a su hijo con mimos, como siempre solía hacerlo, caminó hacia las escaleras y salió del agua con Trunks en brazos, escurriendo agua sobre el suelo.

La imagen de la silueta de la mujer empapada y casi desnuda, le trajo gratos recuerdos al príncipe, lo único que estorbaba en esa postal, era el bulto que se aferraba a sus generosos senos.

Bulma se acercó hacia él sin dejar de observar a su pequeño, notando que su berrinche subía de tono. Entonces, retrocedió con prisa, logrando que mermara el llanto del menor.

-¿Te das cuenta? Eres tú el que lo altera- lo señaló con las facciones duras, -tu hijo puede detectar que eres insoportable. Eso quiere decir que tiene otras cualidades que desconocemos… tal vez puede detectar eso a lo que llaman ki… o también…

-Dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo- la interrumpió, -se necesita de un entrenamiento apropiado, no eso que haces. Y los saiyajines no nacíamos detectando energías, ¿olvidas acaso que usábamos rastreadores?- entrecerró la mirada.

-Gohan también sorprendió con habilidades que desconocían que poseía- levantó ambas cejas en señal de triunfo. -Quien sabe, tal vez la mezcla de tu raza con la mía, da como resultado a un ser con habilidades nuevas. No me sorprendería que pudiera transformarse en súper saiyajin antes de lo que lo hicieron tú y Goku-. Finalizó dando palmaditas al pequeño, que solo sollozaba, no sin dejar de observar al extraño.

El príncipe la escuchó con una larga sonrisa burlona en sus labios, admirando disimuladamente sus curvas húmedas.

-Me sorprendería si llego a desistir de mis planes para él.

Bulma se estremeció al recordar la sentencia de muerte que amenazaba a su pequeño, pero ir a decirle a Goku, significaba que no confiaba en el potencial de Trunks, por lo que no retrocedería en lo que prometió. Tragó saliva convenciéndose de que el bebé mostraría sus cualidades muy pronto, dejando sin habla al petulante príncipe.

-Desistirás, lo sé- dijo segura antes de dar media vuelta, tomó una toalla con la que cubrió al híbrido y caminó hacia el interior de la propiedad, dejando solo al guerrero de sangre pura, observándola contonear sus caderas al caminar, mostrando la redondez de sus blancos glúteos, que sobresalían del pequeño pedazo de tela que se burlaba de él.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

"_Tal vez lo deje con vida y me marche. Depende de mi humor cuando derrote al mentado Cell"_

Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido, ignorando a su orgullo, al menos hasta despertar al día siguiente.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Me disculpo por tardar mucho estas últimas semanas, pero he tenido días en donde no me siento a descansar más de 15 min. **

**Desde que me despierto hasta las 11pm estoy ocupada, ténganme un poco de paciencia, se me duplicó el trabajo con la pandemia, principalmente con la escuela de mi niña y absorbe mi poco tiempo libre.**

**Ya estamos casi al final, 2 capítulos más, según mis cálculos.**

**Una disculpa si hay errores, me arden los ojos y los siguientes días no tendré oportunidad de subirlo, por eso me apuré hoy.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
